


It's in the Runes

by Nooneym



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hunters, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Rune Bearers, The Shield dudes are in a a younger form, monster hunting, people do what I tell them to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 100,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooneym/pseuds/Nooneym
Summary: Dean Ambrose is a monster Hunter. He lives for fighting and has a serious dislike for mages. Seth Rollins is a Rune Bearer, a mage in training. He doesn't want anything else than to prove himself as a true mage. Little do they know the impact they will have on each other, whether they like it or not





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was published on fanfiction.net before but I figured I'd post it here too so I can cross-update it when new chapters are up.  
> Hopefully I've been able to eliminate more typos and such this time around. Thank you for your help, you know who you are <3

**Dean’s Prologue**

The land of Winchento… named after its founder, which actually shared the name of their current emperor Vince XV, was peaceful. As peaceful as it could be considering a corrupt emperor and a popularity-thirsty stab of ministers/yes-sayers. But at least they treated their people fairly. Most of them. Some just seemed to be left behind. But as long as the majority was happy, the government was happy.

The capital of Winchento was called Authority. Only a government would have thought of naming their capital like so.

Dean Ambrose had lived in Authority all his life. He guessed the town itself wasn’t that bad, but the name totally was. If he were the leader he would change its name to something better. Something strong. Maybe Liberty. Or Independence. Heck, he might as well call it Anarchy. That would’ve been awesome.

As much as he didn’t like the name of the city he lived in, he felt the same for the government. The real authorities. He had grown up being one of the “less fortunate” as they used to call them. The people that was left behind. Looked over. Ignored even. But the government had given them that nicer sounding name, something to make them sound better in the ears of their happy majority of people.

But they had no idea what it was like to be growing up with a father that was never there, a mother who neglected him, and no siblings. Dean practically had raised himself. He was a survivor and had grown strong thanks to his childhood. Or lack of it.

He was a warrior. He liked fighting. Loved it even. If someone wronged him, they would be beat up, no questions asked. As a kid, he always got in trouble. But he had done what he had to do. Sometimes just to survive.

His fighting spirit led him to fighting monsters. There were a lot of them in Winchento. In other countries too of course. The whole continent was infested by them. All different kinds. From big threats to small ones. Small ones could be dangerous too because they came in packs and they multiplied fast. 

It had become a huge problem and people got injured. It was only a matter of time before people started getting killed.

A dude called Triple H (Dean never bothered to learn his three-names-beginning-with-a-H, and people just referred to him as Triple H anyway) had taken matters into his own hands and created a Hunter Guild like 20 years ago or so to maintain the monster problem, having professionals taking care of the monsters, making sure they didn’t hurt the people of Winchento. 

As a kid Dean started taking on small monsters that kept picking fights. It was better than beating people up. Less complaining. So he had started beating small monsters up when regular kids went to school. He continued doing like so until some Hunters started to be concerned at seeing such a young civilian doing such dangerous things. At this time Dean already considered himself a veteran. He was 14 and quite knew his way around the bestiary in the neighbouring surroundings. But he was taken in by some of the other Hunters to get some real education, to become a Hunter himself. Dean didn’t mind, that meant he could beat up monsters for a living. After three years there, he was a full-fledged Hunter. Even if he wanted to, he hadn’t been able to become a real Hunter before that anyway because of the safety age of 17. Though Dean had been out doing some monster beatings despite that, not caring about some stupid rules, and he probably would have gotten into serious trouble for it. He thought somewhere Triple H was pulling some strings, seeing his experience and potential. He never got proof for that. It was more or less just a feeling because he was disrespecting some of the rules but still allowed to become a Hunter. 

But he wasn’t totally disrespecting. Being a Hunter-in-training actually gave him a roof over his head and food in his stomach, so he was fine bending to some rules, but they couldn’t expect miracles. He was Dean Ambrose after all.

So yeah, Dean was one of said Hunters. He had been paired up with a dude called Roman Reigns. Dean hadn’t been too happy about that. He had always worked alone and worked best alone. But Triple H didn’t want any single Hunters; it was too dangerous. Even the smallest monsters could have the most vicious poisons, so he reasoned backup was a necessity. He had decided from the start that everyone needed a partner. He knew about Dean, and Roman had shown quite some promise even though he hadn’t been trained for as long as Dean. Triple H decided to pair them up. Dean for his fighting experience and Roman to learn from him, and keeping an eye on Dean to keep him from being too reckless.

Dean hadn’t liked Roman at first. Not that he liked anyone anyway, but he hadn’t liked Roman because he came from this famous line of warriors. And he could use Magic. That annoyed Dean. He couldn’t use magic. But it wasn’t out of jealousy that made him hate Magic.

It was because of his mother. She could use Magic. But she used it for bad stuff. And for some of it he felt responsible for… 

Enough said… 

He hated Magic. Or mages to be specific.

But Roman wasn’t a mage. He was Magic warrior. He could enhance his strength and defence with Magic. That was actually quite handy. But he still hated mages.

At first, Dean had done his best to keep on working alone, just pretending he was just followed by the big warrior. But with time and during some boring night watch or something, they started to talk, hang out. And Roman wasn’t such a bad person after all. Roman wasn’t bragging about his family, not feeling like he was getting it easy because of his heritage, he acknowledged his inexperience and gladly learned from someone like Dean. Dean liked that in Roman. He was humble and just a decent guy.

Roman had been a ranger before, more been focused on taking care of animals. But as more innocent animals got hurt by monsters, he had decided to change paths.

He was caring like that.

It hadn’t happened over night but over a couple of years Roman somehow had managed to sneak his way into Dean’s closed off heart. 

And he actually realized they actually worked quite well together. They had each other’s backs and night watch duty wasn’t such a drag. 

They had become like brothers. But Dean still disliked people in general.

Funny that he was a Hunter with that statement. They protected people and the town of Authority. But he didn’t do it for them. He just wanted to fight monsters. And he was damn good at it.

Roman probably did it for the people though, being the defending and protective nature he was. And he probably did it for all the animals too.

They actually got a name for themselves. Or rather, Roman started calling them The Shield because of their Hunter abilities; how they protected people from the monsters. And the fact that they were the elite. The Guild’s best Hunters. They needed a good strong name. 

Dean didn’t mind. If Roman wanted a name for them, then by all means.

Fighter. Hunter. Survivor.

That was Dean Ambrose.

* * *

**Seth’s Prologue**

Magic existed all over Winchento and its continent, appearing in every social class. The people being able to use it were referred to as mages, or more correctly, Rune Bearers.

Runes were patterns that appeared on the person’s body in their teens if they had affinity for it. These Runes contained Magic, which you then could use depending on your affinity. Some were more suitable for attacks and some for defence or support. All were connected to one of the four Elements; Fire, Earth, Water and Wind.

Magic depleted the Runes so after you had used them you needed to recover Magic; reloading the Runes by taking power from your own body and transferring it to the Runes as Magic. This was called Re-Set and it was done by touching the Runes.

After Re-Setting, the Rune Bearer needed time to Recover, meaning stabilizing the Magic within the Runes. The Magic could in fact be used before being stable but you risked collapsing and losing consciousness if you depleted the Runes. Rune Bearers sensed their Magic levels if the Runes were stable. Unstable, it was a guessing game. That’s why it was so dangerous and the reason why Recovering after Re-Setting was of such utter importance.

Seth Rollins was one of these Rune Bearers. A mage that wasn’t even out of his teens. He had gotten his Runes less than a year ago. He was a Wind elemental and a Healer. It was a real rare ability and he had his blond patch to prove it. Nobody knew why but Healers had two-toned hair and Seth had got his hair changed overnight, as well as his Runes.

He had known he had acquired his Runes before even seeing them just by meeting his reflection one morning, seeing the change of his hair. At first he had been freaked out by seeing his dark hair turned blond, and not just a lock of hair, it was half of his right side of his head. But he soon realized it was quite a cool look, and he liked how it had decided to change his hair, that it actually was asymmetric and not becoming like half and half.

At first he had noticed the Rune on his left wrist. He had tried out his new Magic, finding out he could control the air around him. As a new Rune Bearer, he didn’t have that much Magic in his Runes so he was about to try to Re-Set himself by touching the Rune.

But nothing happened.

He started searching for other Runes, dreading he had another one like on his ass or something. Then he noticed that he had Runes running from his lower neck and half way down his spine. He could touch the higher Runes but those didn’t Re-Set them either. The Rune that Re-Set his Magic was the one smack right between his shoulder blades.

There was no way he could reach it himself.

Thankfully he could ask his parents to help him, and he could disguise it as a hug, so it was okay.

Speaking about his parents, they were really proud seeing their son coming down with that new two-toned look. Having a Healer in their family was a huge honour. His family was full of Rune Bearers but they never had a Healer.

They decided Seth should study his Magic under Randy Orton, one of the best Rune Masters as well as one of the youngest. He had been labelled a prodigy in his teens and Seth was too. It would be perfect for Seth.

Problem was, with Seth being said prodigy; he soon had his Magic under control. He sensed his levels flawlessly and he knew how to use his Runes, letting his Magic through.

But it was protocol. All new Rune Bearers had to go studying under a Rune Master and be approved by the academy. It wasn’t really an academy, the studies were done in Authority’s library but people called it that anyway because it was where the Rune Masters taught their pupils and children went to school. Being approved meant being allowed to officially use their Magic.

In fact, Rune Masters were aware whenever knew Runes appeared. It wasn’t common knowledge, but Rune Masters had a superior ability sensing Magic, and new Runes were sending out some kind of waves that were picked up by the most skilled Rune Masters.

They had some understanding that new Bearers tried out their Runes as they first got them, most did something out of accident so it wasn’t fair to fault them. It wasn’t recommended though to try out your Runes without training.

New Bearers had three days after their Runes’ appearance to apply to the academy to start studying under a Rune Master. People failing to do that had their Runes depleted and sealed, meaning you couldn‘t Re-Set them anymore.

Students were only allowed to use their Magic in the presence of their Masters. If Magic was used officially before passing the Trial, it was an automatic fail and an immediate seal of the Runes.

But they may use their Magic in case on immediate danger, due to the recent monster issue.

They had to study under their Master for at least a year before they were allowed to try to take the Trial for becoming a real Rune Bearer. And after you were approved, you were free to use your Magic at will. 

It was said Rune Masters couldn’t track the ones passing the Trial anymore. But Seth couldn’t help having his doubts about that, considering how his country’s government was…

Seth really liked his Magic, and he was really good at it. And he was very comfortable as his assigned role as a Healer. 

Though at the same time he felt frustration over not being able to do something. Make a difference.

Rune Bearer. Healer. Prodigy.

That was Seth Rollins.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth was sitting in his favourite spot; in the shadows of a great ash tree in a meadow by a creek just outside of Authority. The place gave him peace. With the summer breeze occasionally playing with his hair (especially with his blond locks) and the murmurs from the small stream just beside of him and the songs of birds from the tree above him. The sun peeking through the foliage.

It was his favourite place to read. And he really enjoyed reading. He read about history and Runes. Especially Runes.

Since he only knew the extent of being a Healer and Wind Rune Bearer, he was curious about the other elements. What they could do and what it could be like being a Fire user or a Water mage or an Earth Rune Bearer. Maybe he could find some ideas for his own Wind Magic reading about the other elements. Of course there were some major differences in the basics and usage each element. That’s why they were just that, elements.

But he wanted to search for some inspiration and turn it into something that could be used for his own element.

Like his Wind shield. He read about the Earth’s protective nature and started to think of a way to protect himself using his Wind. Obviously, it wasn’t going to be as solid as an Earth shield but he still created this protection out of a wall of air. It sounded weak but it was quite effective to deflect long-ranged attacks. It could even stand against Water and Fire attacks. It still worked best against Wind though.

He had even created his own versions of a streaming Water attack as well as a blasting Fire one.

Something he also found interest in was reading about Healers. Throughout history, most Healers had been Water Rune Bearers, some Earth, and some Wind. Fire Healers were very rare, mostly because of their, often, fiery temperament that seemed closely linked with the Fire affinity. Most Fire users were great offence oriented mages. Though there were these gentle Fire Healers that were more like the safe warm fire in a fireplace during winter.

Earth people were most often naturally protective, some having some vicious offensive skills.

Water mages were the most often combined with Healing and defensive spells, sometimes even attacks. But some were cold and very offence oriented, using the Water to become ice.

Wind Runes were often seen as the weakest because they only used the invisible air to attack and protect. But Wind was actually the most balanced element when it came to offence and defence. The Bearers were often seen as fickle-minded, not sure of that they want to do because of that. And also a little because of the wind’s nature, blowing in one direction at one time, and then change directions. Just because wind was like that didn’t mean its user was like so.

Seth wanted to see it as just being open-minded, taking in both sides before deciding. He didn’t see anything wrong with that.

Maybe it was the strong-willed Fire or Earth people that were the most convinced that was the truth about Wind.

It was probably the same people claiming that even a Wind’s healing power was weaker than Water’s.

These were the common views about Wind Rune Bearers but were seen as facts as they had been written down and been re-told for ages.

Seth wanted to prove them wrong. He wanted to show those people that Wind wasn’t the weakest element. That’s why he studied, so that he could develop. He wanted to learn about the other elements, if he was to be standing against them at some time; know your enemy. He would be at an advantage to know more about the technicalities behind each element. 

Preparation and planning were very important to him. Especially being a Healer, a guardian of sorts.

One weird thing about Wind people was that some parents became very disappointed to learn that their teenager was one of them. Seth didn’t think it was the case with his family though.

His mother was Water, as was his brother, and his father was Earth. But they had seemed genuinely happy for him. He had had a late Rune Appearance and maybe they were just relieved that he really had Magic affinity at all. And that he was a Healer. But he didn’t want to believe being a Healer just weighed up the fact he had the “weak” Wind. 

He knew one of his father’s sisters had made this face when his parents had given her the news. She was Fire herself, and one of the most aggressive types, so of course she was going to be one of them labelling him as one of the weakest.

But his closest family had really seemed happy enough and he just had to believe in them.

He knew he was good at what he did and he just had to treasure that feeling for himself.

He looked up from his book, watching a cloud peacefully drift by. It looked like a fluffy flame. He smiled. It was a pretty sight. Though, funny to see those cotton like clusters to form something like a flame. Sure, it was made up by his own imagination; it wasn’t like the clouds transformed at will.

Speaking of will… Tomorrow he had to go back to the academy to have some new boring lectures from Orton.

He had told him to practice his aim. But Seth’s aim was prefect. If Orton hadn’t made the target explode he would have hit it. Seriously. Who does that? Of course he’s going to miss if there isn’t even a target to hit. And he had the nerve to tell Seth his aim sucked.

Seth could hit the target even if Orton decided to move the objects at the last second. He hit them if Orton changed the sizes even when Seth’s spell was already cast. Seth was able to tune his Magic at will. That was the power of his wrist Rune, his catalyst of sorts. It wasn’t even anything that Orton had taught him. Seth had figured that out by himself, and perfected its use.

He remained in control until the target was hit.

If there was a target to hit.

Seth would show him the next time; he would hit the targets, even if they were sized as smithereens, and show Orton.

He usually liked people, but he was willing to admit that he disliked Orton. He tried to be nice even though he didn’t get anything in return. Orton seemed to love to put Seth through agony, having a sinister smile doing it. Seth’s seniors called Orton “The Apex Predator” behind his back, and Seth had started to know why. He was at the top and just preying on the ones below him.

It was like… Orton had been a prodigy himself, and he seemed to treat the same kind of kids the same as he was treated, or something. Seth wasn’t sure, but that was his theory; that Orton hadn’t been taken seriously, having to be forced to go all the year even if he was ready way before that, and now he put his prodigy students through the same stuff he’d been through.

Seth didn’t want to be disrespectful to anyone and Orton was his teacher and superior. So he just had to deal with it.

He really wanted to pass the Trial, to be able to use his Magic outside. He really didn’t want his Runes sealed.

He wanted to be a Hunter. That was something he had wanted for quite some time, but his build wouldn’t let him. He was tall and lanky and wasn’t suited for physical fighting, as a warrior. Well, he was quick and agile, but he didn’t quite pack the punch needed to fight monsters. He had tried to put on some muscles and strength, but his teenage body just denied him that.

So he was very happy when his Runes finally appeared. That meant a whole different approach. If he could just pass the Trial then he could apply to the Hunter’s Guild, and become a fighting Rune Bearer.

Doing something that mattered, protecting Authority and Winchento.

To show everyone what Wind mages were really made of.

He figured it was soon time to get back home. They were having a family dinner and he better be there. His fiery aunt was going to be there too. Even if he wasn’t too fond of her, he still needed to attend or he would never hear the last of it.

He got up, putting his book back into his soft, knitted shoulder bag before starting to walk back home.

Not that he was in a hurry. He just strolled by the small stream as long as he could before he turned and walked over the fields, seeing the first tree houses at the end of town.

The streets were broad here, just to become more and more narrow the closer to the center he got.

That was where the academy was. A large building made of stone at the heart of Authority. The front stairs was accompanied by huge stone trees as pillars. Seth had always felt sorry for the trees. It was like they took the trunks and covered them with some stone coating, sealing their life away.

Maybe it was some kind of symbolism for what happened if you didn’t study under a Rune Master. He could feel the irony of having that at the very school, which was supposed to encourage them, not intimidate them. But then again, it wasn’t like they had a choice if they wanted to use their Magic…

He dropped the thought before it got too deep and depressing and went past the building, turning a corner.

Just to bump into someone. Seth actually got knocked to the ground by the impact. Looking up, he could see why. The guy was way bigger than him, carrying medium armour and a big sword. He didn’t seem much older than him; maybe he had hit his twenties. His hair was all a curly mess but he didn’t seem to care. It was something… not quite crazy but definitely very intense, about his blue eyes as he was staring at him.

“Um… I’m sorry…” Seth said, trying to get back to his feet.

“Watch where you’re going”, the guy said. His voice was a little rough, just as his appearance.

“I said I was sorry…” Seth mumbled, fumbling with his hair, tucking his blond strands behind his ear. The guy just kept his gaze on him.

“Just because you’re a Rune Bearer doesn’t mean you own the place”, the guy’s tone was anything but friendly. It was some mocking in there too.

Seth just stared at him. What had he done to this guy? He had never seen him before either, so what’s with the attitude?

“Have I done anything to offend you?” he asked.

The guy just kept his glare on him. Not answering, he just bumped his shoulder on Seth’s as he passed him.

Seth looked at him as he walked over the plaza before disappearing between the houses.

Really? What was his problem? He obviously didn’t like Rune Bearers considering his tone, especially how he had practically spat out said words.

At first he had been surprised the guy had known he was able to use Magic since his Runes weren’t visible, but then he felt stupid realizing his hair gave him away.

But what was up with that guy? With his unprovoked hostility.

He probably was a Hunter, considering his equipment. He hoped he wasn’t some example for how the people of the Guild were. That they actually appreciated the Rune Bearers abilities in battle. Most Hunters were warriors after all. But Magic users started to turn to that profession as well. Not that he knew any Hunters; warriors or Rune Bearers.

He decided that maybe the guy was having a bad day and that’s why he was being grumpy.

And he was probably going to have some grumpy aunt later on as well so this encounter maybe just was some appetizer on what to come…

Not that that sounded appetizing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

“Took you long enough.”

Dean wasn’t in the mood for Roman’s half patronizing, half joking big brother attitude. He knew he was late but it hadn’t been his fault.

“Don’t. You know how much I hate that attitude of yours.”

“No you don’t. And I’m not having some attitude. Lighten up, I’m just messing with you”, Roman put up his hands in the air in defence. “I just thought getting a mission would be a walk in the park. Get in, annoy Triple H, get the job description and get out.”

“Well, for your information, I did do that. Only to be stuck with some shitty item collecting request. Some dude at the academy wanted some purple lizoid skins for some book cover.”

“But there are still some monster hunting to get those.”

“Pfft. Lizoids are weaklings, any rookie can handle them.”

“Aren’t they migrating during summer, though?” Roman asked, thinking. “They’re up in the mountains this time of the year, having their spawns. They’re quite aggressive now, so maybe it’s not that surprising they’re not sending the rookies.”

“I guess. I think Triple H just wanna make a fool out of me, sending me on these lame missions. And as if I wanna do anyone in the academy a favour…”

“It’s just a job.”

Dean just huffed at that. Triple H knew how he felt about Rune Bearers. That’s probably why he got this mission. Getting skin for some books about that stupid Magic. Triple H had always been like that; bugging him by placing him on missions for the academy…

“Did you get the mission card?”

Roman interrupted Dean’s train of thoughts. Without a word he reached down behind the side of his belt, pulling out some quite manhandled piece of sturdier-than-normal paper.

Roman gave him a raised eyebrow but didn’t comment on it. He took the card, inspecting it.

“7 pieces of high quality lizoid skin”, he said. “Sounds like you have to take it easy on the hack and slash.”

Dean gave him a glare. “You wanna do this mission on your own or what?” 

“Dude, take it easy. It’s just a mission.”

“Pfft… at least I get to hunt some monsters. I hate it when they put us on picking flowers.”

“It happened once. And it was for a very sick child. Remember the flesh eating plants surrounding those rare herbs?”

“Whatever. And you know, there was this stupid Rune Bearer brat that ran into me earlier!”

“I’m sure it was an accident.”

“He probably waited around the corner just to annoy me. Stupid kid and his stupid hair.”

Roman gave him a questioning frown. “You actually noticed his hair?”

“Well, duh~ He had this stupid two-toned look, definitely a stupid Rune Bearer. Trying to look all fancy because he has some stupid Runes on his body. I hope he has them somewhere awkward!”

His brother just sighed, shaking his head a little.

Seriously. Stupid Rune Bearer… It was enough that he had gotten this lame mission after having been paid less for their previous mission. They had slew quite a big pack of wargs and was about to report it, only to find out that it had been supposed to be _worgs_. Well, excuse him for being a fast reader. The skimming type… Okay, so he had just glanced at it but really, now _that_ pack wasn’t a problem anymore, so people should be happy about that. And now he got this crappy item gathering mission. In the mountains. Well, the mountains weren’t that bad, he had always liked the solitude of the mountains. But it was just the fact that he was going to fight monsters way under his capability. He had been taking down lizoids since he was seven for crying out loud.

Just because of that, he was going to leave the skinning of the bastards to Roman.

Unfortunately, it was like this; they didn’t know what kind of missions they might get. It all depended on what people wanted or needed and they had to do what was offered.

They couldn’t just go out and beat some monsters. Or they could, but they wouldn’t get any reward for it. Dean went out regularly anyway, just to keep his abilities sharp and honed for one thing. It was quite alright now when he was a trained Hunter, compared to being a civilian. Dean still actually had some punishment going from such an incident. Triple H hadn’t been too happy with Dean being out taking care of quite a lot of monsters during his training period. But really, how could he not be happy with Dean taking care of those monsters? Stupid Hunter and age rules… And now Dean was banned from the cafeteria at certain occasions.

“You ready to go?” Roman asked, once again taking Dean back to reality. He placed the mission card into his pouch he had on his leg.

Dean turned to him and then gave him a nod when realizing what he had said, or what he supposedly had said. “Let’s just get this over with.”

* * *

It wasn’t far to the mountains, maybe a half day’s walk but they wouldn’t be able to get the mission done in one day. So they would walk to the mountains’ foot and make a camp there before the evening fell over them completely and do the actual mission the next day.

As they walked, Roman took the most straight-on route while Dean made some zigzagging between the trees, looking for some prey. He just needed something to let out some steam on. Some monsters would be good for that. 

“Don’t wander off too far”, he heard Roman say.

“I won‘t, mom.”

Roman never stopped worrying about Dean, even though they had been hunting partners for so long. He should be used to how Dean worked, going around doing his own thing.

Had he ever gotten into trouble…? Well, he had maybe given Roman some grief; like when he got stung by some monstrous bees, giving him some really annoying rash on his arm. Roman hadn’t been too happy having to mix together some ointment for him. Having been a ranger, he knew some basic herbal remedies, so that’s another good thing about him.

And there was some other time where he had gotten himself stuck in some animal snare. That actually made Roman happy, that meant they could catch some poachers. Dean hadn’t been too happy though because he had to hang there upside down for like two hours as some decoy for the poachers to show up. And Roman had knocked them into next week, all by himself, the bastard. Hadn’t left anything for Dean.

Other times Roman just got worried in general, Dean thought. Like, if Dean had taken a detour. But he always stayed close enough. And even though he _had_ gotten into trouble, he had never gotten lost. Not once. He knew these surroundings like the back of his hand.

A bit ahead of him, he could see a small pack of worgs lying in wait.

Worgs were a bigger species of the wargs. They were wolf-like monsters, but nastier looking with bigger claws and fangs than their animal version.

He smirked. How fortunate, he could get some double payback like that; both letting out some steam as well as beating the monsters he got paid less because of.

He took his sword from his back, not bothering to activate the stone. Every Hunter had this Rune stone embedded in their weapon. It really bugged him to have that thing inserted in his precious sword but it was the Guild’s way of knowing they had beat the monsters and the required number of them. They just needed to activate the stone before the fight and then it registered the number of kills, and the type of monster until it was deactivated again. Then it was checked at the Guild as they made their report.

But for this, Dean didn’t bother since they wouldn’t count anyway. And the Guild didn’t need to know his record.

He took a firm grip of the handle and instead of sneaking up on them he charged at them, battle cry, wild eyes and all.

The first worg didn’t stand a chance, it fell instantly. The other three didn’t hesitate to attack him. Dean parried with ease and quickly slashed them, felling each and every one of them with just a few hits each, having put everything in every swing.

The battle was over before it even started. With the pack lying lifelessly around him, he just smiled, feeling relieved. That felt good. Battles always had this way of just lessening any pent up tension. Maybe it was the adrenaline that caused it; just releasing everything else and calming him as the rush went down again. It was like it was a way of having his emotions resetting.

He picked up some knocked out fangs as spoils. Maybe he could trade them for something good with some other Hunter.

Putting his sword back, he started go back towards the main road, meeting up with Roman. He was actually whistling.

“Seems you got yourself a battle?” his brother by choice said as Dean came out from the thicker greens of the wood.

“Yup.”

Roman just smiled and gave Dean a small pat on his shoulder as they walked next to each other in peaceful silence.

The evening was very relaxed. Except the pack of worgs from before there didn’t seem to be any more monsters around at the moment.

Not that it was reason for them to let their guard down of course. Just because they didn’t see them didn’t mean they weren’t out there. So they always had one of them keeping watch during the night while the other tried to get some vital sleep.

Dean was always restless during his watch. Mostly because he was easily bored. Just sitting and waiting wasn’t too much fun.

Sometimes he almost considered putting out their lantern just to attract some attention of the night dwelling monsters. That would give him some action.

But he wasn’t stupid. Night Dwellers were nothing like your normal monsters, they weren’t the type you’d seek out by yourself if you weren’t suicidal. Even elite Hunters had been killed in battle with those light-avoiding obscurities.

Dean had had an encounter with something fang-y and vine-y during his training period. He didn’t even know what it had looked like but it had left him in a very bad state, he had just barely managed to get away from it in one piece. It was the only time he had been forced to flee from a battle, but he probably hadn’t been here if he hadn’t gone against his principles. He had managed to take shelter and get back to the Guild later on, but it had been pure will. His injures had been very severe and he hadn’t been able to train properly for several months after that.

He was a lot stronger now, but you didn’t go into battle with a Night Dweller unprepared. And they weren’t prepared for that kind of battle at this time.

But he really wanted such a mission sometime. To go out beating a Night Dweller. The ultimate proof of being an elite. 

Next time he talked to Triple H, he would demand to have it. He knew they were ready for it. Their army of two.

* * *

Dean had always liked the view from the mountains; the forests from above… the vast fields and the horizon where sky met earth. And it was so peaceful, and everything just seemed lighter and clearer higher up.

The lizoids also seemed to like it here. As soon as it became a little rockier they started to see the dog sized chubby lizards. They almost looked like balls with legs and a reptile snout and tail. But they weren’t cute or appealing in any way. They were full of pointy scales and had a lot of teeth. And it looked like their eyes were placed in their nostrils. Their purple colour was probably the only aesthetic appeal to be honest.

Guess that was why they wanted to make goods out of them. But it must be a pain to make it ready to use, considering all the pointy stuff going on. But that wasn’t Dean’s problem.

He just was in for the battle. Maybe he was lucky they got the mission during their spawning. Dean smiled at the thought.

“Don’t get too cocky”, Roman warned him. “Remember they’re spawning and they’re more aggressive.”

“I know. And that means even these weaklings may put up some fight”, Dean said without turning to look at him. He observed the nearest monsters. “Seven was it?”

“That’s what on the card.”

It was a group of nine individuals before them. No spawns though, just a group of mostly males, by the looks of it. 

It was weird. Even though they were monsters and attacking people unprovoked, he still felt bad felling young monsters. Logically, it would have been better to kill off pregnant females and their spawn. He knew some Hunters that specialized on that but he just couldn’t. If they didn’t engage in an already ongoing battle; then it was just last man standing. By choice, he just wasn’t able to strike first when it came to those types of monsters. He may have been a Hunter, taking down monsters for a living, but he wasn’t a monster himself.

Dean brought out his sword, putting a hand on the Rune stone to activate it. There was this unpleasant jolting feeling in his hands every time he did that. He really hated it having to do that, just having that sensation through his body. It was like a charge creeping and crawling up his arm, down his spine and stomach. He tried to shake that feeling off as he looked at the pack again.

“There are nine of them. If I go around, taking them on from those rocks on the right you can--” Roman began but Dean had already started a full frontal assault.

“… just charge through…” the larger Hunter finished with a sigh and activated his own Rune to join him.

Dean made sure to beat them down with blunt force, because yeah, they needed those frigging hides as intact as possible. It was as expected an aggressive fight. The lizoids bit and clawed at them, especially Dean who had a habit to be in the center of attention. The lizoids protected their pack to the last one, cooperation for as long as they still had allies. But finally the last one was felled by Roman and his lethal spear.

Dean looked around. There wasn’t anyone left.

He smiled, just now feeling some liquid trailing down his face. He touched his face just to confirm the type. Sweat, goo or blood. He looked at his hand. Blood.

Heh, pretty good fight then.

“You okay?” Roman asked, coming up to him.

“Yeah, just got some cut on my head.” He looked as his hand.

“You look terrible.”

“Thanks.”

The Magic warrior just shook his head. “Lemme just scout the area to make sure we aren’t ambushed, and I’ll look at it to see how bad it is.”

Dean just grinned and laughed, sticking his tongue out.

While Roman looked around for other monsters, Dean looked over the rest of his body. He may be reckless but he wasn’t dumb. As true as it was that he didn’t care about his well being in battle, he still made sure to patch himself up afterwards, if it was needed, but mostly it was just small cuts and he didn’t bother. But he knew he had to look after his wounds to be able to live and fight another day.

He looked at his arms, hands and legs. His finger had a cut but it just looked bad because yeah, it was his finger and blood usually just oozed from there, no matter how the small the cut may have been. Some scratches on his arms.

Nah, he was fine.

“We’re clear, we’re the only ones here for the time being”, Roman reported as he returned to Dean. “Now, let me take a look.”

“I’m fine.”

“You know I’m still checking you. Half of your face is covered in blood after all.”

“Forehead cuts bleed a lot.”

“I know.”

“It’s not even painful.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Roman took their water bottle and ripped a piece of a rag they had for situations like these. He poured some of the bottles contents on it and without saying anything more about it he pushed Dean’s bloodied hair out of his face and started cleaning.

Dean just sat there in silence, not complaining or anything. It was better just letting Roman do his thing.

“It’s a cut on the side of your forehead. Kinda long but not deep.”

“Told you. Nothing to worry about.”

“Your skin is still open there, leaving your body vulnerable. It still has to be cleaned out.”

Dean only rolled his eyes at that. It wasn’t like it was something he could argue against.

“Hold this”, Roman ordered after he was finished cleaning and Dean placed his hand over the fabric, holding it in place.

“I think we may have some Tinc leaves left”, Roman said, turning to his backpack.

“That’s not necessary. Just leave them for some major injury.”

“You’re having quite a rash. I’m not taking any chances when I have remedy available.”

Dean just sighed. He could barely feel he had a cut there, so he didn’t get what the fuss was about. Then he remembered that lizoid fangs could have a numbing poison. So maybe that was why he didn’t feel anything in particular. Not that he was going to mention it to Roman, letting him have right.

“How about you?” he asked instead, nodding towards Roman’s left hand. There were some angry red marks there.

“It’s just bruised. It never left a wound. Don’t try to sneak yourself out of this so easily.” Roman gave him a small smile before going back to look after those leaves. He found what he was looking for and crushed up the leaves before taking a little more water to mix it together to some gooey mass. It stung some as he covered Dean’s wound with it and wrapped the ripped fabric around his head.

“There ya go.”

Dean still felt it was unnecessary. It probably just would have closed up by itself.

“Get those hides now so we can go back home again”, he just said.

“I intend to. You’re way too crude at what you do.”

“I’m just efficient.”

Roman just smiled again.

Roman and his smiles… Dean figured he used those smiles in both understanding and not quite wanting to agree with him but still accepting the end of the conversation. It was a complicated smile like that. But it was very Roman.

While his brother took care of the real mission, Dean started strolling around the area. He wasn’t looking for anything in particular; he was more or less just doing something.

He found some nice shed tail scales that he picked up. He knew a Hunter that liked those. And he’d give them to him. For the right price. Maybe he could get some fried hen sticks for them during dinner. Dean was infamous for loving those. But they didn’t let him have any. That sucked… This was his punishment for breaking the rules during his training. (They had actually tried all types of punishments, but being banned from the cafeteria on fried hen sticks nights was the only effective way to make Dean actually think a little about the consequences for his actions.) Right now he had five times left on the punishment. Knowing that, he actually tried to behave so that he would soon be allowed into the cafeteria again when they served those delicacies. 

Anyway, Dolph Ziggler liked those scales and Dean liked fried hen sticks. It would be a fair trade, he figured.

It didn’t help having Roman on his side when it came to that punishment. If they caught Roman sneaking out some sticks for Dean, then Roman was punished with not having cheesecake (and Dean had his punishment added to). And Roman loved cheesecake as much as Dean loved his fried hen. He didn’t want to put his brother through that just because of his own selfishness.

Dean always just got some sides during those nights, having to eat them in the corridor. It was still food… but really… Gaah~ he loved those sticks…

“Stop drooling.”

Dean looked around, wiping his mouth. He had indeed been drooling.

“I’m gonna have some fried hen sticks on Friday~” he just said, grinning.

“We’re not allowed to--”

“Nope. I have these,” he interrupted, showing the scales.

“Gonna sponge on Ziggler again?”

“Hey, it’s fair when it comes to hen sticks.”

“Good for you then, to have that deal.”

“Come on, you do the same when it comes to cheesecake.”

“Guilty as charged”, Roman smiled. “Hey, don’t they have it on Friday, too?”

“Think so”, Dean nodded.

Roman shone up and started looking around, grinning as he found some tufts of shed baby lizoid fur.

“You know how much Cesaro loves soft stuff.”

“Yeah. I wonder if it’s because he’s getting bald? Like hair envy?” Dean made a mischievous grin.

“Don’t ever say that to him. He’ll knock you senseless.”

“Maybe it would be worth it just to see the look on his face.” Dean laughed.

“Come on, Dean. Cesaro is a good man. Don’t mess with him.”

“I won’t okay, chill man. You have the stuff?”

“Nine lizoid skins. They’ll just have to take whichever suits them.”

“Why are you so nice to them? It’s for the academy.” Dean’s mood became a little more grumpy again.

“I’m doing it for the cash. The better the hides, the better the pay. It doesn’t matter who the client is.”

But it mattered to Dean. He didn’t care about the money when it came to the academy. For others, he just might put a little more effort for some more money but just not for the academy.

He was a simple man with few expenses. He already got one hot meal a day being a Hunter and living in their quarters. Of course, supplies and additional food and such cost money, but that was what mission money was for. They didn’t get any pay or salary for being Hunters, if you don’t count the housing and some free food some kind of pay.

It was quite a convenient life really. Doing some monster fighting to ensure their spot as a Hunter and having a place to stay and some food to eat. (That was probably another reason for the weapon Runes, to make sure they earned their stay.)

Maybe it was cheaper for the Guild with this system; they probably got more pay for the missions than what Hunters got taking on said missions. The money they got was more like pocket money anyway.

But the system worked, for whatever reason you chose to become a Hunter.

Just wanted to fight monsters.

Just wanted to help people.

Just didn’t have anywhere else to go.

With the items acquired, they could start returning back to Authority.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth actually survived that family dinner. But just barely. He had tried to avoid his aunt’s radar for as long as possible and had managed that quite well until the end of dinner when she had started bragging about her daughter becoming an approved Rune Bearer. Even before her full year of training, mind. After that she had started nagging about Seth, asking him when he was going to take the test. Seth had just been polite, saying he still had a couple of months under his Rune Master. 

They couldn’t take the test until they were recommended to do it. It wasn’t anything they just could demand for themselves. If he just could, he had been taking that trial at least four months ago. But that had been if it had been up to him alone.

Then she had been on about Seth being under Randy Orton and questioning why he hadn’t managed a recommendation yet considering he studied under the best and how he was supposed to have been some “prodigy”. Yes, it had been said with air quotes. Seth had actually closed off his ears after that, not listening anymore.

He really did his best to prove himself, he wanted so badly to get through to the next stage. And he really didn’t need to hear that crap from her. He already felt frustrated about it without having someone else pointing it out. Especially someone that had a natural condescending tone. It didn’t matter what she said, she always made it sound like bad criticism.

He had been quite relieved when the dinner was over and he was allowed back into the sanctuary of his room. Too bad she’d be staying the week and he’d have to meet up with her occasionally. He had his ways to avoid her, but some encounters were inevitable.

That had been the previous day and soon he’d be off to have some more Rune training. He packed his bag and had some bread on the go as he left for the academy.

The morning was cool, on the verge on being chilly. He liked mornings like that. They just felt fresh. Especially during spring and early summer. The air was just different during that time. It was like, heading for warmer climate, but still clinging to winter’s cold. Maybe it was this struggle that kept the air so light and clean. A constant movement, not stilling and becoming heavy.

As for now, he seemed like the only one appreciating the morning. There were no one out except from some stray cats sneaking around the alleyways.

He arrived at the academy a bit early but he had always preferred himself to be early, waiting on the other part, rather than having someone else waiting for him. He really didn’t mind these extra minutes; it meant he could do some reading in the meantime.

So on an isolated wooden bench, he sat down and brought out his book and continued his reading.

“So you think you’ve got time to read?”

Seth was startled by the sudden voice. He knew exactly who it belonged to though.

“I just wanted to do something useful…” Seth mumbled as he quickly put the book away.

“As if reading is useful”, Randy Orton snorted, his gaze seemed to drill at Seth’s soul. The young mage automatically looked way.

What else would Seth do? It wasn’t like he was allowed to practice his Magic otherwise, so he just had to go with the theory. And how wasn’t that useful? Not that he would argue with Orton about it.

“We’re having field study”, Orton just said and started to walk off. If Seth would be coming along, he’d better tag along quickly.

Orton led them out of town, into the surrounding forest and an open field in between some trees. There were some targets for combat practice there, both for close range as well as long range. Seth had been there before even though it was a little rare having Rune training there. (If you didn’t study under Randy Orton.) Most Rune Bearers in training did it just in the field or in the academy court yard.

“Just because of your lousy performance last time, we’ll just have to do the same practice again now”, Orton said as they stopped in the middle of the training grounds.

“But Master Orton, with all due respect, I did hit the targets--”

“I’m the judge of that, and you did _not_ hit them. Your spells were way off the targets.”

Seth wanted to say that they had been at the same spots as the target’s _had_ been but he kept his mouth shut.

Orton started to focus and made some sweeping hand movement. Spread across the field, ten small flames started to float around midair.

“Your task is to extinguish the flames”, Orton said.

Seth gave him a nod and started focusing. Ten flames, created by Orton. That meant Orton had complete control over them. He could expect every kind of trick from his Rune Master. With his eyes closed he inhaled and focused his Magic in his back Runes. The Magic channeled into razor sharp thrusts of Wind, like ten blades, and sent them to the targets. With one hand on his wrist Rune, he steered them round, taking the flames out. As expected, Orton moved the flames but Seth controlled his Wind blades, taking the flames out. He did notice Orton trying to make some flames so small, it looked like they were out, only to make them return in full force. But Seth put out said flames and gave chase to the remaining ones.

Then Orton suddenly sent a blazing arrow straight towards Seth. He barely managed to put up his shield, making it deflect the arrow and sending it the opposite way. 

Right back at Orton! Seth immediately sent his already out Wind blades towards them, neutralizing the arrow. That was too much for the blades as they diminished into the surrounding air.

Seth looked towards Orton to see that he was okay.

“You fail”, he just said.

Seth stared at him in shock. “I just saved you from the reflected Magic…!”

“It was my own Magic to begin with, idiot. I would just have neutralized it myself. You were supposed to extinguish the flames and I still see a flame out there.” He pointed and sure enough, there was a small flame floating there.

Seth just stared at the flame. “But I… I had to defend myself…! And I took responsibility for my reflected Magic! I didn’t let it hit you or anything else!” he said frustrated.

“You failed your task.”

Seth clenched his fists. It was so unfair! He had done everything by the book and he still failed!?

“It’s not fair…” he whispered.

“Life isn’t fair. Quit your whining and cut those branches using those pathetic Wind blades of yours.”

In pure anger he hacked the branches into nice even pieces, every one exactly one inch long. He even let the leaves intact; just cutting the branches, as told.

“You’ll never be a Rune Bearer with that attitude.”

“What do you want me to do!? I cut the branches. ONLY the branches! What else do you want from me!?” Seth snapped. He was just so fed up of being treated like shit all the time. “You can clearly see my control on the Wind blades, how fast and accurate I can use my shield. Hell, I even switched instantly from defence to offence after that reflected Magic! What else do you want from me!?”

“You think you know everything. But you know nothing. You’re just a brat that has some affinity with Runes. It doesn’t matter if you’re able to neatly chop branches into pieces or if you can swiftly change between offence and defence. You’ll need to be able to do what you’re told and not stray from it. Especially if you want to be a Hunter. But you’ll _never_ be a Hunter. Hunters have to take orders and you can’t do that.”

Seth felt a jolt in his stomach area. How’d Orton know that? He had never mentioned that to him. He hadn’t even mentioned it to his family. And now he said he couldn’t become one…?

“You’re too soft, you’ll never survive on the battlefield”, Orton continued, keeping his sinister gaze upon him. “You’re so finely tuned, your attacks are lacking. No matter how hard you try, you just can’t deal any damage. Same with your Healing. You’d barely be able to cure paper cuts with your abilities. Can’t you see that? Being a Wind Rune Bearer is just a _waste of time_.”

Seth felt it like a punch in the face. How could he say that? That was what he was excellent at; controlling his abilities to the millimeter. And that wouldn’t work out in the real world…? He had trained so hard, perfecting his Magic…

“You’re a waste of _my_ time”, Orton continued, having his evil glare in his eyes as he knew he had hit one of Seth’s most vital points. “I can’t believe they put me in charge of you, at this rate, I’d _never_ recommend you.”

Seth just kept his stare on him. He wouldn’t recommend him…? He opened his mouth to say something… anything… but he just blanked out. Emotions took over and he felt his eyes start burning. But he would never give Orton the satisfaction seeing him cry, so he just started to run off into the woods.

He could hear Orton shout something after him but didn’t listen nor care what it was.

Failure… no matter how hard he tried, he was never enough. He would never become a Hunter…? Too finely tuned…? Had he perfected it too much…? Was that even possible? Had he… destroyed his chances himself…?

Orton was the only one able to recommend him. And with him saying that… He would never approve him.

He could literally feel and hear his dream shatter inside of him.

He ran further and further into the woods. Suddenly he felt his foot stumble on something and he was thrown headlong forward into the ground. The landing was hard, but he just left himself there; feeling his tears stream down his face. He just let them, just lying there, sobbing.

It was like the fall just was the last drop to how he felt, just being down at the bottom again. Being totally worthless and a complete failure.

He didn’t know for how long he just lay there, but when the worst waves were over he started sitting up, feeling a strain on his knee. Wonderful, the fall busted his knee open.

“Damn Orton…” he cursed under his breath.

He felt a new wave of frustration and anger well up inside of him but it was interrupted by a sudden rustle of the nearby bushes. He quickly looked around.

“Wh-who’s there?” he asked with a voice he barely recognized as his own. He wiped his nose on his sleeve as he continued to look around and sharpening his hearing.

There was another rustle in the bushes.

Seth started to figure he should get out of there, and had barely finished that thought and started to get up when the ground started to shake.

The coverings and bushes were forced aside, tree roots ripped from the ground as the ground bulged. Soil started to fall off a hard smooth back of a giant creature. Its shape was snail-like, but it was heavily armoured, like an armadillo. The ugly head and gaping mouth had countless razor sharp teeth.

Seth had never seen the like; he just stared at it as he stumbled back.

The monster growled when Seth moved. It faced him directly, some gooey fluid falling from its mouth and Seth realized it must have been the wound that alerted it in the first place. He tried to get away when the monster sent out some before-hidden tentacle-like vines from the back of its neck.

Seth managed to avoid them and sent out some sharp gusts of his Wind on pure instinct. Then he realized he wasn’t allowed to, not being approved. But the damage was already done, so he just sent his Wind blades towards his attacker.

The creature was not even fazed by the attack. It countered with its viney arms, trying to grasp Seth. But the young man ducked and sent his Magic again, trying to slice the vines but they were harder than plants or wood. He could damage them at least, so he sent multiple blades, successfully cutting them.

The creature shrieked and readied a new attack, a poisonous gas. Seth quickly blocked it by creating a shield.

He didn’t notice the cut off tentacles still had life in them as they crawled towards him like worms, snaking their way up his legs, entangling him. He fell to the ground again, a scream caught in his throat.

As he tried to wriggle himself free, he cut at the vines with his Wind blades again to get them to lose their grip on him. The monster dragged itself closer to him, chomping its hideous jaws at him.

It was then he heard a metal hit on something hard, followed by a loud scream from the monster. It bent itself backwards as it turned around and sent out spikes all over its body.

“Shit!” A voice shouted.

Then another hit followed by more screams.

Seth wasted little time; he sliced through the tentacles and wriggled until he finally could kick himself free.

He stumbled to his feet and got to see two men that had engaged the battle, taking on the monster, one from each side.

One had long dark hair and carried a blue deadly spear. The other had short messy hair and wielded a great red gleaming sword. 

Wasn’t that…?

The swordsman continued slashing at the monster, obviously trying to penetrate the thick body armour.

The man with the spear changed sides and just then noticed Seth.

“Hey, you’re okay!?” he asked quickly, not quite taking his eyes off the fight before him.

“Y-yeah”, Seth stuttered.

“Just stay back, we’ll take care of it.” With that, he returned his full attention to the fight, putting a hand on his right shoulder. It was covered in Runes. He was a Rune Bearer?

The Rune man started attacking the side of the beast as the swordsman came closer to Seth as he tried to wear the monster down. He had a smile on his face. The man was actually _smiling_.

The monster whipped its tail-like body around, catching the warrior off guard and stabbing his leg before sending him into the nearest tree.

Seth made a scream, but the monster was occupied by the Rune man. He made a quick decision and hurried over to the wounded swordsman.

“Are you okay?” he asked, fear all over his voice and face. He put a hand on the man’s leg, but was just swatted away.

“Here, let me help you”, he tried again. The leg wound seemed painful and he didn’t know how severe it was but he could at least use his general Healing on it.

“I don’t need your help…!” the man said through gritted teeth.

“You’re wounded…!” Seth said and put his hand on his leg again.

“Don’t touch me. I’m fine!”

Seth just looked at him. He sure as hell wasn’t fine. Why was he so stubborn and hostile?

He heard another growl from the monster and knew it was about to use its poison again. And it was directed at them. Without a second thought, he shielded them both.

The swordsman just stared at the wavering shield and then at Seth.

“Wha--” he managed out.

“Please, let me help you. I’m a Healer, okay”, Seth said, knowing the shield would buy them some time. The monster was once again focused on the Rune man.

The swordsman tried to stand but failed.

With the shield still up, Seth focused some more Magic through his body, letting a soft green light surround his hands over the wound.

“I said I don’t need your help…!” the man squirmed under his hands.

“Please, just be still. I’m soon finished”, Seth said, trying to calm the man. It must have worked; the man stopped wriggling and seemed reluctantly relaxed. His body still very tense.

Seth let his hands hover over the man’s leg a little while longer as the wound started to close up. The man just stared at it. There were all kinds of emotions, but mostly confusion.

“There. It’s just an emergency heal, though”, Seth said, smiling a little, even if it was a little apologetic.

“I didn’t ask for your help…” the man grunted as he got back to his feet, just pushing Seth aside as he did so.

“I know… I just wanted to--”

“Stay outta it.”

The swordsman retrieved his weapon and charged at the beast.

Seth just sighed, and cancelled the shield.

As he watched the fight, he noticed there was a gap in the armour where the swordsman had successfully hit it. He charged some more Magic and sent his blades accurately penetrating said area. The creature bellowed in pain.

“Now’s your chance…!” Seth shouted.

The man with the spear stopped in his tracks, seeing the creature as he looked at the swordsman.

They instinctively rendered their weapons through the creature’s open mouth, impaling it. Seconds later, it fell dead to the ground.

Seth waited for some long seconds before the adrenaline rush escaped him, making his knees weak. He couldn’t stand anymore, he just felt himself glide down to the ground, panting.

“Hey, nice work there, kid”, the Rune man said, smiling.

“Um… thanks…” Seth said, he was still a little out of it.

“You’re hurt”, the man commented.

Seth looked down his leg. Indeed, he still had the wound from the fall.

“Here, let me--”

“It’s okay. I’ll manage”, Seth interrupted, focusing his Magic again. He was running low but it wasn’t alarming yet. Healing himself drained less too, especially minor injuries. He held his hand over his knee, using his curing spell.

“So you _are_ a Healer?” the man with the Runes said.

“Yes.” Seth looked up, giving him a slightly confused look before going back down to keep an eye on what he was doing. It tickled a little when his Healing Wind patched him up.

“Some think that hair’s just fancy”, the man answered a question never asked.

Seth unconsciously touched his blond side. “The hair gets this kind of change with the appearance of the Healing ability.”

“So it seems. I’m Roman by the way. Roman Reigns.”

“Seth Rollins”, he said as he was done fixing himself up. “Thank you for your help, Mr Reigns.”

“Come on, just call me Roman. Mr Reigns makes me feel old.” He laughed. “And don’t mention it. Glad to be of help.”

“Done yet?” the other guy interrupted.

“That’s Dean Ambrose. Don’t mind him. That’s just part of his charms.”

Seth gave the man called Dean a glance, he didn’t know if it was charm though… He just now saw he had blood running down his face.

“You’re hurt”, he said.

“I don’t want your damn help…!” Dean snapped, making Seth jump a little.

“Excuse me for caring”, he mumbled as Dean stomped away.

“He got hurt before, maybe it re-opened”, Roman said. Seth just looked after the swordsman as he walked around the monster’s corpse, seemingly looking for something. “What are you doing out here, anyway?”

“I… just happened to get here…” Seth said, facing down as he was painfully reminded of Orton’s words. Maybe he was right… if Roman and Dean hadn’t showed up… he couldn’t damage it at all… maybe he just wasn’t fighting material…

“Lucky we passed here as we did. Dirt snails are some nasty monsters.” Roman’s voice interrupted Seth’s thoughts.

“Yeah… thanks again. And thank Mr Ambrose too”, he said quietly.

“Dean. And again, don’t mention it.” Another smile from Roman. He had a very friendly smile. “You’re from Authority?”

Seth nodded.

“You wanna tag along? We’re on our way back there.”

“You sure? Mr A-- Uh, Dean, doesn’t seem to like me…”

“Dean’s just grumpy. Don’t mind him, okay? We’re happy to escort you home. Not that I’m implying you’re not capable by yourself, I saw your performance. I’m just asking.”

“Thank you. If you don’t mind, I would like to accompany you.”

“Great!” Another smile.

Seth felt very lucky and grateful they happened to pass through here as they did. What if they hadn’t? Seth wasn’t a fighter obviously, he didn’t even carry a weapon apart from his Magic. He could probably manage to wield a dagger, but that would probably be as efficient as a mosquito bite to that thing. Was his Wind Magic the same…? Was that a mosquito bite compared to the other elements?

It was heavily armoured though, even those fighters had trouble damaging it. They even got hurt in the process.

But his Healing had been good for Dean, right? His wound had closed up, and he walked around without problem. If he wasn’t just too stubborn. But he really seemed okay. Didn’t he…?

Seth had never been so filled with self doubt. He had always believed in himself. Believed in his abilities. Just wanting to prove everyone wrong. But it was different when he had gotten all those words spat at him from the only one that could recommend him to be approved. It just seemed like, “that’s it”.

And the fact that he had used unapproved Magic just now wouldn’t help. Orton was one of the more sensitive Rune Masters. And he was probably aware of his usage, and that would just add to his decision to not recommend him.

He didn’t even know what would happen now. He’d probably be taken in for like questioning. Or he hoped so, so that he wouldn’t just be taken in and sealed right away. Did he have a say? What if that depended on who was the one taking up his unapproved vibe…? If Orton had been the one… what if his recommendation would be sealing instead…?

Should he just turn himself in…? It made it sound like a crime. But maybe it was a crime? But maybe he’d have a better chance if he told them about it before being summoned? They obviously already knew though he’d been using his unapproved Magic…

Why’d this have to happen…? Why couldn’t he just… have bent down to Orton’s orders… he had tried to be the best student, but maybe he just wasn’t good enough… He’d tried so hard. But did it really matter in the end?

He didn’t know anything anymore…

Seth sat with his thoughts, occasionally looking at the two men going around the previous battlefield. Dean still walked around the dead monster, and Roman had joined him. Dean seemed to be doing some bickering, just by his body language. Roman was just smiling at him. Funny that, just to be smiling. It seemed to have some effect on the swordsman though.

They seemed so close, and from what he’d seen, they seemed like good partners. They just couldn’t be just your average fighters and with their skill, he was positive they were Hunters. He’d been thinking like so ever since he happened to bump into Dean before.

And it was interesting about Roman, having Runes but still being a fighter. He had just thought people were either mages or warriors. But Roman was both, though he seemed more of a fighter that had some Magic in his arsenal. He wondered if Roman was Earth. It was just a vibe about him. He seemed so protective. Maybe he had some supportive Magic then. It would fit well with the protective Earth anyway.

Dean didn’t seem to have any Runes though. Not any visible at least. Well, Seth’s own weren’t that visible either if he didn’t choose to show them. But he hadn’t seen anything that hinted about Dean having Runes. But what was the probability of having two Rune warriors? Roman seemed quite rare as it was. Dean seemed to know his way around the battlefield anyway. He seemed like an excellent swordsman.

That had a random dislike for Seth. Or was it just him feeling like so? Dean always seemed so hostile around Seth. Was he always just grumpy or had Seth seriously done something sometime but he didn’t remember?

Sometimes there just was something intimidating about Dean, but at the same time there wasn’t anything like that about him at all. More bark than bite and all that.

But there was just _something_ about Dean… He couldn’t say what it was though, just… _something_ …


	5. Chapter 5

Dean sensed a pair of eyes on him and quickly shot a glare in that direction. Blue eyes met big brown ones. The other looked down, not seeming to dare to meet Dean’s. Serves him right to stare at him though. Stupid Rune brat.

He looked at his leg where he had been healed during the battle. There wasn’t any trace left of the wound, and the pain had left with it. It felt a little weird, but nothing… bad? Well, of course it was bad, it had been freaking Magic on it. And Magic always made him feel bad, it stung and crawled like ants under his skin. It was like the imaginary ants would have needles for legs as they ran across the insides of his body. Like the time when he got some Healing from the Guild’s medic. That actually hurt more than the initial injury. As when he had to activate his Rune stone. It was just uncomfortable and unpleasant. He shivered at the thought. Thankfully he had been too numb to feel it from the brat’s Magic.

“How’s your leg…?” he heard a voice. It was the two-toned again.

“Mind your own business”, Dean muttered.

“As a Healer, wounds are my business.”

“Then be a nurse for all that I care.”

“Dean”, Roman interrupted. “The kid’s just wanting to help.”

“So you’re taking his side?”

“I’m not taking sides. I’m just saying. Chill, man, he helped you, alright.”

“I didn’t ask for it, I didn’t _want_ his help.”

“You were hurt, had to do something…” the brat said quietly.

Dean just ignored him. Why was it so hard for him to understand? Why’d he go so far when Dean had clearly stated he didn’t need any freaking Magic? What was his problem? So okay, he was some stupid Healer, obviously with the key word being _stupid_.

It wasn’t like he owed him anything. He hadn’t asked for anything, so he wouldn’t thank him. He didn’t owe him any appreciation or anything like that. Or maybe they were even, that brat was probably saved when they took care of that monster, and he, unnecessarily, used his frigging Magic on him. So there. He didn’t need to do anything more about it. End of story.

“Let’s go Roman”, he said, getting up, ignoring his thoughts. Or maybe putting a definite end to them.

“Right. Come on, Seth.”

“Wait, whoa, seriously? You’re bringing _him_?” Dean just stared at his brother in slight shock.

“Well, we’re all heading back to Authority after all”, Roman said plainly.

“I can go by myself if--” the brat started.

“No, it’s me who offered. Dean just has to deal with it”, Roman interrupted, giving Dean a very final big brother glare, before he turned and started walking back, offering the brat to walk with him.

Dean just made a mocking face when Roman wasn’t looking but followed them a few strides behind.

Good for Roman to have gotten some new little buddy, as if he cared.

“Have you ever thought of becoming a Hunter?” Roman asked the brat after they had walked a bit in silence. Dean was surprised by the sudden question. As if that lanky rookie would ever fit as a Hunter. He’d be snapped in half at the first serious, or maybe _half_ serious, attack.

“Maybe…” the brat said as quietly as he had been for a while now.

“You seem pretty fit for it, you did really good out there.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. Didn’t Roman see the brat walking beside him? How could he be _fit_ for it?

“Thanks…”

“You’re approved yet?”

“No…”

“What, your skills not good enough?” Dean blurted out as a result of his surprise.

“Well, for your information, I happen to have a douche bag for a Master and he’s refusing me approval!” he snapped back. Oh, the kid had some backbone.

“Is that supposed to surprise me?” Dean said, lifting his eyebrows. All Rune Bearers were douche bags. Except Roman. Who only had Runes and some Magic.

“But you seem so knowledgeable about your Runes”, Roman said. “I could only dream to have such control at your age.”

The kid fell quiet again.

“It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m probably going to be sealed now as it is. Considering I used unapproved Magic…”

“But you were in danger, they have exceptions for that.”

“I put myself in that situation… and they have to take a statement from my Master. He won’t have anything good to say. I’m totally sealed…”

Dean saw the devastated look on the kid’s face. That reminded him of when had gotten in trouble during his training period and how he felt when he thought he’d be out for it. The threat and fear of being banned from becoming a Hunter. It had been beyond painful. He had finally been given a chance to do something he was good at, and being allowed to without being in trouble. And the feelings he got from the risk of that being taken away from him… 

His room had never looked the same since.

The memory still stung, making him somewhere feel a little sorry for the brat. Just a little.

“Just fight it”, he said nonchalantly. He couldn’t make it sound like he cared, now could he. “Tell that douche bag off and tell that you were attacked by a dust slime  
\--”

“Snail.” Roman put in.

“-- and demand your right.”

“Easier said than done… My Master is my only chance for approval. I have to be in his good book.”

“Doesn’t seem that you are as it is”, Roman said.

“That’s just it… but it’s still my only hope. I have to impress him…”

“Maybe he’ll be impressed by your dust snail fight”, his brother suggested, looking specifically at Dean when he said ‘snail’ for some reason.

“I doubt it… He’ll just say that it was a shame I wasn’t eaten by it…” the kid sighed.

“Maybe if we--”

“No!” the two-toned said quickly before being more silent again. “No… I couldn’t ask that. It’s between me and my Master. Maybe the academy. But it has nothing to do with you two… I’m grateful you were in the area and everything… you’ve done more than enough as it is.”

Stoic little shit, Dean figured. Too bad he was so annoying.

“Really… I’ll be fine…”

Roman didn’t press it further. They continued to walk in silence.

Dean got a little behind them again. Mages were just bad news altogether. Magic destroyed people, destroyed things. They had devastating powers and used them for bad things. Getting what they wanted, sometimes by hurting people to get there. People with attacking Runes just weren’t good people. That was the difference between mages and Roman. He only had support Magic. He wasn’t offence oriented.

That kid probably had some attack in him, he had some major defence, but he had a small feeling he had used some offence too. Maybe it was for the best for him to be sealed, then he wouldn’t be a danger to everyone else...? Not that a skinny dude like him looked like a threat, but if he had attack Magic... 

So why had he encouraged him before? For some reason he couldn’t get that devastated look out of his mind. That was the reason. He got that, but he didn’t understand.

He looked at the lanky frame in front of him. Stupid kid…

He just continued to walk behind him, looking at the back piece of his coat, that flapped occasionally as he walked.

* * *

“What are you going to do now?” Roman asked the brat when they arrived back in Authority.

“Don’t know. I don’t know the protocol when it comes to unapproved Magic. It has never happened in my family or to anyone I know… so I’ll probably just head home, and await protocol.”

“I think they will contact you about it. The academy will know for sure.”

“Yeah…”

“You’ll be fine though. They won’t seal you without a hearing.”

The kid didn’t seem too convinced by Roman’s words.

“You got it from here?” Roman continued.

The kid nodded. “Thank you again.”

“No problem”, he smiled. “Maybe we’ll see you around?”

The kid smiled a little at that. “That’d be nice.”

With that, he left.

“Thank goodness, he's off”, Dean said when they were left alone.

“Dean, do you have to put on that attitude? He’s a mage in training, yes, but he seems like a genuinely good kid. Can’t you just see past the Runes?”

Dean wouldn’t do that.

“Poor kid though…” Roman said.

“What?”

“About the sealing…”

“Yeah, poor him, he’d just be a normal brat without them.”

“I’m serious, Dean. You saw him, he had some good instincts there. It would be a shame if they sealed that talent.”

“Not if he’s the attacking type…” Dean mumbled.

“He’s not just attack, he Healed you. Attack mages don’t do that.”

Roman paused and seemed lost in thought for a while. Dean didn’t like that look.

“No… No Roman! Don’t even think about adding him to our group!” Dean exclaimed as he suddenly feared what Roman was up to.

It backfired though as Roman just shone up when Dean had said that. He cursed himself for actually giving him the thought when that hadn’t been on his mind in the first place.

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea. I was just thinking about what we could do for the kid. Maybe if we could talk to Triple H, he’d be able to pull some strings. He has some connections with the academy after all.”

“Hell no! Not a chance! I’m not adding _anyone_! Especially not a freaking Rune brat…! The Shield is an army of _two_!” Dean couldn’t believe Roman just had said that.

“Think about it. We’d be unstoppa--”

“We’re already unstoppable.”

“Just let me finish, alright? Indeed we are two of the strongest fighters, but just think about his abilities, using Magic attacks _and_ the Healing.”

“I’m NOT adding some attacking mage, you know damn well how I feel about them. And we’re strong enough without some freaking Healer. We’re a two men wrecking crew for fudge’s sake.”

“Healing is always good to have. It’s some major backup, even in the middle of a fight. You’ve experienced that first-hand. We would maybe even be able to get some of those elite missions with that support.”

Dean hated it when he got painted into a corner with logic. “We’re not doing it”, he just said adamantly. It was him and Roman, that’s it.

“Just give it a thought, Dean. You’ll see the reasoning. And if that could help Seth, avoid him from being sealed, then that’s good too.”

“You can’t be serious. Why do you care for him so much anyway? He’s just another stupid mage.” Then it hit him. “Oh. It’s because of that, huh?” Dean totally got it. “It’s because you both have Runes. So that’s why you’re liking him. Maybe you should just team up with your precious Sethie then.”

Dean actually felt betrayed by his brother. By the way he was treating him and that stupid brat.

“Now you’re just being childish. We’re bros, man. I’m not leaving you”, he put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and smiled one of his most disarming smiles. Dean searched for the tiniest hint that he might be ditching him for that brat. But as hard as he tried, Roman was serious, and genuine. 

“As I said, I would just see it as the greatest waste of talent” he continued as Dean had calmed down a little. “Maybe he doesn’t have to join us, but I’m planning to talk to Triple H about it, to see if there’s a way to sneak around it _if_ he’s in danger of sealing. But Dean, would you be willing to take the risk of someone else having him, and maybe making them more elite than us because they’d have Seth?”

Dean was still a little mad at Roman, so he wouldn’t answer that.

“And you know the pain of risking losing your dream.”

“Don’t you _dare_ play that card…!” Dean growled. It had nothing to do with that brat.

“My apologies, I just meant… you must have seen the look on his face… I wouldn’t be happy with myself if I hadn’t acted when it might have been something I could have done.”

“He didn’t want our damn help.”

“He helped us, he helped _you_ , despite of that.”

“That’s not the same.”

Roman just smiled. He didn’t like that smile. It was as if he knew something and wouldn’t tell, but knew Dean didn’t want to know anyway. “I can just say something general. Doesn’t have to be about Seth specifically, right? I know he declined my offer, but yeah… I’m not just gonna do nothing when I got the thought processed.”

“You’re too nice for your own damn good…” Dean said grumpily.

“Someone has to be the good one out of the two of us.”

Dean punched Roman’s arm. Hard. He hoped it hurt. Though Roman didn’t seem fazed by it. He really deserved it though for all the crap he gave that brat.

“Are we reporting this stupid mission or what…” he grumbled and started to walk off to the Guild‘s headquarters. He didn’t see it but he could actually sense Roman’s smile behind him.

Bastard…

He really didn’t get why Roman cared so much. It was just a brat they happened to save on their way back. He hadn’t wanted to ignore him, but he had been more excited about being able to fight that big dirt monster. The bigger they were the bigger the excitement. Dirt snails were kinda rare, but really dangerous, it had been a great thrill to have been able to take that down.

Guess it was good though to have saved that freaking kid. It’s unnecessary with people dying anyway. Even if he’s a mage. Sealing was a better fate for them. Being disarmed, not eliminated.

But why’d Roman care? Was it really because of some secret mages code? Even though Roman more or less just had Runes… what if his outburst was true? What if Roman would rather team up with that brat?

But he had said they were bros. That’s some serious statement.

But Roman just was like that… He just wanted to help people. Maybe it was as simple as that. Stupid kid… it was totally his fault.

They were already even. There was no reason for Dean to do anything more about him.

Tough luck if he was being sealed.

He watched Roman as he was talking to the mission lady, a spunky young lady with long dark hair.

They didn’t have to visit Triple H for completed missions. This was handled by the Guild’s agency, as the mission was reported, the Rune stones were checked and the acquired items given to the attendant. Or whatever was necessary for the mission to be completed. This time, Roman just had to present her with the skins.

They got their missions from Triple H, either by asking him themselves if he got the time, or by being summoned to get a mission. Dean and Roman usually sought Trips out for themselves, because bugging him were part of their missions. At least Dean’s.

The quality check was over and Roman received his payment.

“Thank you”, he said, finishing the report.

“Happy now?” Dean said, remembering the last reported mission.

“They seemed happy enough. We got paid in full, the higher price too”, he gave Dean half of the acquired pay.

“Better be.”

“As if you were the one responsible for it.”

“Hey, give me some cred here, I did take it easy, right.”

“You did good.” Roman patted his head. Dean didn’t like it, he felt like he was treated like a kid.

“Maybe I could talk to Triple H as I’m getting the next mission”, his brother said.

“So you’re really gonna save your precious Sethie?”

“Funny how you have already given him a nickname, considering you don’t like him.”

“I _don’t like_ him! I’m teasing him by calling him that.”

“He can’t even hear you.”

“That’s not the point.”

Roman just gave him a raised eyebrow.

“Anyway, I still think it couldn’t hurt talking to the man in charge. You coming?”

“You kidding, right?”

“Had to ask.” Roman just shrugged.

Dean didn’t bother hanging around as Roman left to talk to Triple H. He just went home instead. There had been quite some excitement, and though if he didn’t admit it, even some major emotional excitement.

A nap sounded very nice at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth was feeling quite nervous as he was approaching his house. He had no idea of what to expect from here on. What his family would say and the consequences. He really didn’t want to think about the consequences. But those fears just lay heavily on his shoulders, and had turned his insides into a cluster of nervous knots.

He paused at the door, hesitating. Afraid of what the reaction would be on the other side. He forced himself to turn that handle, and just take on whatever was in store for him.

“I’m home…” he said as he peeked inside and walked in. The house was quiet. That made him feel even more uneasy, and another knot was added to his stomach.

“Hello?”

“In here, honey”, he heard his mother from the living room. He felt relieved that someone was home, but even more nervous again. How that was even possible.

He stepped into the living room, finding his mother and father, accompanied by his aunt. It was a very tense atmosphere, thick like the autumn fog.

Seth didn’t like the feeling of it. He just got the feeling that…

They knew.

“I…” he started, without even knowing what to say beyond that.

“An academic was here”, his father said in a serious but still concerned tone. It was like he hadn’t heard Seth’s attempt to say something.

Even though Seth had decided that he already knew that they knew, the statement came as a shock for him. Had they already been here?

“They told us they have picked up some unapproved Magic from you”, his father continued. “Is that true?”

The academy really knew immediately when someone unapproved used their Runes. It both just confirmed his thoughts as well as scared him. Just the thought of them knowing immediately and then taking actions just as fast. Even though Seth wasn’t home to have been able to know about it himself. Maybe they just picked up the signals, not the whereabouts.

“Yes…” Seth replied to his father’s question, dropping his sight to his feet just as he dropped the thoughts of the academy knowing.

His father got a face that said that he had feared that was the case, his mother and aunt more in shock.

“How could you do that? How could you do something so irresponsible?” his aunt said hastily, obviously not impressed one bit with Seth.

“Leedia…” his father interrupted his sister, before looking towards Seth again. “Seth… what happened? Why did you use your Magic?”

Seth tried to explain but it was easier said than done when he had a hot-headed aunt in the room.

“It’s not like I intentionally used it, I was attacked by a dust snail and I had to defend myself.”

“There are Hunters for that”, his mother said. 

“You shouldn’t have tried to engage it”, his aunt followed up.

“It attacked _me_ , I didn’t do anything, I _defended_ myself! I didn’t have a choice, if I didn’t, I maybe shouldn’t even have been here right now…”

“For whatever reason, you’re still risking to be sealed because of it”, his aunt said. She sounded disappointed. 

Seth was stunned by that statement, even though he was painfully aware of that threat.

“I… I didn’t have a choice…” he repeated.

He didn’t need to be reminded. As with the stuff around Orton, another hot topic for his aunt; being all on about Seth being disrespectful to his Master and all that.

The room went silent as the grave for a moment, just leaving Seth alone with his thoughts and worries.

“Am… am I really going to be sealed…?” he said then with a tiny voice. “What will happen now?” He really grasped for any straw of support from his family.

“You will be summoned to the academy and they will question you. And they will take a statement from the person that sensed your activity and your Rune Master”, his father said. “But as far as your sealing… I don’t know.”

Seth felt it like a smack in the face. Wouldn’t his father say everything was going to be alright? Even if he wasn’t sure? Wouldn’t he at least make it sound like everything was going to be fine…?

“We have never been in this situation. I don’t know your chances. They said that there weren’t any witnesses and with only your statement…” his father just let his sentence trail off.

As if that made Seth any bit calmer. He wanted to cry that there had been two Hunters there. Dean and Roman had been there, they could be his witnesses. But his emotions was so muddled, he couldn’t bring his voice to say anything about it.

“… why are you being so mean…?” his emotions just said instead. He felt abandoned by his family. Betrayed even. “Why are you being like this…?” His voice was barely louder than a whisper.

“Seth… we’re just worried about you”, his mother said.

“Why aren’t you supportive…? I already know the risks and threats over me… why aren’t you on my side…?”

“We _are_ on your side--”

“Like hell you are!” Seth snapped. “I’m risking being sealed and you just agree with that!? All I can think about is my sealing! I’m certain I’m gonna be sealed, and you’re more or less just confirming it! It doesn’t help!”

“We just don’t know, honey. We don’t want to give you any false hopes.”

“False hopes?” Were they kidding? “That’s better than nothing at all! You behave as it’s already been decided!”

“Calm down, son”, his father said firmly.

Seth just stared at him, clenching his teeth hard as he breathed through his nose to try to calm himself.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…” his father continued. “When the academics were here… they take these things very seriously. They knew you had used your unapproved Magic, but they didn’t know your whereabouts. They just knew you weren’t with your Master when you had used it, you weren’t in the area at all.”

“I was out in the freaking forest, being under monster attack…!” Seth growled.

“I know, son. But they hear these stories every time they get these unapproved signals. It’s often used as an excuse, and they don’t take that lightly.”

“But I’m telling the truth!”

“I know, Seth. I’m just voicing the concerns of the academy. We have to be realistic about this.”

Seth just couldn’t believe this, the more he heard the more frustrated he got. He could never have imagined this was the reaction from his family. From the moment he stepped into that living room, they had not said one supportive word to him. What was wrong with them? They were so negative… he had always thought they were sensible and realistic, but it couldn’t be _anything_ realistic about this , it was definitely just negative. Had they really so little faith in him? Had they given up on him?

“As if you care…!” he just shouted, leaving them in the living room and fled into his sanctuary.

He locked the door and sat down on the floor, sitting with his back against the bed and hugging his knees.

He felt like he was the loneliest boy in the world. All alone in facing this… what if they weren’t going to listen to him? What if they were right…? The academy probably had heard it all before… people abusing this monster issue lifeline, so what if they had really becoming even more strict? Should he have let Roman help him…? If he needed witnesses, he had two of them. Well, if he could count on Dean considering how he seemed to feel about him. But he still was there. Should he try to get in touch with them? But what if they had already gone out for another mission? They seemed busy enough…

He cursed himself over and over for turning Roman’s kind offer down. If he just would have thought it through a little more, about the witnesses part… He wasn’t sure if it was going to help at all, but that was the only thing he could think of at this moment.

Should he go out? Try to find them? But what if they came here from the academy, for the summoning? Maybe he would get himself in even more trouble if he wasn’t around. He hadn’t been around the first time so…

He wouldn’t run. That would only spoil every little chance of saving his Runes. They would still be able to track him if he used his Magic. He wanted to be able to use his Magic… but doing it like that… it was just over.

What should he do…?

* * *

Seth hadn’t realized he had crawled onto his bed and fallen asleep when he was woken up by a knock on the door.

He still didn’t want to talk to anyone so he just ignored it and rolled over, having his back to the door.

“Seth… honey?” It was his mother. “There’s someone here to see you.”

“I don’t want to talk to anyone”, he replied, hiding his head under the pillow. It couldn’t be people from the academy, his mother would not have said ‘someone’ then.

“There are two men here. They say they are from the Guild.”

Two men… The Guild…? The Hunters Guild? What on earth did they want with him? Was it… could it be… Dean and Roman…? Those were the only ones he knew from the Guild. How’d they found out where he lived? Had they tracked him down…? His mind started to race, already thanking Roman for going against his wishes.

With some renewed hope, he quickly rolled out of bed and went for the door.

“The Guild…?” he said as faced his mother. She nodded.

“Yes. They wanted to speak with you. They didn’t tell me about what though, just that they wanted to talk to you.”

Seth’s heart beat faster and faster as he went down to the front door. But that changed into some kind of disappointment as he saw the men at the door. They were short, one with some hair, and one without. They didn’t look like Hunters at all.

Maybe he was just really grasping at straws… 

“Are you Mr Seth Rollins?” the one with some hair said. His voice was kind of squeaky.

“I am…” Seth said hesitantly, trying to figure out this new situation. If it wasn’t Dean and Roman… what did the Guild want?

“I’m Jamie Noble and this is Joey Mercury”, the small guy continued, introducing them. Seth gave them a nod each.

“You are being summoned by Mr Helmsley. We’re here to escort you there.”

“Mr Helmsley?” Seth repeated. He didn’t know if the knew that name.

“He wants to speak with you”, Jamie nodded.

“Is it about the unapproved Magic?” his mother said. She had followed Seth and was now standing in the hallway. “I thought it was handled by the academy?”

“I can’t speak of that. Mr Helmsley wants a word with young Mr Rollins and that, as soon as possible.”

“Is it really okay for the Guild to be taking an unapproved matter into their hands?” his father said. Seth didn’t even know he was there. But he sounded suspicious.

“I’m just the messenger”, squeaky-voice said. “If you don’t mind, we’ll escort Mr Rollins.”

Seth had no idea what was going on. He guessed that this Mr Helmsley was some big shot in the Guild so he figured it was best to follow.

Noble and Mercury led him in silence through Authority towards the Guild. He had never been there before. He had probably walked past it several times but that’s it.

The building that housed the Guild was very big. Probably a two story building and quite wide. The build was simple, just a stone building with nothing fancy going on.

He was lead through a couple of great oaken doors, revealing a big courtyard. There were several big looking guys, some sparring, some just hanging around, cleaning equipment or just taking it easy.

He found himself scanning the area, looking for Dean and Roman. He wasn’t sure why, maybe he just wanted to see some familiar faces in this time of uncertainty.

They didn’t seem to be there though. And no one else seemed to care about his presence. Maybe that was a good thing?

They crossed the yard and Mercury opened another set of doors, leading through a corridor and a couple of stairs. After the stairs was a new corridor with some doors on each side. But Seth was led to the end of the hall, to a plain modest door.

Noble knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

“Enter”, he heard a male voice on the other side.

Squeaky-voice opened the door. “Mr Rollins, sir”, he said, peeking in.

“Good, send him in.”

Seth’s nervousness started to make an appearance again. He wasn’t prepared for something like this at all. And now he was showed in to some office of the Guild.

When Seth was inside, Noble and Mercury closed the door behind him, leaving him alone with the man on the other side of the desk.

He looked around the room. It was as modest as the door had implied. Some bookshelves filled with thick books, the desk and a couple of chairs. Large windows let the sunlight in, and around the room were simple metal candle holders strategically placed.

“Don’t just stand there, come, sit down”, the man said. He was writing something in a book and hadn’t even taken his eyes from it to look at him.

Seth got closer to the desk, fearing his heartbeat would echo as much as his footsteps.

“So…” the man said as Seth got up to the desk at a reasonable distance. He gave the mage a look from top to as much as he could see from his side of the table.

“You’re Seth Rollins?” he made a gesture for Seth to sit, but he preferred being left standing.

The young one just nodded, looking at the man. He was middle-aged, really short-haired and had a quite distinct nose.

“Yes, sir”, he added politely.

“I’m Hunter Hearst Helmsley. I am the founder and head of this Hunters Guild.”

“Pleased to meet you Mr Helmsley”, Seth actually made a bow.

“We’ve been informed you’ve used unapproved Magic”, Mr Helmsley went straight to the point.

“Yes…” Seth said, not understanding the Guild’s business about it.

“The academy is going to question you about it. But I hear you used it in battle?”

“In defence yes, sir.”

“And you’re a Healer I see.”

Seth nodded.

“You want to tell me about the fight?”

Seth was surprised he was so interested in that but then again, he was the boss of the Guild; battles were their business.

He told him as much as he could about the fight, answering his questions as well as he could. Mr Helmsley seemed to be taking notes as Seth told him his story. He also mentioned Dean and Roman, even though he didn’t know how interested Mr Helmsley was in that part, because he didn't comment anything about them. But they were the Guild’s guys so he figured he could give them some credit for being the protectors they were supposed to be.

“Wind Rune Bearer with Healing ability. And you can use both offence and defence with your Magic?”

“That’s correct, sir.”

Mr Helmsley made some more scribbling and looking through some other book for notes, as he was thinking. “I’m going to be straight with you. You seem to have potential”, he finally said. “I know you’re not that experienced in actual battle but from what I’ve heard, you know what you’re doing. And you possess Healing Magic, something that’s very useful on the battlefield. The academy doesn’t take this unapproved Magic lightly, not even at times like these. I‘m willing to speak to the academy for you, having them give you your Trial, instead of the sealing. If you fail, they‘re going to seal you anyway, but if you pass then I expect you to join our ranks.”

Seth’s jaw dropped. Just now, his whole situation made a complete flip. He almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “I don’t know what to say.” He was going to be a Hunter? He was offered a spot here, in the Guild? Just like that. He couldn’t believe it. “I… I would become a Hunter?” he managed out.

“I’ll be willing to take my chances on you. You’re a rare mage. And I won’t let this chance pass”, he made a pause. “If you’re willing to become one that is.”

“Yes…! I would very much like that. I mean, I’ve been wanting to become a Hunter, but I have never managed that due to my build and then I got my Runes and a new door opened. But then I got this threat over me and I was like super scared I wouldn’t be even able to make it through my Trial, being sealed beforehand. And now you’re offering me this”, Seth just rambled on, his mouth just letting everything our without thinking. He finally got himself to stop though, looking at Mr Helmsley, feeling quite embarrassed by his behaviour. “I’m sorry… but really, just… thank you, sir!”

“Just glad to see that enthusiasm. You’re special, kid”, he had a lopsided smirk on his lips before becoming more serious again. “Just don’t fail.”

“I won’t. I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up quite a bit later, he still felt tired even though he had had more than a decent nap. It was probably because of that kid’s stupid Healing, there had to be some side effect. He decided that was the case anyway.

He sat up and stretched his back, making his spine do all these popping sounds but it didn’t hurt or anything. Things probably just adjusted into place then.

He looked towards the window, it was starting to get darker outside. Should be dinner time.

What to pick… fish or casserole? His thoughts weren’t that long lived though as the door was opened and his big brother returned.

“I’m back”, he said.

“Duh”, Dean said, sticking his tongue out. He could see that.

“I got a talk with Triple H”, Roman informed him.

“So did you talk about your precious Sethie?” Not that he cared, he was just saying stuff.

“I mentioned our dust snail battle and that we rescued this young mage, just barely mentioning his unapproved issue. Just voicing some general concern. As I said I would. I don’t know if Triple H can and will do anything about it though. He didn’t seem that interested but he’s a hard man to read. But now I’ve done something.”

“How noble of you”, Dean said sarcastically.

“Mock all you want, my conscience is clear anyway. Oh, and we got a new mission, too. It’s the behrn population again; they want us to take care of them.”

“Any limits?”

“No. I guess the more the better. And don’t go complaining about it ‘just being behrns’ now.”

“What do you think of me anyway? Do I ever complain about missions?”

“Constantly.”

Dean just gave him a very innocent look. But Roman didn’t buy it. Seriously, had he lost his touch? 

But really, he wasn’t that bad, he really enjoyed fighting missions, especially when it came to the no-limit kind. He usually just complained about the weaklings though. But behrns were okay, because they were a bear beast type that was really tough and strong. Good opponents.

“We’re taking care of them tomorrow”, Roman continued. “They have been spotted in the neighbouring county, so I think we can get quite many of them there. There are more Hunters getting this mission too, so I think it may be good to travel a little further.”

“I don’t mind. Any time limit?”

“He didn’t say, but it’s not like we should dawdle.”

“I know.”

“We should prepare, getting some new remedies and other utilities.”

Roman always knew these things better so Dean was just going to let him take command.

“Can we eat before that?” he just said, as he felt - and heard - his stomach growl.

“Better do that so we’re assured our meal for today.”

Today’s choices weren’t the most appealing for Dean though, but it was still free food, so it would be a shame to not eat.

“Fish or casserole?” he said.

“Fish, definitely.”

“Really? It’s this very bony kind.” Dean hated those bones in his food. Fish was usually good though. Just not bones…

“Just pick ‘em out.”

“That takes too much time. So I guess I just gonna have to go with the casserole. Though I really hope they don’t have any olives in there.”

“There’s nothing wrong with olives. They give the dish an oomph.”

“They taste weird, and they ruin it with the texture.”

“Good then they don’t use them that often. Only in a couple of dishes. Otherwise, just poke them aside.”

Dean got off the bed and noticed Roman was giving him a funny look.

“Seriously, Dean, you’re such a child sometimes still”, he revealed, smiling.

“I’m not. I’m not even a teen anymore.”

“You’re picky as one”, another smile.

“Shut up, old man.”

“Dude, I’m _one_ year older than you.”

Dean just stuck his tongue out in a playful manner. Roman just laughed it off and patted his brother’s shoulder.

“Besides, why should I eat those when I have you who can eat them for me”, Dean said, trying one of his innocent looks again.

Roman just made a half-laugh, shaking his head. “Maybe I just have more developed taste buds than you.”

“Have you had the thought that it may be me that have very sensitive taste buds, not being able to cope with some flavours?”

Roman just gave him a smile that told him to keep believing that even though they both knew what was more probable.

* * *

They arrived at the cafeteria where a few other Hunters still lingered. It was late in the meal serving and most had eaten and left already. Roman had his fish; it looked kinda nice though, with the golden crust and a side of well seasoned potatoes. Those red spices were just delicious. But he knew from the shape of the fish that a lot of bones were hidden underneath that crust. So he just had his casserole, he didn’t detect any olives floating around anyway. He could always steal some potatoes from Roman as a dessert. Sounded like a solid plan.

They sat down at a table by themselves, nodding their acknowledgements to Cena and Swagger as they passed and then Roman nodded towards Barrett and Sheamus before sitting down with Dean. There were others there as well but not everyone needed to be greeted every time. That was what Dean figured, anyway.

John Cena and Jack Swagger were very honourable Hunters, bordering on being “righteous” about their job protecting people. 

Wade Barrett and Sheamus were more brutal, the major fighting types. Sometimes even having a bullying attitude. It all depended on their mood of the day if they were worthy of greeting. Roman, the genuine good guy, always greeted them though. Barrett was a Rune Bearer, but he had been sealed due to some incident he never spoke of, so he couldn’t use Magic, but he had become a fierce warrior instead.

Those teams were more or less picked by themselves, compared to Dean and Roman that had been put together by Triple H. Well, all teams were approved by Triple H though, but sometimes people wanted to partner up by themselves. Like Swagger, he had been with Cesaro before but then they hadn’t seem to click as good lately and him and Cena teamed up instead because Cena’s partner had decided to retire.

Cesaro then had found his partner in Dolph Ziggler and they seemed to be working well together. Dean thought they were a good team though, mostly because both of them were decent guys. He didn’t consider them like friends or anything, but they were good co-workers. Some teams only had one decent guy, sometimes none. Like the team of Daniel Bryan and Kane. Bryan was decent. Kane was… ruthless and a little scary, all big and silent.

And then there was the so called Wyatt Family. Those dudes were all creepy. A perfect example of a group where no one was decent. All big and bearded, just looking greasy. Erick Rowan and Luke Harper were the brawlers and Bray Wyatt was their leader. He was a Rune Bearer and that didn’t help, but even without them he was a really freaking scary dude. He tended to talk in riddles and saying monsters were sacrifices or something. Dean wasn’t sure about Wyatt’s Magic, but he definitely was of the attacking type. The worst kind.

The Wyatts were infamous for their brutality. They were the kind of Hunters that seemed to specialize on certain monster types.

Dean didn’t like them, and it was no secret.

He looked at his food. Casserole; meats, potatoes, carrots, bell peppers, leeks and onions in a creamy sauce. Normal grub, nothing bad about it really. They seemed to have found the salt and pepper this time as well. Always a plus.

“Hey, man.”

Dean looked up. He recognized that voice anywhere. Ziggler. He gave him a wave as he continued his meal.

“How are things going?” Ziggler asked as he sat himself down next to Roman.

“Pretty good”, Roman said. “Just reported a mission.”

“What was it this time?”

“Lizoids.”

“Skin collecting or general hunting?”

“The skins.”

“Heh, must have been hard for you, right, Dean?” Ziggler laughed.

Dean had his mouth full of casserole so he couldn’t reply to such a rude comment.

“Don’t tease him, Dolph”, Cesaro said as he joined them, sitting on Dean’s side, giving him a greeting fist bump on his shoulder. “Dean’s just an efficient fighter.”

Dean gave him a mouthful smile. Good to have someone on his side.

“Hamster~” Ziggler beamed.

Dean raised his eyebrows, giving him a surprised look, chewing slowly.

Cesaro leaned forward and looked at him. “Yeah, now that you mention it. He looks a little like a hamster.”

Well, he was on Dean’s side for a while…

“Yeah, they carry their food in their mouths, making their cheeks pop”, Roman said.

Dean just made a pouting face, just making the men around the table laugh. Good he could be their entertainment then. At least they didn’t laugh to be mean though. But he did feel insecure about his cheeks, how they kinda tended to be chubby sometimes. But not always. He didn’t completely dislike it, it was just that… yeah… he worried they looked too chubby sometimes.

“How about you?” Roman then asked their table company.

“We’ve had it calm lately, been doing some training and stuff”, Ziggler said. “We got this behrn mission now.”

“Same here.”

Ziggler got a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Wanna make a bet?”

“Dolph…” Cesaro said, having something apologetic in his expression as he looked at The Shield.

Dean was interested though.

“What are we betting?” he asked, giving Ziggler a sly look.

“The Hunter taking down most monsters gets half the pay from the other Hunter.”

“What, you’re low on pocket money again?” Dean said, grinning.

“None of your business”, Ziggler gave him a just as sly, but mysterious smirk. “You’re on, or are you a chicken?”

“I’m not interested in your money… gimme your hen sticks and you’re on~”

Roman gave Cesaro a look, one that was mirrored by the foreign hailed Hunter. Dean and Ziggler had been doing this since day one. The bets were a little different each time, sometimes it was this cash reward or food, other times it could be more juvenile-like dares. One time, Dean had forced Ziggler to do a kiss-my-ass challenge with Sheamus. Dean had been laughing for hours as Ziggler had to do that challenge with the light-reflecting warrior.

Ziggler had let Dean do some stuff as well, for example putting mustard into Kane’s mask, or drawing the outline of a hand on Swagger’s shirt. Kane had been furious of course, but he never knew it was Dean who did it. It had led to a major dispute between the Hunter partners. Oops.

The drawing had kind of backfired though, because Swagger had liked that idea, making the concept more cool-looking (according to him), meaning; keeping Dean’s prank as his shirt decoration.

“So… if you win, then you get half of my paid money. But when I win, I get your hen sticks on Friday”, Dean summed it up.

“ _If_ you win, Deano”, Ziggler said in a challenging and correcting way. How he now managed that.

“It has to be fair between you, though”, Cesaro pointed out. “How about our teams head out tomorrow and you have tomorrow to take down as many as possible.”

“Make it until Friday”, Dean said. Knowing him and Roman were going a little farther to hunt theirs. Not that he would tell Cesaro and Ziggler about their hunting grounds though.

“Yeah, that makes it more exciting”, Ziggler nodded.

“Okay, Friday”, Cesaro said, taking on the role as some judge. Maybe it was because how competitive Dean and Ziggler were. And bad losers if something wasn’t clear enough. “Just to be fair; we let the both of you report to the Guild at the same time, getting the results at the same time.”

Dean didn’t mind. It was good they were having it on Friday though, close to his precious hen sticks.

They bumped fists on that agreement and turned to their respective food. Except for Dean who liberated a couple of potato wedges from Roman. And from Cesaro when he was busy talking about… something. Dean didn’t pay too much attention.

He was soon done with his own food though, him having the habit of being a fast eater; a side effect of him practically raising himself and had to eat fast to make sure he got to eat whatever he acquired. So he just sat there, waiting for the lazy eaters to finish.

“So what are your plans for the evening?” Cesaro asked.

“Getting supplies”, Roman said.

“Good thing”, the other nodded. “You never know what a mission has in store. Can’t be too prepared.”

“My thoughts exactly”, his brother looked at Dean. Was it because Dean happened to think it was boring to do those supply runs?

Their chit chat continued. Ziggler and Cesaro would be doing some training before going out on their mission in the morning. And then Ziggler had to reveal the latest gossip about one of the Guild agency girls. He was certain she was single and interested in him. Dean didn’t care, he had heard that at least once each week since February.

After the finished meal, they parted and left their plates to the kitchen aides before leaving the cafeteria.

Dean followed Roman to the utility store, or medical store, or whatever you wanted to call it. They sold everything from healing herbs, potions and ointments for several most common poisons or other ailments, to some equipment.

Roman decided they needed some of each of those herbs; they could have some stashed in their room for the future. Mostly because they had a good price on it right now, so him being the more economical of the two, Dean just let him. Roman picked out the utilities and Dean just helped pay for it. It was a very good deal.

Dean thought Roman liked it like that, he knew his way around herbs and knew some stuff most Hunters didn’t; about the mixtures you could make from the most basic herbs, meaning they didn’t have to spend their money on pricey shop made mixtures. Sure those mixtures worked the same as Roman’s, but because of the big stock on single herbs, probably thanks to some good flower picking reports, they saved quite some money on Roman’s herbal knowledge.

Dean went over to look at some equipment they had in a corner of the store. It was mostly pouches and stuff for carrying medications and yeah, the stuff they sold. Not that he needed any; he just liked to look at them. The craft was actually kinda nice, with well made seams. He wasn’t an expert but he knew good stuff when he saw it.

“Dean?”

He looked around, facing Roman. His brother seemed to be done so he just went up to him, finding out the sum for their purchase. They quickly split the cost between the two of them, paying in full. It hadn’t been that bad. He still had plenty of his savings left.

They got their goods and returned back to their room.

Roman took care of the herbs, mixing some of them together beforehand to prepare for their next mission. Dean went over their equipment, making sure they were fit for fight.

He wouldn’t lose to Ziggler, not a chance. Though he had the backup in the scales, winning a bet would be more fun, he figured. Berserk mode tomorrow, it was. He already looked forward to it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of days were quite hectic for Seth. As expected, he was summoned to be questioned by the academy. 

They had started off with the testimony from his Rune Master. Hearing him talk about their training and how Seth left. Orton occasionally had looked at Seth to see his reactions but Seth had just tried to be cool about it. But on the inside he had been a total wreck and really just wanted to make himself as small as possible.

After they were finished with Orton, they had turned their full attention to Seth. It had been every emotion all over again. Hearing the accusations and how they didn’t seem to believe his case was true. He had kind of been prepared for some of it because both his father and Mr Helmsley had been talking about this happening. But it had still been overwhelming and frustrating. Seth hadn’t been able to talk about anything but the truth of what had happened. And they still hadn’t seemed to believe him; thinking he just made everything up to avoid the sealing, just using the monster issue as an excuse. He had tried mentioning Dean and Roman again, but they weren’t to be heard because they weren’t the academy’s business. Seth hadn’t liked that. Those men were his witnesses…

But then the Guild’s intervention had been brought up, and Mr Helmsley had made an appearance to speak for the Guild and his Hunters. He had talked to them beforehand as well, this was more like a formality from his side. Maybe that was the reason why Dean and Roman hadn’t been summoned as well. Because the head of the Guild had made Seth their business. Or maybe they weren’t available. But why would they be out when they were his witnesses? He knew he sounded selfish, but the thought had just popped up anyway. Why did he even care so much about them…?

Anyway, the academy hadn’t seemed to take the Guild master seriously, so Seth had felt quite relieved when they finally started to talk about the arrangement between the academy and the Guild.

Mr Helmsley had had a meeting with the Rune Masters, telling them about his findings in young Mr Rollins. And as the academy had been leaning towards Seth’s sealing, they had agreed on the Guild’s terms, how unusual it may have been: Seth was supposed to prove he could handle his Magic, show proof that he knew his Magic levels and how to use his Magic wisely. If he was Exhausted, he would fail. A fail meant sealing, nothing strange about that. He didn’t know what the Trial was about though, that would be revealed on the day for the Trial. There would be Rune Masters around, observing him and deciding if he’d pass or not. And then there was this special arrangement: if Seth was approved he’d join the Guild, which would be training him to become a Hunter.

Seth suspected the reason why the academy agreed on this was because they expected Seth to fail, mostly because of his still quite new Runes, and the fact that he hadn’t fulfilled the Rune training and failed to be recommended. They didn’t think he could do it, so that he’d be sealed in any case.

It was not something that had been said out loud, it was more of the vibes the company sent out.

Orton had just rolled his eyes at the Guild’s terms, and had spat out that Seth wasn’t fit to become a Hunter. But that hadn’t been any of his business as this arrangement had already been decided.

But it sure was a very rare arrangement, a recommendation from someone that wasn’t a Rune Master.

His parents were worried about Seth’s Trial. They seemed a little supportive this time around that he’d pass it at least, seemed like they actually had _some_ faith in their son’s abilities. But they just couldn’t avoid the talk about the threat of becoming sealed. It was like they always had to put this negative tone to any conversation. How sad it would be if Seth was sealed, him being a Healer and all. Seth didn’t need that. He really didn’t have the intention of failing. He had his Trial and he had something to fight for, but all these negative reminders of the sealing made it hard for him to focus. Mostly because how discouraged he’d become over these past few days. He almost didn’t recognize himself in that… but it was some major doubt that had been sown in him.

But having that Trial really was something positive. He didn’t need his parents’ what-ifs and buts. Why couldn’t they just be like a normal family and support him already…

They had been relieved hearing about the Trial, but they hadn’t been too happy about the conditions. Firstly the sealing, of course, but secondly the fact that he’d become a Hunter if he passed. _When_ he passed, he wanted to think. 

His aunt didn’t like Hunters, never had, so she nagged about that. His mother was just worried in general. But Seth thought he’d be fine, he had managed that battle before, and he’d be getting some training. He knew how to protect himself. And others.

His father said he had always wanted Seth to become a medic at the hospital, using his Healing ability to help people. But Seth would be helping people with his Magic being a Hunter too.

It wasn’t like he could turn the offer down. He’d be sealed, and he couldn’t just accept that. And he _wanted_ to be a Hunter, and Mr Helmsley believed in him. Kind of handpicked him actually, and succeeded in making a Guild-academy arrangement.

Seriously… he didn’t understand his parents at all. Okay, so they wanted him to succeed. But why wasn’t he allowed to make his own decisions? Living his own life…?

They really put some major expectations on him, because of the Healing… they probably were very scared before of losing the Runes because of the unapproved Magic. And maybe they were scared of losing him when he became a Hunter.

But he was so happy to have gotten this opportunity. This was all he ever wanted. He couldn’t fail.

He tried to tell himself that at least.

So here he sat, on a bench in the small park in the middle of Authority, awaiting his Trial. The summoning had been received the same morning and now it was soon time. He didn’t want to be home waiting, he could sit here instead, trying to do some not-at-home focusing surrounded by some nature.

He was nervous of course. Had he thought of everything? He knew his attacks and defence. All his spells. He knew his Runes. He wondered what the Trial would be. Like his training? If it was, it shouldn’t be a problem, but what if it was like Orton’s curve balls…? Thankfully Orton wouldn’t be attending though.

He tried to calm himself. He got this… He knew his Runes…

…

…

His Runes…

He totally froze. He was low on his Magic levels…!

Shit…!

He almost got into panic mode. Why were his Runes almost depleted? Then he realized. He hadn’t Re-Set them after the fight together with Dean and Roman. How the hell could he have overlooked that…!?

He quickly got up on his feet. He had about two hours before the Trial. And he needed two hours of Recovery for his Runes to be stable. Unstable Runes would be devastating.

He didn’t have much time.

How could he be so stupid? Re-Setting one’s Runes was the most basic and vital thing for a Rune Bearer. He couldn’t believe how that detail had totally flown out of his mind.

Shit… shit… shit…

His best bet was going back home, hoping his parents were still at home. Audience wasn’t allowed at the Trial so they wouldn’t be around. His father was probably at work though, but he worked in the field, and who knew where he was. But maybe his mother would be home… with his aunt… Beggars can’t be choosers. He just hoped they would still be at home. They had said something about them maybe going out. Shit… what if they were out. He hated having to ask someone else to Re-Set him. The process of Re-Setting left this strange tingly feeling and having it in the presence of someone else made him feel bad. Having someone random making him feel like so… His parents were okay though. But it still was awkward.

May his mother be home…

He left the park and headed down the alleyways to find the fastest route home. Swiftly, he turned a corner.

And hit the ground.

“Ouch…” he said, looking up. He was shocked by the sight.

Dean.

“Um… hi?” he said, suddenly feeling very foolish to have been bumping into him twice. Seriously, who did that?

“You…” Dean just said, giving him a look. Seth couldn’t make out the kind of it though. It could be annoyed, or it could be surprised. Maybe both.

The mage got up on his feet. “Sorry…” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean to run into you again…”

“Yeah, whatever…” Dean went past him to keep heading his direction.

Seth suddenly was hit by a thought. Would Dean be able to Re-Set him? He hated to ask a stranger, but Dean, well… they had at least met before…

“D-Dean…?” he said, his heart beating hard in his chest.

The Hunter just kept walking.

“Dean…! Please wait”, he said, running after him. If he asked Dean, he just might be able to Recover before the Trial.

“What?” Dean actually stopped and turned.

Seth put his hair behind his ear, looking down in pure embarrassment. He almost felt like it was below his dignity of sorts, having to ask this of Dean.

“I… I need your help…” he said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“I don’t owe you anything”, the Hunter said.

“No no… it’s nothing like that. Please… I… I need you to Re-Set me…!” he knew he sounded desperate. But then again, he kind of was…

“No way”, Dean started to walk off again.

Seth wouldn’t let him. He grabbed his arm, only to be swatted away. “I said no.” Dean gave him a hard stare.

“I’m sorry… but I need your help. I’m having this Trial in a couple of hours and I’m low on Magic”, Seth said quickly.

“Then just Re-Set yourself.” He made another move to leave him.

“I can’t!” Seth almost shouted, trying to get his attention. Dean froze and Seth looked at him, straight into his eyes. “I can’t… I can‘t reach it myself…” he continued, feeling even more embarrassed again, this time to admit his weakness. “I’m unable to Re-Set myself… I have my Rune on my back…”

Dean gave him another long look.

“Please Dean… I need help… I have my Trial… I have to pass or I’m sealed… without my Magic I can’t pass… I’m gonna be sealed… and without my Magic… I’m…” He felt his eyes sting, but he really didn’t want to cry. As always when he got emotional, he started to ramble. “I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t serious. I can’t just ask anyone to do this… Dean… I beg you…. Can you please Re-Set me?”

Dean hadn’t taken his eyes off him.

“I… I can’t do it…” he said, his voice had reluctance instead of his normal hostility. Or was Seth just having wishful thinking, making Dean sound softer…?

“I know you don’t like me… but please… I beg you… I know I have no right what-so-ever to ask you… but I’m desperate. I need time for Recovery, and that time’s running out. I can’t go to the Trial with unstable Runes… Dean…”

Time really started to tick away from him, convincing Dean took precious minutes from his Recovery. Should he try to just ask a stranger instead? He really wanted to avoid that at all costs. He really didn’t want just anyone to do it…

But Dean turned around again and Seth felt like this was really to try to talk to a wall. He had tried… he had no other choice than to ask someone else if he was to be Recovered in time.

He turned to walk away, already scanning the area to see someone, hopefully familiar. In worst case, anyone.

“Where is it?”

Seth quickly turned again, staring incredulously at Dean’s back. “What…?”

“The Rune, stupid.”

“O-on my back.” His heart started to beat faster again.

The Hunter turned and faced him, his face expressionless and he didn’t look directly at him.

Seth felt very shy all of a sudden as he turned away a little again and pushing his back piece of his coat aside, revealing his Runes to Dean. “It’s the most middle one…” It felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. “Between the shoulder blades.” He made a small nervous pause. “Um… can you… can you hug me…? It would make it less awkward”, Seth said before he managed to stop himself. _Come on, Seth as if it wasn’t awkward enough as it was!_ He cursed himself.

He was certain he had totally blown it by having his emotionally driven mouth of his ramble on when he was turned and actually was embraced by the taller man. He stiffened, but put his arms around the man as well, automatically returning the hug. Dean’s hand found its way on his back, placing it on his spine, between the shoulder blades, as instructed.

Seth felt his Runes being refilled with energy, leaving him all tingly. He involuntarily pressed himself closer to Dean. Having some body contact always helped him through his Re-Set (which also was a reason why he didn‘t want just anyone to do it).

He saw the silhouettes of a couple of men walk past them as they stood there, seemingly hugging, but he didn’t care, he closed his eyes, riding the refilling through.

But this felt differently. The tingling wasn’t as sharp, it was more like… fluttering? It still felt weird, but it didn’t feel… bad?

It was over in maybe seconds but it always felt longer due to the energy surge as it was transferred. He soon felt his Runes sending out less energy, meaning they were filled up and unstable, leaving him clueless about his levels. 

Even though the process was over, he found himself just standing there. Being held by those arms. It was weird but it felt… safe…

“Is it done…?”

His feeling was interrupted and he realized it was Dean’s arms. He pulled himself away from him, feeling embarrassed all over again, this time over having had some… secure feelings.

“… Thank you…” he said quietly, but sincerely.

“Yeah, sure whatever.” Dean avoided eye contact, and tried looking cool by scratching the back of his head.

Seth felt drained. The Runes made him feel light-headed, his vision got a little blurred and his hearing was muffled, like he was in water.

“Hey, are you okay?” he heard Dean say, or thought it was anyway. Seth lifted his hand to wave it off when he felt himself wobble, and fell to the ground.

* * *

Seth came around sometime later. He didn’t know where he was, he remembered being Re-Set.

Shit…! The Trial…!

What was the time!? He quickly sat up, realizing he had been lying down on a bench, and started to look around for his bag where he had a pocket watch.

It was then he noticed he wasn’t alone on the bench. Dean was still with him. Sitting beside him. Closely.

“Time to wake up now, princess?” he asked.

Seth decided not to comment on that stupid remark as he looked for his bag.

“You okay?”

“Where’s my bag?” Seth asked, started to feel stressed out.

“This?” Dean said and reached over his other side and handed over the knitted carrying item. Seth grabbed it from him and quickly rummaged around in it, finding his watch.

Seriously?

He had an hour left before the Trial? What the? He focused on his Runes. He could feel his levels… They were full and completely stable. He was Recovered? How was that possible? He had a Recovery time of two hours. He had developed his Recovery capacity? Just like that? He wouldn’t complain that it had happened now though, considering the limited time he got.

Then he was yet again reminded that he wasn’t alone. Dean was still here…

“Um…” he said. “Thank you… but you didn’t have to stay…”

“You collapsed”, Dean said, as if that said everything.

“Well… it was just my Recovery…” Seth said, scratching the back of his head. Usually it wasn’t like that. He could become sleepy and such, but he figured this wasn’t anything too out of the ordinary. He had been under a lot of stress lately. It probably took its toll.

“It wasn’t like I was worried about you or anything. Just felt like it would be bad for a scrawny kid like you to be sleeping in the street”, Dean said, having some major don’t-care attitude.

“That’s very nice of you…” Seth said shyly.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone, don’t wanna ruin my reputation.”

Seth smiled at that. He didn’t get one in return though. Not that he expected one. “Thank you for helping me… I feel bad having to ask you… it’s just…” he continued but didn‘t get to the end of his sentence.

“Don’t mention it, okay.” Dean seemed quite uncomfortable. 

But Seth was curious. “Why’d you do it?”

“I dunno, okay? Just drop it, alright.”

Seth didn’t get him. Dean didn’t like him, but he still helped him. And he had stayed during his… collapse as he had described it. But the guy obviously avoided the subject. Seth guessed he shouldn’t press the matter, but he was still very curious about the Hunter’s reasoning. And he still hadn’t left; Seth was awake and fine.

“What?” Dean said. He must have caught Seth staring. Had he been staring…? How embarrassing…!

“Um…” he tucked his hair behind his ear. “N-nothing…”

Awkward silence. Seth glanced sideways towards the Hunter, noticing he had cuts and bruises on his body again. He probably was back from another mission. The initial thought was of Healing him, but then he hesitated because of how Dean had reacted before. And maybe he needed the Magic later on.

“I’m nervous…” Seth said instead. He wasn’t sure why he kept on trying to start conversations with him. “Having this Trial and all… what if I’m not good enough? What if I fail and get sealed? I don’t know what else I’d do… What if I’m too finely tuned… my Master said I was… What if--”

“You think too much.”

“Huh?” Okay, there he was. Of course Dean couldn’t be friendly for too long. Seth felt his shoulders sink, feeling bad. Yeah… he thought a lot… as if he could help it. He had always been considered smart and now Dean was going to take that away from him too? As Orton took away his Magic confidence. Was he really that weak? Letting just anyone ruin his spirit…?

“Just go on instinct”, Dean continued, surprising Seth again. “You obviously did that before.”

During the fight? Yeah… he guessed it had been a lot of instinct going on there. But then again, that was the reason why he was in this situation. Of course, he could become a Hunter, but there’s always the fear of failing.

But he had managed before, during the fight. And he had received a very rare kind of recommendation. He just couldn’t blow it. His strengths were his brains and his Magic control. He couldn’t do it any other way. Those were his assets. Was that the instinct Dean talked about?

And he had promised Mr Helmsley he wouldn’t fail. He believed in him. Even though Seth had just been telling him about his performance… had Dean and Roman talked to him? Or as the head of the Guild, he guessed he had eyes and ears everywhere. Who knew what kind of connections he had. But still…

“Shut up, man, your thinking is giving me a headache.”

Seth was abruptly taken back to reality. He wondered if that was even possible, to give Dean a headache for thinking. But he stayed silent for a while.

“Dean… why don’t you like me…?” Where did that come from?

The Hunter kept his inscrutable gaze on him.

“It has something to do with me being a Rune Bearer, isn’t it? Then… why are you helping me?”

Dean rose from the bench.

“I’m sorry…!” Seth said quickly, feeling he really had tread too far now. “It’s just that… I don’t understand.”

“I don’t have to explain myself. Okay, I helped you, but that’s it. I just did, deal with it. Impulse or whatever. Better be passing that freaking Trial now, you hear? Don’t want my effort to be wasted.”

He started to walk off.

“Thank you~” Seth called after him. Not just because of the Re-Set and staying with him. But because he actually had given him some kind of pep talk…? Yeah… some really unexpected pep talk…

Dean raised his hand but Seth wasn’t sure if he waved it off or if he flipped him off…


	9. Chapter 9

Dean couldn’t believe himself. He had actually helped that Rune kid. He could have been sealed. Wasn’t that the best type of mages? So why had he just done that?

He felt sorry for him… that was the simple answer. It had been something in his voice, his frustration… his emotions and big brown puppy eyes. No scratch that last part. That was just ridiculous.

He didn’t want to admit it, but it really tugged on his own rough past. Seeing him was like seeing himself from the outside back then.

And then he had stayed with him after his collapse. Carried him to the bench and sitting there until he came around. He’d seen his mother collapse, not from the Recovery, but because of… other stuff. He hated seeing it, but he still had to be at her side, making sure she was okay. That kid had been as defenceless. He just couldn’t leave him there… was that wrong of him? He shouldn’t care. He _doesn’t_ care.

It’s probably Roman that rubbed off on him, putting his big brother germs on him.

That didn’t mean he liked that kid. He was still a freaking mage. He helped the kid, not the mage. It had nothing to do with the Re-Setting or whatever. He gave the kid a hug because he needed one because he looked like a miserable lost puppy. There. That’s it, it had nothing to do with some mage. Nope.

But that Re-Set… it wasn’t like… No. Don’t go there. Just don’t. It wasn’t a Re-Set. It was just a hug because goody-goody Roman rubbed off on him. But now that’s gone and over with and he can continue to be the scumbag Dean Ambrose.

He turned the corner and found himself at the academy, and the courtyard. Some people were gathered there and seemed to be preparing something. Among them, the kid. Was it that Trial he kept harping about?

He found himself going in that direction, towards the library area. It was like he was being dragged in, like people that can’t keep their eyes off an accident or a fire. He skillfully steered his way between the bookshelves and up to the second level, finding an outdoor bridge that connected the buildings and looked down. He localized the kid, sitting nervously on a bench, one of his legs was shaking.

Dean crouched down, peeking down through the pillars.

The kid was soon called up and walked towards the middle of the yard, meeting up with three robe clad dudes and one equally robe clad dudette. Things were probably said, or they were just standing there, looking stupid. They soon left he kid alone in the middle as they walked towards the ends of the yard.

At first it didn’t look like anything happened but then the kid started to do some gestures, and small tornados formed around him. They grew in size and spun around as if they were dancing around him. He moved around that circle, continued to do some smooth movements as the tornados changed shape and started to build up, joining together as a big one instead. Then as suddenly as they had appeared he cancelled it by letting it dissolve into the surroundings.

The people around him created some elemental targets for him and he used his Magic to neutralize them, alternatively shielding himself.

He was actually quite graceful in his movements. The other times he’d seen him, he had looked so awkward, all frail and thin, almost resembling a young clumsy deer. But now he looked all agile and refined. He seemed in total control of what he did, being fully aware of everything going on around him. If there was some part of the others’ Magic going some other direction, he quickly focused on that, doing some actions to prevent it to hit anything or anyone. He really didn’t let anything disappear to where he didn’t want it to be. Looking closely, he noticed that the kid actually held some barrier around the buildings as well as himself as a safely net.

Why did he even notice that?

But it was just so… fascinating seeing him and his total body control. He was so… confident. He really knew what he was doing. And he knew he was good at it.

Dean’s eyes rested on the kid’s back, where that back piece of his coat occasionally flapped as he moved around and the wind took hold of it. He had already both seen and felt that his back was bare under that coat, but he noticed the kid’s Runes _glowed_. He had never seen that before, on Roman or anyone. But then he wasn’t a mage either. Despite his dislike of Magic he thought it was a very… ethereal look, with that pretty soft green glow. Magical really.

He just now realized the kid controlled wind. It should have been a major give away with the tornados before, but he just didn’t put that much effort in thinking about that. But he had never seen wind being controlled like that before. It wasn’t destructive like Fire, Earth or Water. Of course he did damage, he had demonstrated that in some offence phase of this test. But it was more… finesse behind it… or maybe it was just how he handled it.

Dean’s eyes lingered on the kid some more. On his moves and his totally different attitude.

Was this what Roman meant when he had talked about the kid before?

Oh shit. Roman.

He had totally forgot that he was supposed to meet up with him at the Guild for that bet thingy. It was probably some time now past their meeting time so he figured it was best to go. Though he noticed himself stealing one last glance of the kid and his glowing Runes as he left the bridge and the library and hurried to the Guild.

They had actually visited the Guild earlier but at that time Ziggler and Cesaro hadn’t returned yet. Roman had suggested Dean would take a stroll around the area and come back in an hour. He knew Dean wouldn’t be able to sit still and wait so. But meeting with the kid had totally made him lost track of time.

He was very eager to leave his job report. To finally be able to get some fried hen sticks~

* * *

His big brother was already waiting at the Guild’s agency. Dean was just casual about his arrival though, not seeming like he had been distracted at all.

“Are they back yet?” he asked as he walked up to him.

“Not yet, where were you?” Roman sounded more curious than accusing.

Dean shrugged. “You know, here and there.” He joined his brother on the bench. Obviously, he wasn’t the only one taking his sweet time arriving here.

He still doubted Ziggler would have beaten more than him. He and Roman had been pretty far away and had found quite a big group of monsters. Or groups as it seemed to have flocked several behrn gangs. The fight had been as aggressive and exciting as expected. He looked at his arms. The right one was dressed but some blood had started to seep out through the cloth. And he had some major bruises all over, and some cuts. Funny how that nurse kid hadn’t bothered to help him with that. He hadn’t even mentioned it. Not that he wanted his help. But seeing the kid’s frustrated state, maybe it wasn’t that surprising if he didn’t. He was only human. … Where did that come from? He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

A moment later, they could see Ziggler and Cesaro approach. About time.

“Prepare to weep, Ambrose~” Ziggler shouted before they were close enough for civilized conversation.

“Speak for yourself, Ziggs”, Dean shouted back. “Your hen sticks are _mine_!”

“Gentlemen, settle down”, Cesaro said as they were all gathered together. He and Roman shook hands. “Let’s have the stones decide that.”

Dean felt his excitement levels rise again. He wasn’t able to stand still; balancing from one foot to the other just to get rid of some excess energy. Ziggler and Cesaro had their Rune stones checked first.

“Well done”, the spunky girl in the reception, or whatever it could be called, said. “Quite the catch, both of you.”

“So what’s the count?” Ziggler asked eagerly.

“34, sir. Cesaro 32.”

“That’s a good number”, Roman commented to his brother. Dean agreed in silence. 34 was a high number in these few days. Those behrns were kinda mean too. But since they had dealt with quite a lot as well, he just had to have beaten more of them.

“Here’s your reward”, the girl continued and gave the Hunter pair their money. “Keep up the good work.”

“Thanks, sweet cheeks”, Ziggler said with a wink, before turning towards Dean and Roman, a victorious grin splitting his face.

Dean just made a challenging face back, stepping up to the counter-like part of the room. He put the not-so-manhandled card on the table and slid it towards the lady.

“Behrn hunting”, he said, just to say something.

“Certainly, do you have your Rune stones?”

Dean reached back and presented his sword. She put her hand over it, concentrating and reading its Runes and made a note. Then she did the same to Roman’s spear.

“Well?” Dean said impatiently.

“Excellent job on your end as well. Reigns 36 and Ambrose 31.”

“I knew it!” Ziggler cheered.

“Really? You sure?” Dean said. Only 31? Dude, that was not cool. He had the lowest out of the four of them. He was so certain he had up towards 40 at least.

“Yes, good job.” The girl smiled at him.

Dean didn’t return it. He was too disappointed.

Roman received their reward and gave Dean his share.

“How can I only have gotten 31?” he said, partly to the lady, partly to the others.

“31 is a good number”, the lady said.

“You didn’t get it wrong, like having Roman’s number mixed up with mine?”

“Mr Ambrose. You did well, your pay isn’t less than anyone else’s. You all got over 30 and over 65 as a team.”

“Come on, Ambrose, admit your loss”, Ziggler said. “You heard the lady.”

“Let’s go, Dean”, Roman said, gently tugging his arm.

Dean still wanted to protest. But the agency hadn’t been reading the Runes wrong once so far. He just had been so sure he’d have at least 35... But he had lost count at 18 so he hadn’t been too sure. But only 31...?

“And how did you get more than me?” he accused Roman.

“Sorry, bro, I didn’t know, I just took the opportunities presented to me. You know me.”

Dean pouted. Roman probably had more finishing blows on some on his kills… making it count for him and not Dean. Sneaky bastard, making Dean do the hard work and just coming in with the finisher. He wasn’t really mad at him though, team work was what being partners was all about after all. It was just very inconvenient at times like these when fried hen sticks were on the line.

“Ro still got the most kills”, Dean said as they walked out of the agency.

“Nuh uh, the bet was between you and me. Roman’s number doesn’t count”, Ziggler said.

“It’s true”, Cesaro said. “Whoever of Dolph and Dean getting the highest score wins.”

Dean knew that but he still wanted to try. Maybe Ziggler would have forgotten, but then again Cesaro probably wouldn’t. That man had one helluva memory. He knew five languages for crying out loud.

“So, give me half of your reward”, Ziggler grinned and stuck his open palm out in front of Dean. “You lost, cough it up~”

Dean really wanted to just “cough a hairball” at him for that statement, but he lost the mood for that so he just mumbled something and gave him the money.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Another stupid Ziggler-grin.

Dean just made a mocking face. He remembered the scales again for a second. Maybe he should go back home and get them to be able to get those sticks anyway. Forcing Ziggler to trade with him.

“I’ll beat you next time”, he said out loud.

Ziggler huffed and grinned. “Don’t be so sure about that.”

He gave them a wave and started to walk off.

“Nice work, you two”, Cesaro said. “And if it’s any consolation, you’re the best team. You beat most monsters.”

“Well, of course we’re the best”, Dean just said.

Cesaro smiled. “Better be following my partner to make sure he’s not getting into trouble.”

He bumped fists with Roman but Dean wasn’t in the mood for it. Cesaro must have sensed that; he just gave him a pat on his shoulder as he passed.

Roman walked up to him and put a supportive hand on his shoulder, the same shoulder. “You okay, man?”

“Shouldn’t I be?” Dean said. It was just a bet anyway. Sometimes he won, sometimes he lost. Losing still sucked though. He felt most bad about the hen sticks though. It had been so close and he had been looking forward to them so much.

“Shall we go to the cafeteria? Have something to eat?”

“To see everyone else eating hen sticks? I don’t think so.”

“They maybe have some nice alternative or sides for you.”

Dean just shrugged but joined him as they walked towards the catering area. Maybe they had macs on the side.

It was kinda crowded, as if everyone else also got the idea of eating just right now. They joined the line, waiting nicely, there seemed to be some kind of chaos closer to the food. Roman peeked forward and soon discovered why.

“Fried hen sticks are cancelled”, he reported.

“What?”

“They don’t have any hen sticks tonight. Just regular chicken.”

Dean suddenly grinned. Maybe it wasn’t that bad he lost, then. Sure, he still lost half his money but he would have felt even more disappointed had he won and still didn’t get the hen sticks. Seems like he could be lucky too.

Not as lucky as Roman though. They still had cheesecake so he still could get his special treat. Well, Dean could have some as well but he wouldn’t get _his_ special treat.

But he still had the scales that he could try to use at another time.

And normal chicken wasn’t half bad either, so today maybe wasn’t as bad as it had seemed there for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth concentrated. He had to focus all of his blades at once to be able to move that stream. The stream was like a fountain and he was about to split it in half, or making it look like it, using his blades continuously.

He was just supposed to show his Rune control and he wanted to show it in the best way possible. And to him, a split fountain would really make an impression. He opened his eyes and made his gestures. Fifteen blades were created around him and he quickly made them loop around, making it like a circular saw, and he forced them through the water. The water’s stream was interrupted but the wind was too weak to split it, so he forced it harder. He knew this was going to be his last move, his Magic levels were starting to run really low, but he wanted this to be his finale.

The water was weakly moving apart but he widened the blades and quickened the speed. He started sweating from the effort but it was worth every little Magic he had; the water was split in half, creating two perfect fountains.

Seth dared a smile for his accomplishment, seeing it for real was way better than just his theory. It was really like a beautiful piece of art. For the first time since the incident he actually felt proud of himself; his Magic and his skill. He felt like, whatever the outcome, his performance was impeccable. And he _knew_ it.

The person in charge, a very big bald man put up his hand, releasing his own Water Magic. “The Trial is fulfilled”, be boomed with a deep voice.

Seth released his blades, letting them smoothly join the rest of the air. He also dispelled the barriers surrounding the area, that he had managed to keep up in case some Magic travelled where it shouldn’t.

Fulfilled. He didn’t know what that meant, but he figured it was just that every part of the test was completed. He couldn’t celebrate; it didn’t say if he made it through or not.

“Come over here”, the big man said.

Seth nervously walked up to the man and the other Rune Masters. He was filled with several mixed emotions. He was still kind of high on the excitement rush caused by the Trial itself, nervous because of obvious reasons and everything in between.

With a racing heart, he stood there in front of the Rune Masters.

“Every Rune Master has their own vote, they will now give their verdict. There are four of us, and you’ll need three approvals for you to be approved. Any other outcome, and you fail and you’re sealed.” The big man reminded him of the judging.

Seth nodded. He knew all of this by heart as they had went over it so many times already.

“We have evaluated your skill and control when it comes to your Magic and Runes”, one of the Rune Masters said, a quite spunky man with his arms full of Runes. He kind of reminded him of Roman in a way… “And from what I’ve seen.” He paused and smiled. “Approved. No point in dragging out on it. Awesome performance, man.” He even gave him a thumbs up.

Seth was relieved. One approval.

“Approved”, said the next one, another man with well-covered arms. But he had a very edgy vibe about him, even had a piercing in his lip.

Seth's heart started to beat even faster. Two approvals. The next one was a petite lady.

“Fail”, she said. And Seth’s heart dropped. A fail? Why was that? What had he done wrong? Was it because of the piece of Earth that headed towards the academy walls? He had taken care of that and the smithereens were stopped by his barriers. Was it how he had put out the flames? His mini tornados? His big one? 

His mind was racing but he forced it to settle down and focus on what the others were saying. 

“How can you fail him?” the first man burst out. “Didn’t you see his performance?”

“I did. And I saw some things I didn’t like. I don’t need to explain myself to you”, she just replied.

“Seriously? How can you say that, man?”

“Mr Uso…” the big man interrupted.

“Apologies…” the younger man mumbled.

Seth appreciated this Mr Uso's support in this. But he really wanted to know the reasoning behind her fail. It was true the Rune Masters didn't have to explain their decisions. That was lame, really, but it was the rules or whatever. It was probably because it didn't matter since they couldn't take the Trial twice, (otherwise it would have been nice to know the problem areas to able to improve them for the next try). But what if there was something he needed to know if he was an approved Rune Bearer? 

He shook his head to try to clear it from all this over-analyzing again. It really didn't help, and he still needed to hear the last man. The one that had his fate in his hand. Or his decision, at least. 

He nervously looked at the tall Rune Bearer. 

“I can’t see any reason not to approve you though”, the big man continued. “Your skills and knowledge go beyond your years. You don’t have any difficulties when it comes to handling your Magic.”

Seth started to feel that excitement again, did that mean he was approved?

“However.”

Oh shit.

“This is a delicate matter. You got this Trial from the Guild, something that’s very rare. It has only happened once before. And the conditions is you becoming a Hunter. Having a Wind Rune Bearer there… you’re young… I would not recommend that for you if it wasn’t for your Healing. However, it is none of my concerns, nor the concerns of the academy. I’m here to judge your ability with Magic. If you’re fit to use your Magic without danger to others. And you‘re fully capable to use your Magic perfectly. So with that, I give you my approval.”

Three approvals… He was approved…? Three approvals would mean _the_ approval, right? Seth felt it like his heart was going to skip out of his chest. He was going to burst, but he still waited for the final confirmation due to this delicate situation. He realized he was holding his breath.

“You’re approved--”

“YEAH!!” Seth just burst, raising his hands to the sky and just screaming out his euphoria and relief. He was approved! He did it! He showed them! “Thank you, thank you!”

“Settle down”, the big man continued, seemingly a little annoyed to be interrupted.

Seth tried to calm down, but his energy showed off anyway; in him not able to stand still. He bounced on his heels as he tried to calm himself enough to be able to hear what the man had to say next.

“You’re approved to use your Magic at will. Come here.”

Seth walked closer.

“We will now cancel your Magic signal. Show your Re-Set Rune.”

That felt a little awkward but he still turned around and lift up his back piece for them. "The one in between the shoulder blades", he informed them, suddenly shy.

“This will sting”, the edgy one said.

A hand was put on his back. It was cold. Suddenly there was a simultaneous dragging and pushing feeling. It burned, making him cry out in pain. Then he felt like something snapped and he gasped for air from the pain and involuntarily fell to his knees. He found himself panting as the sensation faded.

“Your Rune no longer sends out your signal”, edgy said. “Sorry for the pain, but I broke your connection. You’re still able to Re-Set and use your Magic as usual. Your Magic vibe is just not sent out anymore.”

Sting… that’s the understatement of the year. He thought the man would try to extend and snap his spine with his bare hands. That had freaking hurt like hell.

“You sure you didn’t break anything…? It really hurt…” he mumbled. Somewhere he thought maybe he should be thankful that he was still affected by the relief and happiness about the approval, that probably dulled the pain some.

“It’s completely safe. There isn’t any change to your Runes in any way. You’re a free Rune Bearer”, the big man said.

Seth faintly smiled at that. He was approved…

* * *

The young Rune Bearer remained in the court yard a little bit longer after the Rune Masters had left. Thankfully the pain had died down by now, he just had some ghostly sensation still lingering but it wasn’t too bad, just a little unpleasant, like a bruise being frequently touched. He tried to process everything that had happened lately but things just got muddled; his thoughts were all over the place.

Using his Magic had felt very good, better than usual. It had felt so… effortless and smooth. And then the excitement of being in that event, that had really given him a boost for his confidence. That certainly had its effect on his Magic as well.

And even his Recovery had been shorter than normal. He knew some Rune Bearers developed quicker Recovery over time but he didn’t know it happened to fast. He had halved his Recovery time and that was a major feat. He went from being below average when it came to Recovery rate to being well over average. It had been a very convenient time for it too, also giving him the boost he needed.

He looked at his wrist Rune and couldn’t help but smile. Just for the sake of it, despite he was getting very low on his Magic, he made a teeny tiny tornado and let it swirl above his hand. It was a test to see if it was any difference in his Magic usage. And it wasn’t. As promised, he still was able to use his Magic normally. Nothing was changed. But it was also a test of this vibe they had spoken of. He was in the middle of the academy and he waited. There wasn’t any disturbance. Okay, so they couldn’t pinpoint the location where he used his Magic but they would have known that he was responsible for it and they knew he just had this Trial and would still be in the neighbourhood. Still no one approached him. He really seemed to be in the clear. The vibe must have been broken.

But at the same time, he couldn’t get away from this feeling of maybe being tracked in some way anyway. He was probably just paranoid but his government was sketchy enough to do something like that. But he discarded all those thoughts. Everything was fine, he could use his Magic and no one came rushing in on him for doing it.

While looking as his mini tornado, he thought back on his Magic at the Trial again… he had felt so full of power. Not in some arrogant way, just… efficient. Maybe it was just the rush again or maybe it was his imagination that his Runes had felt more efficient. There had only been a small boost though and not the dangerous kind you got from using unstable Magic. To some people, that was an effective boost but since they didn’t know their Magic levels, there was a higher risk of being depleted and Exhausted.

A positive boost. Yeah, that was very nice.

As he was sitting there, playing with his miniature spinning wind, he saw someone approach in his periphery. He looked up and recognized the two half pints.

“Thought we could find you here”, Noble greeted him.

“Yeah…” Seth said, cancelling his Magic as he stood when he got company.

“Seems you weren’t sealed. Congratulations, Mr Helmsley will be pleased”, squeaky-voice smiled.

“Thanks. Mr Helmsley wants to see me?” Why else would the minions be here?

“Very much so. Would you be so kind and follow this way?”

Seth got more excited again. He hadn’t failed and now he’d become a Hunter, right?

* * *

Even though he roughly knew the way the let himself be escorted to the Guild where he was immediately sent in to Mr Helmsley’s office.

“Young Mr Rollins”, the man in charge called.

“Hello, sir”, Seth managed out as he was left alone and walked up to the desk.

“I hear you just finished the Trial”, he said as Seth joined him.

“Yes.”

“You’re approved?”

“Yes”, just agreeing to it made his insides make some small happy bouncing. 

Mr Helmsley seemed pleased as well. “And they broke the connection?”

Seth nodded. “One of the Rune Masters put their hand on my Re-Set Rune, and I felt this pain like something was ripped, yes.” He found himself wondering a little why he asked for that specifically though.

“Everything’s in order then, you’re approved, and as the arrangement was, I’m willing to let you join us.   
Being a Hunter means taking on missions, often involving hunting monsters. One of our biggest concerns is keeping the civilians safe, taking care of the threats out there. Hunters work in pairs or teams of three, because it’s too dangerous to be out hunting alone, everyone needs some backup, no matter how strong a Hunter may think he is.  
Hunters stay in the Hunters Guild’s headquarters. You’ll share a room with your partner and you’ll get one hot meal a day. Otherwise it’s up to you what you eat.  
Every Hunter has a Rune stone that records your progress in missions. But since you already have Runes on your body, your progress can be read from there. Just ask the Guild workers about the details.  
I’m the one giving out missions, but you can report them to the Guild agency.  
Normally we give out education to the Hunters before sending them out on missions. That may be months to several years depending on the person. But you have more of a support role, meaning I don’t intend you to go though the same kind of warrior training. You will however still be training with your team before you’re sent out on a real mission. You’re approved and that means you know your Magic, and you have good instincts, so I don’t have any doubts about that capability of yours.”

Seth barely managed to get all this information at once. He almost wished he had been prepared and taken notes.

“So… with all that. I’m offering you a spot in The Shield.”

That didn’t tell Seth anything so he just waited politely for a continuation. The Shield sounded like a neat name though.

“You’ll be working with Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose.”

Seth’s heart skipped a beat. Really? He’d be teaming up with Dean and Roman? They were called The Shield? That’s really cool.

“You’ve already had an encounter with them, and I have a feeling that you’ll be what they lack. You may be their lost piece of the puzzle.”

Seth felt both excited and nervous at the same time. He was very happy that he’d been offered to be on the same team as the only Hunters he had met. But should he mention something about Dean and how he seemed to be around Seth? He didn’t want to risk being put on another team because of that. Being with someone he kind of knew would be like a security in this totally new experience.

“Um… do they know I’m added to the group?” he asked, testing the waters a little about Dean’s view on him.

“No. I’m going to introduce you to them tomorrow. Ambrose doesn’t like change, and I’m just going to drop the bomb on him without him having a say in it.” Mr Helmsley actually made a chuckle at that and Seth gave him a small uncertain smile. Both because of what he’d said about Dean’s reluctance to change and the fact that _Seth_ was that change, but also because of the glint in Mr Helmsley’s eye when he said it. It was like he was going to enjoy what was in store when he revealed the new member of The Shield.

* * *

Seth’s mind was still quite muddled after his second meeting with the head of the Guild. There had been a lot of information in a very short amount of time. And considering the intense day, maybe it wasn’t so surprising that like half of it just passed his head and became forgotten. But he knew at least that he was supposed to go to the Guild tomorrow to meet up with Mr Helmsley and his new team.

That sounded so weird to him. His new team… He just hoped that Dean and Roman would accept him. Roman would probably be cool about it and Dean had shown some… promise before. He didn’t think he’d had a total change of heart, but he hoped they would at least be able to co-exist.

He didn’t have anything against Dean. He just wanted to know why he didn’t like Rune Bearers. Or mages since he didn’t seem to dislike Roman. And Dean had shown a softer side when he’d been there for Seth after the Re-Set. He probably was too stubborn to admit it though.

Dean didn’t seem like a bad person… he was happy to have been put on the same team as him and Roman. He found himself wanting to know Dean better. That would probably be a major task, but with the glimpses he’d seen from Dean, he was more than willing to try.

Anyway, he was going home for the night, to share his news with his family.

He opened the front door. “Mom? Dad?” he called out. No answer, but he found them in the kitchen. And no aunt, Seth didn’t complain.

“Seth”, his mother said, acknowledging him.

“Guess what, guess what! I’m approved~” Seth beamed. He just couldn’t contain his emotions. Especially when his was the first time he got to say those words out aloud.

“That’s a relief, honey.”

That put a lid on Seth’s happiness. A _relief_?

“I’m _approved_ ”, he said again, as if they maybe hadn’t heard him the first time.

“That’s very good of you.”

“I’m glad, son”, his father said.

“Whoa, take it easy, contain your excitement”, Seth just said sarcastically.

“No need to get some attitude, we are happy for you. You weren’t sealed.”

Oh. Just happy he wasn’t sealed.

“Yeah, I wasn't sealed and for your information, tomorrow I’m going to be introduced to my Hunter team.”

“Can’t you reconsider?” his mother said. “You got this offer, but can’t you change paths? You know say you’d join them and then find it wasn’t your thing?”

Was she serious? As if he’d let them down after all Mr Helmsley had done for him. He would show them that it wasn’t a mistake in believing in him.

“Being a Hunter is dangerous”, his mother continued.

“I’m fully aware of the dangers, mom. I want to do something that matters, okay? I want to protect this town, give something back.”

“You could do that here at home, in the hospital, like your brother.”

“I don’t _want_ to do that. If it wasn’t for the monsters, it wouldn’t be as many injuries and I’d rather take care of the core problem than the aftermath.”

“Seth… yes, you are a Healer and you’d be a good field medic”, his father pointed out. “But with you having Wind… let’s just say there are better Runes for the battlefield.”

Another bomb dropped. It was because of the Wind? He had really hoped that his parents had been supportive of his Runes. That they weren’t like everybody else. He had always believed they accepted his Wind. Had he really just told himself that? He had been lying to himself all this time? They just were like everyone else.

Since day one, they had always been so proud of him being a Healer, Seth had never wanted to believe that they had focused more on that instead of his element. But being a Healer obviously was his only good asset with his Runes…

He had had such a late Rune appearance so he hadn’t had them for so long. His parents had seemed genuine, but it seemed he just had been hearing what he wanted to hear, telling himself lies to cover it up. Reassuring himself… His parents had never been the most outspoken people and their praise was always modest, but when they praised or showed signs of being proud, Seth took that whole-heartedly. Always had. Maybe he had taken too much of it, twisting it into believing they were happy with all of him, being a Rune Bearer, not just a Healer.

“I’m not weak…” he said, feeling utterly betrayed. 

“I know you’re not, honey. We’re just worried about your safety”, his mother said.

“To be honest, son… yes, you know your Runes and can Heal, but you don’t pack quite the punch with your build”, his father said. “Being a Hunter is honourable, but let’s just let the people suited for it handle it.”

“We don’t want to lose you as a Hunter. We don‘t want you to be killed.”

Meaning they didn’t believe in his abilities. Okay, they didn’t want to lose their son, but in this context, they just didn’t have any faith in him, or his Runes.

“I’m sick of hearing that Wind is the weakest element. I’ve been beat down by it before, but now when I’m approved I won’t let you or _anyone_ else tell me I’m weak.” His voice grew bolder as his mind was set. “I may not pack the punch as Fire or Earth, or have the build as the warriors, but I have something most other people lack; agility and accuracy. I _am_ finely tuned but the thinnest blade can stab the most vital parts. I am a Hunter and I _will_ show you and everyone else what Wind isn’t the weakest element!”

With that, he left. He had said things he just had thought before. He got some defiant new confidence learning his fake support from his parents.

Some of the things had been more aimed towards Orton though, the one that had been able to shake him so badly. That was when he had believed he could only get the recommendation from his Rune Master. Now when he knew that wasn’t the case, he had been approved without Orton, his inner fire was lit anew about his mission in life.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey, man, wake up.”

Dean lazily cracked one eye open. Roman sure could be loud in the mornings. He had had such a nice dream too… He had won rock-scissors-paper against Ziggler and was just about to claim his prize when Roman so rudely interrupted him.

“What…?” he said, his voice hoarse from the sleep.

“We’re summoned.”

“Didn’t do it.” Dean just turned over and pulled the covers over his head. Whatever they were summoned for, they got the wrong guy. He hadn’t done anything. And he just wanted to sleep; it was way too early for this crap. Was it too much to ask for?

Suddenly the blanket was roughly yanked off him.

“I’m sleepiiing~” he complained, trying to pull the covers back over him but Roman held on to them tightly.

“You’re not. You’re talking.”

“I’m talking in my sleep.”

“Oh, you did, alright. You were talking about ‘Sethie’ last night.”

That got Dean completely awake, and sat up. “As if…!” That was not even funny to joke about, he didn’t really talk in his sleep and he would _never_ say that brat’s name.

“Okay, so you didn’t, but you’re definitely not sleeping.”

“Screw you. Why do you insist on mentioning him anyway?”

“Because you’re getting all worked up when I do and I find that entertaining?”

Dean didn’t get all “worked up” hearing his name. What was Roman talking about?

“I don’t care about that kid. Not at all.”

“Then why are you still talking about him?”

“ _You’re_ still talking about him!”

Roman just laughed. “Well, at least you’re awake now. As I said, we’re summoned and should be at the training grounds at noon.”

“Who’s summoning?”

“Triple H, I guess.”

“Why the training grounds?”

“Ask him yourself. I just know we got a visit from his henchmen--”

“The pipsqueaks?” Dean interrupted as he stretched his popping back, scratching his sides a little afterwards.

“As you refer to them… Anyway, they asked us to be at the training field at noon, meeting with Triple H.”

“Why wake me already then?” He looked towards the window, it was still kinda dark.

“Man, we’re to be there in 30 minutes…”

Dean gave him an incredulous look. “It’s still dark.”

“It’s _cloudy_. Get your ass in gear so we can leave.”

“What about breakfast?”

“You should have gotten up earlier.”

“You should have woken me up earlier.”

“You seriously believe I didn’t try? I’ve been trying to get some life in you since 9.”

No way Roman had tried earlier. Dean tended to be a light sleeper so he would have noticed if Roman had tried earlier. He was just trying to make himself look better, he was sure of it. “I don’t believe you.” He threw his legs over the edge to do the effort of getting up.

“Suit yourself.” He threw him an apple but Dean didn’t react fast enough and got it bouncing off his head. The younger of the two made some surprised and hurt sound as he rubbed the area where the fruit had hit. Roman laughed at Dean’s pouty face. “Have an apple on the go.”

And he left, leaving Dean to his annoyance and equipment gathering. Why did Triple H want to meet them at another place than his office? Had he started to give out missions on the field? That man sure was odd. But maybe that was just office workers for ya…

* * *

They arrived at the field where Triple H already was waiting. He was standing by the shade shed with his minions. Was that his body guards of sorts since they always seemed to be following him? Not that they seemed to be able to do anything useful with their size. If they didn’t aim for the knees.

“Gentlemen”, Triple H said as Dean and Roman approached him. Roman acknowledged him but Dean just finished his apple and offered the core to Trips. The man just raised an eyebrow at it, unappreciative bastard, so Dean just threw it over his shoulder and heard it land in the bushes behind him.

“So… Reigns and Ambrose”, Triple H continued. “The two of you could be better.”

“That’s why you’re meeting us at the training field? You’re gonna give us some private lessons? Teach us everything you know?” Dean asked mockingly. He wasn’t going to bother with that insult in any other way. Triple H was always like that with them. The man was never satisfied, even though he obviously knew The Shield was the best the Guild had to offer.

“I’m glad you find my appearance here amusing. No, I won’t give you any lessons. I’m here to tell you that the two of you are not going to be The Shield.”

Dean’s insides immediately did a back flip. What the fu--? Not going to be The Shield? Triple H was splitting them up? That’s the reason they were out here? Dismantling them on even ground? He was not having that!

“You bastard!” he shouted. “How _dare_ you split us up!? We’re the best in the Guild for fuck‘s sake! I’m NOT playing with anyone else! I’m just gonna partner with Roman and if you split us up I’m outta here! I’m leaving the Guild! I’m refusing to work with anyone else! Roman’s my bro and he’s the only one I trust! You’re not doing this, you shit head bastard excuse for a man!”

“You can’t be serious, Triple H”, Roman said, holding Dean back. “Dean and I are best suitable. You can’t seriously consider splitting us up?”

“Let me go! Let me at’im! I’m gonna tear you a new one, you hear me, you son of a bitch! You’re not doing this!” Dean reached and clawed after him, even tried to kick him, but Roman kept holding him back. Why wouldn’t he just let him at him!? “Let me go, you bastard!! I’m gonna--”

“Ambrose, Reigns, you got it all wrong”, Triple H quickly said, raising his hands in defence, trying to calm them. Or Dean especially.

“You fucking said we’re not gonna be The Shield!” Dean shouted. What was there to have gotten wrong? He fucking said so himself!

“Dean”, Triple H said, fixating his eyes on the furious swordsman. “You’re not listening. You _two_ aren’t going to be The Shield. I’m adding a member.”

“I don’t care what you say! I’m not fucking doing it! You’re not splitting us up! I’m gonna haunt you and--”

“Dean… calm down man, he’s not splitting us up”, Roman said, firmer than before, trying to get Dean back down from his rage. He pushed him a little further away from the other men, holding his shoulders, keeping his gaze on him.

“But he fu--”

“Listen. He said he’s not splitting us up. He said we’re not gonna be two. He’s adding a member.”

Adding a member…? Dean looked stupefied on him. Adding…?

“Hell no…!” He could barely feel the relief of them not being split up. Adding another member? “The Shield’s just me and Roman! We’re not sharing The Shield!”

“It’s not up to you to decide”, Triple H said.

Dean hated him so much right now. He breathed heavily through his nose as he was watching the head of the Guild.

“You’re lacking something and I just happen to have that something for you”, Triple H continued when Dean had cooled down as much as he could in this situation. Which wasn’t much.

“No matter what you decide, I’m not dealing with it…!” he said with a low, threatening voice. How the hell could this happen?

“You’re going to deal with it”, Triple H had the audacity to smirk. Dean never wanted to punch him in the face as much as right now. But Roman’s hand on his shoulder kept him somewhat levelled.

Triple H turned towards the shed and held out a hand as if he was trying to wheedle a puppy out. “You can come out now.”

Dean almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of the person coming out from behind the shed.

“I presume you already know Seth Rollins?” Triple H said.

Dean “knew” him alright. And it wasn’t a happy sight.

“Seth’s out newest recruit and he’s going to be part of The Shield.”

“No fucking way I’m adding a Rune Bearer…!” Dean burst out.

“You are. It’s already decided. And you’re going to have some practice right here and now, under my observation.”

“I’m not accepting this! I’m not having a MAGE in my party!”

“Accept it, or be disbanded. You’re good but you could be great. Young Mr Rollins might just be what the two of you lack. It’s up to you. I could always find you a spot with one of the Wyatt Family, if that sounds more appealing to you. I hear they’re recruiting.”

Dean just gritted his teeth, so hard he thought he’d push them back on their roots. He just wanted to be with Roman. He didn’t want anyone else in his family. Roman was his only family. But he didn’t want to be in any other partnership either. And knowing Triple H, he would most definitely make that a promise of Dean ending up with a Wyatt.

He glared at the terrified kid. So he had managed that test? Did he really think he’d last? He mentally snorted at his tiny built.

“Why can’t you have him on another team?” he asked angrily. “I’m sure Sheamus and Barrett would be very happy with skinny brat like that.”

“Compatibility, Mr Ambrose. Compatibility.” As if that said it all.

What did that even mean? The only one he had ever had compatibility with and would ever have compatibility with was Roman.

“Anyway, here are Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns”, Triple H said to properly introduce the kid.

“I knew you’d make it”, Roman said, smiling towards the kid. The kid gave a small smile back. How come Roman was so nice to him immediately? He was all buddy-buddy with him. He had been, calmly, pissed but now he was cool with him?

“Thank you”, the kid sad, shyly. Dude, what’s up with that?

“Hey, sure, no problem.” They shook paws. 

The kid reached out his hand towards Dean. “Um, nice seeing you again”, he said. But Dean refused taking his hand.

“The pleasure is all yours”, Dean grumbled, making the kid chuckle. It was a nervous one, but still a chuckle.

“So now when presentations are over with, let’s get down to business. You need to get to know each other through battle.”

“Can I beat him?” Dean quickly asked, pointing his thumb towards the kid.

“No, he’s your team mate.”

Dean just made some pouting face. The kid gave him a look but he didn’t bother to make out the expression.

“Um… I would need a Re-Set”, the kid spoke up.

“Again, what do you do with your Magic? You have so little of it?” Dean mocked.

“I had the Trial yesterday, I used the Magic then.”

“Waster.”

“Wou--”

“Hell no.” Dean wouldn’t do it again, once was too much already. He walked away from him, just to make that statement clear. He placed himself at a tree, leaning against it with crossed arms.

“No problem”, good guy Roman said. “Would want you fit for fight anyway, so go ahead with your Re-Set.”

“That’s… I can’t do it myself…” the kid said shyly. “I have it on my back and… I need someone else to Re-Set it.”

“Oh~” Roman said understandingly. “One of my cousin’s the same. But I can help, if you want?”

The kid just smiled a little at that. He looked awkwardly around the company of men, seeming to be thinking of something to say, but didn’t know how to phrase it. Or did he have performance anxiety? That fancy little shit…

“You’re a hugger?” Roman suddenly asked, after having observed the kid.

“Um… well… I mean…” the kid seemed very flustered just as suddenly. He actually blushed, looking _stupid_.

“It’s okay, I just asked because that cousin I mentioned before is a hugger too. She always says it makes her feel better about the Re-Set.”

“Yeah… I’m the same…” the kid admitted.

Funny how he was all awkward about it this time around when he had practically assaulted Dean with it last time.

The kid turned his back towards Roman and revealed his Runes to show him which one to Re-Set. They were perfectly normal, not shining or anything. But then again, they weren’t in use and probably didn’t have much juice in them anyway.

Roman let the kid face him as he embraced the smaller man (man… lanky kid…).

Dean couldn’t help but watch the process; how the kid gripped at the back of Roman’s clothes, his squeezed shut eyes and tense posture. He was in… pain…? The Re-Set caused him pain? Not that he cared, he was just surprised, is all. He just thought the process was some kind of weird pleasant feeling. He quickly cast away an image of his ecstatic Re-Setting mother from his mind.

But he went through that every time Re-Setting? He had only seen Roman Re-Set himself like once or twice and he only had this look of it like stinging and than it was over with. But he did it himself, was it different from assisted Re-Sets? Why was he even thinking about it? They had themselves to blame for that, if they didn’t use the Magic they wouldn’t have to feel like so, if it’s so bad. Or maybe the kid was just a wimp.

As he put an end to his totally random thoughts, the pair pulled apart.

“Thank you…” the kid said shyly without looking at him and put his hair behind his ear.

“Hey, no problem”, Roman smiled and patted his shoulder.

Dean tensed up more and more, looking at them. How the hell dared he adopt that puppy-like kid like that? He was totally taking him under his wings. Hugging him and everything. 

Was he really going to ditch Dean? From the moment they had learned that the kid was the new intruder, Roman had totally gone from being on edge and defiant as Dean to accept the brat full heartedly. He had welcomed him with open arms. And he had even offered to Re-Set him and shit. Dude… he felt like he didn’t know Roman at all even though they had been partners for so long. Was he really so easily replaced? Roman wasn’t cool with him anymore? Maybe it really was some bond between those with Runes… and that’s why Roman preferred the brat? Fine. If that’s how he wanted then he wouldn’t be in his way. He’d always been alone anyway, so he’d just continue to be alone.

“Hey, bro? You okay?” Roman interrupted him.

How dared he be all “bro” with him still? Dean wasn’t exclusive anymore, they weren’t “bros”. That was just something Roman easily threw out, obviously to completely anyone, even freaking Rune Bearing brats. Maybe _especially_ Rune Bearing brats.

“Don’t let me intrude. Hope you’ll be happy with your precious Sethie…!”

With that, Dean put an end to it. Roman could be with that brat all he wanted without Dean. He stomped off, ignoring Roman’s calls after him. He had nothing to say to him either way.

He felt abandoned, betrayed… disappointed even. Disappointed with Roman for giving his brotherhoods away so lightly and disappointed with himself for trusting Roman; he should have known he’d be left alone again.

He brought out his sword and swung it at some young trees, completely cutting them off. He grabbed the handle with both of his hands and hacked his way forward, putting every emotion into every swing. He didn’t care if he hit trees, bushes or rocks; he just hit anything. Sparks actually flew whenever metal hit that hard material, sending numbing pain through his arms. He welcomed it; that meant he still felt something.

The ruckus scared animals and birds, having them leaving in panic. This led to some monsters approaching. Some jawks; birdlike monsters with shark beaks.

Another welcome.

“Come for me!! Come on, you fuckin’ bastards!” he yelled, hoping it would attract even more monsters. Give him a reason for his existence.

The jawks launched hungrily at him and he attacked them mercilessly. It wasn’t until the forest was tinted in red and jawks parts that he realized the battle was over. He panted and fell to his knees. He looked at his hands. They were covered in mud and blood.

He felt empty… drained… Did he feel better? He didn’t know. He was numb.

His sword lay next to him, all busted up. It had lost its edge. Was that from the battle? No… it must have been the rocks.

He felt as blunt as his blade.

* * *

He had no idea for how long he’d been sitting there. Could have been minutes… hours… half a day… when he felt something on his shoulder.

He was startled and immediately got to his feet and entered fight mode.

“Dude, it’s me, take it easy, man.” It was Roman.

Dean felt neutral seeing him. Or he didn’t know what he felt.

“I tried calling out for you, but you didn’t react”, Roman continued.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you baby sit the princess?” Dean muttered, very annoyed.

“You took off so I had to look for you. You’re able to handle yourself, yes, but because of the state you left in, I feared you might have done something stupid.” He paused and looked around the jawks slaughter. “Wanna talk about it?”

“As if you care.”

“I always care about you, you’re my brother.”

“That’s just something you say and give lightly…”

“What are you…?” Then it seemed to have gotten through that thick head of his. “Seth.”

Dean was triggered just by hearing his name. He tensed up visibly and felt the anger starting to boil again. “Why are you so nice to him!? _We’re_ The Shield and you just welcome him!? He’s an intruder, how can you welcome him with open arms!? He’s just some stupid fucking Rune Bearer with some fancy Wind Magic! But that’s it, isn’t it? He’s a Rune Bearer just like you, so off course you’re gonna go with him!”

“Dean, what are you talking about? I thought we had this conversation and you were cool with that. We’re bros, man.”

“Don’t call me that…!” Dean spat. That word sounded like a curse now.

“Dean… I’m not leaving you.”

“But you--”

“Let me finish, okay? Just hear me out.”

Dean didn’t want to; he already knew what this was all about. He stood up, only to be pushed back down. “Let go of me…” he growled.

“You _will_ listen, Dean Ambrose”, Roman said with a firm and serious voice. Dean knew it was very serious when he used his full name. He settled down at least, but he was still glaring.

“Dean… I think you have misunderstood things, just seeing stuff and filling the gaps with things from your own head. Yes, we are The Shield and I was as upset as you when Triple H dropped the bomb. But it’s his call and now he wanna add Seth to us. Isn’t it better than disbanding us? They could have given us someone worse. We’ve seen Seth in action and he is a Healer. A support, and that’s always a plus.”

“What did you say to Triple H anyway?” Dean suddenly accused him, having gotten a very sudden, very gut freezing thought. “You wanted him right after we met him, you convinced Triple H to put him on our team!” He hadn’t thought of it before, but it made sense. How could he betray him like that?

“I never told him anything like that. Where did you get that silly idea from? When I visited Triple H, he gave me our mission and then I mentioned a kid we met on our way back home; a young mage with Healing abilities that got in trouble and had to resort to his unapproved Magic. That’s more or less it. Triple H didn’t seem interested anyway. He didn’t even ask for his name and I didn’t give him that either. I didn’t think anything would happen. So no, I didn’t suggest that we’d be the ones having Seth. Triple H did this all by himself.”

Dean wasn’t convinced but he didn’t argue.

“Seth’s our new team member and he’s a good kid. Of course I’m gonna take him in. Wouldn’t you want to be met by someone friendly if you were added to a new group? No, don’t comment that; you’re a lone wolf”, Roman gave him a smile, trying to lighten the mood, but Dean wasn’t fooled by that.

“What I wanna say is… I’m not replacing you. Yes, I’m friendly to Seth because he’s new and I want this to work because I believe Seth can be a great asset to us; using his Healing abilities. I don’t want anyone else having him. We’re _really_ lucky to be the ones to get the opportunity of having a Healer.  
Again, we’re bros Dean, and Seth’s not changing that. Okay, I’m nice to him but _you_ are my brother. I’m not gonna let go of you, ya hear that? I won’t change my opinion of you in a flip of a hand. How long have he known each other? You seriously think I’m gonna let that balance out a couple of days knowing Seth?”

How would Dean know that? Roman was just so unnecessarily friendly. To answer him, he just shrugged.

“I think you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous…!” Dean snapped. As if he’d be jealous of them, of any of them…

“Then what is it?”

Should he say something…? Roman probably would bug him forever anyway… “You’re too goody-goody with him, okay?” he admitted, mumbling.

“What can I say, I am goody-goody and he’s a good kid. Just have to be good with him, can’t help it. It has nothing to do with him being a mage or Rune Bearer or anything like that. I’m being friendly to _Seth_.”

Dean reluctantly got reminded of his own thoughts about the Re-Set he’d done to the kid before; he’d hugged the kid, not the mage…

“Triple H is our boss and we just have to do what’s best. And right now I think it’s best just getting along with Seth. He’s not bad and we could have been stuck with a cousin from the Wyatt family. So… maybe you can’t quite get along with him, at least don’t scare him off, okay?”

As if Dean could promise that.

“And your accusations about me being friendly and give ‘brotherhoods’ away. Can’t say I have adopted Seth just by being friendly but… I come from a big family, both related by blood and extended by choice. Guess I just have a big heart letting everyone in. Maybe that’s bad, being too trusty. But that doesn’t mean I haven’t room for you, okay?”

Roman was too trusty, letting more or less anyone in, but that was Roman.

“We’re cool?”

Dean didn’t know. He didn’t know how he felt, he was still scared of being abandoned, but Roman was still here, looking out for him… He ditched the kid to come find him. His actions spoke louder than words…

Maybe he could get that Roman was nice to a newcomer… he had been the same to him in the beginning, even if that really annoyed Dean. But it was still Roman and if he wasn’t goody-goody and trusting and just generally Mr Nice Guy… He wouldn’t want him to be any other way.

Okay, that’s just emotional shit…

“You’re stupid…” he said.

Roman just smiled and offered his fist. Dean decided to bump it.

* * *

They returned to the training grounds together. The place was empty with no one to be seen. Not that he was surprised; on the way back, Roman had informed him that Triple H had left for the time of the kid’s Recovery. He would probably be back, but Dean was just happy he didn’t have to see that smug face. That bastard was always like that; all arrogant and… bastardy.

Dean headed for the shed to wait for Mr Bastard’s return. Upon entering, he collided with someone leaving. Because Dean was in the middle of a step and the other one in a rush, Dean was the one losing his feet. He fell backwards to the ground having the other stumbling and falling too. On top of him. For a moment he lost his wind and when he managed to focus, he met big dark brown eyes. With long eye lashes for a dude. They enhanced his eyes though. And they kinda… sparkled. He found himself lost in them before the kid was the one to first come to his senses and tried to get up.

“Sorry, I’m sorry…!” he said quickly as he fumbled to get up from Dean. “I didn’t mean to-- I’ll just-- I--” He didn’t get to what he wanted to say as he got up. “Here.” He offered his hand but Dean didn’t need it.

Seriously… that kid sure made it a habit of running into him. He became even more certain he did it on purpose…

As he rearranged himself to get back on his own feet, he felt a painful sting in his right arm.

“My goodness, you’re hurt…!” the kid exclaimed. “Did I cause that? Here, I’ll Heal you.” He quickly grabbed the half getting-up Dean by his wrist and dragged him towards the shed.

“Whoa, hey…!” Dean protested.

“I don’t care what you say, I’m your team mate and I won’t let you train hurt, alright?” There was a different kid there, not like the nervous one they had been introduced to, or the flustered one that always fell on him. This kid was more like the one he had seen during the Trial.

He was sat down and the kid stood before him, examining him more thoroughly.

“I don’t need--”

“You _do_ need. Look, you’re all busted up”, the kid interrupted him.

Dean looked at where the kid meant. Crap. No wonder he felt that painful sting. He had a serious wound on his forearm, it had covered all of his arm coverings with blood and a, even for him, nasty gash was shown where his light armour was ripped. It was full of dirt and seeing it triggered a solid throbbing, making him really feel the pain. And it was already infected, his skin coloured angry red.

“Can’t have you lose an arm…” the kid said and knelt before him, hovering his hands over the wound and let the light surround his arm. The wound visibly started to heal and close up. It tickled and strained but the bodily pain was a worse sensation. 

While Healing, the kid looked up at Dean. “I’m glad Roman found you.” He didn’t seem to expect a reply as he just continued with what he was doing. What was it to him anyway?

The wound was soon closed and the kid released the spell. He smiled faintly. But Dean didn’t return it; it was kinda below his dignity. Even though he tried to push it aside, he couldn’t help feeling a little… grateful for the help. That wound had been really nasty and would have been forced to regular treatment and changed bandages daily for at least a week. And the kid had treated him in minutes. With no additional pain.

The kid Healed up some of the other scratches as they waited for Triple H to return. Dean was still silently fascinated by that light around him and the kid’s hands over his wounds. To see him using his Magic to help others… to help _him_.

“Don’t expect me to thank you”, he quickly said, looking away from what the kid was doing.

“I don’t. And I don’t do it for you to thank me. I’m a Healer, this is what I do.” Another small smile.

He noticed the kid’s smiles were different from Roman’s. His weren’t as sneaky or had some undertones. He just smiled. And he had a small gap between his front teeth.

“Heh…” Dean just made a sound at that.

“Hey… Dean…?” the kid said in a very serious tone. “I’m sorry to intrude… I don’t mean to come between you and Roman…”

Dude, where did that come from? The kid was obviously smarter then he had given him cred for.

“I know you don’t like change…. and that _I_ am that change… but… I’m happy to be on your team, to be able to be support to the only Hunters I know, and two great warriors at that.” He silently focused on what he was doing for a while, before speaking up again. “I don’t want to cause any trouble…” he said as he finished up the last scratch. “There, good as new”, he changed the subject with a smile. He tucked his blond side behind his ear and stood up.

Dean looked up at him, or glanced without turning his head. He still didn’t like him, but he guessed he appreciated what he had just said. Kinda. Maybe. He still didn’t like him. Nope.

Looking at him, he couldn’t be angry with him. He wanted to be mad at him because he was an intruder but that emotion just wasn’t there, looking at him. Had he emptied all emotions back then? Couldn’t he at least feel some annoyance towards him? He still looked at him, seeing his big brown eyes… doe eyes… His eyes had an occasional unsynced blinking, like, one eye, the left, could decide to do a blink of its own. Didn't seem like something he controlled over. It didn't happen all too often though. He had quite the nose… and that gap between his teeth… Being dark haired, his stubble was quite distinct as well. Why was he even analyzing his face? He had quite the flaws anyway, though being the pretty boy type he was. The perfect face--

Gah, seriously! Why’d he do that? There. Finally some annoyance. _Thank_ you! The kid looked stupid, so why did he keep on looking at him?

He finally forced himself to look away from him, focusing on removing his bandage-like bands around his arm. It was all messed up anyway and he’d need some new bands. He inspected the arm where the wound has been and lightly touched the area. It was normal, no scaring or anything. No sensation whatsoever.

“You okay?” The kid must have seen his inspection.

“Yeah, whatever”, he just replied.

“Just figured, because you touched where your wound had been.”

“At least you left me with my arm intact…”

“You think I would have severed your arm or something?” The kid made a small chuckle at his question.

“I dunno, you’re the freakin’ mage…” Dean mumbled.

The smile faded. Dean just figured it served him right to realize that.

“I wouldn’t do that. I want to help people, no hurt them.”

“You’re still able to attack”, Dean said, not even realizing he said it.

“I would never attack you, my Magic is for self defence, or defending someone I care about… even if that means I have to attack. But you’re the same, you attack to defend others.”

“That’s…” Dean gave it a reluctant thought. He realized he had used offence to defend Roman occasionally. But he attacked to attack too, and most often. “That’s not the same”, he just said. Couldn’t have the kid have right.

“Maybe”, the kid said, with a small smile again as he looked at Dean.

Dean suddenly felt awkward having those doe eyes on him. He looked away and sneaked a glance at the kid again, who just averted his own gaze, tucking his hair behind his ear, even though he still had his hair there.

Their awkward moment was interrupted by Roman who alerted them that Triple H was coming back together with his minions. He even had a couple of Hunters with him; Cena and Swagger. Roman just had nodded towards the trees and Dean could see the men approaching through the woods.

Dean remained seated but the kid tensioned up some it seemed. It was just training, nothing fancy at all. And Cena and Swagger were kinda basic opponents too.

“I see you found Ambrose again”, Triple H said when they all were gathered. Whose fault was it he left, huh?

“Yeah, he just needed to let off some steam”, Roman said, putting a reassuring hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Hope you still got some left in you though”, their leader said with a smirk.

“I’ll beat that smirk off your face in a heartbeat”, Dean growled. That audacity… dropping that freaking bomb and now this. Did he have a death wish or something?

“Save that for you training, Ambrose, you might need it.”

Triple H really did everything to push Dean’s every button today. He was just about to get up on his feet and at least invade Triple H’s privacy by giving him some well chosen words to his ugly mug, when he felt a hand on his forearm. He just was about to swat if away, thinking it was Roman when he actually looked and saw it was the kid’s hand. That made him stop and for some reason feeling the kid’s hand was warm. For a split second the sensation made his insides jolt, so he instinctively recoiled his arm. The kid did the same as a counter reaction to Dean’s sudden movement. What was that…? He was more confused by the kid’s reaction than annoyed with Triple H at the moment.

The kid just looked at him, having that very hard to read expression, Dean avoided him.

“Anyway, I brought Cena and Swagger as your play mates”, Triple H continued.

Dean decided not to comment on that.

“Hello, I’m John Cena”, Cena said and reached out his hand towards the kid.

“Hi, I’m Seth Rollins”, the kid said, taking his hand, shaking paws.

“Jack Swagger”, the other one said, mimicking his team mate.

The kid repeated his greeting. Polite little shit too.

“It’s a pleasure meeting a Healer and having one in our ranks”, Cena said.

“Thank you, it’s an honour being in the Guild”, the kid said, actually bowing.

“Hey, we’re all Hunters here, no need for bowing.”

“Oh okay”, the kid said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

“That’s enough chit chat, proceed with your sparring”, Triple H said. The men just acknowledged his words by one-syllables, a nod, a mix of it, or doing an Ambrose and just rolling his eyes.

The teams went against each others, fists meeting fists and weapon meeting weapon. Both Cena and Swagger were sword fighters; Cena using a normal broadsword and Swagger using a shorter sword and a protected himself with a shield.

Dean occasionally battled Swagger, grinning at him. His spirits had risen with the fighting. Even if it was just training, a fight always had that effect on him.

“What’s so funny?” Swagger asked.

“Oh, nothing, just that… are you sure you wanna fight?” He mocked, pushing against his deflecting stance. “Don’t wanna mess up your hair.”

Swagger was known for his perfectly slicked back hair. He just grinned at him, pushing back Dean. “Don’t you worry about my hair.” And just to prove a point, he dragged his fingers, flattening out his hair.

“Narcissist.”

“I’m impressed, didn’t know you knew such fancy words.”

Dean just gave him another challenging grin as they clashed weapons again.

Cena and Swagger soon joined forces and charged The Shield. Dean was just about to take them both on when a gust of wind sent his opponents backwards, making them fall on their backs. Dean wondered what that was good for; he had them in his aim, both of them. Now they would regroup, and they did. Cena had gotten to his feet and brought out another weapon in his arsenal; a slingshot, but it was more like an open pouch with a string attached and if you swung it and suddenly snapped, you could send a projectile flying. And Cena had mastered that weapon. He even had two of them now. It happened in seconds and before Dean managed to react, two stone projectiles were heading his way. Dean raised his sword to use the broad side to deflect them but they never hit. They just bounced off an invisible wall. Behind him, the kid stood with his hands raised.

Dean ignored him and attacked the momentarily stunned Cena. Seems like he wasn’t prepared for his stones to go skipping off the air like that. Cena quickly regained his senses though to parry Dean before retreating again for the moment.

Roman handled Swagger, before he too retreated, joining his team mate.

Dean joined Roman and just observed the situation. Cena and Swagger exchanged some words before they come charging again.

Dean smirked. They were so straightforward. Swagger charged first this time, using his shield to break through The Shield. Dean faced him, duelling with him. Roman awaited his opponent and was soon faced by him, only to be knocked down by a sudden aerial attack and passed. Cena made sure Roman stayed down and focused his attack on the kid.

Dean was occupied by Swagger but could see the kid avoiding Cena’s strikes, trying to get some distance, forcing his wind between them. Cena grabbed after the kid, but Roman had gotten to his feet again, and tripped Cena using his spear.

“You okay?” he quickly asked the kid.

“Don’t worry about me”, the kid said, being the stoic little shit he was, and made some gestures towards Dean. What was the bastard thinking? Sending some Magic at him? He was just about to rage at him when he noticed a grunt from his opponent. Swagger’s hit was deflected by some spinning Wind blades.

“I don’t _need_ you help!” he shouted instead and focused on his one on one with Swagger again.

Swagger kept on attacking him but Dean easily read his intentions, knocking him to his knees and kicked him over flat on his back. He stood over him, pointing the tip of his blade at his throat.

He grinned triumphantly.

Swagger made a last attempt with his sword but it was suddenly dropped as if he had been sliced by something.

Dean knew this by now. And it angered him. He turned towards the brat. Sure enough, he had his hands in his direction.

“What’s so hard to understand!? I said I didn’t want you help!” he shouted.

“Then what should I do, huh?” the brat shouted back, showing more back bone than ever. “I have a support role and with only two opponents all I can do is support you, alright!? I saved your ass, I don’t expect you to thank me, but you don’t have to be an ass about it!”

Dean stepped away from Swagger. “I’ll be an ass as much as I want!” he said and stepped closer to the brat. “I don’t want _you_ or _your kind_ on my team!”

“I’m not some _kind!_ I haven’t done _anything_ to you! I’ve only supported you! So _why_ do you keep being like this towards me!?”

“All freaking mages are like that!”

“What the hell do you mean ‘like that’? I’m not just some _freaking_ mage! All I’ve done is protect you, God knows why I do that for an ass like you, but I just do, because that’s just the kind of mage I am!”

“I don’t fucking _care!_ I hate ALL mages! They hurt people and just do everything for their own gain!”

The brat‘s expression changed, but Dean was too furious to make out the kind. “How the hell can you say that!? You don’t know _all_ mages! You can’t just go implying shit like that! How can you honestly say mages are like that!?”

“Because of my mom, alright!?” Shit…! He really didn’t mean to spill that aloud. But seeing the brat in action, so close. It just triggered some well hidden painful memories that he quickly tried to stash back down again.

The brat’s expression suddenly changed again, just looking at him now. He knew that look.

“Save your pity…” Dean just said and sheathed his sword and left the training grounds once again.


	12. Chapter 12

And there Dean left again. Seth felt bad for it to happen. Twice. And he was the reason for it, both times… He didn’t mean for it to be like this. He knew he could have expected some resistance from him… but for him to be so upset and leave, and come back hurt. That made Seth feel very uneasy. Well, he could have done a Seth and just tripped but considering Dean’s state… he feared Dean did other sorts of things to deal with his emotions. He just hoped his fears of self-harm wasn’t one of them. Dean was a fighter… so he hoped he’d just been busted up during a fight.

Seth just had wanted to help… try to do his best for his new team in this training. So when Dean became pissed, Seth had just mirrored his emotion, letting his frustrations out when he had tried so hard but been given nothing back. He didn’t mean to. But Dean had just behaved like an ass. Not that it was an excuse…

Dean’s words still bounced in his head. He hated mages because of his mother? What had he been through to be feeling like that for his own mom? He was not the best with his own family right now, obviously, but it wasn’t like he disliked a certain kind of people because of it. Thinking about it, he felt really bad for Dean. He wanted to know what had happened, but just from Dean’s reaction before, it clearly wasn’t anything he wanted to talk about.

“Just leave him for now”, Roman said and put a hand on Seth’s shoulder. Was it so obvious he was thinking about going after him? Mostly to apologize actually. And to see if he was okay. Funny that he seemed to care about someone that didn’t give a crap about him. Or cared… did he care? Maybe. Dean was his team mate now, so. Yeah…

“I guess this will conclude the training”, Mr Helmsley said. “I’ll let you know your next move.”

“How did we do?” Seth quickly said, surprising himself with that question. But it had seemed so final; that Mr Helmsley was about to leave.

“You’re rough”, he just got as an answer. “But with some experience, you’ll make it work.”

Seth figured Mr Helmsley was disappointed in them. Maybe they didn’t meet his expectations. But Seth had a feeling it wouldn’t have worked out any other way considering the vibes from Dean earlier. And it didn’t help that Seth was very awkward during this first training. He had tried being of help and of support but again, Dean had made it really hard for him. But Seth wasn’t the one to give up. This was just training, and training was for failing and getting experience from learning. It was during missions stuff counted anyway. They clearly weren’t ready for those yet, but with more training, he hoped they could make it work. The first training wasn’t the marker for how their team work was anyway.

“I’ve seen enough”, Mr Helmsley continued. “You’ll be summoned. Dismissed.”

“Good work”, Mr Cena said to his fellow Hunters. Even though Seth didn’t agree with him, he nodded his acknowledgement.

Mr Swagger nodded towards them and the two Hunters left, together with Mr Helmsley and his men.

“I’m sorry, Roman”, Seth said when they were alone.

“Hey, it was just training, and our first. It went well, considering. You should have seen mine and Dean’s first practice together. Thought he was going to bite my head off and beat me senseless.”

“Sounds like a really violent session.”

“No kidding, and we were supposed to be on the same team.”

Roman gave a short laugh but Seth just smiled awkwardly.

“So he was quite calm now, comparing.”

Seth didn’t know what to say to that, so he just nodded a little, his thoughts wandering to Dean again.

“Don’t worry about him”, Roman said, as if he was some kind of mind reader. “He’s reckless, but he’s not stupid.”

Seth nodded a little again, feeling down. “But really… I didn’t mean to make it worse by getting pissed… it’s just…”

“You didn’t get it worse. Dean’s… just Dean… he’s unpredictable and well…” Roman just let it trail off, giving him an apologetic smile. As if he had to apologize for Dean’s behaviour?

“Even so… just my presence triggered him, didn’t it… and he doesn’t like change…”

“If anyone’s to blame it’s Triple H, he knows all too well how Dean is. _He_ pushed his buttons.”

At first Seth didn’t know who Roman was talking about but it didn’t take him long to put two and two together and realize Hunter Hearst Helmsley must be Triple H. “Why is that?” he asked. “If he knew Dean’s reaction, why’d he do this on purpose?” He had been given the impression that Mr Helmsley was a fair man, but then again, he had had quite the unexplainable smirk when he told Seth about this morning.

“Because he can. I think he does that to Dean because he is Dean. Triple H is a decent man otherwise, always thinking what’s best in the long run, you know.”

That still left Seth with question marks. Roman confirmed his thoughts of Mr Helmsley being a very well-prepared man, and something about the presentation and the talk about compatibility just gave him the impression that Mr Helmsley had some ulterior motives. But it still didn’t explain why he was like that to Dean. Did he test his limits? It didn’t seem right to be asking Roman about it though, and he seemed kind of vague on purpose.

“You call Mr Helmsley Triple H?” he just asked instead, kind of giving himself some confirmation and the end of the thought.

“Yeah. Everyone does.”

“And he knows you call him that?”

“Yup”, Roman smiled. It was a little lopsided. “But Dean calls him Trips sometimes. Triple H isn’t quite as fond of that.”

“That’s why Dean does it”, Seth concluded, half smiling. Then another thought hit him. “Then what’s up with ‘Sethie’?”

“I don’t know. He just randomly called you that.” Another of those apologetic smiles.

Seth got a feeling he didn’t call him that to be nice. Especially not having confirmed how Dean used nicknames.

“Don’t wanna come between you though”, Seth said, feeling a little saddened again by the thought of their lost team mate, and what Dean had said when he had referred to him as “Sethie”.

Roman took a while before he said something. Seth wasn’t sure if that was good or not. Dean seemed to think Seth was a threat to him; to be pointing out that Roman could team up with him instead.

“Dean…” Roman began. “Dean is complicated. He’s a lone wolf that doesn’t let many people in. And you already know his dislike for Rune Bearers.”

“You know why?” Seth asked before able to filter himself.

“He never talks about his past.”

“So the thing he said about his mother…?”

“All I know is that he had a rough childhood. What happened… I know as much as you.”

Seth knew he had went too far by asking Roman this, but he just couldn’t help himself. He still wanted to know… “But you’re a Rune Bearer”, he said instead, changing the path of the conversation slightly but not making it super obvious he was still asking about Dean, turning it around to Roman instead. Kind of.

“Yeah, but I’m not a mage. I can use some Magic but I’m foremost a warrior.”

Seth didn’t pry more. He wanted to know more but he didn’t dare venture further now, not with how short Roman’s answers were. That didn’t stop his thoughts to continue on; Dean had come to accept Roman even though he had Runes. But maybe it was the warrior aspect that was the main reason for that. Seth’s asset was his Magic… He felt like he by default could never be in Dean’s good books… He had been talking about Magic, and how mages used Magic to hurt people. Had he been hurt by Magic? Had his mother hurt him with Magic and that’s the reason for his trust issues? It would make some major sense though. A mother is the one closest to you from birth, and if that bond’s broken… It would probably have a fatal impact on future relations. But he didn’t know. He only speculated. Which he probably shouldn’t do. He didn’t know, so he shouldn’t try to analyze Dean just from his own thoughts and theories. But he couldn’t help it, his mind travelled there anyway.

“You really don’t think we should go after him? To see he’s okay? You did before…”, Seth said instead, tracing back to where they had started.

“Last time was different. This time… I think we should just leave him alone this time, call it the big brother hunch.”

Seth couldn’t help but smile a little at that. It really fitted, Roman sure was the big brother type. But then it faded again. “But really, you came back with him hurt.”

“You sound like I had something to do with it.”

That gave Seth a unpleasant jerk in his gut. He didn’t mean it like that…! “I-it wasn’t like…! I didn’t…!” He felt so embarrassed, he didn’t know what to phrase his explanation.

“Chill, man, I was just messing with you”, Roman laughed and Seth calmed down a little. But he still felt a little bad for making it sound bad. “He had been beating up a horde of jawks, guess they put up quite a fight for him.”

So Dean took out his emotions on monsters? That’s a little calming. Dean was a good fighter but to be going out alone… Seth just couldn’t help but worry a little.

He was glad he had been there to have been able to Heal Dean. Those wounds had been pretty severe. Good he had gotten his Recovery done in time for their return. Thinking of the Recovery. It had been his normal two hours. That was kind of lame, he had thought he had developed it, but no, it was the same again. Why was that? Was it really because he had been so stressed out, panicked or something at that time? Okay so maybe that could serve a purpose, being in that mode and Recover faster, but it was still disappointing.

It was probably the same with the Re-Set. It had been as it always was when Roman had been kind enough to help him. That electric unpleasant feeling. It stung and hurt. It was like you didn’t know what to do with yourself, just feeling like you’re getting needle pricked from the inside. When being Re-Set before the Trial, it wasn’t like that, it was… he didn’t know exactly right now but it hadn’t hurt. But he had probably been so high on panic and stress so he just saw past that.

At least he still had a good stable level of Magic so he wouldn’t need another Re-Set soon. He used his Magic efficiently, reserving his Runes.

“So… what do we do now?” he asked.

“Should get back to town.”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Dean?”

“He’ll find his way home. He knows these whereabouts like the back of his own hand. If someone moved a rock in these woods, he’d notice it.”

That’s impressive. Seth still could get lost in town even though he’d lived there for all his life.

They walked in silence. Seth couldn’t help keeping a look out for Dean as they walked. His mind raced again, going through today’s events over and over. And he always wandered back to how bad he felt for Dean. He said he didn’t want his pity, but he still couldn’t shake that feeling off. Dean’s reasons for being like that… and he still wanted to try to apologize and explain himself… try to make him understand he meant him no harm. No matter what had happened to him in his past and whatever Magic users had done to him. Seth wasn’t like that. He felt like… Dean needed some mage kindness. Maybe then he’d see not every mage was like he thought they were. It was a really weird thought, crazy even.

He didn’t like the feeling of being hated… Did he really hate him…? The thought made him sad. Dean had yelled it to his face. He hated mages…

“I can show you around the Guild if you want?” Roman interrupted his thoughts, catching Seth off guard.

“Uh… yeah… sure”, he nodded. That would be nice of him.

They soon reached Authority and Roman led them towards the Guild. He showed him the courtyard where people just hanged, as Seth had already suspected as he had passed there previously. They walked through the corridors, Roman pointing out several types of rooms, some that Seth didn’t even need to know but got to know anyway; storage rooms, some kind of armoury (but it was mainly equipment for trainees and stuff, not so much suitable for the real deal out there), broom closets (even though those were probably just for shows), archives and trophy rooms, and even more storage rooms for mission items that hadn’t been picked up by the requester. There were a lot of those, it seemed.

“Here’s the cafeteria”, Roman said, pointing towards a big hall with some counters before a wide kitchen area. There were several long tables with a lot of benches along them. A couple of hundred people could easily be seated here at the same time. “We get one hot meal a day here and it’s often two choices. We can get food here between 4 and 7.30, but it’s best to go around 6 because people are often here around 4, wanting to be the first to eat. But most are often finished later in the afternoon, at 6, making everything easier and less crowded. If it’s not like some fish ragu or pancakes, then there are few people anytime. It’s weird, I thought everyone liked pancakes, and that fish ragu is great. Even Dean likes it.”

Seth liked fish too and he _loved_ pancakes. So yeah, he really couldn’t understand why there would be less people here at those nights. He appreciated Roman’s inside info about the cafeteria; the best time to go to eat and such. They soon continued their tour. Leaving the cafeteria, Seth noticed the menu board said noodles and beef and bread wraps. Whatever that was. Would be interesting to find out.

“This is the Guild’s agency, you see that lady over there?”

Seth saw the lower middle-aged woman. She had quite a rough look, like she’d been a Hunter herself before this.

“She, or some other lady, will take our mission reports. Just present your Rune stone or mission items and you’ll get your payment.”

“Yeah, Mr Triple H had said something about that. I don’t have a Rune stone though, have never heard of it. Just thought people could have Runes. He said I didn’t need one though because I already have Runes.”

“Well… Rune stones are like Magical stones in people’s preferred weapons, that record kills and the type of monsters. I’m not too sure how it works exactly though, you know the technicalities behind it. But I guess the Runes on the stones are like our Runes, they keep the Magic that keep track on whatever energies monsters may send out. You activate them, a little like a Re-Set giving it some energy, and while it’s active it does the counting for you.”

“Neat.” It made sense though, considering the vibes people were talking about during the Trial, especially. So monsters probably also had vibes that these Runes could register.

“Yup, makes stuff around here much easier. I think the first Hunters had to count for themselves and people cheated, saying they had killed X amount of monsters even though they had been chilling in the forest for three days.  
Oh, and you have to deactivate it, or else you‘re gonna be drained.”

“Yeah, you mentioned it was like a Re-Set. The Runes need their energy from somewhere”, Seth caught on.

“Yeah, it’s not as fatiguing as the Re-Set, but it steals a little out your energy while in use, not much but you’re gonna feel it if you have it activated like several days in a row, you know.”

“Okay”, Seth just nodded before he got back to his first issue: “But… how do I do it? I don’t have a weapon or a Rune stone.”

“People with Runes don’t need them.”

“But you have Runes.”

“I just prefer the Rune stone, I usually use my spear during hunts anyway. For Rune Bearers, they just present their Runes, and they read it from there. I have never done it since I’ve always used my stone. But that’s the procedure, as I’ve seen it. Sorry for not being a greater help.”

“No no, thank you for your input.” Seth gave him a small smile.

“We could always find another Rune Bearer and ask him if there’s anything in particular needed to be done. Or ask the lady at the counter there.”

Seth looked at the lady, there was a line of Hunters there too. “Maybe not now, but I’ll be sure to ask her before our first mission”, he said, not wanting to have to wait just to ask, and make Roman wait.

Roman smiled and nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

As they left the agency area, Roman pointed towards another part of the building. “That’s the living quarters, where the Hunters have their rooms. You wanna see our room?”

“Yeah, sure”, Seth nodded. That would be interesting to see how they lived. He followed Roman to the pointed out wing and the bigger Hunter opened the doors leading to a whole lot of corridors. It felt like a maze before Roman stopped at one of the doors, opening it.

“It may look messy”, he said letting Seth in.

The room was modest, even though clothes and equipment were scattered all over the furniture and floors. It wasn’t that bad though, it looked like any teenager’s room. There were some chests and cupboards around the walls (did they even use them considering all the items everywhere?). There was a table and a couple of chairs at a short wall leading in to a very simple kitchen area. At another wall there was a small door leading somewhere, maybe a closet? And he noticed the two beds; bunk beds.

“So yeah… this is our room, you have a kitchen and a bathroom and some places to put your stuff. This is where we’ll be staying.”

That’s nice. And having a small kitchen and bathroom. That’s convenient. A very nice room indeed. Wait what? “Where _we’ll_ be staying?” he asked aloud, stunned by his own realization.

“Yeah… the procedure is that Hunter teams live together, sharing rooms.”

That’s right… Mr Triple H had mentioned that during the briefing that Hunters lived together.

“There are only two beds…” Seth stated the obvious.

“There’s still time, I’m sure Triple H has arranged something”, Roman said reassuringly. “Otherwise I’ll just go talk to someone at the agency about it.”

Seth nodded, shy all of a sudden. He couldn’t help welcoming this arrangement, how odd it may seem. But he didn’t want to be home. He didn’t feel welcome there, not after yesterday… He still worried about Dean and his feelings about it though, but… his feeling about his parents’ house, especially while his aunt was still there, was worse. And that said a lot. He noticed Roman looking at him. “Hm?” he said, in an asking manner.

“What?” Roman said, acting like he was caught staring or was in the middle of a thought. “Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about your outfit.”

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” Seth said, looking down at himself, lifting his arms and half turning around to try to figure out what Roman meant.

“Nothing wrong with it, I was just thinking that you might be wanting some armour now when you’re a Hunter. You know some light protection for your arms and legs or something since you’re a mage, you know.”

Seth looked at his wrists, considering having some leather for some protection.

“Yeah, I think it may be a good idea”, he nodded. “May not be a front liner like you, but yeah, some protection would be good.”

“We can go get some if you want? I can show you the place where we get our gear.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem”, Roman smiled.

* * *

The store had all kinds of stuff that a Hunter or warrior would need, with all the medicinal stuff and clothes, armour and other equipment. It was hard to know what to get; he had never needed to think about it before. He didn’t want to change his outfit too much though, especially not the coat and shirt since those were custom made for him. But bracers seemed like a good idea and he found a pair that had its binding strings on the inside of the wrist, if he just altered the cross threading on the left one he’d be able to access his wrist Rune easily. And he could have a glove on the hand he didn’t need for his Rune, because he needed skin to Rune contact for his catalyst to work. Maybe some greaves would work too, having some shin protection. Other than that, he felt like the armour would become more bulky than useful. He was supposed to be in the background and he had to rely on his Magic and agility to move around easily. So he settled on the bracers, a pair of gloves (even though he’d only use one of them) and a pair of greaves. The equipment was very nice. And very pricey… He used more or less all his saved up money on them. But seeing the quality, he knew it was worth it. Even Roman said so, being his help and advisor on this.

They had a simple design, with seams as decorations around the armour area. No engravings on anything. He liked it simple. It made it look more exclusive or something. Less is more and all that.

On the way back, Seth made sure to pass the agency again to ask them about the Runes and the missions. Turned out he had nothing to worry about. His Runes automatically picked up the monster vibes from his beaten monsters and was then read from any Rune, it didn’t have to be his Re-Set one. And compared to the stones that needed activation and deactivation, his Runes were always active, if he wasn’t Exhausted of course. So nothing had to be done on his part and nothing weird about the reading either. As he was already there, they made notes or registered his name as part of The Shield. They already knew he was from Mr Triple H, but they appreciated seeing the face to that name as a kind of a confirmation. Seth was just happy to be of help and relieved that he didn’t need to get a stone or a weapon.

Even though he’d already received some of the info from Mr Triple H, it was nice with a reminder as well as some more detailed explanation.

After their finished errands, they could soon return back to the room.

Seth tried on his new arm armour as Roman was just taking it easy. They looked good, he felt. If he may say so himself.

“Roman”, he began, wanting to bring up a thought of his.

“Yeah?”

“If the beaten monsters are automatically registered in the Runes, I mean… how come you chose to have the stone?”

Roman just shrugged. “I used my spear while being a ranger, so I’m very comfortable with it. Again, I’m not a mage like you, I have some enhancing Magic, nothing for attack or anything like that. I just like the feeling of it. I can’t quite explain it. Yeah, I guess just reading the Runes is more convenient. But sometimes what’s more comfortable is more important than convenience.”

“I see. Sorry, I’m just curious after hearing about it at the agency.”

“Don’t worry about it”, another of Roman’s friendly smiles. 

Seth just smiled back as the door opened. Dean returned. Relief poured over him seeing him, and he didn’t seem hurt this time, from a first glance.

Dean barely looked around the room at first but then he lifted his gaze and locked eyes with Seth. Seth had no idea what he was thinking; he didn't give away anything that gave him a clue.

“What is he doing here?” he said after looking away again.

“Roman invited me”, Seth said, not taking it that he was just referred as “he”. “And, I’m glad you’re safe.”

“As if you care”, Dean muttered.

“I do care…” Seth mumbled, feeling a little hurt by his attitude. “Dean… I’m… I’m…” He didn’t know how to phrase it. And Dean didn’t look at him. “Dean…”

“I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Guys…” Roman interfered. “Dean, good to have you back and yeah, Seth’s part of our team and that means we’re roomies, alright?”

“I’m not sharing my bunk”, Dean quickly said.

“I didn’t expect you to, but--”

“It’s okay, I can sleep on the floor”, Seth said. He wanted to be as a small inconvenience as possible.

“Shouldn’t you be with mommy and daddy?” Dean cut in, still not looking at him.

“That’s… no, I rather not go home”, he said insecurely. He glanced at Dean, deciding if he’d continue or not. He’d had another confrontation with his aunt last night after the talk with his parents. And that had not ended well. As it never did lately… “My aunt’s there, and we… well… we don’t get along… so I’d rather stay here and sleep on the floor than having to face her and my parents at home.” He didn’t know how much he’d tell them. “So yeah… if I may…”

“Of course, man”, Roman said. “You wanna tell what happened?”

“I don’t know… it’s just…” he sighed. “It’s just… I thought they were on my side you know…? But turns out they’re just like everybody else. You know about the Wind…”

“Oh… the Wind as the weakest element?”

Seth just nodded. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust them with his story. He just didn’t know where to start and what to say.

“I’m sorry, man… but you know, if there’s any consolation, I’ve always thought that all Magic is equal.”

“Thanks, Roman…”

“Still not sharing my bunk”, Dean just said again.

“I know… and I don’t want your bunk”, Seth said. He couldn’t help thinking it was a big deal Dean hadn’t said something about Seth sharing the _room_. He was just protective of his _bed_. “I’m cool with the floor.” He tried to analyze Dean again before he continued. “Dean… about before… I didn’t mean to upset you… and I’m really sorry. I… I just hope we’ll be able to co-exist at least, you know. I don’t expect you to like or even… not disliking me. I may be a Magic user… but my Magic is for helping and defending people.” He knew he’d said it before, but he hoped that Dean was in another state of mind right now. “I’m sorry for whatever happened to you… but I’m Seth, okay? My Magic does not define me… I’m _Seth_.”

Dean actually turned and looked at him for a moment, having that completely unreadable expression. Maybe it was good? At least he didn’t rage at him.

“Yeah whatever, kid”, he said, throwing his stuff on an already occupied chair and hopped up onto the bottom bunk, lying down with his arms behind his head.

Seth was just happy things didn’t get worse. They were on seemingly neutral grounds.

“I’ll go see if I can find someone to get us some spare mattress and some blankets”, Roman said. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, okay?”

Seth nodded, Dean just made a sound, something that didn’t sound like he could promise that. Some moments passed and Seth just stood awkwardly where he was, looking around.

“Dean…?” he said after a while, not even sure why. And he didn’t get an answer. “You seem fine… physically I mean. I mean you’re not hurt… or like injured.” Gah, why was it so hard getting the words out?

Still no reply.

“Glad you’re unharmed…”

Dean just repositioned a little.

“Um… yeah… uh… Roman gave me a tour around the area. It’s still a lot to take in but it’s some nice facilities. And the architecture’s nice. You know the clean style of the buildings. He even showed me the equipment store and I got myself some armour. See?” He showed him the bracers but Dean still refused to give him anything in return. “They are pretty nice.” He awkwardly put his blond hair behind his ear, trying to think of something else to say.

“I… uh…”

“Do you ever shut up?”

“What?”

“All you do is talk.”

“I-I’m sorry… just trying to have a conversation.”

“Why would you wanna do that?”

“Because… I don’t know… maybe I wanna get to know my partners.”

“You’re not my partner.”

“But I’m on your team.”

“Doesn’t mean we’re partners.”

“Then what does it mean?”

“It means you’re a intruding brat.”

Another punch in the stomach. “You know… it hurts me when you say that”, he finally said. “I’m sorry you feel like so. I really mean it. And I really meant it when I said that I hoped to be on your team when I got this opportunity to be a Hunter. Even though I figured you wouldn’t like it… But I still didn’t want to mention it to Mr Triple H in fear of him changing his mind and putting me somewhere else.” He wasn’t sure why he even told him all this, maybe it was just his nervous rambling. But to his surprise Dean actually looked at him while he talked. Seemingly listening. “I get you see me as an intruder and again, I’m sorry you feel like so. I’m not here to take someone’s place… I’m here to… to you know… just be here… beside you… or behind you… I don’t know”, he made a nervous chuckle.

“Listen”, Dean sat up, slouching over. “I don’t like you, alright? Never did, never will. Yeah, I helped you before your test or whatever, but we owe each other nothing. I have no idea why you’re being like this; wanting to get to know me and be my partner. I’m an ass, a bastard and a scumbag. I don’t like people and I don’t like mages. Reason enough for not liking you?”

Seth felt another sting hearing Dean. But then he started thinking that maybe Dean was like that just to protect himself. Maybe he drove people away, not letting people drive _him_ away, hurting him?

“You know…” he started. “I was always alone as a kid. There are a lot of Rune Bearers in my family, having this… connection because of it. I had a late Rune appearance, making people think I was the failure of the family, not having any Runes. I got mine just a couple of months ago. Wind. The ‘weakest’ element as people say. But they seemed happy about me being a Healer. Real honour”, he gave an unamused smile. “I thought they accepted me. But I was wrong. Turned out my family was like everybody else. They’re disappointed in me for having Wind. Everybody says I’m weak and can’t do shit. But they’re wrong. And I’m gonna prove them wrong.  
I didn’t ask for my Runes… but I’m gonna make the best use of them I can. To help people, and yeah, even if that means hurting monsters because of it.  
Yeah, I’ve wanted to be a Hunter for a very long time, but I’m not built for it”, he gestured at his form.

“You think I care?”

Seth was taken aback. “No… just wanted to share something with you”, he said.

“You think I’d open to you because of it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?”

“Not happening. You know what you need to know about me.”

“Maybe I _want_ to know more.”

“You don’t. Listen. I don’t care about you or your freaking mage problem. We’re stuck here because Triple H makes the stupid rules. And I don’t wanna end up with a Wyatt.”

“I appreciate that.”

“Don’t. I’m still not accepting you. You’re an intruder.”

Seth fell silent for a while. Dean sure had some really tough walls and vicious defence mechanisms. He really wanted to keep Seth out. He sat down on the floor, bringing his skinny knees to his chin. He felt defeated. Everything he said was just thrown back at him. He probably tried too hard, but he just had this unexplainable drive to. He sighed.

“You’re wrong”, he said eventually. “You’re not a bastard or a scumbag. You’re an ass, yes, but you’re honest and loyal. And even if you’re not realizing it, you’re caring. You just don’t want to admit it. Because you’re stubborn.”

Dean actually turned to look at him, having his blank face, or it wasn’t blank, just… unreadable. He kept his gaze longer than ever before. He noticed his eyes were more baby blue than the grey blues he’d seen before. Seth meant everything he’d said, and hoped Dean would see that.

“Shut up, you don’t know me. Don’t pretend like you do”, he finally said and turned over, facing the wall.

Seth couldn’t help but smile at that. He had broken something in Dean’s walls. He stubbornly wanted to keep this bastard/scumbag image, but just the fact that he just now had turned his _back_ on Seth; he couldn’t be all distrusting, otherwise he would never turn his back on a stranger. It was meant as an insult but from what he knew about Dean, it was the opposite. Whether he was aware of it himself or not.

* * *

Roman returned a little bit later, seemingly happy to find his team and room as he left them. He had been promised a spare bed but didn’t know when they would arrange it but he thought it would be done by the evening. He got a thick blanket and a couple of thinner ones. Seth was happy about that, and the effort he put into arranging this. Roman didn’t mind. They were on the same team, so. To him, it seemed that said everything.

They shared each other’s silent company before deciding to get to the cafeteria.

The eating quarters were almost deserted, only a few groups of men were occupying the tables. He didn’t recognize anyone except Mr Cena and Mr Swagger. They gave a wave as they entered. Only Roman and Seth waved back.

Both Dean and Roman got the noodles but Seth wasn’t sure what to try. The noodles and beef looked good but the bread wraps seemed interesting too. It was like flatbread that was filled with some creamy stuff. But he liked noodles… He looked over his choices and went with the noodles. It was the safest choice, he thought.

He noticed the cafeteria people gave him less than Dean and Roman. Was it because of his built? That he was skinnier than his team mates? It still looked like it would be enough for him though, but maybe not fill him up completely. But maybe it was good it was lesser food since he didn’t know if he liked it or not. He doubted it, because he liked food and to eat; even though it didn’t show on him, because he had hollow legs or something.

He decided to sit next to Roman at the table, didn’t dare to challenge fate by sitting next to Dean. Across from him was probably safer.

They ate in silence. And the food was good, well cooked and seasoned.

Dean quickly finished his food. Did he even chew it? It seemed he had just inhaled it. Seth continued eating his noodles, finding some weird half green, half yellow veggies. They didn’t taste weird though, just sweet. As he was chewing his food, he felt something bounce off his cheek. He touched the spot, seeing some sauce on his palm. Where did that come from? Another bounce. But this time he noticed Dean flicking his finger. “Hey!” he said.

Dean just made some uncaring mocking expression and just flicked another veggie. Seth avoided it by leaning away. “Don’t throw those veggies at me…!” he said.

“Not throwing”, Dean said and picked up one and actually threw it at him. It hit his face.

“Dean…!”

_"That’s_ a throw”, Dean just grinned mischievously.

Seth wasn’t amused. Was he like, five? But Seth wouldn’t stoop to his level. Another veggie bounced off him. He was just about to tell him off when Roman spoke up: 

“Dean, come on, don’t play with your food. Don’t flick, throw or anything else at Seth, okay?” He gave Dean a very stern look, like a fatherly one. Dean looked defiant though, as if he was going to send another veggie flying but it was just a fake hand maneuver before leaning back to his seat. He really looked like a kid like that.

Seth appreciated Roman’s defence there, even though he’d been about to tell him his mind anyway. He noticed some glances from the swordsman even though he looked away every time Seth looked up. And he didn’t even look up every time he sensed Dean’s eyes on him.

The rest of the dinner went by peacefully though. At least no more food was flying or harsh words spat around.

After he finished his plate, Seth still felt like he could have some more. It wasn’t like he was still hungry, he just felt like he wanted some more just because it was good. But he played nicely for now. It was his first time there, and he didn’t dare asking for seconds.

They returned to the room where they more or less just minded their own business. Seth took the opportunity to change the string binding on his left bracer so that his Rune wouldn’t be covered. It wasn’t that big of a deal, just removing one of them to make a convenient gap on his wrist. He put them away on a less occupied chair and tried to suppress a yawn. It wasn’t that late, but he already felt drained.

“You tired?” Roman asked.

“Shouldn’t be”, Seth replied, trying to hinder another yawn.

“Being tired doesn’t follow the time of the day. If you’re tired, you can nap on my bunk.”

Dean gave him a glare at that.

“No… no, I can’t take your bed. And I’m sure it wouldn’t just be a nap if I try to sleep… I should try to stay up a bit longer…” but quite frankly, he just wanted to sleep… he was so tired…

“You’ve had a long day, just go to sleep, kid”, Roman said shooting him another one of his reassuring smiles.

“… okay…” He looked around the room to see where he should make his bed. Roman helped him clear an area next to the wall, slightly across the bunk beds. They folded the thicker blanket to use as a mattress. Roman expressed his concerns about him having to sleep on the floor, but Seth was completely positive he’d manage. It was enough with the stuff he’d gotten and it wasn’t Roman’s fault they hadn’t fixed a bed for him yet.

He visited the bathroom on the other side of that mystery door. It had a toilet, sink and shower. He fixed what he needed to do before he crawled into bed. He felt randomly uncomfortable getting undressed with the others in the room so he had taken off his outer clothes in the bathroom but he left his shirt and pants on until he was under the covers, where he removed them, sleeping in his undies.

Dean looked like he was going to say something but he closed his mouth again when he got another stern look from Roman. Heh, Roman sure had Dean well-trained like that.

Seth cuddled up into his blankets, breathing in the unfamiliar but clean scents. It didn’t take him long to go out like a candle.

* * *

All of his body ached when he woke up the next morning. He hadn’t woken up once during the whole night. Seems like he had really slept like the dead.

He stretched his protesting back and reached for his bag to check the time. Around 8. He had been sleeping for around 13 hours. Dude… He still felt tired though and just wanted to go back to sleep but he knew it was a bad idea considering the amount of hours he had already slept.

And he needed to go to the bathroom…

He grabbed his clothes and got himself ready. Back out again he collected his armour and put them on. He still thought they looked good on him. He smiled. He turned his left bracer up and was shocked to see it was marked. At first he thought it was ink but then he saw they were cuts. Two X’s were carved into the leather. Why was that…? They hadn’t been there before. Did someone…? He stopped himself. He already knew who. He took the bracer off and looked it over. Two clean X’s. He looked at the other one, nothing was done to that, thankfully.

For some reason, he felt sad about it, not like he was going to cry but the tingling was there. Why’d he cry over some stupid bracers? But why had Dean done that…? It must have been, Roman wouldn’t have done it and Dean was the hostile one. It wasn’t like ruined or destroyed, the carvings were just on the top layer. He wanted to confront him about it. But he was sleeping. But Dean didn’t respect his stuff. But he shouldn’t get down to his level.

To hell with it.

He threw the bracer on Dean, making sure it hit the back of his head.

“Why’d you do this!?” he demanded.

“Wasn’t me…” Dean said, not even awake.

“I know it was you.”

Dean groggily tried to focus on him, stiffening when he realized Seth was talking to him. Seth wouldn’t have it, he reclaimed the piece of armour and shoved it into his chest. “This is my armour, why’d you carve those X’s on it?”

“Come on man, take a joke”, Dean said, seemingly just wanting to turn over and get back to sleep.

“Do I look like I’m laughing? It’s not funny, alright! You took and vandalized my armour, you bastard!”

“It’s just a couple of X’s, don’t get your panties all twisted.”

“I don’t care! It’s my stuff and you have no right doing that to it! They were brand new! Why’d you do it!?” It wasn’t just the armour. It was yesterday and the last few days’ events that seeped through. Even though he had mirrored Dean the previous day, it hadn’t been enough for him to vent his _own_ feelings.

“You’ve been like a shit to me from day one! And now you’re just being a big bully! You’re just like everyone else! Maybe you’re right, maybe I am wrong about you. But I really thought you were a decent guy. You freaking helped me back then but ever since you’ve just been a total asshole! I’ve done everything I can to be nice to you, because… I thought I saw something under that tough exterior you have going.  
But you’re just an ass judging me before you even know me! Maybe I should just ask Mr Helmsley for a transfer. And we haven’t been on a damn mission yet!”

“Maybe you should then”, Dean just snapped back.

Seth just stared at him, feeling something break in him. The tears no longer just threatened to spill. “You damn asshole…” He quickly left the room, not even bothering taking his coat.

He couldn’t read Dean at all… he had really seemed to have some nice points but this was all too much. Maybe he was still affected by the feelings of betrayal from his own family and this was just the final straw.

He was seriously hurt by all the actions combined from Dean since they had met again. He couldn’t believe this was the same man that had gone beyond his principles and helped him with the Re-Set… He didn’t want him on his team… he was shouting at him… hating him… and then these more petty stuff… but they weren’t petty. Not to him. It made him very sad. He didn’t even know him, but he still managed to affect him so deeply emotionally.

He really had thought Dean was good… Frustrated, he wiped the tears from his face as he walked on. Damn Ambrose…


	13. Chapter 13

Was he crying? Had he caused the kid to cry? Why would he cry? It was just…

Dean looked down and noticed the bracer. He picked it up and took a better look at it. Yeah, he had made those carvings on it. Because… because. The same reason why he had flicked the peacorns. He felt like it. Just because.

But now he was sitting here feeling… bad? He felt bad about the kid leaving? At least he didn’t feel glad… not even relieved. He should be. He didn’t have to share space with him, not having to see his face.

Why was it so complicated?

The kid didn’t know him. Never would. No one could know him. So why did he have a feeling the kid was right? A little. Dean kinda was loyal. But only to Roman. Anyone coming in between would be soo sorry. But he wasn’t honest; he lied and cheated. Honestly.

His gaze wandered to the bracers again. How he had made the marks. Maybe it wasn’t nice… The kid had been very upset. And he wasn’t cool with seeing him like that; that made him feel awkward.

He took out his knife and started to carve some more in it. He made some fangy design. That was the only thing he could do except the doodling-type of carvings. It wouldn’t cover the X’s but it gave it character. He repeated the fangy pattern on the other one as well, making them look alike. It didn’t look that bad now.

Maybe he should look for the kid? It was his fault he left. Why wasn’t he mad at him? He usually would have been sent through the roof for this kind of thing. The kid had said some horrible stuff. Calling him names and… telling some truth…

He had made him upset… he really hadn’t given him a chance, and thinking about it… the kid _had_ been nice to him… He had Healed him, and he had done it better than previous Healers… He was awkward but… he had been nice to Dean. Damn kid making him feel this way, thinking so much. He shouldn’t care. And… no… he didn’t care… He… He… just wondered where he went. Yeah. That’s it. So yeah… maybe he should just take these Roman germs and at least see if the kid was okay.

He grabbed the armour and left the room. Where had he gone? He had been talking about the transfer? Had he gone to Triple H already? He scanned the corridors but no one was to be seen. Thinking of the possibility of the kid wanting to see Triple H he headed towards the main areas. The facilities were lonely. Seemed like people were on missions or slept in. He went to the courtyard, looking around. No one was there either. Or…?

He thought he saw something behind one of the benches. He looked closer and saw wavy dark hair and a naked back. A naked back with Runes on it.

He heard a soft sniffle. He was still crying?

Something ached inside him at the sound. His instinct told him to flee, escape that sound that made him feel like that, make that ache go away. But at the same time, he was drawn in by it.

He went closer and got up to the bench. Should he stay here or should he go around…? His heart started pounding fiercely. Another small sob. Another ache. Damn kid. He got around, standing on the same side as him, but some distance apart.

“Uh… hey…?” he said, scratching his head.

The kid looked up in a quick manner, as if he’d been startled.

“Go away…” he said, looking away.

Dean just looked at him. “I… I just wanted to see where you went…” he said.

“You don’t care, don’t pretend you do”, the kid hid his face on his raised knees. “Go away…!”

“…” This was a lot harder than he anticipated. “Hey… dude.”

“I have a name. It’s Seth.” He still wouldn’t look at him.

“Yeah, well… I uh… didn’t mean to… you know, make you upset…”

“Oh really? You sure did everything to do so!” the kid spat from his knee position.

Dean wasn’t good at this. What was he supposed to do or say? The kid obviously still was in some kind of state. He crouched down to be at his level.

“Hey…”

“What part of ‘go away’ didn’t you get…!?” the kid said, looking up. His eyes were all red and puffy from the crying. The sparkle wasn’t there. 

But Dean couldn’t resist a helpless smile. “Probably the same part of ‘don’t you ever shut up’ that you don’t get.”

The kid sniffled again and looked at him. Nervously? But then he looked away again. “Asshole…”

Dean deserved that. Why would he even think that? He just did. For some weird reason. He still felt like he should be mad but seeing the kid’s state, knowing he was the reason for it… He saw the lost boy again… seeing himself, being all alone…

“But yeah… just wanted to check on you… and uh…” He had no idea what to say. “Really… and uh… You know you’re stuck with us right? Trips isn’t going to make changes. Not when he’s able to mess with me.” Shit. “I mean… yeah… you’re stuck with us..” Just because he said that didn’t mean he accepted him in The Shield. He was just saying.

He fiddled with the bracers a little before handing them over. “I uh… fixed them…” When the kid didn’t take them he just placed them on the ground and backed off a little.

“The X’s are still there”, the kid accused him.

“Well… yeah… couldn’t do anything about them but I, you know, enhanced the design instead.” He scratched the back of his head. “Yeah…” Maybe he should just go? Or…? No, maybe it was good.

“It’s…” Their eyes met. The kid’s expression was… he couldn’t describe it. Surprised? Not it was something else, more deep. Dean was confused. “It’s the same marks as on your shirt…“ The kid traced the finger over the fang design and looked from them to him.

“Well… uh… it’s not like that means anything. It’s just the only design I can do okay? Except doodling.” He became all flustered all of a sudden. Or at least awkward. “Wasn’t happy with the X’s, alright?” There. That’s it.

Awkward silence.

“I’m… gonna go back”, Dean finally said. The kid didn’t look at him again so maybe Dean should just have him like that. He was about to step back.

“You really hurt me, you know…” the kid’s voice was just barely audible, but Dean still heard him clearly. Even though the kid had said similar things before, this time it hit him in the gut. Just because his voice was so small…

“I know…” he admitted. “But I fixed your bracers.” He tried to make it sound a little cheerful. He wasn’t apologetic.

“It was never about the bracers… That was just the trigger…”

Oh…

“With all the stuff you said, and you hating me.”

“I… don’t hate you… I may not like you, but I don’t hate you.” He surprised himself there. Again. But he wasn’t angry with the kid, so that must mean he didn’t hate him. Right? He’d said it, so why’d he doubt himself? He looked at the kid, as if he could find his answers in him.

“Why’d you do it?”

No answers. Just questions. He should have known. He didn’t know why he’d done it. Which of it specifically though? He’d been mad with the team build decisions so that triggered a lot of his previous behaviour. And because the kid was an intruder.

“What of it?”

“The bracers… yesterday… with the flying food and you just being an asshole. I get you think I intrude. But it’s not my fault. I didn’t decide to be on your team. Don’t blame me. I… I just wanted it to work out but you make it really hard.” He wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

“Why are you trying so hard then?” Felt like the situation was still very delicate so Dean avoided an accusing tone the best he could. Self preservation. Nothing else.

“You didn’t answer my question.” The kid seemingly ignored his counter question.

“You answered it yourself. I’m an asshole and you’re an intruder. You didn’t answer _my_ question.”

The kid shrugged. “You seemed nice, and I thought…” He made another sniffle and let his thought trail off. “But… you’re here now. Proves me right.”

He left to see if Dean was going after him? “It was a test?” he asked suspiciously. Was the kid so devious and cunning?

The kid gave him a look as if Dean just sprouted another head. “What? No! I left because you were an ass!” he suddenly snapped. “You really think I would have relied on you in the state _you_ put me in?” He calmed down and became shyer again. “I just said so… You _have_ some human qualities. It wasn’t just something back then… you have it in you.”

Dean just shifted his weight from foot to foot where he stood. He _had_ checked on him and stayed for him before… It was just a little embarrassing with the kid being the one pointing it out. “Shut up…!” he said, more abashed than heated, and looked away. 

The kid responded with a sound what was like a mix between a sniffle and a chuckle. “Say what you want but you _do_ have a heart.”

“Shut up…!” he just repeated, feeling even more awkward as he gave himself some distance. “Just returning the freaking armour.” He hastily added. “Uh… gotta go see if Roman’s up. I’m starving and he promised he’d buy me breakfast.” The kid could probably see through his lie, but he needed something; an exit line. He’d done what he came here to do, right? And the kid didn’t seem as upset, so maybe he’d just give him some privacy. He should leave. Yeah. He took some steps backwards. When the kid didn’t say anything more or looked his way, he decided to go back to their room.

* * *

Roman was back from a shower when Dean returned. He had his hair wrapped up in a linen towel.

“Where have you been?” he asked, without greeting.

“Out.”

“Where’s Seth?”

“Out.”

“What did you do?”

“What?” Dean gave him a serious incredulous look.

“Seth’s not here, so what did you do?”

“You’re assuming _I_ did something because he’s not here? What if he does morning walks? Or beats up old ladies having morning walks?”

Roman just gave him a look asking if he seriously believed he’d buy that. “It’s not like you’ve been nice to him.” He said, being very big brother serious about it. “And with you saying he’s out, you really think I’m not assuming you did something to him? Like, throwing him out or something?”

“I didn’t throw him out. He left all by himself. And he’s fine.”

“What did you do to have him leave?”

“Nothing. He woke me up and left.” Technically.

“So he told you he was going out?”

“Kinda.”

Roman held one of his analyzing looks, making Dean squirm a little. He didn’t like that, it was like Roman had some super powers to look right through him.

“Look, he had like a bad morning or something so he needed some space okay“, Dean managed out.

Roman nodded. Good, seems like it was something he could relate to. “Maybe I’ll just ask him myself later, wanna make sure he’s okay.”

Dean was on the verge of saying that he didn’t have to but he just put on some whatever mode instead. 

Roman took down the towel, releasing his long mess of hair. “I figured we’d go down to the bakery and have some breakfast. All of us.”

“Yeah, sure”, Dean just said and plopped down on his bed again. His eyes focused on the floor and makeshift bed. He didn’t manage to process any closer thought about it as it was a soft knock and the door was opened. The kid had returned. He seemed like he had cooled down now and you couldn’t really see the state he’d been in. Or Dean could see his unsparkly tired look. He realized he missed his bright brown eyes…

“Hey”, Roman said, smiling welcomingly.

“Hey.”

“Where’ve you been?”

“Just out, just… needed some space. Had a lot on my mind this morning. Don’t worry though, I’m fine”, he smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Roman evaluated the kid. “You sure?”

The kid nodded. “Yeah, thank you. It has just been… a lot lately.”

“We’re here for you, okay?” He put a hand on the kid’s shoulder.

“Yeah… thank you”, the kid repeated, with another of those faint smiles.

“I just talked to Dean about going out for breakfast”, Roman said, combing his damp hair with his fingers.

The kid glanced at Dean. “Yeah… I heard that.”

Roman furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but didn’t question it. “Great”, he smiled. “I’ll just have to get myself ready and then we’re off.”

“Okay”, the kid gave a short nod.

Roman disappeared into the bathroom again, leaving the two younger ones alone.

“I’m still mad at you”, the kid informed after a moment of dead silence. He went over to get his coat.

“By all means”, he said, sounding all nonchalant. He could be that way all he wanted. As if he cared. The kid gave him a quick glance but nothing more. 

Dean noticed his back. It was something about the backless shirt. It had a hood. He liked hoodies. And he couldn’t avoid seeing some of the Runes. Those markings going down his spine. But he still couldn’t make out any details because it was soon covered by the coat. Not that he was interested anyway.

He put on the shin guards but hesitated when he looked at his bracers. But then he decided to put them on too. 

When he was finished, Roman returned. All neat and his hair in a low bun. _Man_ bun. He saw the kid adjusting his armour. “Looking good”, he said. He lifted the kid’s right arm, inspecting the arm piece more closely. “That’s cool. I didn’t remember it had these decorations on them.”

“Well… they have”, the kid said, forcing a smile.

“Dean has those too, and he gave me a similar design as well.” He showed the kid his higher arm armour, where he had the same kind of fangy pattern. Dean had made that pattern on a piece of leather and at a time when Roman’s armour was torn and had to be replaced… well, Dean had that piece just lying around so he just gave it to him.

“You made a great choice”, Roman continued.

The kid gave Roman a reply as a smile. A real smile and that made Dean’s insides skip a little. He looked away, but still stole some glances of him again, but the smile was already gone.

“You ready to go?” Roman asked.

A quick nod from the kid and Dean just jumped off the bed. As they went for the door, Dean couldn’t help but _“accidentally”_ bump the kid’s shoulder as he passed him. The kid gave him a glare but Dean just flashed him a prime grin. Maybe he could come and enjoy creating reactions out of him. But at the same time he wanted to make sure he didn’t upset him… just because he didn’t want the ache coming with that. But he didn’t mind him a little annoyed. He knew he played with fire but that was kinda his thing.

* * *

They went to the bakery slash café where Dean quickly decided to get a nice baguette bread with some gooey meat filling. Roman had some rye bread, also with some filling. The kid took more time though, looking very indecisive. He glanced at the pancakes occasionally but forced himself to look at the bread choices again.

Roman seemed to notice it as well. “You know, you can have the pancake.”

The kid stiffened and looked all busted. “But that’s more like dessert…”

“Have what you want, it’s my treat.”

“Okay… then I’d like the pancake. The one with cinnamon syrup.”

“Make it two”, Roman added. “It will make you feel more full”, he added to the kid, with a smile.

The kid thanked him so much. Dean had never tried those pancakes. It just sounded sticky. With their syrup. He had always preferred bread in the mornings anyway.

Roman ordered them some lohdrinks, the standard beverage that came with food, and they went with his and Dean’s breakfast together with the drinks to a table at a corner. The pancakes would take a couple of minutes to prepare but they would come out with them. 

The kid insisted on sharing sides with Roman, Dean placed himself straight across from him. He seemed to be actively avoiding eye contact but Dean still noticed some glances at times.

“Sorry about the floor bed, Seth”, Roman said.

“No, it’s okay. I still managed to sleep. I mean I slept for like more than 12 hours so it couldn’t have been that bad.”

“Totally out cold. Snoring”, Dean said.

“I snored?” the kid said, obviously very self conscious.

“No, you didn’t, Dean’s just being a jerk”, Roman cut in. “You probably needed the sleep then. I hope they will get the bed arrangements fixed today.”

Another of the kid’s nod replies.

“Can see if we’ll get to introduce you to some of the Hunters later?” Roman suggested.

“Oh, okay”, the kid said, a little nervously. Or he looked nervous because he was yet again tucking away his blond hair. Funny how he usually treated the blond side like so.

“Don’t worry, it’s not like it’s gonna be some social gathering. Just saying hi if we happen to meet up with anyone.”

The expression became more relieved after that.

Dean looked down at his bread, surprised that he hadn’t started on it yet. He decided to dig in, enjoying the gooeyness of it. All cheesy, creamy and peppery. Some of the goo escaped but he just used his finger to wipe it up and put it in his mouth. Even if it fell on the table. Can’t waste good goo.

Earlier, Roman would have told him to wait for everyone’s food before eating. Because it was like rude to be eating before that. Dean couldn’t care less, he would eat if he was hungry. That’s it. And now Roman knew better than to get between Dean and his food. He had raised him quite well like that.

The kid’s food soon arrived anyway. And Dean had to admit that it smelled really good. That warm cinnamon and the pancakes. The kid looked very happily and excitedly on them. He put the fork in them, cutting out a nice bite, the syrup creating long sticky and messy threads between the piece and the rest of the pancakes, and put it in his mouth.

“Oh, goodness…” was his verdict; a mix between a sigh and a moan. Must have been some really good stuff. He put the fork back into his mouth, removing all the stickiness from it before taking another bite, wiping the piece around in the syrup to really coat it with goo before eating it, sighing contently again.

“Is it good?” Roman asked, having a knowing smile on his lips.

“Mhmm”, the kid just managed out, smiling happily as he chewed. It made Dean involuntarily smile. Just watching him eat something he clearly loved had a… fuzzy effect on him. The kid had some boyish energies already, but seeing him like this, he really was like a boy.

The kid must have noticed him looking as he turned his way and another moment of locked eyes happened. Dean noticed the sparkle was back in those chocolate eyes. He was the one to break off first this time, just looking another way and seemed very busy to be observing some marks on the walls.

The kid busied himself with the pancake again, eating slowly to savour every little bit. He was the complete opposite to Dean; whenever he ate something he loved he tended to eat it super fast to be able to eat the most he could before getting full. Though he always became over full, but he didn’t care, he was full of what he loved. Could that really be so good though? He looked at the stickiness and smelled the cinnamon… it had a really appealing scent. So he just grabbed his own fork and helped himself with a pancake piece, and munched on it.

“Hey, what are--” the kid started, all surprised.

Yeah… it was tasty, sweet but not too sweet and full of flavour. It wasn’t levelled with fried hen sticks though, but still really tasty.

“If you wanted to try it, you just could’ve asked”, the kid continued, pouting a little.

Dean just grinned. It was more fun this way, sneaking his food.

The kid slowly returned to his food, preparing a new bite, keeping an eye on Dean as he did so. “You want some more or what is it?”

“If I want some”, he leaned over and grabbed the kid’s hand and flipped the fork towards himself, eating the pancake from it. “I’ll just take it.” He grinned again as he was chewing. The move made the kid stiff and his cheeks turned all red. Another thing that involuntarily made him smile, even though this time it was mostly on the inside because he was grinning so hard on the outside. He had managed another reaction from him. A blush. He grinned even more to the accomplishment.

“Dean…” Roman sighed, putting his hand on his forehead.

The kid really looked all flustered as he focused on finishing his breakfast.

Dean just made a small laugh at it all. This was just so amusing. He leaned back in his seat, bumping with a foot under the table. As the foot was quickly recoiled, he figured it was the kid’s. Roman wouldn’t have cared if Dean bumped his foot.

As Dean finished off his lohdrink, it was all sweet and dark in taste, he noticed that the kid really did avoid eye contact completely this time, other times he hadn’t quite been able to keep his eyes off him totally. Dean still glanced at him occasionally though. But that was more or less only because his eyes happened to wander there.

The kid took the last piece of pancake and swirled it around the plate to get the last syrup on it. He ate it and put his fork down, looking really satisfied.

“You’re good?” Roman asked, smiling when he saw the happiness on the kid’s face.

“Yeah”, he nodded and sat up to start and put the plate and utensils together.

“Just leave it; they will come and pick it up.”

“But I just…” he trailed off as he still finished up what he had started; putting his utensils, napkin and bottle on the plate.

“You’re ready?” Without a reply, they all got up from their table and left the bakery.

* * *

They walked back towards the Guild. Roman and the kid taking the lead and Dean just followed behind. It didn’t take them long before they happened to come across some fellow Hunters. Sheamus and Barrett. Can’t say Dean was happy to see them. Roman introduced the kid to them, but did he really expect to get some other kind of reaction from them than a cold uncaring one? Barrett held a dark look, even darker than he usually had on him, meeting them. Dean didn’t like that look so he passed the kid and took a step closer to him, just making a statement that he really didn’t tolerated his attitude. He could have some attitude of his own.

Barrett just gave another mocking glare as he pushed at Dean’s shoulder as he walked away.

“Good luck, lad, you’re gonna need it”, Sheamus said.

The kid was about to thank him but clearly changed his mind as the pale warrior added that last insult. He just had a defiant face instead, but he didn’t say anything.

Roman just told him to not mind them. They just were like that but they weren’t complete idiots, more like jerks when they wanted to.

They reached the courtyard. Several groups of Hunters were scattered across the area. No one of their closer ones though, just other people that Dean didn’t even care to learn their names. He didn’t have to though because they were approached by the half pints.

“Mr Helmsley’s expecting you”, the one talking said.

Dean wasn’t happy. He didn’t want to see that ugly mug. Just seeing his minions made him remember yesterday and made his emotions stir.

“I don’t wanna see him”, he said, crossing his arms.

“He said you’d say that. And he offered to just have Mr Reigns and Mr Rollins seeing him.”

“What, I’m not worthy in his presence?” Dean said, turning it around, making it looking like an insult. Roman put a calming hand on his shoulder but Dean didn‘t want that, just shrugging him off.

“It’s your choice, Mr Ambrose”, the little one said, raising his hands, in a defensive way. “You can tag along, or you can stay here.”

Dean didn’t want to see him and Triple H didn’t want to see _him_ , which was the reason why he _should_ see him. Just him being there would bug him enough and otherwise he could always stand in a corner, maybe mess with some of the documents on the shelves…

* * *

“I’ve got a mission for you”, Triple H said. They had barely managed to enter the office and closed the door behind them.

The kid visibly froze hearing that. He looked from Triple H to Roman to try to get some confirmation of what he had heard.

“Don’t sweat it, Seth”, Triple H continued. He was so… fatherly all of a sudden. What was that with the kid when everybody seemed to have adopted him at first sight? Yeah, he was the pretty boy type, but otherwise… He just didn’t get it.

“It’s a low rank mission. You need to take care of some _wargs_ ”, he gave Dean a specific look. Dean just ignored him though. He just walked up and placed himself on a chair, close enough to have his feet on Triple H’s desk.

“Feet, Ambrose”, he said, not even looking at him.

“Yes, I’m quite comfortable, thank you”, Dean replied, settling in even more, just because.

Triple H sighed and made an effort to try to shove him down but Dean’s feet just bounced back as if they had a rubber band attached to the desk. The old man didn’t do anything more about it. Dean won.

“As I was saying”, he started.

“You didn’t say anything”, Dean countered.

“As--”

“That’s a good descriptive name for you, Trips.”

“Dean Ambrose.”

“That’s my name, don’t misuse it.”

Triple H turned to him and gave him a very stern look, even more so than Roman’s. Dean just offered a signature grin. He just loved messing with him. Especially when it was payback for previous behaviour.

“I need you to take care of a pack of wargs. At least 12 of them. You’ll get a bonus if you collect some fangs as well.”

“Wargs are weak…” Dean muttered.

“So is your team work. But this is a real thing and maybe some serious matter can make you be more serious about it.”

“If you’d just give us some serious missions, I’d be more serious.”

“It’s still a mission and it determines your stay here”, Triple H said, dead serious. “You have a responsibility as a Hunter and remember that even the monsters _you_ call weak still injure and kill civilians. And we can’t have that happen.”

Dean had heard it all before and he _knew_ that already. Dude.

“We’ll take it, we appreciate it”, Roman said. He looked at the kid, seeing his nervous state and put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

“You better. I expect a report this afternoon. Dismissed.”

Roman led the kid towards the door but Dean was very comfortable where he sat, just picking at his fingernails. Their leader ignored him verbally but he did shoot a very annoyed glare at him. Dean just smiled back, focusing on his handiwork. As he inspected his hand, he felt a rough pull by his hood and was yanked off the chair.

“The hell!?” he exclaimed at Roman and pushed him away. How dared he pull at his precious hoodie? He nearly choked him.

“You’ve proved your point, we’ve got work to do.” He turned and gave Triple H an apologetic smile but Dean saw he wasn’t really; he was quietly amused by Dean’s antics.

The kid joined them at the door and they could leave the office and the office wing behind.

“You survived your first briefing”, Roman light-heartedly said to the kid.

“Is it always like that?”

“Always when Dean’s present”, Roman laughed.

The kid just replied with a polite smile.

“It’s okay though”, Dean’s big brother continued. “We have a saying; ‘get in, get the mission, bug Triple H, get out’.”

Dean noticed the glance from the kid when Roman said that. He obviously figured it was Dean’s saying, or something.

“Is it… is it really okay for us to get a mission this early?” the kid asked instead. “I mean, we have only had one training and well… can’t say it went well.”

“Sometimes we just have to be pushed into the deep water immediately to learn to swim. He’s testing us in a real environment. Wargs are kinda low ranked monsters, still dangerous, especially in a pack, but it will give us enough action for you to get some real Hunter experience. You’re a natural, we’ve seen you on the battlefield.” Roman shot him one of his reassuring smiles. The kid just looked awkwardly on some random spot in front of him. As to comfort and reassure him again, Roman patted his shoulder. “We should just go out, take care of it. No reason to drag out on it.”

They returned home to get ready. Dean picked up his light arm armour and wrapped himself up as the others prepared in any way they saw fit. Dean didn’t bother. He had fixed his blade yesterday before going to bed and now he fixed his armour. He didn’t need anything else. Wargs were common so they wouldn’t need to travel far before they encountered some.

“Do I need anything in particular?” the kid asked. He held his bag and was turned to Roman specifically.

“Not really, you got your armour on, right? I have some medicinal ointments with me. But this is a basic mission and we won’t be gone long. We better be prepared for some unexpected events though, that’s why I bring some curing items.”

“Okay. I can take the medicinal items if you want? I have room in my bag.”

“It’s okay, I can take them.”

“What kind of ointments do you have?”

“I have a poison antidote and several kinds of healing herbs.”

“I should be able to Heal poisons and such as well”, the kid said. 

Dean quickly faced him. Was he dissing Roman’s herb knowledge? “Who says your freaking Magic is better than our ointments?” he asked grumpily.

“I didn’t say that”, the kid said. “I just mentioned I could, I don’t think it’s lesser okay?” He sounded offended. Why was _he_ offended? He was the one who started it.

“Hey, guys”, Roman said. “We’re just well prepared, alright, with both ways of healing. Healing Magic is convenient but we have to think defensively. Seth can be low on Magic so we better have some healing items as well.”

Dean got that, and when it came to healing, the kid’s Healing beat the herbs; he cured him faster. But he would never admit that. He kinda hated it a little that he just realized that and had that thought. Just to make that statement clear he just had to pass the kid and take his hood and pull it over his head.

“Dean…!” the kid whined, pulling the hood back down, his hair suddenly very fluffy.

Dean laughed at him; he looked like an angry puppy. The kid combed through his hair with his fingers to try to flatten it. He clearly wasn’t happy with him, but not upset.

Dean went for the door. “You coming or I’ll have to beat all those worgs myself?”

“Wargs. Try to tell them apart”, Roman said.

Dean just playfully flipped Roman off as he left the room.

* * *

They left Authority and walked into the woods. It didn’t take them long until Dean spotted some animal leftovers; meaning possibly monsters in the area. Hopefully wargs. He brought out his sword already as they continued on.

The monsters had disappeared farther than he’d expected. Half an hour later and they still hadn’t encountered any. They soon reached the thicker woods and bushes grew all closer together with a lot of the vegetation more wild.

Dean stopped the other two. He thought he heard something. Silently, he got himself beyond some bushes and he could hear the rustling again. Then a howl and he quickly backed out.

“We’ve got company”, he said as he put his hand on the Rune stone, activating it. He hissed at the sensation; he hated that shock.

Roman brought out his spear and activated his own weapon. The kid just stood focused.

They barely managed to get back to back when they were ambushed from several sides by a small horde of wargs. _And_ worgs. Seems like they were more organized this time around.

One of the bigger wargs launched itself towards Dean and he quickly engaged the attack. The warg deflected his sword by closing its jaws on his blade. It surprised Dean, he’d never seen that before. He wiggled his blade but the jaws of the monster were strong.

“Tch…” he muttered and kicked it on the nose to have it release the blade. It growled furiously at him and jumped at him again. Dean slashed at it, causing a gash on the shoulder of the beast. The big one retreated and sent in two smaller ones instead. Dean skillfully swung his sword, felling the two wargs. He turned his attention to the bigger one again. It still kept its distance, communicating with its smaller kin.

Dean wouldn’t let them have the upper hand, so he lunged himself forward and cut at the monsters. Another warg down. Another howl. One of the smaller ones called for reinforcements. The howl was abruptly cut off and it started bleeding heavily from the neck. What the hell? Then he realized. Wind blades.

Dean slew the stunned beast and was tackled from behind by the big one. He was thrown forward and hit the ground hard. His face found a root and he momentarily lost his bearings.

“Dean…!” he heard a voice. He wasn’t sure if it was Roman or the kid.

He sensed a shadow pass him and he heard a shrieking from the monster. “Take him outta here!” it was the same voice as before. He thought it was Roman.

A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up. The hit on the head made him feel a little stunned and wobbly. The kid dragged him off, sending a slicing wind towards the opponents as he did so.

“You okay?” he asked as they got some distance. He didn’t get a reply. He pushed Dean’s hair out of his face. “You have a forehead cut”, he informed.

“Don’t touch me”, Dean said, swatting his hand away. He was feeling kinda recovered from the tackle and he didn’t need the kid’s help.

“Watch out!” the kid shouted and quickly made a barrier that the worg ran straight into with a whine. It was greatly angered by it and growled at them, showing its fangs. Bloodied foam had formed around the jaws and was dripping down on the ground.

Dean got up and realized his sword was still on the ground where he’d been attacked. He cursed and looked at the monsters surrounding it. There was the worg on the other side of the barrier, and at least four more between him and the sword.

“Just go”, the kid said, seeing the same scene as him. “You get the sword, I’ll cover you.”

Dean hesitated. The kid was a mind reader. He really wouldn’t be able to get back to his sword himself. But could he really trust him? He was a freaking Rune Bearer.

The kid stood up and formed two tornados. Dean didn’t have time for hesitating, this was his chance. He saw what the kid was going for and with just the look of the other; the kid released the barrier and Dean started running to his sword. The tornados followed him on each side, hurting the attacking wargs and worgs in the process. He reached his weapon and felled the damaged monsters.

Roman stabbed the big warg and retrieved his spear. 

Two monsters left. The one closest to him got an invisible slash before Dean could finish it off. The other one was slain by Roman.

The woods fell silent.

“Y’all okay?” Roman was the first to speak.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine”, Dean said, waving him off.

“How’s the cut?” the kid asked, approaching. “Here, just let me check real quick, okay?” He grabbed a piece of fabric, pouring some water on it to gently clean his face. Dean just let him. He had kinda warm hands. “The cut’s closed up”, he said.

“Don’t waste your Magic”, Dean muttered. If it was already closed up, it couldn’t be that bad.

“I use it as I deem fit”, he plainly said, raising his hand and quickly Healed his wound. “How are you, Roman?”

“I’m okay. No injures”, he said. “I’m gonna collect some fangs.”

Dean watched the kid nod towards Roman as he finished him up. He thought back on the fight. How he’d let the kid cover him. That didn’t mean he trusted him, because he didn’t. He trusted no one. Well Roman… but he doesn’t count. He didn’t do it because he trusted the kid. He did it… because the kid conveniently used that frigging Wind Magic, that was probably kinda chasing him if he hadn’t outrun them. That was it. It had nothing to do with a cover or trust.

“How many did you get?” he heard the kid ask. He must have given him a very confused look as he added: “The wargs? How many did you get? Roman said he got like five.”

“Yeah… same here…” Dean said absentmindedly. He had no idea. He hadn’t counted, and it had been both wargs and worgs. Who knew how many he’d gotten of each.

“I’m not sure I got any, think you had the finishers. So… I guess we’ll have to find another pack?”

“To be on the safe side”, Roman confirmed. “How’s your Magic?”

“Don’t worry, I still have a decent level”, the kid assured him.

“That’s good.” Roman continued retrieving the fangs, the kid picked up some knocked-out ones.

Dean looked around the battlefield. There were indeed 10 wargs among the dead ones. The rest were worgs. It was rare seeing them cooperate between the species. But at the same time it was more common nowadays than a couple of years ago. Maybe it was like an evolution thing.

“I think there are more of them out there”, Roman said, standing up. “Seth, can you take care of these?” He handed him the fangs which the kid stuffed down in his bag.

They headed deeper into the woods, and it didn’t take them long until they encountered a smaller pack of wargs. They instantly attacked the Hunters but Dean and Roman efficiently took care of them.

And there was a loud roar.

The kid froze at the sound. And Dean couldn’t blame him. It was cold and dual sounding, like a high pitched shriek being ground with a hollow sound. That roar belongs to the raupnir, a kind of demon beast.

“Stay focused!”, Roman shouted as he killed off the last of the wargs.

Dean knew that. He barely managed to regroup himself when the heard a loud crash in the forest as the raupnir approached through the trees. If they had wanted to flee, the chance was lost. A raupnir that had sensed its prey hunted it down to the death. 

Seconds later, a huge grizzly bodied monster crashed through the trees. It had a hideous face, almost all mouth and teeth, and two sets of spiky arms.

Dean swallowed hard at the sight. Raupnirs were formidable foes, and while he wasn’t one to turn down a challenge, this was no ordinary monster. They were hard to kill and unpredictable. They were less animal than normal monsters. Animals had normal instincts. Demons hadn’t.

The kid just stared at it, stunned at the sight. “It has Runes…!” he exclaimed. Dean saw it too; a Rune on its lower leg. He’d heard of them; over-raupnirs that had evolved Magic.

“It’s casting…!” the kid shouted and quickly raised his barrier just in time before a great inferno surrounded them. The Magic around them was like a globe so they were completely protected. 

Dean could still feel the heat around them. “Shit…” he breathed. If it hadn’t been for the kid’s Magic…

Roman seemed to have the same word on his lips.

The Fire soon extinguished itself but the kid didn’t drop the barriers. “It’s gonna need time for it to be able to re-fire any Magic”, he said, not taking his eyes off the monster. “That inferno was a powerful but not efficient Magic, a sign that it’s not good at controlling its Runes.”

“We have to take it out fast then, that inferno was devastating, and if it’s able to do another of those attacks…” Roman agreed.

“Take it on from both sides, I’ll be keeping the barriers up around you”, the kid said.

Dean didn’t like taking orders from him, but it made sense. It was a little too planned for his taste, but for this enemy he couldn’t just go with the hack and slash. Even he realized that.

Roman took the right side, Dean the left. Dean managed to wound one of the arms with his first strike, making it hanging limp at its side. Scary thing was; the raupnir barely twitched at that.

It swung its arms at the attackers but both Dean and Roman managed to avoid them and got out of their way.

“Roman! The leg!” the kid shouted. Dean had already seen what he was going for and slashed at its stomach to make him the focus instead. Roman aimed for the leg with his spear but the raupnir ignored Dean and swung its arms towards Roman. The impact was so big it went through the kid’s barrier and he was hit with a bone crushing blow to the side. Roman groaned hard as he was thrown backwards. The kid quickly used his Wind behind Roman, catching his fall.

Dean yelled his brother’s name in terror.

“I’m sorry Roman…!” the kid panicked as he knelt before him, examining him. “My barrier wasn’t strong enough for physical attacks…!” He had an alarming look on his face.

“Just focus…!” Roman groaned, grabbing at his side as he forced himself to stand up.

“But you’re hurt…!”

“We don’t have time for it”, he said, picking up his spear.

Dean felt relief as he saw Roman getting up again. That blow had been brutal. But he was a tough one.

The two Hunters engaged the battle again. The kid changed to offence and stunned the arms with his Wind blades, making it easier for the warriors to wound them and make them useless. It wasn’t an easy task, Roman was already injured and Dean got his share of hits and cuts.

The raupnir changed strategies after that, with its arms taken out, it engulfed itself in Fire. The arms were revitalized and were now deadly Fire whips.

“Shit…” Dean said, retreating. Just when they had taken down its weapons, it changed form? That was just shitty.

Both he and Roman joined the kid, that had once again put up his barriers around them.

“We’re gonna get burned if we try to engage it now”, Dean said, gritting his teeth.

“We gonna have to cancel its Magic”, the kid said. “If we can take out its Rune, then it won’t have the Magic for that thing. Cut off its leg and you‘ll destroy its Magic.”

Did it work like that? You could disarm the Magic users like so? But yeah, Runes were the source of the Magic…

“But what if it has more than that Rune?” Roman quickly asked.

“I have only seen that one on it”, the kid said, reinforcing the barrier as they were hit by Fire. “Shit…!” He panted. “I should be able to take care of those arms, but I don’t have enough Magic for it.”

“You crazy? It’s dangerous Re-Setting mid-battle, you’re gonna be unstable”, Roman said.

“I know, but I have to”, the kid said, sounding even more like he was losing his strength. “I’m gonna be Exhausted if I use the spell without Re-Setting. I have no choice. And my Magic will be cancelled during the Re-Set so you have to be careful.”

Roman had a look that clearly said he really disliked the idea. But he gave his approval. “I’ll cover you. Dean, you Re-Set him.”

“But you’re hurt…!” Dean shouted after him but Roman had already approached the raupnir. At a safety distance, but still approached it. Dean was conflicted. He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want to ever Re-Set anyone again. But he couldn’t let Roman be out there with that flaming raupnir. He looked at the kid. He had an uncertain look as well. Or did he just mirror his own feeling?

“Fuck…!” he spat straight from the heart, before he ripped the back piece aside and put his hand flat on the kid’s back. No hug, no nothing. He _Re-Set_ him. An energy surge pulsed in his hand, like a fluttering connecting his skin with the kid’s. It tickled, momentarily taking his breath away; the pure energy flowing in his hand, filling him. He felt…

He realized he had closed his eyes as he opened them when the sensation faded.

The kid turned to him, having just as a confused look on his face as he searched Dean’s eyes. “That…” he trailed off but quickly snapped out of it and focused his Magic. The Runes glowed again. It could even be seen through the fabric. He found himself mesmerized by both the Re-Set and seeing that glow again. Never would have imagined feeling something like that after that kind of thing.

He watched the kid’s graceful moves as he cast his Magic towards the raupnir; a huge whirlwind that trapped the monster. He made another hand move and made the Wind close in on its victim; forcing the flame arms up. And it got stunned in the process.

“Now!” the kid shouted, panting again and even wobbling a little now.

Dean forced himself back to reality and quickly realized what he meant; Roman pierced the Rune, making the beast shriek out in agony and the flames extinguished themselves. The Magic was broken. Dean pushed forward, launching himself at it and actually felt a push in his jump as he rendered his sword into the face of the beast.

A gurgle and the raupnir fell to its back, lying lifelessly in the bushes. Dean jumped off it, panting heavily. They had made it.

Roman groaned as he tried to gather himself. “Everybody alright?” he asked.

Dean was okay. A little torn and bruised but okay. It could have been much much worse.

The kid made it up to Roman.

“I’ll survive, you shouldn’t use your unstable Runes”, stoic big brother said before the kid could say anything.

“It’s okay, I’m freshly Re-Set and I’ve only used one spell. It won’t Exhaust me”, he reassured him, hovering his hands over the side of Roman. “You have a couple of broken ribs but it doesn’t seem to have damaged anything else on the inside.” He did his Healing thing, the glow illuminating them both. The back Runes still glowed as well. 

It took him longer than usual to Heal up Roman, but then again, it was broken bones involved. It’s still much faster then the body’s usual rate, obviously…

“There. Done”, he said when he was finally finished, smiling.

“Thank you”, Roman said.

The kid got up to Dean and patched him up too. Dean just looked at the pretty glow again. The Magic tickled his skin. He glanced up at the kid’s face, seeing his eyes. It was something cautious about them but there still wasn’t any comment about it.

Dean realized he was lost again and just recoiled his arm. “Don’t need your help…” he mumbled, but it was less hostility than he used to have. “Freaking Magic…” he added, to try to make up for it. He left him and once again made sure to bump his shoulder as he passed. This was over with. Their mission was done so they could just go back now. He went up to the raupnir and cut off a couple of the spikes as battle trophies. Maybe they could some in handy sometime. And he picked up a couple of more fangs for the mission at hand.

He deactivated his stone and concluded the mission.


	14. Chapter 14

First mission. Seth couldn’t quite grasp everything he felt. Drained, but in a good way, was the biggest and strongest feeling though.

“Hey, Seth.” It was Roman. “You sure are the natural, man.”

Seth felt shy by his praise, but yeah, it had felt really good out there.

“I mean, the way you analyzed that monster and changed between offence and defence. You’re like a pro Hunter, man. Hadn’t it been for you, we’d probably be toast. Glad you’re on our team, wouldn’t wanna go against that brain and skill of yours.”

Seth knew he had a superior Rune control but using it in action and Roman seeing and acknowledging the same… it made him humble. But still proud. Not arrogant: he was too defensive to be that. He knew to keep his cool, being a Healer. Others relied on him.

“You’re gonna make his head explode”, he heard Dean from where he was walking in front of them.

“Come on, Dean, he deserves some praise. It was his first mission and he did it perfectly. If it weren’t for him, chance is we wouldn’t be here now. We _needed_ a mage in this battle. The monster had Magic and our physical defence would never been able to shield that.”

“I’m not thanking him.”

Seth still was saddened by “this” Dean. He’d shown some of his nice side again, actually checking up on him and Re-Setting him during the fight. But yeah, he always seemed to put on that mean exterior again whenever he made a progress. He still didn’t expect him to thank him but hearing him saying it aloud like that… it made him low in spirit. Why’d he even feel like that? Maybe it was because he knew how Dean _could_ be…

And then it was his reluctance to refer to him personally… that just bugged him as well…

“I’m still glad to be of help…” he just said, a little low. He guessed it translated as shy though.

“Glad to have you on The Shield”, Roman said, giving him a one-armed hug as they walked. “And no, Dean, don’t say he’s not part of it. I’m not having you make him feel like so. We’re all in this together. We’re The Shield, okay? Seth, you and me. Seth saved our asses out there. He saved _you_ despite how you’ve treated him. He had your back. Actions speak louder than words.”

“He got you hurt…” Dean said.

Seth got shocked by Dean’s sudden accusation. He was blaming him for Roman’s injury? What had he done? He’d only protected them, right? Yeah… his barrier wasn’t strong enough…

“Whoa, Dean, don’t even go there”, Roman quickly said in his most serious, almost warning voice. “The monster hurt me, Seth didn‘t do it. And it was not because of his shielding Magic. If it wasn’t for his shield, I’m sure I would have been snapped in half by that attack. That hurt like hell, you know. But I’m positive Seth’s Magic protected me even there, caught some of the impact. He did everything a support mage could do; he even went unstable to protect us.”

Seth was impressed by Roman’s ability to totally defuse the situation. And he was grateful for it; Seth could easily have gotten into über thinking mode and just put on the self blame on full force. But the way Roman said it directly… that neutralized that. Thankfully.

Why’d Dean go there? Maybe he had just been worried about his brother in arms… But still… He inwardly sighed. He still didn’t get Dean at all. He was just so… on and off… Like before. He’d come to find him… and he seemed… he had seemed like he was sorry, even though he hadn’t apologized. He never did. But it had been something about his way back then. He had been… nice. And then it was the breakfast. Stealing his food. And from his fork nonetheless~ What’s up with that?

And then now… he’s being the jerk again. He didn’t venture too far into that thinking; it was more fleeting memories resurfacing.

Seth got back to the topic at hand, watching Dean. He couldn’t see his reaction. He just watched his back but he hadn’t said anything either. No mocking or sarcastic remark. Maybe he over-analyzed it again but maybe Dean thought Roman was right but too stubborn to admit it?

He appreciated Roman’s words very much. He really felt… accepted by him. And he had showed that during the fights. He was there for his team.

Did he dare considering him a big brother? Thinking back on his words and actions, he had behaved like a brother to him. Maybe not as he’s seen with Dean but he still felt like Roman had… taken him in.

Dean on the other hand really hadn’t. But, again, he had Re-Set him. Another Re-Set that had been different due to - again - having been high on adrenaline. Funny that. Dean’s Re-Sets were always like that. And then the boost from the unstable Runes. He had never done a spell as powerful as the one he’d cast on that flame monster. His dangerous boost was probably part of it.

It scared him a little. He really didn’t like unstable Runes. He wanted to have control. This uncertainness wasn’t cool. He couldn’t believe there actually were these daredevil mages that only used unstable Magic. That was just way too dangerous. Seth was all for calculated risks.

But overall, he was very happy after this mission, especially. He felt like he was where he belonged. Being a Hunter really was for him, even though he was more of a support. He hadn’t felled any monsters but he had assisted two great Hunters. Keeping them safe for another battle. And he felt needed, appreciated. This really was what he was supposed to do. In every fiber, he knew it; he felt it in his heart.

“Thank you”, he said. Mostly to Roman because of his reassuring words, and that he didn’t blame him for the weak shield. He knew his barriers were better against Magic than physical attacks, as it was. But he didn’t voice it. He just had to figure out how to use his Wind better against physical attacks too. To be able to protect his fellow Hunters.

“Thank _you"_ , was Roman’s smiling answer, ruffling his hair.

Seth just smiled at that, putting his hair behind his ear.

* * *

They soon returned to Authority. The two experienced Hunters went straight towards the Guild and agency to leave their report. Seth just followed them.

Roman was the one doing the talking and let them read his Rune stone. Turned out he had 8 wargs registered. Dean presented his blade and he had 6 of them. Seth noticed he wasn’t happy with that number.

Even though they already had enough wargs they took Seth’s stats as well, because he was part of the team too. Seth removed his bracer and lent them his wrist Rune; he didn’t want to argue with the procedure.

The attendant put her hand on it and read it. He couldn’t feel anything at all, and if it was because of the unstable state or if it always was like that, he couldn’t tell.

“You also felled a raupnir?” the attendant suddenly said, totally surprised.

“What?” Seth was stupefied. He had a kill? But which one was the raupnir? They were supposed to slay wargs, right? “I didn’t think I killed anything”, he managed out in his confused state.

_“I_ was the one taking the raupnir down”, Dean said, almost interrupting Seth, shooting him a mean glare.

“Yes, I read that from your stone, Mr Ambrose. You took down two of them? One is a lot to handle.”

“No…” Seth realized it must be that big one they referred to. “It must be some mistake. We encountered one and Dean was the one with the finishing blow.”

“I read one from each of you”, the attendant said.

Could it be the same? Had it registered for both of them? How and why?

“But… maybe it was an old one from Mr Ambrose…” she continued uncertainly.

“No. It was Dean’s from today. He impaled it with his sword”, Seth insisted. “Maybe mine’s out of whack. My Runes are unstable at the moment. And was that at the time of the slaying.” He just wanted to be fair to Dean. The last thing he wanted was to seem to try to steal his glory.

“That usually doesn’t matter but since you’re new, there might be something to it… anyway, you have 4 wargs registered, making your team’s total 18.”

“And we also have the sub-requested fangs”, Roman said and handed over the items. The attendant thanked and gave him their payment.

“Thank you”, Roman said and they made way for the other Hunters wanting to make their reports.

“That was mine”, Dean said, not even trying to hide any of his grumpiness. “Why does the brat have that as well?”

“It’s not like I stole it from you”, Seth said, trying to ignore the fact that Dean didn’t address him, just calling him _brat,_ nonetheless.

“So much for your fancy Runes, they can’t even register correctly.”

“I’m unstable, remember?” Seth snapped.

“That usually doesn’t matter”, Roman said.

“You think… you think it’s because Dean Re-Set me just before that?”

“Wait what? I’m stuck with your now or something?” Dean just stared at him.

“That’s the only thing I can think of”, Seth raised his hands in defence before Dean did something… to him.

“Like hell I wanna be connected to you…!”

“I was just saying, I’m not too keen on the idea either”, Seth countered, mimicking Dean. He was just so confused, he didn’t know what he thought or felt about it.

“But that doesn’t explain the wargs”, Roman said, interrupting before things got out of hand.

“Yeah…” Seth said, collecting himself a little, starting to think. He had been Re-Set after the wargs…

“You leeched on mine there as well?”

“Dude. I don’t _leech_ on you”, Seth was a little offended by that actually.

“Let’s go sit down somewhere and analyze this”, Roman continued, yet again trying to put a lid on stuff.

They went towards the courtyard and sat down by one of the lonely benches. Seth and Roman sat on it and Dean leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

“Okay”, Roman said. “What do we do now?”

“Well… I was sure I didn’t have any kills”, Seth said. “But it still registered four wargs and the raupnir.”

“So let’s go through the encounters.”

“All I did was to support you, you know with barriers and stuff. Especially with the raupnir. Yeah, I took the flames out but Dean clearly killed it. It doesn’t make sense.”

“How about you, Dean? You sensed anything differently? I mean you were the one Re-Setting him prior to that.”

“Yeah, I just Re-Set him, alright? You stole some of my energies or what is it?”

“The Re-Set doesn’t work like that; the Re-Set is the thing that transfers my own energy to the Runes, you know refilling them. You just push the button, because I can’t”, Seth said.

“But did you feel anything different?” Roman asked again.

“No.” Dean said stubbornly and shortly.

Seth thought about it too. He did feel the Re-Set was less painful and stuff, but it had been a very extreme situation. He really didn’t know if it counted as different.

“What about the wargs?” Roman cut in. “Forget the Re-Set for a while, the wargs happened before that. You did some attacks on them, didn’t you Seth? With the Wind blades?”

“Yeah, and some tornados”, Seth nodded, happy to have changed the subject a little.

“So you just have to do some attacks on them to make them count as kills? That’s so lame…!” Dean said, shifting a little where he stood. “Fancy mages just have to be there to have kills registered, leeching on their Hunters, making their kills less significant.”

“I didn’t take them from you…” Seth mumbled.

“What about cooperation? You had joined forces with us, making it impossible for the Runes to know who actually killed it?” Roman said.

“That could make sense”, Seth said after giving it a thought. “I guess the whirlwinds I sent when Dean needed to retrieve his sword took them out and then Dean took care of them.”

“Roman and I do that all the time but it doesn’t count for both of us”, Dean said.

“That’s the only explanation I can come up with”, Seth said. “If it’s not the unstableness that did it. But I still wasn’t unstable when we encountered the wargs.”

“Yeah, you said that”, Dean muttered.

“Again, it’s not like I took them from you. It counted for both of us, right. At least the raupnir. Because that one we know for sure was only one. Maybe my attacks had killed the wargs even if any one of you overkilled it. I don’t know. I did attack them too, so I didn’t just passively ‘take advantage of your kills’.” At least he didn’t think so. He couldn’t know. Then it hit him. “What about that dirt snail before? You two were the ones who took it down. I just poked it painfully and made it open its mouth. My attack could never have killed it by itself.” The raupnir still could have something to do with the unstableness so he didn’t count that. And the wargs were weaker monsters so maybe he actually did have some kills on them. “I’ll go and see if I can get to know _all_ my record. Okay?”

The others didn’t get a say in the matter as Seth concluded his thinking and returned to the agency. He was met by the same lady as before.

“Um… can you read my monster count again? I would like to know about my total stats”, he said.

“Yeah, sure”, she seemed a little confused though but she read his offered his wrist Rune. “One raupnir and four wargs. That’s it.”

“So there aren’t any others, like older records?”

“This is all I can sense, I extended the sense, but this is the only record you have.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Seth said. So the dirt snail wasn’t counted. If it wasn’t counted because it was before he was approved. Maybe it was only counted after he was able to use his Runes freely?

With his thoughts running wild he returned to his team mates. He gave them the monster report.

“Leech”, Dean said.

“Hey, I had a decent attack on them for them to be killed. You know the wargs. And as suspected I didn’t have anything to do with the dirt snail so I didn’t _leech_ on your kills, alright?” Why wouldn’t he just drop it…?

“Why don’t we just put it to the test? We go out, take out some monsters and see who it counts for”, Roman said. “Dean and I kill one monster each with Seth present; without using his Magic, to see if his Runes pick anything up, because of his unstableness and/or the fact that Dean Re-Set Seth.”

“You have to slay two different kinds of monsters or else we won’t know anyway”, Seth said. He liked the plan too. Maybe it would put Dean’s mind at ease?

“Good point”, Roman said. “I personally don’t care about this matter, but since Dean is so bugged by it, we better investigate it.”

Seth agreed. But he also wanted to know for himself, since this wasn’t any phenomenon he had read or heard anything about. Mostly because he still was new to the Hunter world. He noticed Dean giving Roman a look though but he didn’t comment on anything.

“Let’s go, we’ll still have quite some time before dinner”, Roman said.

Dean just rolled his eyes and just had to bump Seth’s shoulder as he passed him. Seriously? Was he so broad shouldered that he always bumped into him or did he just need so much space passing him? Seth had a bad (?) habit running into him but this was just weird; Dean always had to invade his personal sphere while passing. It wasn’t like hard or hurt or anything. Just the deal about it.

They followed the creek away from town, and it didn’t take them long until they spotted a birdlike monster. Dean took care of it in a single blow.

“Oh… shit…” he said and put his hand on the sword’s Rune stone. He made a face touching it, like half squinting. Activating it didn’t seem to be that pleasant. Like Seth’s Re-Set.

“Forgot to activate it…” Dean continued afterwards.

Even though Seth felt for him when activating it, he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. It was just something about Dean and his way of dealing with stuff. He didn’t quite know what it was precisely, just the feel he got from him. Thankfully Dean didn’t see his smile or else he would probably have scolded him for it.

Roman activated his weapon as well and Seth just kept close until ordered to do otherwise.

Dean took care of another bird monster and then he kept a little more distance.

A little further away, a small group of insect monsters were flying around. They looked like giant wasps. Roman ambushed one of them, making the other three confront them.

“Stay out of it, Dean”, Roman said to him. “It’s easier if you just have the jawks and I have the gitts.” He engaged them and struck them all down without any bigger effort.

“That should do it”, Roman said.

“Wait, shouldn’t we find another type of monster and try to do a cooperative attack? To see if it registers?” Seth said.

Dean seemed to wanting to say something but Roman just raised his hand. “Good plan.“ He looked around. “There’s a bumblur over there.” Seth looked where he pointed. There was indeed another type of insect monster over there. Like a fatter one with another kind of pattern and general anatomical features.

They went closer to it but they didn’t get the advantage as it noticed them and flew to attack. Roman deflected its initial attack, making it stunned.

“I’ll slice it with my Wind blades when you stab it”, Seth quickly said. Roman just nodded. Seth sent out his blade and struck as the spearman hit it. It was a perfect simultaneous attack so it should be counted as a co-op one.

“Okay”, Roman said and deactivated his stone. Dean did the same. “We encountered two jawks, four gitts and one bumblur, all and all. Even though Dean should only have one jawks registered. Let’s see what the score say.” He summed it up.

There were other monsters around but Roman didn’t want them to bother about them. Dean didn’t care about that though as he strolled off by himself anyway. Seth couldn’t help but wonder if it would affect the monster count or not, but at least he was at a safe distance, he hoped. Dean always did what he wanted, it seemed.

He seemed… content to be taking care of the monsters. Seth just looked at his moves. He was kind of everywhere in his movements, not quite energy efficient but he got the job done. Quite the opposite of how Seth worked. Maybe it was that that drew him in; his sometimes unnecessary movements. But there was rhythm to them, like he was dancing to a beat only he could hear. At the same time, he was very accurate. He new where to hit the monsters to kill them quickly. He was very fair and considerate like that; he didn’t just play with the monsters. Even if he seemed to enjoy the fight. They needed to be killed and Dean took care of it swiftly with the least suffering possible. 

He sure did more than expected of him when he took care of monsters even though he didn’t let his stone register them.

He was quite… fascinating to watch actually.

Dean joined them soon enough, when they were almost back in Authority. He seemed so much more at ease now. Seth just couldn’t take his eyes off him; the swordsman held an almost smile, something that affected his cheeks. He had _dimples_. Or at least small hints of dimples. It seemed like he had those. How could he make him smile for real to confirm he had dimples?

“What?” Dean said when he caught Seth watching him. The hints were gone again. Seth quickly looked away as he felt his cheeks become hotter all of a sudden. Why’d he even had that kind of a thought anyway?

“N-nothing”, he said.

“Weirdo”, Dean said and bumped his shoulder. Seth wasn’t prepared for it and stumbled forward but was caught by the arm. By Dean.

He looked up and stared at him, feeling even more flushed; his ears were getting hotter too.

“Watch where you’re going”, Dean just said and released him. 

Seth put his hair behind his ear. What was that? His thoughts weren’t that long lived as it was interrupted by Roman’s “Guys…”

They returned to the Guild and bugged the same lady again. They explained their situation, asking her to read their Runes. She decided to help them. And she started with Dean.

“Since after your previous check, one jawks”, she informed, looking a little puzzled it was only one when it came to Dean.

Roman handed her his weapon.

“Four gitts and one bumblur”, she said.

“So far, nothing weird”, he said, mainly to his team mates.

Seth suddenly, and randomly, became nervous when he gave her his wrist again. His mind started to race as she did her thing. What if there was something wrong. And something about his unstableness. What if he had picked up Dean’s other monsters on the way back. That would totally complicate things. What if--

“One bumblur”, she informed. Seth let out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding. The single insect monster. Roman’s monster.

“Thank you”, Roman said, for all of them.

“You’re welcome”, she said, a little confused but still wearing a friendly smile.

The guys walked away a little before they started talking.

“I only had the bumblur”, Seth was the one breaking into the conversation. “That means the only one I picked up was the co-op one. Roman’s.”

“Seems like there isn’t anything wrong with your Runes”, Roman said, smiling, as if he’d known it all along.

“I didn’t leech on your kills, Dean”, Seth continued but Dean just stubbornly crossed his arms and didn’t have anything to say. “I guess that’s what happened earlier too. Cooperative attacks.”

“We didn’t even cooperate”, Dean said, not looking at him.

“Maybe not consciously, but we must have done something for it to be counted as team work”, Seth said. He paused and gave the raupnir fight another round of thinking. He had put out the flames with the tornado… but when he took it down he had observed Dean and his jump. It had been quite the high jump to reach the head of that thing.

He had a feeling he might have had something to do with it. He may actually have given Dean a Wind push to reach it. Did that mean team work? It sounded too little to be counted as one… but then again, that was the finishing blow and would maybe not have happened without his Magic. Did he just bend the past to fit his theories? Or did he have a vague feeling of something he didn’t register back then? Or did he just want to feed his ego?

“Dean…?” he said. “About that finisher on the raupnir?”

“What of it?”

“It was counted for both of us so it must have been a cooperative attack, there is no other explanation.”

“It was a really high jump”, Roman commented thoughtfully.

“Yeah… I was thinking… that maybe I gave you some push to be able to land that attack?”

Dean held one of his unreadable expressions again, just looking at him, staring even. “Don’t flatter yourself”, he just said and walked off.

“I think you got it there”, Roman said.

“Yeah… I think so too…” Seth agreed, looking at Dean’s disappearing form. Those unreadable expressions seemed to be Dean’s thinking face, usually ending where he didn’t quite want it to. It was true but he stubbornly defied it. At least that was Seth’s latest Dean-analysis.

“Nice work”, Roman said, patting his shoulder. Seth wasn’t sure if it was because of their supposed team work or the fact that they had solved the mystery. He just nodded. He was just glad they had checked things out and that they now knew a little more about their Runes and team work and everything. Funny that; Seth and Dean had worked as a team without even knowing… the raupnir data proved it. And it wasn’t because it had been Dean that had Re-Set him. The bumblur had proved that since he was in the same state still. And that state, his unstable Runes, didn’t seem to have mattered, as they had said.

They started to walk off; they had no more business at the agency. Probably had bugged them enough anyway. On their way out, Roman stopped and smiled.

“Cesaro! Dolph!” he shouted and gave a wave.

Seth noticed two men down the corridor; one tall with his head shaved and a shorter one with curly half-long hair.

“Roman!” the curly haired one exclaimed happily as they closed in on each other. They did a fist bump, and Roman repeated it with the other man.

“Hey”, the tall one said, smiling.

“Just wanted to introduce you to our new team mate”, Roman said, and made an inviting gesture towards Seth.

“Hi, I’m Seth”, he said, reaching out his hand.

“Cesaro”, the tall one said, shaking hands. He had a firm grip. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise”, Seth said. This one seemed like a nice man. And he didn’t seem to be from around here; he had some kind of accent.

“Dolph Ziggler”, the curly one said, eagerly shaking Seth’s hand. “Like dude, you’re a Healer~”

“Yeah”, Seth said modestly.

“You’re so lucky, having a Healer on your team”, Mr Ziggler continued. “But I bet Dean wasn’t as happy.”

“Well… you know Dean…” Roman said, Seth wasn’t sure if he was avoiding it or just was matter-of-factly about it.

“Where is he, he’s still with you, right?”

“Yeah, yeah of course, Seth’s just our new member, we haven’t been split up. The Shield is a three man squad now. He should be around here somewhere. We just got back from our first mission.”

“Already?” Mr Ziggler said. “I mean you’ve only been a team for like a day and Triple H has already sent you out on a mission? Are you a ninja or something since you got to be a Hunter without years of training?”

“No, I’m not…” Seth said, feeling a little shy to be in the center of attention. “I’m more of a support, so I Heal people and protect them.”

“He does attacking too, you won’t wanna go against him”, Roman filled in, having a, for him, sneaky smile on his lips.

“That’s cool. But like, I guess the Healer is needed, Dean usually isn’t in the best condition after battle”, Mr Ziggler laughed.

Something stung in Seth, hearing that. Maybe it’s because he’d seen himself the state Dean was in after battle and hearing it from Mr Ziggler… his mind started to race again, thinking that Dean maybe even was in worse shape “normally”.

“Dean’s a great fighter”, Mr Cesaro said.

“But reckless”, Mr Ziggler said.

Seemed that was everyone’s description of him. To him… Dean was just more aware of other’s wellbeing than his own.

“So what are you up to?” Roman asked.

“Heading for the cafeteria soon. It’s fried hen sticks night~” Mr Ziggler beamed.

Seth noticed Roman’s smile changed, it was more polite than happy as a response. “I see, better hope we’ll be getting some this time.”

“I’ll be sure to let Dean know about its awesomeness~”

“Dolph…” Mr Cesaro said. “Don’t be mean to him on purpose, okay? You know how he feels.”

“That’s why it’s just such a fun tease.”

Seth didn’t get it. What was so special about that?

“He’s not happy about it, you shouldn’t take advantage and put him even lower”, Roman said in a very serious voice. His smile was completely gone and he made sure he wasn’t one to mess with. Roman sure could be scary…

“Take it easy, big guy”, Mr Ziggler said, patting his shoulder. Roman gave him another look, making the curly haired man sweat a little. “Yeah okay.” He just said after that.

Seth looked at them. The air was suddenly very tense but there was an approving look between the two tallest men. And the air changed again. They suddenly were completely on the same page again. What kind of connection did they have? Like the big brother code? Mr Cesaro seemed to have that role for Mr Ziggler as Roman had for Dean. Mr Ziggler seemed like a very energetic man so he probably needed someone to keep him on the ground.

“Hope to be able to work with you”, Mr Cesaro said next, turning to Seth.

The young mage wasn’t prepared for it and just nodded. “Yeah, that would be nice. I’m just glad to help.”

“So now we know where to turn to if we’re getting injured”, Mr Ziggler said, grinning.

“Sure”, Seth didn’t know what else to say.

“Come on Cesaro, gotta go, gotta go~” That was totally out of nowhere and Seth could have sworn that Mr Ziggler almost bounced where he stood.

“You won’t be getting them earlier because of that.”

“I know, it’s not that; I still need the bathroom!”

Cesaro gave him an incredulous look. Seth understood him; that was even more out of nowhere. “What? You need my help or what? Just go if you have to.”

Seth just looked confusedly after him as the man darted off. That was totally random.

“He’s just like that”, Mr Cesaro said apologetically. Probably mostly towards Seth; Roman probably knew him already.

The two older Hunters kept exchanging words and Seth just stayed and was more or less just present. He didn’t know what to say. Never really did with new people. If he didn’t nervously ramble of course.

He scanned the area and noticed another pair of Hunters down the corridor. One kind of short and bearded and a very tall man wearing a mask.

Mr Cesaro saw the general direction of his gaze: “That’s Daniel Bryan and Kane. The big one is Kane.”

That Kane man seemed scary. His height and mask just added to that. And his long greasy hair.

The short bearded dude gave them a wave as they continued on wherever their destination was. At least one of them had time to acknowledge their little group.

“Seems like they were in a hurry”, Roman commented. “Daniel usually stops and says hi.”

“He’s a decent man”, Mr Cesaro said. “Agile fighter. And Kane… he’s more like the silent warrior. Can be quite ruthless. I think they have Daniel with him to keep him levelled. Kane was paired with his brother before but they have their ups and downs when it comes to their cooperation abilities. And for a time now, it’s bad blood between them.”

“I see. But like what about his mask?” Seth asked before he could stop himself. What if it was some touchy subject? Stupid…!

“He’s always had that as far as I know, he has been seen without it though, I think it’s for shows, or some family stuff. Or he just wanna be intimidating”, Roman said.

Seth just nodded. Didn’t know what else to say. At least it didn’t seem to have stirred up too much awkwardness.

“Anyway, Daniel has a way with people. They just seem to naturally take a liking of him. And he gets along with Kane, even though they at first glance seem like a random pair. But they work very well together”, Mr Cesaro continued.

By now, Mr Ziggler returned.

“Come on, Cesaro, let’s go”, he just said.

“Alright, alright”, Mr Cesaro sighed. “It was nice meeting you. See you around.” He smiled.

“Yeah, see you”, Seth said, smiling too.

“See ya, man”, Roman said, bumping fists. Seems like that was their usual greeting thing to do.

“Later guys”, Mr Ziggler said and dragged off with his partner.

“Lively pair”, Roman said, having a helpless smile.

“They seemed nice though.”

“They are.”

“Hey, Roman!”

The two Hunters turned and faced the owner of the voice; a short, long-haired man with distinct ears. “I’m sorry to bother you, but can you help us out? We just had a herb collecting mission but now the herbs are jumbled in the bag. We could just report it anyway but we wanted to make sure we got the right kind. Again, I’m sorry to bother you but yeah, I hear you’re good with herbs.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind”, Roman said with a smile. “Neville, this is Seth.”

“Hi, nice to meet you”, Neville said, reaching out his hand. Seth shook it. Or was it Mr Neville? With Mr Cesaro he couldn’t be sure if it was the first or last name, but he was a senior and obviously a Mr. But Neville sounded like a first name… Yeah, have to go with Neville, could sound weird otherwise. Funny how he seemed to just considering Kane as Kane then. But then again, he didn’t seem like a Mr, really.

“Hi”, he managed to say before he got himself completely off track.

“Haven’t seen you around before. You’re new too?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Neville is one of our junior Hunters. He joined a couple of months ago, wasn’t it?”

“Four months ago actually”, Neville smiled. “Got these really low ranked missions for now but I’m learning. Eager to get my first real mission.”

Seth couldn’t help thinking he’d been kind of treated differently in this case as well. So okay, he got into the Guild in a maybe unconventional manner due to his unapproved incident and he got into an experienced top team and got a hunting mission more or less immediately. Or so it sounded like with how other people talked about stuff.

“You’ll get it soon enough, you’re talented”, Roman smiled. “So, where are your herbs?”

“Sami's got them.”

Roman turned to Seth, he already knew that look; “It’s okay, I’ll just go back to the room for now”, he said. “Feeling a little tired after today.”

“Right. I’ll be right with you.”

“No rush for my sake.”

Roman left with Neville. Seth could hear the younger man expressing his gratitude as they walked. He smiled. Roman was really a good man. Kind and helpful.

* * *

He returned to the room and actually got to see Dean there. So he also took refuge in the room?

“Hey”, he just said. To be polite.

“Yeah, yeah”, Dean said where he was sitting on his bed looking over his sword.

“Is it really so hard to just reply with a hi?” Seth asked, not even sure why he was triggered by it. At least Dean has given him a reply, but it wasn’t like a nice one.

“Well, greetings then, princess.”

“I’m not a princess…” Seth crossed his arms. And he couldn’t be because he obviously wasn’t a girl. “Roman’s out helping Neville with some herbs”, he just said instead to ignore Dean’s attitude, and not giving that too much attention.

“Always the good guy.”

“I think it’s very nice of him to help others.”

“Did I say anything against it?”

“Well… no…” Seth felt a little embarrassed to have been assuming that Dean saw it negatively. But then again, considering the beginning of their conversation and his general behaviour, maybe it wasn’t that weird that he had assumed like so. “I just…” then he decided to just keep his mouth shut about it.

Dean probably wasn’t interested anyway. Or that they had met up with some of their fellow Hunters. He didn’t like it when he talked so he’d just say nothing. Otherwise he just rambled. Which hadn’t been popular.

He sat down on one of the chairs and removed his bracers. Oh yeah… the marks… Even though Dean had made these new markings on them… he had to admit, he had some master skill in pattern carving. It was really neat. And symmetrical. He liked that in stuff. And it was the same pattern that he had on his own shirt. Being reminded of that, he just got this weird feeling… he felt… connected like that. At the moment he didn’t really welcome that feeling, because of how Dean had talked to him. Yeah, it hadn’t been overly mean. It was just… his attitude. Like he had to make a statement not to like him. Just because.

He guessed it could have been worse and got up from his chair to make his bed more comfortable before taking out his book and continued reading. It was a book about the history of Magic. He’d read a lot about it before, but he hadn’t read this particular book and yeah… just had to because of it. The chapter was about elemental clans and clan wars that had been going on some hundred years ago. That system was long gone in Winchento though, as people had been mixed up so much it wasn’t sure family members had the same element anymore. His own family was the greatest example of that; with one Earth, two Waters and one Wind. But during that time, people had been marrying their own element to keep it in the family and stuff. Children with another element than their clan sometimes were disowned during that time. He felt a sharp jolt in his stomach thinking about that. It reminded him too much about his own family. Not that he’d been disowned… but just the feeling of not being enough. Or belonged.

He decided to skip that chapter for now, because he didn’t like where his thoughts were heading. Reading about the foundation of the academy seemed much more interesting right now.

After some reading he looked up from the text and nearly jumped out of his skin as he was met by a face only inches from his own. He made a quick yelp before realizing Dean was sitting right in front of him.

“God, Dean…!” he managed out, pulling himself back some to get some much needed distance. “What are you doing!?”

Dean just grinned at that. Dude, why’d he do stuff like that!? “What does it look like I’m doing?” he just asked.

“Creeping me out while I’m reading”, Seth said. Because that’s really what he did, creeping up on him, totally out of nowhere.

“Then I guess that’s what I’m doing.”

“Why?”

“Because I can.”

Seth just stared at him. He felt his heart beat against his ribs; a little from the startle moments ago but also because Dean was sitting so close to him, making that mischievous grin.

“Well, do you have to do that?” he asked, feeling a little flustered.

“Nope”, another smirk. “But I wanna.”

Seth swallowed, taking in his random messing around. “Why…?” he asked cautiously.

Dean just shrugged at that, still sitting where he had planted himself and intruded Seth’s personal space by leaning in even more again, closing the distance Seth had tried to keep. The young mage felt awkward having him this close, which only resulted in heated cheeks. Why’d he always react like that? It was only Dean messing around. It wasn’t funny. He was so close…

“Don’t you need a Re-Set or something?” Dean suddenly asked with his almost staring expression.

“Wha--?” that totally caught Seth off guard. Just the fact that he’d appeared right in front of him and now he’s asking for the Re-Set? And to have asked him that straight into his face, literally, while invading his sphere. That was just even more awkward. He didn’t get Dean at all; all he did was just plain random.

“You’re still unstable, aren’t ya? So shouldn’t you Re-Set?” he continued, leaning back again and gave him some more room.

“Well… yeah… I’m unstable”, Seth said, trying in vain to figure him out. He just looked uncaring as usual. “What’s it to you? You’re offering?” That last part was more or less just an insecure joke.

“You want it or not?”

Was he for real? He was offering the Re-Set? Why’d he do that? He’d always just done it because he was forced to before. So why was he the one asking him? He didn’t like him, so why’d he help him? It must be a prank of some sort. He’s messing with him. It’s no way he’s actually offering. He’s setting him up. He had to be. Why would he otherwise freely offer to Re-Set him?

“Well?” Dean urged him.

“Please.” What the heck was that? What did he just say? The realization made his cheeks burn even more and there was no way it could not be seen by Dean. Why’d he blush so much lately? And why couldn’t his heart stop racing? He suddenly felt nervous. It was just a Re-Set. Their third. But maybe he was messing with him? He started to feel like a fool, going straight into his trap. He was so sure Dean would soon reveal his normal (what’s normal to Dean anyway, Seth hadn’t a clue) self and just make him feel bad again.

Just when he was about to back out, Dean wrapped his arms around him, hugging him. He felt the swordsman’s hand travel up under his coat and find the Rune on his back. Seth’s insides started to flutter like a swarm of butterflies at the sensation. The energy surge. He wrapped his arms around Dean, hugging him back as he pressed closer to him. But not from pain. It didn’t hurt. It just tingled softly but quickly that made him not knowing what to do with himself. He breathed Dean’s scent just embracing the sensation of having his arms around him, and his hand on his Rune. He heard his heart, his breath. No, he _felt_ it. The energy surge was soon over, but the fluttering was still there, it stayed in his stomach particularly. He started to feel confused. It hadn’t hurt… Re-Sets hurt, but not this. Just as their previous ones. He’d always thought it was because of the stress and adrenaline levels. Yeah, he’d been nervous… but he knew what he felt.

Realizing he was still holding on to Dean, he released himself from him. Was it just him, or did Dean reluctantly remove himself from him? He searched his eyes. They were baby blue and calm… He’d never seen them like that before. But he had no idea what was going on behind those eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted: “You’re okay now right?” There was no real heat in that question, but it wasn’t that concerned either. That actually made Seth a little disappointed.

“Y-yeah…” Seth just made out, feeling a little out of it. The Re-Set made him a little light-headed but it wasn’t too bad.

“You okay?” 

He _was_ concerned? He’d asked him again.

“Just need the Recover”, he tryingly said. “You’re concerned?”

“Pfft, I’m not _concerned_. I’m just asking, stupid.” The way he turned his face away spoke of something else. Something that made the fluttering a little more intense again for a second.

“But… I don’t understand. Why did you offer?” He asked. He had to.

“Being unstable must suck so…”

“You know you made me unstable again. But you gave me chance to Recover, and gave me the chance to feel my Magic levels again. You don’t care about that though. You don’t like Magic, and wouldn’t want it to be used. So why did you offer?” He’d been doing a lot of thinking about Dean, too much maybe.

“Just drop it, okay?” Dean got up, fleeing from their shared space.

“I can’t. You’re so… on and off. You’re being a jerk these past few days and now you go offering to Re-Set me? It’s something you’ve always rejected, or done because you had to. Do you blame me for not understanding, and wanting to know?”

“You needed it, okay. You’re less bad when you’re actually able to control that freaking Magic. And you need freaking time to Recover, better do it at a safe time when it’s not likely we’d have to go out, okay?” He moved away from him, closer to the door. “Don’t go using that freaking Magic now until you’re Recovered.”

“Where are you going?” Seth asked, feeling the escape act getting even closer.

“Out. What, I need you permission or what is it?”

“N-no, I was just--” Seth saw he didn’t listen as he got closer to the door. “Hey, Dean--” he didn’t manage to finish his sentence before the swordsman successfully left the scene. “Thank you…” he said to the empty room.

Dean always took a hike whenever he’d been showing his decent side, it seemed. But he had showed this side again nonetheless. He’d been concerned about his state… He had tried to make it look like he didn’t care one bit, it was just… most convenient like that. Maybe Seth just wanted him concerned. Maybe he just had done it because he was “less bad” like that… but he had said he had needed it. He had done it because Seth _needed_ it. The other was more like a cover up of his first explanation. To make it sound less caring.

But Dean cared. He had willingly Re-Set him.

Dean’s Re-Sets were different… this time he knew. Before he’d just tried to talk himself out of it, blaming outer reasons for why Dean’s Re-Set didn’t hurt. Dean’s Re-Sets didn’t hurt because, yeah, they simply didn’t hurt. Not because of some extreme state of mind or body. Dean’s Re-Sets felt differently. He didn't know why they did. But he liked the difference. It was gentle. Yeah, he still felt tired, not as tired as when he had collapsed before the Trial. That had been extreme. But now he just felt… refreshed. There was a small skip in his stomach realizing that. Almost making him a little shy and fuzzy thinking about it. But it had felt nice…

Heh… Dean would probably freak out if he told him though. But… he wouldn’t mind Dean Re-Setting him again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last "previous" chapter I have finished. I'm working on the continuation, but be aware that the chapters won't be updated as quickly. Thank you for reading and for your patience.


	15. Chapter 15

He knew it!

It _had_ been different from the other Re-Sets. It just hadn’t been back then.

He had been seriously nervous about it. He hated supported Re-Setting. Just the fact to be the one to enable further Magic use… But it was something about the kid’s that hadn’t been as the previous ones. It was like… his urge to know had been bigger than his fear. Something about the kid made him feel like that. Scratch that, it wasn’t the kid, it was the Re-Set. It had nothing to do with him. The Runes just happened to be on the kid’s back.

He had just wanted to check. Just wanted to make sure.

Yeah.

Stupid kid and his stupid Re-Set.

He looked at his hand. The one that had touched the Rune. It was still tingling a little. Or maybe it was just his imagination.

It really hadn’t been as the ones he’d done before. Quite frankly, those hadn’t even sent off any kind of physical sensation at all. It had always been more his own awkward, anxious feeling about it and knowing what might happen after that Re-Set and Recovery… When he thought about it... a lot of times it had been without Recovery...

But he didn’t get any of _those_ vibes from the kid… He wanted to Recover and stuff before...

_That_ was what he wanted to check by offering; he wanted to check if his own feeling about it was different. And it wasn't. He still didn’t like it. Nope, he didn’t. The kid could still use the freaking Magic, but at least he did use it for some good stuff… Considering. Maybe. Magic was bad. The kid was… he was… yeah, he just was less bad like that; being able to use that Healing stuff. But he still didn't like it.

Stupid kid... He was so conflicted about everything. Why was everything so confusing?

He didn’t like it.

And he didn’t want to analyze the Re-Set either. Didn’t want to think about any feelings about it. Even though he knew it wasn’t like his previous ones. Maybe it was because two of them had been camouflaged as hugs. He mentally laughed. He had hugged the kid. Twice.

But at least he knew now and wouldn’t need to do it again to know. So there.

As he walked, he found himself smirking. He had been surprised by his own random action back then, with the appearing right in front of the kid's face. He knew he was unpredictable but it was really bad if he didn’t even know himself what he was going to do. But the look on the kid’s face when he had done it. Totally worth it.

He found himself walking towards the cafeteria. There were quite some people there. And he soon figured out why. The realization made him sad, disappointed even. He kicked a trash can as he turned and walked the other way. He didn’t need to see all the other people eat.

He escaped the building and placed himself on a bench at the deserted courtyard. He didn’t even feel hungry anymore, if he had been before. Right now he was just going to sit here. They just were so unfair…

He didn’t know for how long he had been sitting there when he sensed the delicious smell. At first he thought he was just so hungry for his favourite food that he had started hallucinating but it came closer still. Another wave of feeling down came crashing down on him when a paper package was held in front of him. Who dared coming here and doing that shit to him?

He looked up and saw the kid. Confusion took over. The kid held the package in front of him. What was he doing here? He didn’t need his charity. It was probably just an empty package anyway. Just having the smell left.

“Roman told me”, the kid said, holding the package closer to Dean.

Oh, did he now? That Dean got this weird kind of punishment? Probably laughed at him and came here to gloat. But before Dean managed to let out some gall on him, the kid continued:

“He told me you really like these but you can’t have them. So I um… maybe it’s not much but I managed to have my food on the go.” He made a new attempt to give Dean the package.

Dean swallowed hard. “You’re lying, you don’t have any.”

The kid looked hurt. To prove it, he opened the package and revealed six sticks. The sight made Dean very tense and his mouth started salivating, they looked so good and were so close…

“You can have them, if you want”, the kid said, having seen Dean’s focus on them.

It was very tempting. They smelled heavenly and he hadn’t been able to have those in forever…

“I-I don’t want them…” he stoically said, lying so hard it physically hurt him on the inside.

The kid just kept holding them out for him. “Maybe I want you to have them.”

Dean swallowed again. Why would he want that? Anyone in their right mind would eat them themselves. They looked so good. Golden and crisp… they would become soggy if they weren’t eaten soon. He reached out and took the package. His hands were shaking slightly. The kid didn’t snatch them away from him either. He placed the package on his knees, just looking at them.

“Eat them, before they get cold”, the kid said, holding a small smile.

Dean grabbed one of them and took a bite.

He totally melted. They were just perfect. Beyond tasty, it was like eating pure happiness. It didn’t take him long to devour three of them, gnawing happily on the next one.

Then he heard a chuckle. He gave the kid a confused, but cautious look.

“You look like a chipmunk when you’re eating like that.”

How dare he? So he would make fun of him as--

“It’s cute”, the kid continued, putting his hair behind his ear, catching Dean off guard. He just stopped and looked at him. He was being all blushy and shy? And wait what? Cute? He said cute?

“Well, you look like a puppy…!” he quickly retaliated, with his mouth full and everything. He just didn’t know what else to say. He wasn’t cute. Not the slightest.

“What?” the kid said, just looking confused. But he smiled. His smile…

He didn’t need to explain himself though. He just let the kid think about that. It really hadn’t been his best talk back, he could admit that, but yeah. He had told him.

He returned to his sticks again, forgetting that stuff for now. Eating was more important anyway.

The kid kept his smile while he stayed by his side. Was it really that interesting watching him eat or something?

All too soon, all of the food was gone and Dean put the last empty stick back with the others on the greasy paper.

“So what’s the deal?” he said.

“What deal?” another confused look from him.

“The fried hen sticks. Why’d you give them to me?”

“You ask me after you had them?” the kid made a small laugh, seeming very amused.

Well, yeah, couldn’t have him take them from him now could he? “Duh”, he just said. “Why’d you do it? What’s the catch?”

“There’s no catch. I heard you like them and that you can’t have any. I don’t think that’s fair so…” He let it trail off before he continued. “Doesn’t have to be more complicated than that. I _wanted_ to. And they’re good, so it would be a shame if you couldn’t have them too.”

How can someone _want_ to give them up if they are good?

“And… I wanted to thank you… you know… for the Re-Set.”

The Re-Set again… “You’re bribing me or something?”

“How can a thank you be a bribe? It’s more like a payback.”

So they were even then? But if it was a payback… there couldn’t be a catch. Dean didn’t get it. Everyone did something for something else. But yeah, he had Re-Set him… and… He felt weird realizing. He hadn’t done it for anything in return… he had done it without a catch. Dude…? They had just done the same thing… in some weird kind of way. At least he recognized the thought process. The kid had wanted to know why he’d done it, and now Dean’s sitting here wanting to know why the kid had done it. That’s… He didn’t even get it.

“Anyway, you left before I could thank you, and yeah… wanted to say thank you and give you something you otherwise can’t have”, the kid kinda repeated.

He didn’t care for a thank you. Though he guessed the food was kinda… nice actually. Roman had done that for him before and had gotten in trouble for it. They took away his cheesecake for smuggling out the hen sticks for him. And now the kid did the same.

“You’re gonna get in trouble if you do this, you know…”

The kid smiled again. “Concerned again, are we?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, princess.” He was just saying. He didn’t care if the kid got his pancakes taken from him. A flashback of how happy the kid was when he ate pancakes ruined that thought.

“Don’t expect me to thank you. It was you who lost your food”, Dean said grumpily. It was probably a little out of nowhere, but he needed to say something what went against his annoying sudden feelings.

“I think I know you well enough by now to know I won’t get one. I still don’t do stuff for you to thank me, don’t flatter _yourself_ , swordsman.”

“You have to work on your insults, pretty boy.”

“Who said I was trying to insult you?” he didn’t sound as sassy this time around. He just glanced at him and then looked away again. Weird kid.

“Where did you ditch Roman?” he said, leaving the kid‘s question behind.

“He’s at the cafeteria, I guess. I said I had something to do and… yeah.”

“Whatever.” He’d just have to wait for him then.

“You want anything else?”

Dean just stared at him.

“To eat or something? I mean if you’re not feeling full just having those hen sticks?”

“What does it matter to you anyway?”

The kid shrugged. “You’re not allowed at the cafeteria today, so…”

“Don’t bother. It’s just another bribe attempt.”

“It’s not. Don’t be so suspicious. Realize some people do stuff just to be friendly.”

The only one who did that was Roman. No one else just did stuff to be “friendly”. But… no. The kid must have some thought behind it. Some ulterior motive. He was a sneaky mage after all. He’s smart and that made him sneaky. And cheeky…

He could entertain that statement though. “Okay. Buy me a meeud then.”

The kid smiled brightly. What was up with him? Was he so eager spending money on other people? “Stop grinning or you’re buying me two.”

The smile didn’t drop from his face so Dean just took that as a win for him; two meeuds.

This didn’t mean he was cool with him though. He was just... taking advantage of him, having him buy him drinks. Because that’s how he was. He didn’t thank people and he just took what he wanted or needed from others.

He led the way to the pub where the kid awkwardly asked for two pints of meeuds. The manager didn’t approve at first, asking for his age, turned out he was 19. He didn’t even know if he already knew that or not. But he didn’t care.

He still got the drinks. They were low alcoholic but minors still shouldn’t drink it. It wasn’t enough for Dean to be affected by it though. He was much more sturdy than that.

They sat down and Dean had his first drink. They didn’t talk. Dean didn’t have anything to say. And it seemed like the kid was more occupied with sitting and looking like a lost kitten. He’d never been out? What kind of isolated life had he had anyway? Probably a very easy life… not like Dean. That made him annoyed. The kid would never understand him.

“What’s the matter?”

What was that? He’d read his mind? “What do you mean…?” he asked, hearing his own annoyance.

“Your mood changed, that’s all”, the kid said. “Just asking.”

Dean just decided not to comment on that. The kid didn’t need to know what was on his mind. He didn’t need his caring, he didn’t want it. Why did he do that? It made him feel bad, he shouldn’t do stuff like that. Stupid kid.

He still sat there with that worried look.

“Just drop it, it’s nothing of your concern.”

The kid looked down on the table, his voice turned down some. “You know it’s okay to share, right?”

He didn’t need sharing… Don’t be ridiculous. Stupid kid.

The kid didn’t say anything more about it, and Dean didn’t care. He just continued his drink under awkward silence. But it wasn’t Dean’s fault. If the kid hadn’t brought it up, it wouldn’t have come to this.

Suddenly the kid looked up towards the door. He visibly tensed up. Dean furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t like that look and turned around. There was a man at the door. His head was shaved and he wore a cloak. There was something reptilian about him, maybe it was his eyes. And he looked untrustworthy.

The man locked eyes with them and an unpleasant smile appeared on his face. He came closer.

“Should’ve expected you rooted for the other team”, he said, looking down at the kid.

“It’s not like that…” the kid mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

“Oh, really, could’ve fooled me, Your Highness.”

“Don’t call me that…”

“What’s the matter? Struck a nerve?”

“What’s the deal?” Dean suddenly said, not liking the attitude of the other man. He didn’t know who he was but he wasn’t cool with him being a random bully.

“Who are you to talk? I’m just chatting up with my dear student. Not my greatest, too finely tuned and a crybaby.”

He should’ve known. No random person should’ve just gotten up to him calling him names. If he wasn’t Dean Ambrose who didn’t like mages.

“Yeah, so? No reason to bully him for it.”

“So the crybaby has gotten himself a bodyguard now?”

“I’m not his bodyguard.” 

“Dean…” the kid said quietly.

“Could’ve fooled me. You’re the one taking on the fight. Seth never does, because he’s just a weak little Wind elemental that tried to prove something.” He grinned. “And now you got a Hunter boyfriend to protect you. How cute.”

“He’s not my boyfriend…!” the kid said, his temper rising.

“Oooh… the crybaby has grown a pair.”

“I’m sick of it!” he suddenly spat out. He got out of the chair and faced the man. The other man had a size advantage though. “From day one you’ve called me all kinds of names! Telling me I’m worthless and never able to do anything. Well, guess what, Orton, I’m a Hunter now! I was approved and am now in the Guild and part of The Shield. Yeah, Dean’s my team mate.”

The man called Orton seemed unimpressed. “Just because you had Guild daddy Triple H holding your hand. If it weren’t for him, you’d never been approved and you’d been sealed.”

“But I wasn’t. Because he saw potential in me. But _I_ was the one who took the Trial. _I_ was the one who got approved. With my own abilities! They all saw how great I am, something you never wanted to acknowledge! I think you’ve always seen me as a threat because I’m greater than you. You didn’t want anyone else to take your place as a prodigy.”

“You seriously believe that? You’re no threat to me. I’m Fire. You’re Wind. I have complete Rune control. I am a Rune _Master_ , I can sense _others’_ Runes. You’re still inferior.”

“I don’t care what you say. You can be all powerful and in control you want. You’re just doing what you do for yourself. _I’m_ doing it for others because _I_ am a Healer!”

Dean had never seen the kid like that; he totally had a lot of pent up emotions for that man. Couldn’t blame him though; he was a total douche.

“I didn’t need you to become a mage or a Hunter. I’m not the mightiest Rune Bearer but I don’t have to be, my skills Heal others and my Wind took down a raupnir.”

“Bullshit, Wind can never take down a raupnir.”

“Well, I still have one registered in my Runes.”

“From our _first_ mission”, Dean found himself adding.

“It means nothing”, the man called Orton said.

“Maybe not to you, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that I can do something that matters, and not just monitoring and crushing dreams of others. My skills help others, may it be for Healing, defending or cooperating attacks.” He made a pause. “You were _wrong_.”

That last part was dead serious. Dean thought it even hit Orton some.

“You think you’re so clever”, he said, his voice venomous. “I hope you’ll be very happy together.” And he left.

The kid stood there a while longer, but as the man left Dean could see the knees of the kid start shaking and he had to sit down.

Dean had a weird feeling, looking at him. Seeing how he went out of his comfort zone to tell him off. Seeing the small scared kid build up to be able to talk back to him, the man that had been his master and teacher. It made him feel warm and almost giddy inside. It made him smile.

At the same moment, the kid looked up at him. Just looking for a while, before he finally let out: “You’re smiling.” He said it like he was surprised Dean was able to smile, or something.

Dean immediately dropped it. “Well, just remembered those hen sticks. Always puts a smile on my face.” Had to say _something_.

The kid kept looking at him, through him even, making Dean squirm a little. He looked away while he swept the last of his first drink.

“Thank you…” he heard the kid. When he got a confused look as a reply he continued: “You stood up for me.”

“I didn’t do nothing”, he just waved it off.

“You defended me. You didn’t have to, but you did.”

Was he referring to his first mission statement? That wasn’t much. Otherwise he had just rejected stuff that Orton guy said, as far as he knew. Yeah, he had kinda made it a little prideful or whatever when he mentioned the raupnir was on their first mission. But it had been so… It didn’t have anything to do with him defending him or anything like that. He just hadn’t liked the attitude.

“You did it yourself”, he just said. Because it had been him who did everything. Dean had just given the douche attitude.

He seemed to reject that though: “I’m sorry you had to witness that.”

Dean didn’t understand. Witness what? That his teacher was mean to him and the kid had showed some back bone and told him off? Re-thinking about it, that put that giddy feeling inside him again. He forced himself to hold a straight face though.

“Douche-bag”, he mumbled instead but the kid didn’t comment on it. Maybe he was still shaken from the encounter.

Dean wouldn’t bother to bother him about it. He had a second meeud to attend to. But why couldn’t he keep his mind off this encounter? And wondering what the kid had been through while being that douche’s student. The thoughts traveled to their dirt snail battle and the stuff around that. Back then the kid had been whiny about it, but seeing this scene… and how the kid had acted… And with the stuff he’d said about his family…

He shouldn’t be wandering there but he couldn’t help these fleeting thoughts. He didn’t dive deep into them though, he was more just hovering over them, not daring to venture any further than that. Afraid of what might become of it, or what he might find.

“What were you sorry about?” he surprised himself by asking. The kid gave him a puzzled look. “You said that a couple minutes before. What were you sorry I had to witness?”

“The encounter. Orton being a dick…” the kid shrugged. He seemed so drained. Shouldn’t he be happy he finally got some stuff out of his system? “Me losing my temper…”

“Are you seriously apologizing for telling him off? Seems like you had some very well chosen words for him. And from what I saw of him, he deserved every one of them. Even more than that even, maybe. You’re not his student anymore. Listen to yourself, what you said.”

“Yeah…” was the only thing the kid got out.

“I thought you would be happy to get all that off your chest.”

“I am. Finally got to show him.” He didn’t sound happy at all though.

“Stop thinking.” Dean had a feeling that was what was going on. That was probably the biggest difference between the two of them. The kid was a thinker and Dean a doer. “Embrace what you’ve done. You’re free from him.”

The kid held a long look at him, blinking a couple of times. Then his tense expression faded some and he seemed to relax in his chair. Maybe it finally hit him.

“Dean, I…” He started slowly.

Dean just looked back at him for a moment, but dropped it eventually when he realized nothing more would come out. He sure had some weird reactions to stuff. Like the opposite to what one might think. But who knew what kind of stuff he had to endure. Even though he didn’t want to go down that route. Maybe it was more draining than relieving at first? He didn’t know. 

_Dean_ , of all people, felt giddy just hearing him, shouldn’t that been his own feeling as well? Whatever that annoying feeling was. But it wasn’t completely… unpleasant. It had made him smile so…

“Hey, kid…” he said. The mage turned his eyes to him. “You…” He had a couple of things going in his head, but none of it seemed appropriate of sorts. His heart started to beat harder all of a sudden because of it. “You… “ he awkwardly continued and figured he had to say something so he forced out: “Are not a crybaby.”

That made him actually smile again, letting out a small short laugh. “Gee, thanks.”

Dean didn’t bother to answer that. It wasn’t what he had had in mind, but that was what had come out. He just pretended to be busy with the meeud instead.

As they were sitting in silence, they had another visitor. A more pleasant one, kinda. It was the energetic red head Sami Zayn. He probably was heading elsewhere but as he saw them, he turned and walked over to them. What did he have to do to be able to have his drink in peace? But then again... they did sit kinda in the open, for a pub in nice weather and doors open.

“Funny finding you here, Dean”, he said smiling as he approached them.

“What of it?” Dean said. He wasn't annoyed; just wanted to drink his meeud.

“Hi to you too”, Sami just shrugged him off. He looked over at the kid, kinda freezing up some. “You're Seth, right?”

“I am”, the kid said, giving him a small cautious smile.

Sami held a smiley almost tense gaze, making the kid squirm a little. “It's like, I think it's actually pretty exciting, I mean you're _a Healer~_ ” His grin grew and he almost seemed a little star struck. That was probably the tension Dean saw. Why was he so excited; it was no big deal. But then again, that was Sami... being enthused about well... anything.

The kid looked more shy and stuff at that but he didn't get to give some response before Sami continued: “I'm sorry.” He scratched the back of his head. “Heard from the others about you. It's just pretty awesome we-- The Shield got a Healer, so I got a little carried away, seeing you. Seeing Dean I just figured you were Seth, and seeing that two-toned hair, it being evident you're a Healer... I'm Sami, by the way.” He reached out his hand and the kid slowly took it, he seemed like he wasn't prepared for the babbler Sami could be. “I'm with Neville, also one of the juniors.”

“Oh, the ones Roman helped out, right? With the herbs?” the kid collected himself enough to say.

“Yeah, it was really nice of him, really helped us out.”

The kid just smiled at that.

“I was actually looking for you. I just came from Triple H and he asked us to send you to him. We found Roman at the cafeteria but we had to kinda split to find you.”

“What did he want?” the kid asked.

“I think it was something about your latest job report. It seemed urgent. Roman is already on his way.”

“Can't he just do the talking? Trips is not in my good books right now”, Dean said, looking into his meeud mug. It was just like a mouthful left. A big one though.

“As far as I know, he's never in your good books...” Sami said.

That was true though. Dean wasn't too keen on meeting him but seeing the kid's face and how he seemed to sit on needles, he knew he had to go. He just downed the last of his meeud and stood to leave. He heard the other two exchanging some parting words (Sami letting the vast majority of the words out) before the kid joined him on their way to the boss.

They met up with Roman outside of the office. Without any word they entered, Roman giving the kid a small pat on the shoulder as they did so.

Dean placed himself a little behind the other two, having some distance between himself and the office's inhabitant. (Seriously, he almost always saw him in there, so it kinda seemed like it was his home.)

“You were the ones reporting the raupnir, right?”

Dean was a little prideful of that, yes. He smirked a little.

“We did”, Roman solemnly replied.

“And you didn't realize they work in pairs?”

Dean's gut dropped. Oh, shit... He saw the kid looking between Roman and Triple H. He even looked over towards Dean. He knew where he came from. Worry.

“By slaying one you have probably awakened and alerted its twin. And who knows what it will do. You have to go out there and find it and slay it. You understand me?”

This was serious. Dean had heard of them, the over-raupnirs with Magic and these twin raupnirs. But he hadn't connected the dots that they might be the same. Not the best error a Hunter could make.

“I don't blame you for just killing one of them”, Triple H said, catching Dean off guard. He was prepared for some serious scolding. “Twin raupnirs, or over-raupnirs are really rare. We have only had a few encounters with them before. But they are rare raupnirs with affinity to Magic. And they do come in pairs, and one has to take care of both of them or we're in grave danger should it find us here in Authority. It's urgent that you go out there and take care of the twin. You guys know what it looks like, and will be able to take care of it.”

Dean could feel bad about it; having made that mistake but he welcomed the challenge. Actually getting an exciting mission. This one was going to be even more aggressive though. He just knew it. Hell, they had killed its twin and partner. A dangerous monster just went berserk mode. It was not to be taken lightly. But this was what being a Hunter was all about. Taking down threats.

After their briefing they went back to their room. Even if it was a threat, they still needed to regroup and get some hours before setting out. Dean wanted to go right away but he knew it wasn't for the best. Chances were higher they would manage to get some rest in their own beds than out in the field. The raupnir was probably roaming the area where its twin was killed until it sensed the killers' trace. They were too far from that place for that to happen at the moment so their town wasn't in any immediate danger. Knowing that much about the bestiary made him calm.

He glanced at the kid on his makeshift floor bed. Lame how they still hadn't managed a bed for him yet. It didn't look too comfortable. He almost got some aches in his back just seeing him. Remembering his own bed-less nights... like, when his mother's dudes slept over and just _had_ to have his bed... That had been kinda frequent actually.... that hadn't been too nice...

But he had chosen it for himself. The kid. And he seemed to be able to sleep too, so.

He just seemed so... calm and stuff... Maybe it was because he was free from that Orton dude. Or maybe it was because he was doing stuff that mattered. Maybe he was where he felt like he belonged. Or something. Not that he was a full member of The Shield or anything.

But looking at him.... he felt that fuzzy feeling again. He couldn't explain what it was. He just had this fluttery feeling... and it was all caused by Seth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in the previous note, the updates won't be as quick. I have the raw writing of the continuation, it's the editing/checking that takes some time (among life related stuff). ^^' But I will update as soon as I'm able to.  
> Thank you for reading~


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't comfy but Seth still managed to sleep, somehow. At least the blankets were cozy.

He had been feeling completely drained since yesterday. Mostly because of the encounter with Orton. Some of the things that had been said had really triggered him, to the point where he actually – finally – told him off. He was glad he had found the guts to do it. It was a little thanks to Dean; he stood up for him. He didn't know what to think of that. Dean was such a difficult dude... but at least he hadn't showed his worst side. He probably wasn't cool with him still, even though Seth had brought him his favourites and bought him a drink. Or two... That hadn't been an attempt to get on his good side. He just wanted to be nice. Dean sometimes showed his decent side and he just wanted to show kindness back.

One thing was certain, Dean always gave him a lot to think about. Him, and the upcoming mission. That hadn't helped his sleep either. They were going to take down another raupnir. The fact that they had done it before was reassuring but he would be stupid if he wasn't nervous. It would still be a new opponent with new battle conditions.

Even if he was nervous, he wasn't too worried since he had a great pair of Hunters with him. He was freshly Re-Set so in that sense he had absolutely nothing to fear. He would be able to support them without fail.

He must have dosed off again as he woke up by being poked in the side by a naked foot.

“Hey, pretty boy, get up.”

Dean...

Seth groaned a little at that stupid nickname. It wasn't like he used it because that was a descriptive name for him. More like a belittling thing. Seriously. He _had_ a name.

“Roman's out getting some food supplies”, Dean continued, still towering by his side.

Seth didn't reply, just got up and reached for his clothes. The other must have anticipated his action as he grabbed them before Seth could. Seth wasn't in the mood for childish games. He was just about to take them back in annoyance when the garments were thrown at him, covering his head.

He made a grunt as he pulled them off him, the movement creating static which made his hair all fluffy. Of course Dean laughed at it.

“Stupid...” he just muttered, as he tried to flatten out his hair some. He got out of his cozy nest of fabric and got dressed before he made a quick visit to the bathroom.

As he made his last preparations, Roman returned. They had something to eat but Seth didn't quite feel like it. His stomach was kind of protesting some, not for the hour, just the fact that they were on their way. Preparing for leaving spiked his nerves again. Roman reminded him that he needed to eat something. He knew that and that didn't make it easier for him. He forced down an egg sandwich at least. Or half of it, more like. He packed up the leftovers in some paper package hoping to be able to eat it later. Roman seemed to approve of that.

He wondered how the other coped. But then again, they were like super experienced. This was probably no big deal at all. Like a walk in the park. They were so calm and collected. Eating in silence. Was that actually a sign of them being focused, or were they nervous too? They should be affected by it, it was a really serious mission after all. Maybe they were nervous, even though they were experienced. Or did he just project his own feelings onto them? He wanted to do good on a serious mission like this. But then again, all missions were serious. The difference here was that it was a really high level monster. Or high ranked? Did monsters have ranks? A serious threat in any case. But that didn't mean the smaller ones were to be taken lightly. They were--

“Headache~”

Dean's voice snapped Seth out of his mental rambling. He just stared at him, trying to get his head around what he had said. There still was no way Seth could give _Dean_ a headache because he was thinking a lot. What kind of statement was that anyway?

They shared a gaze that probably lasted longer than normal between them. During that moment, Seth's mind just came to a halt. Heat started spreading across his cheeks, and he just hoped it didn't show. The realization caused him to break eye contact and he busied himself with drinking his lohdrink. He saw Roman's expression; that lopsided smile. What was that? And that slight head shake?

Dean saw it too: “Shut it...!” he snapped.

“I haven't even said anything”, Roman defended himself, but he was clearly amused.

“But you were about to...” Dean grumbled, giving him a warning look.

That only had Roman raise an eyebrow.

Seth couldn't help appreciating that little scene. It lightened up the situation, making him feel less nervous for a moment. That probably was the big brother vibe. He probably hadn't meant anything by the look and that; he was just amused and used the scene to release some tension. It was Dean, and maybe himself, that overreacted with that snap towards Roman. But his initial comment was actually pretty amusing. Roman must have thought so too. Headache... Seth inwardly chuckled at that.

After this first refill of energy, they packed up the last of their stuff and could leave for their mission. They knew they needed to retrace their steps from their previous fight as it was there they would find their prey. But they still needed to be prepared and stay focused as it could come for them as soon as they were sensed by it. Seth didn't know how it worked, just that he had been told that monsters could sense people. He didn't know how wide those sensors were or what kind of energies they picked up. Was it like Rune Masters that could sense Magic? But Dean didn't have any Runes that could contain Magic... He did have his Rune stone in his weapon though. But he hadn't that activated, as far as he knew. But maybe it sent out some vibes anyway? The Runes would make sense though since the first raupnir had Magic abilities. But it was a monster, so maybe they picked up something else? Was it more like an animal and actually caught up on their scent? The raupnir was more demon like though, not like other monsters that were more like a more feral and dangerous version of animals.

Seth continued his thinking as they walked. He wanted to try to be as prepared as possible and thinking about the opponent gave him some kind of analysis of it, even if it was things about it he didn't know, it still gave him possibilities and theories that could be valuable in the upcoming confrontation.

It was not just Seth that was more on guard. Dean must have been too as he didn't take any detours to take care of some random monsters on their way. He kept close to his team, staying sharp. They did encounter some of those gitts again that happened to cross their path. Whoever was closest took care of it, may it been Roman or Dean. Seth didn't get to do anything. He may need to save the Magic, but he still would have wanted to have done something. Contribute to the team. But for these monsters physical attacks just worked faster than Magic. Seth did have above average Magic speed, but no matter how fast, all Magic needed some preparation time. Compared to an already drawn weapon that just needed a swing.

The further away from Authority they got, the more ominous the air became. He couldn't put his finger on it. Something was picked up by his senses; something that just made him feel awkward and tense. 

The air was filled with a muted roar.

“It has sensed us”, Dean informed, having his most focused look.

“Really?” Seth said, involuntarily looking around in a nervous manner. It sounded so far away still. Hearing it didn't make him feel less tense.

“That was a raupnir at least”, he continued. Seth nodded. This was the real deal and he knew he had to focus. _They got this. **He** got this._

“It's gonna meet us, we should travel light”, Roman said. “Let's just have an emergency pack in Seth's bag.” Seth welcomed Roman's focus. He saw the sense in his analysis, if they left their packs here, they wouldn't need to waste time removing it later on in case of an ambush. That would save valuable time. And Seth didn't mind taking care of the medical kit, being the background player he was.

They quickly rearranged their packing and hid their bags under the root system of a fallen tree before they continued. Dean and Roman were the vanguard and Seth kept his Magic active but dormant; he wanted to access his Magic as soon and quickly as possible. He didn't use any of it though, just stirring it, letting it know that it about to be released.

It was longer than they expected it to be before encountering it. About an hour later, they still hadn't seen it. That scared Seth a little. It meant it really had some really wide sensors, whichever type. It had seemed like it had been farther away from where they had felled the twin. Maybe luckily. What if it had moved towards town, it would probably have sensed them there, and maybe come for them...? But then again, who knew where it had been when it had sensed its killed twin? Maybe it had been on its way here? Had it roamed the area and went the opposite way or hadn't it come to the area yet? 

A roar louder than ever filled the air, letting them know they did get considerably closer. Soon after that they heard the disturbance of the woods, the cracks and vibrations.

Dean clearly was excited over it. His eyes held an eager glint but his body had a very cautious stance. He knew when it was serious and had to take on a more defensive approach.

Seth saw the first signs of it in between the trees in front of them. “It's here.” The situation being more serious now, he got that battle focus again.

“We should surround it, I stay on the trail and you two take the sides”, Roman said.

“I don't think it's wise”, Seth said. “We know it's there, we should let it come to us. It's a Magic monster, right?”

“We should take advantage of a surprise attack”, Dean said.

“It knows we're here, it won't--” Seth didn't get to finish his sentence as it was covered by a deafening roar. Just moments later and the raupnir appeared in between the trees, crashing in on them.

Seth immediately raised his shield around them as he tried to quickly analyze the situation. It did look like the previous one with the exception that it had its Rune on the opposite leg. So it was like a mirror image? 

“Remember, we have to take out its Rune to prevent it from using its Magic”, he said. It was like the monster had heard what he said as it instantly engulfed its lower body in flames. And with the flames came the whips. This one really didn't save anything for later.

They had to quickly scatter as it furiously started flailing those whips at them. Dean and Roman skillfully deflected its attacks. Seth adjusted his shield, keeping it around all of them still. Dean slashed at the whip but it just bent away from his blade. That didn't stop him, he kept up his attacks not letting it get away.

“Shouldn't you do something about that Fire!?” Dean shouted.

“I'm working on it!” Seth shouted back. It protected the Rune with Fire... it knew it needed the Magic. He didn't get time to build up his tornado as the monster started to cast its Magic. If it was the inferno, he needed everything for defence against it. And fast. Shit, they were still scattered and his shield wouldn't be as efficient. He eyed the monster and put even more Magic into the shield surrounding them. It was the biggest shield he had ever done. He just barely managed to enforce his Magic as they were hit by that devastating Fire Magic.

He cursed as his kept his Winds up. That kind of Magic needed to be countered with Magic, just his generic protective walls wouldn't have lasted. With his countering efforts he managed to nullify the damage instead of just decreasing it.

The inferno faded and Seth went back to his normal shield. It still held its Fire around its leg though. The monster changed its focus and turned towards Seth. He wouldn't give it any advantage as he attacked it with his Wind first, before it got itself ready. A rough tornado trapped it in its path. It was so violent it actually ripped two of those vine whips right off its body. Dark blood splattered in the winds, covering the trees and ground around them. The cry of agony from the raupnir got them all momentarily stunned, like they had been hit by an invisible wall.

“Shit...” Seth breathed. He lost his focus and the tornado died out on itself. He quickly looked up and localized the other two. They seemed dazed, but okay. Roman was the first to go back to offence to try to weaken the enemy, soon followed by Dean.

That shield of Fire was still up. How was that even possible? His tornado had been ridiculously strong.

As the warriors stabbed and slashed at its limbs and parried it counters, Seth refocused again to create another tornado to try to take out that blazing shield. Then he remembered he had enclosed the previous one with his whirlwind. He manipulated the air around its leg and quickly spun it around. The raupnir tried to escape but his team wouldn't let it. Seth didn't drag it out for too long before he quickly closed the Wind cylinder on it, successfully suffocating the Fire.

Roman instantaneously stabbed its Rune, drawing out another ear-piercing cry. It turned its attention inwardly, as if meditating.

Seth saw it. Something was wrong.

It was casting again!

“Get over here, quickly!” he yelled at the other two. Roman looked up and saw what he meant and grabbed Dean by his hoodie and threw themselves towards the mage. Seth had already prepared his spheric shield and brought it up around them just in time for another inferno. Its attack was stronger than before, probably augmented by rage, and Seth hardly managed to keep the heat out. If they hadn't stayed so close together, his shield wouldn't have been enough.

“What the hell?” Dean said, looking wide-eyed at the flames enclosing them. “I thought Roman destroyed the Rune.” He turned to Seth, his temper rising. “Didn't you say hitting the Rune destroyed its Magic!?”

“It should!” Seth yelled back. He was freaked as it was, he didn't have to shout at him. It wasn't his fault. He countered another wave of the flames when it hit him. “It has another Rune!” Something froze when he realized that. What if this was another raupnir? Weren't they twins? It looked the same but...

The flames were getting weaker and got extinguished but Seth still kept his walls up. “Are... are we sure this is the same raupnir...?” he asked worriedly. He felt clouded by that fear, what if it was a mistake? That would mean they would have to take down another raupnir, as well as the twin they were supposed to now.

“It is the same, or one like it”, Dean said offensively, he almost sounded insulted.

“But this one has more than one Rune, the other didn't”, Seth said, being caught up in his own thoughts.

“Even twins have their differences, even if identical, no two creatures have their pigments at the same spots. They have the same amount, but can have different placement”, Roman said. “Maybe that other raupnir had its Runes collectively. Like me and my arm; they are several Runes but they look like one big.”

Seth had several too, but on two different places. It was reassuring, if the situation hadn't been as dire, he would have felt bad for losing his head there for a moment. He sharpened his senses again, observing the monster. He hadn't seen any other Rune on it. But it had to have another one. It could still use Magic.

That thought wasn't long-lived as all the ruckus in the forest caught the attention of other demon like monsters. Small winged grotesque figures with hideous faces. They had double sets of facial features, which just added to the freakiness.

“Take down the shield, we have to take care of these li'l shits”, Dean said.

“But--” Seth said, looking towards the raupnir. It still probably needed time before being able to cast any Magic again soon but he feared its capability.

“These gargoyles are going to swarm us, we have to take them out!” Dean yelled.

Seth didn't like Dean's raised voice against him, but more and more of those monsters emerged from everywhere. It was like it was drawn in by something. Like moths drawn to a flame. Seth cursed under his breath as he took down the sphere. But he still had some protection at the ready.

Dean and Roman got to it; they accurately slew them one by one. Seth couldn't do much more than just observing the raupnir. He couldn't afford missing it casting. He couldn't sense the Magic stirring like the Rune Masters so he had to rely on _seeing_ it cast. Or seeing the Rune to be able to take that one out as well.

The raupnir aimed its arms towards them, not caring if it hit any of its little friends (?) in the process. Roman had good instincts though and avoided or blocked that flailing.

Then Seth felt like a lash at his back, burning like fire. He fell forward but sent out a couple of Wind blades towards his back. A screech and he knew he had hit one of those small fiends. He got up on his knees but that attack numbed him. He managed to finish that monster off though his aiming left a lot to be desired. Dean and Roman had their hands full already. He didn't know how bad the damage on his back was, just that it hurt like hell. Thankfully nothing had happened to his Runes.  
He just had to try to Heal himself. It was hard since he couldn't use his hands. He had to try to pinpoint his Healing directly from his body. It wasted more Magic, since he had to cover more of his back with Magic, not just his wound.

He hissed as he found the wound and closed it up. He didn't have time to fully recover as those pests went for him again. As they targeted him with those double mouths he sent out an air wave to push them back and then he sliced their throats with his more accurate blades.

The monsters had barely fallen to the ground when he looked up to get an updated view of the battlefield.

Maybe he shouldn't have.

The ground was covered with dead gargoyles but they were still everywhere, coming in from all sides.

They were surrounded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it yet again took some time to get this out (especially how I left them previously ^^') but it's just been a lot lately... And... this chapter is really personal to me so I haven't been wanting to rush it...  
> Anyway, here it is.

Fuck...!

Dean looked around. Everywhere he turned, he could only see those damn gargoyles closing in on them. It was like, every three they killed, five more appeared. They weren't that strong and could be killed off easily, but were swarming just as easily.

He didn't have time for this. He tightened the grip on his sword and lunged himself at a group of ten gargoyles, taking care of them with max two strikes per monster. Looking at his deed he realized he was bleeding from his arm. He didn't even know when someone had succeeded in hitting him. It didn't hurt or anything though. The excitement of battle was too high for that.

Another group of gargoyles were felled by his sword before he had time to look around. Roman was in a similar situation; taking care of one wave of enemies before taking on another. The kid held up against some monsters too, slicing them with his Wind. Even the raupnir was fighting the little pests. Seemed like not all monsters were allies. He didn't blame it though, those gargoyles were just as annoying as fruit flies.

He took care of another group of gargoyles. And another. And another. Where the hell did they all come from!? Several groups more and Dean actually started to feel it. He panted and he felt heavy. But he still needed to take care of those bastards. Another group down.

Then he heard a scream. Not a shriek from one of the monsters. He turned and saw the kid battling those reached-out vines of the raupnir. But his hands were caught. Another vine tangled his body. A last one snaked behind him, in under his jacket. The feeler started glowing. An ominous red. He had his Re-Set Rune there. It was messing with his Magic? He kept staring. Not just messing... it was draining him!

It all went so fast but Dean just froze. He saw the kid trying to squirm to try to get himself free but the other vines held him completely fast.

“Dean... **Dean!!** ”

Something broke in him. Seth's cry for him, especially the second one, was heartbreakingly desperate. It snapped him out of it and he forgot everything and just rushed towards the monster, cutting down everything in his path. He kept his eyes on the kid. He felt it like a punch in the gut to see that that glow really drained him of energy; he was hanging limp like some broken puppet.

He slashed at the raupnir's leg and then at the vines. They resisted but he finally managed to slash straight through them. The kid fell lifelessly to the ground and Dean caught him tumbling.

He took them out of the immediate danger before he held him, knelt to the ground. “Hey...!” he called out to him. Dean's heart was beating like crazy. He shook him but no response. Without thinking, he leaned down and put his ear against his chest. He heard his heart and he was breathing; he was just unconscious.

“Take him outta here!” Roman shouted at him.

That order wasn't necessary. He got up to his feet, lifting the kid's limp body and held him close in his arms. Roman cleared a path for him and Dean ran into the woods with the kid. How could he be so stupid!? How could he get himself caught by that monster!? That raupnir had drained him, his Magic. This was serious. The kid was in an Exhausted state, drained of Magic. He didn't even know anything like this was possible, that monsters could drain people of their Magic. Would Roman be okay? But the kid was totally defenceless. And who knew for how long he was gonna be Exhausted. It wasn't like a normal fatigue, he knew that much. He glanced at him, looking at his face. He looked plagued, pale... not like when he had seen his mo-- He forced himself from that image. This was bad...! Roman should have taken him. Maybe he could have made some kind of protective shield. Dean couldn't do anything for him. And he left Roman with that fight by himself. Fuck...

Trying to get his focus back, he remembered there was a hollow tree nearby. He rushed forward and very much so, there it was. It was at least something, so he carefully placed the kid in there, it was hard since he didn't get any help, obviously, but he managed to put him in there in some, yet awkward, sitting position. He grabbed some leafy branches and covered him up. That's all he could do for him right now. Roman was in danger. Well, Roman was a big boy and could handle himself, but it was a freaking raupnir.

His blood started to boil at the thought. He looked over the makeshift shelter for the kid, making sure he couldn't be noticed easily before he ran as fast as he could back to the battlefield. Seeing the raupnir pushed him off the edge. What the bastard had done to Seth. Without any thought of self-preservation he ran headfirst into battle and struck it repeatedly, just caring to do as much damage as possible. That fucking piece of shit...!

The raupnir swung its arms towards him, sending him flying backwards. He hit the ground hard but just bounced right back with a wild roar. In his rage he cut its whole fucking leg off, the one with the Rune. The monster fell to the ground wailing. Dean didn't take any chances. He forced the sword into the chest again and again.

He barely noticed Roman thrusting his spear into its head, killing it off. Dean just kept raging, slashing at whatever body part of the fucker he could reach.

“Dean... Dean, hey calm down man”, Roman said, placing his hand on his arm.

Dean panted and stopped his swing midair. The raupnir was just a bloody mess underneath him. He lowered his weapon and fell to his knees, landing in mud made of blood, guts and dirt.

The gargoyle attack was over, Roman just left to give the finishing blow to those on the ground that still had some life in them. Dean just sat there, letting the furious rush melt off him. He'd just lost it but now he just felt... empty.

His brother joined his side again. “It's over now.”

Dean froze some as he had been spoken to, like he snapped out of his paralyzed state. “... Seth...” He stumbled to his feet and limped towards the woods.

“Dean, you're hurt.”

Dean didn't care. He just needed the kid to be safe. His right leg didn't quite cooperate with him. But he just needed to get back to that hollow tree. Not soon enough, he got back. The branches were untouched. He removed them and a huge rock fell from his shoulders seeing that the kid was unharmed. The sensation made him fall to his knees. He felt relieved but seeing his pale drained state made him feel numb.

Roman made his way to him, reaching for the kid. Dean wanted to protest but he just watched him carefully picking the kid up and placing him more comfortably on the ground next to the tree.

“He's Exhausted”, he said after a quick check.

Dean already knew that. He felt so bad for him...

“We need to take him home”, his brother continued. “How's your leg?”

Dean didn't care about his leg. The kid was way worse off. He leaned forward to pick him up.

“I'll take him, don't worry”, Roman said.

Dean had another inner protest. He wanted him to be safe. But no words came out. Instead, he just made another attempt to pick him up.

“You're hurt, Dean. I'll keep him safe, okay?”

He knew Roman was a safe man for him. But he wanted him to be safe...

“Have you checked your leg?”

He hadn't. Roman got him into some sitting position that didn't involve his knee. The fabric of his pants were torn and dirtied with all kinds of filth. Roman ripped the fabric some more to check the damage. Dean kept his gaze on the kid. He just couldn't take his eyes off him. He was so fragile... so exposed...

Roman cleaned and patched him up the best he could with their emergency supplies they had available in the kid's bag. Seemed like he had a huge open wound on his knee. Maybe that's why it didn't want to cooperate.

“There. Let's get back now.”

Dean made another attempt to be the one to pick the kid up but Roman snatched him before Dean could. Still that wordless protest. He wanted to take him...

Roman carried him carefully in his arms. The kid looked so frail and small...

* * *

“I'll take him, you go make the report”, Dean spoke up as they finally reached Authority.

“You sure?”

Dean didn't reply. They just exchanged looks and he reached out his arms and urged Roman to give the kid to him. Roman let him and they carefully switched. Dean was surprised how light the kid was. He didn't notice it before. They parted ways and he limped back to their room, holding the kid close and safe, but really carefully as if he was afraid he might break him. He pushed the door open and finally got back to their shared living space. He made it for the bed and set him down, letting him lie down on his back. For a moment he just stood there watching before he sat down by the edge of the bed. It looked like he was just asleep, even though it didn't look like it was a peaceful one.

“How could you be so stupid...?” he asked. He didn't even know who he asked. Maybe himself... he couldn't protect him. Why was he so upset over it? It was just the stupid kid... He didn't want him to be in this state... He didn't understand himself at all... But he couldn't help these raw feelings he had right now.

His voice back then... Dean still heard it... How he so desperately called for him. Why'd he called for Dean? And not Roman? … So desperate and heartbreaking... It had been just like second nature to just instinctively run to his aid... He hated that scene... seeing Seth trapped and drained, helpless and defenceless. To learn there are monsters like that out there, able to drain people dry of the Magic, causing Exhaustion. That's freaky. He couldn't understand since he'd never been Exhausted, obviously, but he knew people were in grave danger being unconscious and totally out of order. And it hadn't just taken some of his Magic. But _all_.

And to think some people drained themselves for the sake of running with the rush of being Unstable... He hated that image... but seeing the kid. He... he really wasn't like them.... He kinda hated to admit it a little... but he just wasn't like everybody else... Seth... he... his Magic.... that's... He couldn't even voice his thinking in his own head. It was like he had all these filters inside, on his thoughts. But his feelings were there, even if he didn't manage to put them into words.

Did he want to be feeling like this? He didn't even know. Did he want to be feeling like he wanted to protect him? He was a freaking mage... He still didn't want him unwell... Being Exhausted was being unwell... He just couldn't leave him.... It was physically impossible. Even though he had been forced to before... He had hated it... And his rage... He didn't even remember much of it. He remembered the state he had woken up in, seeing the state of the raupnir. That bloody mess... it had been like... he'd went berserk or something. That raupnir had hurt someone... someone he... couldn't say he cared about him. That was pushing it. The raupnir caused Exhaustion to his... his... to him. That just wasn't cool, okay? And then Roman. Roman was okay though, hadn't been injured or harmed being alone. But just the fact he had left him alone... He hated that too... as much as he hated having to leave Seth...

But the kid was okay. No, he wasn't okay but his state had been unchanged even if he had been forced to leave him. That was what was important. He'd been safe. He'd kept him safe.

His eyes went to Seth's wrist. He reached out and turned his hand. He saw the Rune. It was dark. He felt a pang of emotion. There wasn't any glow... they probably just glowed when in use anyway, but they seemed darker still. Then he realized his hand was cold. Without thinking, he reached down to the kid's “bed” and snatched the blanket to cover him with.

He still didn't like that plagued expression stuck on his pretty boy face. Absentmindedly, he pushed a stray dark lock of hair from his cheek. He sighed and got up, sitting down on one of the chairs instead, leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees, and rested his head in his palms. Groaning a little, he moved his hands up, carding his fingers through his hair and let them rest at the back of his neck. Another sigh.

He heard the door open and Roman returned. It was like he was tiptoeing or something, with his light footfalls. Dean looked up and faced him. Roman had a weird expression looking at the kid. Couldn't make out what it was though. He saw worry and something else. Surprise?

Roman walked up to he bed and went for the blanket.

“I covered him because he was cold”, Dean quickly said, not wanting him to disturb him, even though he kinda doubted he would be, since he wasn't sleeping.

“I just figured he might be more comfortable without his clothes.” Dean stiffened at that, feeling very awkward all of a sudden. “His outer clothes”, Roman continued, having a sly smile. How dare he?

“I knew that, screw you”, he spat out. Roman could be such a dick sometimes. Dude...!

Roman folded the blanket to the side and removed the kid's armour and shoes. Then he gently removed the jacket, having the kid sit up to take it off. He looked so used to taking care of people like that. Dean was just awkward...

“I'll let him be like this for now”, Roman said, putting the blanket over him again, making sure he'd have it comfortable.

Dean just gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Some time passed with them just sharing the room. Dean's head was running too fast for his liking but it wasn't much he could do about it.

“I made that report, giving them my raupnir data. They seemed pleased. The also gave me a gargoyle score of 89.”

Dean thought it was swarming but 89 all by himself? Who knew how many he had. But he didn't wonder enough to go and ask.

“Got our reward too.”

“'kay.”

Roman waited for some more reply before continuing. “I'd say they were pretty cheap though, considering the high level monster. I know the small pests ain't counting but still.”

Dean didn't care. He'd just done his job, taking care of a growing threat they themselves let out. Didn't make up for a fallen.. a fallen... kid.

“For how long is he gonna be Exhausted?” he asked instead after some silence.

“It depends. It differs from person to person, it's like Recovery. Some go through it fast, some need more time. I have no idea what it's like for Seth, he has never talked about Exhaustion.” Roman went silent for a minute, as if he was thinking something over. “He was drained, this is not a normal usage related Exhaustion. Maybe we should have someone see him? Like, someone from the academy?”

“No...! I don't want any mages here!” Dean protested, moving over and sitting by the bed again.

“But what if he's in danger? I haven't heard of a monster drain before.” Dean just gave him a defiant look. “Look, I can ask my cousins, they're at the academy and they know their Magic. They're Rune Masters.”

Roman's cousins...? They were mages but Roman was cool. And... this was something other than normal. He knew some could have like two days of Exhaustion recovery... he could recover by himself by then, but if it was something out of the ordinary...

“I'll go talk to them, ask them for advice, okay?” Roman said. “You'll keep an eye on Seth?”

He had already left him once... He wasn't leaving him now. It wasn't like him but he didn't care. He just wouldn't leave someone in his state.

* * *

Roman returned later. Dean was still sitting on the bed by the kid's side. “Hey, Dean”, he said from the door. “I talked to Jimmy and he sounded concerned and wanted to check on him. Is it okay for him to enter?”

Dean still hadn't decided on that. But at least it was Roman's family and not some random mage. And what if the kid was worse off...? He nodded his approval.

Roman thanked him with a smile and entered with another man that kinda had the same kind of features as Roman but at the same time not. Totally classified as a cousin then. Dean just knew Roman had a big family and he talked about them. But he had never met any of them in person before. He knew Jimmy was a twin though.

“Yo, I'm Jimmy”, the cousin said, giving him a wave. Probably knew about Dean's view on mages, not trying some more formal greeting. Smart dude.

“Dean”, he just said.

“Roman told me about the raupnir”, he said as he approached the bed. “Hey, your Seth is the same kid I approved? He's a great Rune Bearer, that Magic control is like awesome.” When he saw a certain swordsman at the bed not being too interested he dropped that for now. “Anyway, I have heard of Magic draining but I haven't seen any case myself. Shouldn't be too dangerous but it doesn't hurt to check his Runes. Especially when something like a monster drained him. Those just don't have the same kinda control as humans with Runes. Y'know his Re-Set Rune?” He continued when the silent question hung in the air: “Those Runes are key Runes and easier access and if there's something out of the ordinary, his Re-Set Rune would be affected too. Maybe even more affected.”

“It's on his back”, Roman said and moved towards the bed.

“I got'im”, Dean said. He was already there, alright? No need to crowd him further. He scooted closer and folded the blanket towards him. For a moment, he hesitated before he gently lifted him and leaned him towards himself, letting his unconscious body rest against him. He still held him steady like so, holding one hand under his arm and shoulder and the other on the back of his head. For support.

Jimmy placed himself behind the kid. “Which one was it?”

“The one most in the middle between his shoulder blades”, Dean mumbled, absentmindedly stroking Seth's hood and hair to the side, even though Jimmy had access to the Rune anyway already.

“The impossible self Re-Set”, Jimmy said. It wasn't clear if it was meant like a joke to lighten stuff up or what it was. He put his hand on the Rune, closing his eyes. He was probably doing some Rune reading. Dean kept holding the kid, watching Jimmy's hand on the Rune as if he wanted to detect some visual changes.

Jimmy opened his eyes, still holding his hand on the kid's back though. “I can't sense any change to his Runes. They're completely empty though. Sometimes an Exhaustion can happen when there's just too little juice for the Rune Bearer to make a decent spell. But Seth's Runes are totally depleted. It's not dangerous, just extreme. He’s probably gonna need a kick-start Re-Set the next time though. And he might have a draining Recovery.” Dean's mind went back to their first Re-Set when Seth collapsed. “He'll be okay though. His Runes are feeling normal. It was good you came to get me though. It's good for us to know more about these cases too.” Dean didn't like that, it sounded like Seth was some kind of guinea pig for the academy. But he was relieved he was okay. Why was he glad about that? If the raupnir had messed up his Runes, he would have been a normal kid. But... he would have been devastated. Like before, with the threat of being sealed... Maybe Seth just wasn't meant to be a normal kid...

“Anyway, nothing seems off”, Jimmy concluded and removed his hand.

“Thank you, man”, Roman said, and fist bumped his cousin's shoulder.

“No prob, bro”, Jimmy smiled. “That raupnir story spooked me but I'm glad to be able to give a positive notice about it. You know about his Exhaustion history? Like his normal rate of recovery?”

“I have no idea”, Roman said. “He's still kinda new to us and he hasn't mentioned it before.”

“Give it a day or two. And don't hesitate to ask us about anything, if anything seems off, a'ight?” He looked over at Dean and smiled. “He'll be fine.”

Roman smiled too. “Thanks again.”

“Anytime.”

And with that, he left. Dean was suddenly made aware that he still held Seth close to his chest. Not startled or anything, more like realizing and he carefully leaned him back down against the pillows, folding the blanket back over him. His hand remained on Seth's general torso area for a minute before he removed all contact completely.

“He'll be fine”, Roman said, repeating Jimmy's words. 

It made Dean jump a little. “He better, what use is he to us without his freaking Magic”, he said, putting up his defensive side again.

“It's not about that”, Roman smiled, it was warm and... knowing? What was that about? “You're worried about Seth.”

“I-I'm not _worried_. I'm just... I'm just keeping him sa... safe, okay?” Dean suddenly felt all flustered, as if he was busted with something.

“And that's not worry about his safety?”

“That's... that's not the same thing. Don't give me that look. If he's here, he better be able to pull his own weight...!”

Roman just kept smiling. Damn his smiles. “You've barely left his side since the attack, Dean. You barely let _me_ be the one to carry him back home. It's not anything you have to be afraid or ashamed of. You care about him, bro.”

“I-I'm not...! Sh-shut up, Reigns!” He wasn't mad at him, he just didn't like him talking like that.

“Come on, I'm just happy you've taken him in--”

“I haven't...!”

“ -- it makes this Shield business much easier.”

“You're just seeing things, Roman...!”

“I don't mind what I see.” Another smile. “You've changed.”

Dean didn't like that. That word wasn't good. Change. He didn't like change. He didn't change... He knew he kinda felt differently about him than before... but he hadn't _changed_. He still didn't like Rune Bearers. He may... _not dislike_ Seth anymore? When Roman brought it up, it all became so big all of a sudden. He'd been cool with his impulse raw emotions he'd been going on with up until now. _Keeping him safe_. Because he couldn't defend himself or anything. 

He glanced towards the kid again. Why did Roman have to go and destroy his feeling like that? He had been fine with it.

He wanted to get out, he felt crowded by Roman, like he was pushing him against some wall wanting him to admit something, like forcing some “right” stuff out of him. He hated it. He had been doing so well.

Dammit... Dammit... why'd he go and make something big outta something that wasn't freaking big?

“I think it's really good of you, keeping him safe”, Roman pressed.

Shut up, Roman. Just shut up...!

“You're really good with him. Just surprised it happened--”

“ _Nothing_ happened, alright!?” Dean spat. “I didn't do it because I like him! It's not some fucking big deal. Maybe I just don't want him unwell, because he's not able to take care of himself at the moment!? Why do you have to ruin this by making it so fucking big!?” Dean felt accused, misunderstood.

Roman just looked stupidly at him. Why was it so hard to understand?

“Why are you being like this about it? What you did was something good.”

“You're the one making a big thing outta it! I was fine with stuff as it was but now...! I don't even know...!”

“Talk to me Dean... I don't get it”, Roman said.

Dean just wanted to flee... this was getting too hard. He didn't know what he thought about anything right now. But he still didn't want to leave Seth. That was his only stable point right now, and that point didn't even make sense.

“I... I don't know...” he said, sounding defeated.

“What happened, Dean? All I said was that I like your change.”

Trigger word. “That's the point...!” he said, temper rising again. “You have to keep using that word. I hate it and you should know it...!”

“What word?”

“... Ch... change...!” he hated it even more having to force it off his tongue.

“It's just a word... it's not dangerous.”

“I hate it...!”

“Why?”

He fucking knew why. Why did he keep pressing him about it? They had talked about it so many times before. Was he stupid, not remembering?

“I know what I have but I don't know what I'll get. Constant is stability. It's safe”, he forced out.

“Everything changes. That's the only constant.”

He hated that logic. That made him frustrated, because he _knew_ that. Another “right” forced out of him.

“You let me in... is it so hard to accept you're letting Seth in too?”

“I'm... _not_... letting... him... _in”_ , Dean stubbornly said, making a point in every syllable.

“Then what are you doing? You're protecting him, caring for him, making sure he's safe and okay.”

He was right. He fucking hated it.

“I'm not doing that...!” He wanted to run so bad. This hurt so much. This conflict inside him. It constrained him. The door looked real friendly.

“You're not running away from this, Ambrose”, Roman warned him. He was threatening him?

“I can't take this...!” Out... he needed out...

“You're not going anywhere until I understand what the fuck's wrong with you. You're being fine, like _human_ to Seth today and now when I give you cred for it you totally snap. You blame it on change. But there's something else. This _change_ issue is just a symptom.”

Dean couldn't think clearly. It all muddled up into a mess of fucking shit. Roman yelled at him, calling him stuff, saying he got issues. Stuff was _wrong_ with him. He already knew that, he didn't need him to point that out. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed out. But Roman didn't let him. He was trapped. Everything was just so much. Too much. Stuff was _wrong_ with him. He was doing stuff wrong. Like everything. He couldn't do anything right. He was forced to do right. But he was wrong. He couldn't do stuff right. He got pissed at himself. It was his fault stuff was like this. He was bad for Seth. He was bad for Roman. He should just get away from them. He was bad for them.

Something physically snapped. He couldn't breathe, he felt the air in his lungs but the couldn't breathe. He started shaking. His hand. He couldn't stop it. He was shaking and ants were crawling under his skin. He couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't breathe. He was aware of Roman. He was scared. He grabbed his hand, but Dean just shook anyway. He just couldn't stop. Roman wanted him to breathe with him. But he couldn't breathe.

“I'm just... just... just... I'm just... bad... I'm bad... stuff.... stuff wrong... everything... stuff's just... just... it's wrong.”

His mind raced. Everything was wrong. He was wrong. He had ruined everything. He was bad. Never right. Always wrong. Couldn't breathe... couldn't stop shaking. Roman said something. He held his shaking hands.

Focus? Focus how? He didn't even know what was going on. He needed to focus on everything else but himself? But he was doing that. He didn't know what's wrong, he had to figure that out. That was how he was thinking. That was bad thinking. But that was how he was thinking. That thinking needed to be addressed. Not ignored. It was there. It needed to be felt. He was supposed to feel it.

Breathe with Roman? How? He could hear him. Inhale... Exhale... He was shaking. Couldn't hold his breath. What breath? Shaky breathing. Calm down... How could he be calm? He didn't know what's going on?

Focus. There was a bracer on the table. Seth's bracer. It couldn't protect him. He couldn't protect him.

“I couldn't... he... I... it was...” He said more, but he couldn't form sentences. He talked fast. Couldn't get the words out because of his incapability to breathe.

Apple. There was an apple in front of him. Roman was holding it. They were breathing together. He couldn't stop shaking. What was wrong with him, he couldn't stop shaking. How could he even have lost control like that? The ants kept crawling under his skin, out of his fingers, under the back of his hand. The apple was red and he was inhaling... but shaking the breath out. He took a breath? He sighed his breaths. That wasn't good. Roman said he shouldn't sigh. But he did, he did it wrong. Because he always did. Inhale.... shaky exhale. Wait for it... inhale... that wait for it was hard. He needed air. Breathe with Roman.

The ants died away. But the shaking just wouldn't stop. Breathing with Roman. He still held his hands. His hands wouldn't stop shaking.

His breathing was weird. But he got air in his lungs. He could breathe. But why couldn't he stop shaking?

What happened...?

“Hey, Dean... You okay?” dark worried eyes met Dean's.

“What happened...?”

“You started hyperventilating.”

He knew that. He was aware of that. He tried to will his hands to stop shaking. His left hand obeyed but not his right one.

“What happened?” he asked again. “I... got pissed at myself and couldn't breathe... and I'm shaking.” Now he realized he was crying too, his nose was covered in runny tearfilled snot. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Fuck... to have had Roman witness that...

“I'm here, okay”, Roman said, still holding on to Dean's shaking hand. Why wouldn't it stop? “How are you feeling?”

“... not okay...” he said, sounding like a wimp. But he wasn't okay. “Drained...”

“After that thing just now, I'm not surprised.”

Dean felt his crying intensify. He didn't care to know why. If just the shaking would stop...

“Let it out... okay...” Roman said quietly. “We're here. I'm not going anywhere. Seth's not going anywhere.”

Seth's still unconscious... he's not going anywhere...

“Roman... can I... can I be alone for a moment?”

“You sure? What about your hyperventilation?”

“I'm drained... I just wanna be alone for a minute...”

Roman looked worried, and it was his fault...

“I'll go get something to eat, okay?” he finally, reluctantly, said.

Dean nodded. He wasn't hungry. But he was tired. He didn't want to think... it had been too much... and he put Roman through it.

Roman patted his shaking hand and went to the door. “I don't want to leave you like this.”

“Just for a moment”, Dean said in a monotone voice. He couldn't quite recognize it himself.

“I'll be back in a few”, Roman was very worried. Dean felt bad for him. But he didn't want Roman there. Not right then. Not while feeling bad having him feel like so.

How he couldn't control his breathing, hands or crying... he stumbled over to the bed, sitting down by the foot side of it. He was tired... so tired... He crawled up and lay down on his side, folding his knees into some fetus position. He held his shaky hand with his other hand. He was so tired...

* * *

He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up. He was on the bed still, curled up on himself and his head on... the kid's shins. That's right, the kid was Exhausted on his bed. He didn't have the energy to do anything about it. The kid would just have to deal with being his pillow for now. He was so tired... Emotionally drained. That episode before just crept him out. He didn't even know what had happened, just feeling hostage in his own body, unable to control his mind or thoughts.

“Are you awake now?” he heard Roman's voice.

Dean just made a groan at that. Something that meant “just barely” or the like.

“How are you feeling?”

“Drained...” Dean's voice was raspy, as if he hadn't slept in days.

“You scared me, man.”

Well, he scared himself, thank you very much. He had never experienced anything like that. It was like everything inside him went haywire. The conflicts inside him went into a full scale war with each other and neither side was prepared to back down. Triggered by... change... Roman triggered it... No... he just said it... Dean triggered it, but Roman still made it happen. He wasn't blaming him just... he didn't know.

“I'm sorry...” he continued. “I didn't mean to...” he trailed off.

Dean got himself into a sitting position.

“It's just...” Roman went on. “I was so happy seeing you getting along with Seth...”

Dean looked at the kid, or rather, in his direction. He was so confused still, about everything. “I'm... I'm not friends with him.” He made that statement anyway.

“I know. But you've...” he paused, thinking. “Made progress.”

Maybe he had... he didn't hate him. “Roman...” He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. But he still had this need to get stuff out of him, a need to get something said. “It's like... I... I had these conflicts inside me... I didn't recognize myself. I don't know... it's like... I just felt like... I just felt like I wanted to... to keep him safe... call it instinct or whatever... and I just let them... And then when you brought it up like you did... I hadn't thought about it, or at least pushed it aside... I don't know...” He glanced at the kid as he tried to voice his thoughts. “I just wanted to protect him... He was in danger... and now he's defenceless... I... I just... I just couldn't leave him... I shouldn't feel like so. He's a stupid Rune Bearer.”

“That's why you're so on the defence”, Roman said, maybe a little more to himself than to Dean. “You're so attached to your values and then when your emotions take on that battle with your thoughts...”

“Major conflict...” Dean sighed.

“Did you... did you feel like so about me?”

“What? No.” Dean gave him a look asking if he was stupid. “You crept up on me over time, you bastard.” He afforded to give him a small smirk.

“And Seth just invaded and made an impact in like a week?”

He sure had invaded alright... It made sense though. He had had time to adjust to Roman for a very long time but with the kid... stuff had just happened so fast... with like everything. He hadn't had time to adjust. Not really.

“You're a good man, Dean.”

He wasn't.

“I hope you'll be able to receive it, but I'm proud of you for what you did out there. I'm proud to be calling you my brother. What you did for Seth... that's honour, man. Real proud of ya.”

He didn't have to get all sentimental... “Shut up, Roman.”

“It's still true though.” He smiled. “Hey, Dean...” He became more serious, maybe even concerned. “What was all that rambling about before? About being wrong and everything?”

Dean felt little awkward that Roman brought that up. “I don't know... my mind just raced and I got stuck on being forced to do the right thing.”

“Forced to do the right thing?”

“I don't know... You were saying stuff as that was the right thing to do, and that my thinking was wrong. I don't know where that came from since I usually couldn't care less about 'right' or 'wrong' as long as stuff's just good for me, you know? But it was like... you wanted me to admit something.” He didn't mean it as some accusation, more just like trying to understand himself.

“That really wasn't my intention. As I said, I was happy seeing the difference. I'm sorry that it turned out so wrong... Guess I just got frustrated because you just seemed like an ass about it. No offence, but you are a stubborn dude, and your opinions can be kinda carved in stone but... I didn't realize your internal struggle and what happened next... Maybe stuff happened because of the raupnir fight too. I mean that was intense and I bet the stress and adrenaline were kinda through the roof too huh?”

There probably was a lot going on at the same time and Dean's body just couldn't cope with it. The fight... the stress... thoughts... emotions... it probably just was too much... “You know...” he said. “Maybe it was a good thing. Like a discharge and now it's good?”

“Like a fallout clearing the air?”

“Could be, but like in my own mind.”

Roman smirked at that, but Dean just let that one slide. Another turn to more seriousness. “But you know... nobody else can say if you think right or wrong. It's your thinking, nobody can take that from you.”

Dean knew that. And practiced it. His thoughts had just been totally messed up, just as his control over some of this bodily functions.

He stretched out again and felt an intense strain on his knee. During all this shit that had happened he had totally forgotten about it. It had bled through the bandages, and had done that quite some time ago.

“How's your knee?” Roman asked, focusing his concern elsewhere.

Dean made a face as he removed the cloth. It stung like hell. The wound was really infected with some yellow slimy goo covering it. It smelled like crap too.

“As I thought... sorry about that emergency cleanup. I'll take care of it, okay?” Roman took out what he needed and went down to business, preparing the ointment. Dean took the opportunity to remove his boots and his disgusting pants. He actually considered getting a new pair...

They shared a comfortable silence. After what had happened he was glad Roman was still there and they had been able to talk about stuff. He wasn't sure if they had been able to get over everything. But for the moment, he felt like the things needed to be said had been said. He didn't want to think about it too much. It was what it was. He just didn't want it to happen again. There had been some powerful forces at work there, to be able to leave him in the state he'd been in.

“Feel kinda bad you had to witness that...” Dean mumbled as Roman put his ointment on his cleaned knee. A pang of déjà vu. That was kinda what the kid had said to him, also something that just happened, and maybe needed out. He didn't just get Roman-germs, now he got Seth-germs too. Dude...

“It's cool, man. … sorry to have put you through it, I'm just glad we talked about it and that you're okay.”

Dean didn't say anything. He just still felt a little bad for having put Roman through it. But he didn't apologize for it, because that's just something he didn't do. He guessed it somewhere was apologetic though.

Was he feeling less, because of it? That because of this episode, he wasn't as strong as he seemed to be...? No...

“I'm glad I was able to be here, so you didn't have to go through that alone.”

Dean was glad about that too, actually. “Hey, Rome...” he said. Roman looked up from what he was doing. Dean reached out his fist. His brother smiled and bumped it. That was all the understanding they needed between them. 

“You think we should find his parents?” Roman asked when he finished bandaging up his knee.

“Why?” Really. Dean didn't understand the point.

“To let them know his state but that he's okay otherwise. And maybe ask them if they know for how long he might be Exhausted.”

“For some reason, I don't think they'd care.”

“They're his parents.”

“Yeah, but hasn't he been saying they didn't care for his Runes? At least his Wind attribute.”

“I'm sure they would like to know what happened.”

“What if they'll take him from us?” Where did that come from? “I mean, if they believe he's weak as a Wind mage, don't you think there's a risk they will say he's too weak to be a Hunter? And yeah, not letting him be one?” His thoughts were absurd but he just decided to let them roam free.

“Isn't that a little drastic, Dean?”

“I dunno.”

Roman gave it a thought, that ended in a warm smile. “Says the man who didn't want him here in the first place.”

“He's a Healer...” Dean said, not wanting to go there. If it weren't for his smile, Roman had been treading dangerous grounds there. “He's been useful, okay...!” He had no idea how that went through his mental filters. And of course Roman had to point it out.

Roman must have sensed his state of mind. “Okay, okay, I won't seek them out. We let Seth be the one to decide, I mean if he wanna tell them about this. He's probably not too bad off with 'just' an Exhaustion. And he's in good hands. Maybe we'll just worry them in vain for now...”

Might as well have him here still, he was safe with them. And it was true what he had said; he didn't want Seth taken away from him. Not that he would ever tell him. That had just slipped. “Not a word to him about what I _might_ have said about him...!” he just had to stress that.

Another one of Roman's smirks. Asshole. But his expression became more serious and trustworthy. “Don't worry bro.” Just for it to be that damn smirk again. “I'll leave it for you to tell.”

Dean just flipped him off. “Did you return with that food or what?” he said instead, wanting desperately to get away from the subject.

Roman just smiled, a friendly one this time. He better, the bastard.

He had gone by the cafeteria and brought some take out. Pancakes... Why did everything have to do with the kid? He couldn't even have any. But it was simple, light food and not hard on the stomach. He wasn't even sure about his hunger levels anyway so maybe pancakes was a good choice. They ate in silence, Dean folding the pancakes into small packages and eating with his fingers. He managed to eat, even though he wasn't hungry. At the same time, he felt like he needed the nutrition after that out of control moment. He wished they had tasted a little better though, they weren't bad... just not tasting much. Was probably just boiled down that he didn't feel like eating. But he still gave his stomach something to work with.

After dinner, Dean got back to his bed, sitting down on it. His leg needed rest. And... he still needed to check up on the kid.

“How do you wanna do now?” Roman asked him later. It was getting darker outside.

“Huh?”

“Seth's in your bed... and you probably need to sleep too...”

“Just scoot him over, towards the wall, he's not that big.” Wasn't harder than that.

“What did you do to Ambrose? You're sharing your bunk?”

“I'm not sleeping on the floor, and it's not like we can move him to your bunk, and no way he's sleeping on the floor.” Duh, logic. “And you're asking just now? I've been letting him have my bunk since we got here.”

“Just figured it was just temporary place for him because you're too lazy or something.”

“Tch. You're bigger than me, and he won't have as much space.”

“How thoughtful of you.” And that goddamn smirk. “So you're not claiming my bed instead? You're intending on sharing?”

“It's my bunk.” Dean didn't like his insinuations. Why would he give up his bunk? And why should Roman have it? The kid was fine where he was.

“Anyway, we should get him ready for bed”, Roman said in a more serious manner. Seemed like he picked up on Dean's vibes.

“Yeah...” Dean swallowed nervously. Get him ready for bed, that meant changing into night clothes... His heart started beating faster just at the thought.

He got off the bed and got to his clothes stash. A pair of soft pants and a shirt would probably be a little more comfortable than his tight pants and hoodied shirt. Not that he would be moving around, but just lying around... yeah...

“He can wear this”, he said, pushing the garments into Roman's chest. Thankfully there wasn't any remark about it, and the big brother just took the role as caretaker and carefully changed the kid's clothes. Dean just looked. He didn't know why, but he just felt like he couldn't do that; pull him up and remove his shirt and make the switch. His heart just beat even faster just watching Roman expose Seth's skin. He was thin but lean muscled. He looked... soft in a way. Maybe it was his teenyness.

Roman just did the stuff without any awkwardness. Maybe that was better for the kid, too.

As Dean watched, he couldn't help feeling like he was invading some privacy moment there. Roman had made the shirt switch and was about to take care of the pants. Something in Dean made the cue to visit the bathroom to make himself ready before hitting the sack. He happened to see his reflection in the mirror. Blush! His cheeks held a freaking blush...! He quickly washed his face to try to remove that heat. That moment before still played tricks on him obviously. Damn...!

Roman was finished with the kid as he walked out, trying to look as casual as possible.

The kid looked so much more comfortable, looking like he was ready for sleep and not unconscious. Dean got onto his bed on his good knee and gently pushed the kid a little closer to the wall. He was feeling a little warmer under his hands. That was good, he thought. Then he realized he was still over the covers, so he lifted him some and pulled the blanket away from under him and covered him again.

He removed his own clothes and dressed in his sleeping shorts and crawled in between the sheets as well. Roman took care of the lights, making Dean just barely be able to make out the kid's features. He lay down on his side, facing him. The upper bunk shifted some as their big brother settled in.

“Keep your paws to yourself now.”

“Screw you...!” Dean hissed at the very unnecessary comment from upstairs. As if... he would... touch... him... With that, his thought was betrayed by the back of his forefinger brushing against the kid's upper arm. The touch was featherlight and it wasn't even a conscious action. Butterflies emerged in his stomach feeling his soft skin. He slowly removed his hand, only to brush it as featherlight again. Then he placed his hand against his own chest. Another mysterious gesture. Maybe he just wanted to soothe him...

“Wake up, Seth...” he whispered. He found the irony saying that when going to bed. But it just seemed more appropriate. He turned to his other side, having his back to Seth and closed his eyes to catch some sleep.

The next day just... passed. Dean kept sitting at the bedside, still not wanting to leave Seth's side. He felt responsible, like he had to. By now he knew every feature of his face, every facial hair, every pore. But no matter how much he stared at him, he just didn't show any sign of getting better. 

Plagued sleep. It looked like he was having nightmares like so. Was he dreaming? Were they nightmares? Was he in limbo? What was unconsciousness? Was he aware that Dean kept him safe? Was he totally shut off, like just his heart and breathing still functioning? In a way, he wondered, did his heart know his efforts of keeping him safe? Did his... Runes?

He took Seth's hand in his, tracing a thumb over the back of it before turning it to look at the Rune. It looked like a burning page, kinda, with some ornament that could be lettering. With some imagination. A page... ironic since he seemed to like reading. He didn't know if there was any meaning behind the Runes or if it was just some random shapes that was up to the beholder to make out what they looked like. Gently, he traced his fingertips over its lines. They felt just like skin, nothing weird about it. Did he feel that? Were his Runes sensitive like that? Guess his Re-Set Rune was more likely to be the sensitive one though. But nothing had happened when Roman's cousin had touched it. So it probably wasn't.

He sighed. Wasn't there anything he could do? Anything at all to make him recover quicker? 

Seth...


	18. Chapter 18

“... Dean...?” Seth's voice was like a faint whisper.

The person at the edge of the bed he was in turned. Fluffy unruly hair... blue eyes...

“Seth...?”

He used his name...?

The swordsman moved from the edge, sitting down on his knees in front of him. “You're awake”, he said. Fluttering fuzziness swept through Seth's body seeing him. Dean was smiling. A bright smile.

Flashes from before filled his head. The raupnir, the vines... how it caught him... the draining... It was like he was back there.

“Where... What hap... Dean... I...” everything felt so muddled and everything just wanted to get out too fast, all at once.

“Shhh... Everything's fine. You're safe. You're home.” Home... he was... home. Home with Dean... DEan put his hand on Seth's, giving it a light squeeze. “Rest now, okay?”

Seth closed his heavy eyes, having a happy smile on his lips.

* * *

He slowly blinked his eyes open but they were resisting. His vision was blurry. But he made out he was in a bed. A bed...? Where was he? It was a bunk bed. He was back...? His focus wasn't the best and he just was so darn tired, like he could sleep for another week.

Bunk bed... he was sleeping in Dean's bed. Dean's bed... Dean... what had Roman done to manage to have him sacrifice his bunk...?

His head fell to the side, trying to get a view of their room. Roman was there, sitting at the table. Just feeling that he wasn't alone made him feel relieved.

“Ro...” he tried, but his voice failed him.

It still was enough to get the spearman's attention.

“You're awake”, he smiled and got to his feet to sit down by his side. This seemed so familiar. Like he had been in this scene before... He wasn't sure though, maybe he had dreamed it. It had been Dean-- He suddenly realized he wasn't in the room. “Where's Dean...?” Was the reason he was in Dean's bed...? He wasn't here? The jolt to his insides had him almost start panicking, all kinds of thoughts invading as he made an attempt to sit up. “Where's Dean?”

Roman put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, hey, don't worry. He's in the bathroom.”

Bathroom...? He really was in there or did Roman just tell him to calm him...? What if-- His thoughts came to a sudden halt when he heard flushing and the faucet going. Someone was in the bathroom, Roman was here, so Dean must be there. Seth felt himself relax into the pillows and mattress again. He really had let his imagination fly away with him there. Silly Seth...

“Just take it easy... you were Exhausted. You've been out for two days.”

He'd gotten Exhausted once before. During training. Orton never let him hear the end of it. Shit happens but this time, to have been drained, and to have that cause Exhaustion. That had just been a freakish experience. Just feeling how the Magic was drawn out from him and he wasn't even the one doing it. At least he hadn't been out longer because of it. The last Exhaustion had been two days as well.

“My cousin Jimmy came over, checking up on you. He's a Rune Master and he said your Runes were fine though. I mean not damaged after the draining. How are you feeling?”

“Dead tired...” was the immediate, very honest answer. He sensed his Runes, which were completely depleted. “Don't have any Magic though... it's empty. Don't feel anything weird though...” Even in his tired state he should be able to feel if something was off.

“Greedy raupnir”, Roman commented and Seth could just agree. “Glad to hear things seem fine though.”

“What happened to it?” Then he was hit by his fear during the fight: “It was the twin, right? It was the one we were supposed to take down, the Runes were off and--”

“Don't worry, it was the twin, and we took care of it. I was the one giving the report and they confirmed it. They know their stuff.” Another weight off Seth's shoulders. Roman must have seen it too as he smiled before he continued, a little more serious again. “When you got Exhausted, Dean took you to safety and returned with a vengeance. But we slayed it. And the gargoyles. That threat is gone.”

Dean was the one who took care of him? That was a surprise. But then again, he had a faint feeling he actually had called out to him while he was being drained. His memory was still fuzzy around that part though. But to have had him actually help him. Roman maybe told him to. Maybe Dean was closest to him at the point. He didn't think it was because of Seth himself. Wouldn't flatter himself with that thought. 

He was still worried about them. Roman seemed fine sitting there, and he still hadn't seen Dean. “Are you hurt?” was his natural question.

“Dean busted his knee, I've treated it the best I can though.”

And Seth didn't have any Magic... “Is it bad...?”

“Infected, but just a wound. Don't think anything else's broken.”

Seth just nodded. He would look into it later on. As a reaction, he sat himself up more and kind of looked himself over some, noticing a shirt that wasn't his.

“Oh, yeah, I changed your clothes. Thought it would be more comfortable for you.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you...” He tried not to be embarrassed by it. Didn't seem to be injured himself at least. Moving made him feel an unpleasant sting in his nether regions. “I... I may need to go to the bathroom...” He felt a little awkward admitting it, but it was kind of urgent. Thankfully, Dean came out of the bathroom, as if someone knew Seth needed it unoccupied.

Dean froze in place seeing him. Was he mad at him for being in his bed? Like, Seth was being on his turf still?

Seth just looked at him, not able to make out his expression at all. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but nothing seemed to be able to come out.

“Dean...” Seth let out instead, not sure what he wanted to say. Maybe he wanted to thank him.

“You're... okay”, Dean said, sounding hesitant. “Well, good for you. Can't have you just lying around here now can we.” He looked away adding it.

Warmth and relief had spread through his body seeing him again but he should have known Dean would have that kind of cold attitude... Couldn't he have been a little more... happy was probably stretching it but... yeah something like that... Kind of took some excitement from Seth too actually...

“I.. uh... I'll go out getting breakfast, okay?” Dean said and without waiting for an answer, he left the room. Seth did notice his limping.

“Some things never change, huh?” the Rune Bearer said, holding a sad smile.

“He... he was actually concerned about you, he just doesn't know how to express it”, Roman said.

“Really?” Seth asked, his eyes widening. Another thing he hadn't been prepared for.

“Yeah, he wasn't cool with you being defenceless.”

With how Roman expressed it, it sounded familiar. There had been something about that during his first Recovery with Dean.

His thoughts about it weren't long-lived at all as he still needed to get up. He stiffly tried to sit up but there was a lot of protesting, both in his limbs and insides. Roman helped him, even though Seth _could_ manage on his own but his help got him up a little faster.

He felt so relieved in several ways when he got back from the bathroom. His legs still didn't quite cooperate, with the stiffness of not having moved for a while. He was glad Roman had decided to put these comfy loose clothes on, it made it feel easy to move around. The pants were a little too big though but they were okay, just kind of falling from his hips some.

He placed himself on a chair by the table, still feeling drained.

“You hungry? Dean should be back soon with something”, Roman said and offered him a glass of water. He hadn't asked for it but he appreciated it. Probably needed the fluid.

“Not really”, he replied as he accepted the glass.

“Maybe that's reason enough to actually give yourself some new energy? You haven't eaten in two days, so your body needs some nourishment.”

Roman was right, so he just nodded. For some reason he felt bad about the Exhaustion. It hadn't been his fault, or at least in his control. He'd tried his everything to get out of that situation but his Magic had been cancelled as it was drained from him. So he hadn't been able to use his Magic to free himself and then just the sensation of being drained... The only thing that he _would_ have had control over was being captured at all... or... rather _not_ being captured... He had been so focused on the gargoyles and then his hand had been caught, then his other and... yeah...

“Roman... I'm... I'm sorry for getting Exhausted...”

“Dude, it wasn't your fault.”

“If I hadn't gotten myself caught...”

“You did everything you could, what matters is that you're okay, I'm okay, Dean's okay, the raupnir's dead. Alright?”

Seth still felt bad about it... but it was nice to get that encouragement from him. Even though he felt like he didn't do anything to help. But he wanted to take what Roman said to heart, so he nodded. Roman gave him a smile.

His thoughts didn't get to roam free, and maybe that was for the best, as the door was opened and Dean returned. He had a couple of paper bags with him. Something smelled really nice coming from them. Herby and aromatic. And something sweet. Cinnamon?

Dean placed one for the bags on the table and kept the other one to himself. His fingers were tapping the top while he awkwardly looked around the room. Without looking at Seth, he held out the bag towards him.

Seth just stared at the gesture.

“Take it...” Dean said. It wasn't annoyed, more... nervous?

Seth reached out and took the paper package. It was warm, could it be...? He opened it up. Cinnamon syrup pancakes...

“It's no big deal, okay? Got some food but I don't know what you eat, so I just played it safe, alright?” He still avoided eye contact, not even looking towards him.

With everything that had been, and his sudden low about the Exhaustion, his drained feeling, and now this gesture. Dean brought him pancakes... Seth started crying.

“Hey, whoa...! It can't be that bad?” Dean kinda panicked. “I thought you liked them...!”

“No, it's not that”, Seth tried to reassure him, giving him a smile through the tears. “It's just, it was so kind of you.” Seriously, it was very sweet of him. To have given him something of his favourites. Like... Seth had done for him... 

“Then why are you crying?”

“I don't know.” Another smile through the tears. “It's happy tears.”

Dean just stared at him. He probably tried his best efforts to look unfazed but he _had_ shown some worry over Seth's sudden emotional outburst. It wasn't like he could help it. It just spilled over, even if it was over the weird reason of someone showing kindness. But maybe it was just that. Dean showed his well hidden kind side.

“Thank you.”

Dean scratched the back of his head. “Just eat those damn pancakes before they get cold or soggy or something.”

Seth made a chuckle at that. Dean could be quite cute when being awkward and flustered. He wiped his face from tears and placed the bag on the table and carefully opened it up. Two pancakes were wrapped up in one package and a small urn of syrup was also included. He opened up the lid and inhaled that delicious aroma. Instead of trying to pour it over, he took pieces of the pancakes and dipped it into the goo. It tasted just as heavenly as last time and it was just what he needed. He ate slowly not to upset his stomach but it was hard when it tasted so good.

Dean and Roman had their food too, some herb stuffed seedy bread. It looked good but the spicy smell alone was almost too much for his stomach to digest, so he just kept to his friendly pancakes.

He managed to eat one of them but instead of forcing the other one he decided to save it for later. Just as he had done to that egg sandwich. He kind of wondered what happened to it, and kind of hoped one of the other two had eaten it in his stead. Would be bad if it had just been spoiled.

Dean didn't protest when Seth made it back to the bed after he had eaten. The tiredness was still over him almost as badly as before, even though he had gotten new energy in terms of food. He was so tired... he just wanted to sleep... Being Exhausted wasn't like sleep, you were just... shut down... not aware of anything around you. It had just been like he shut down and then he returned back. But with tiredness.

He did have a feeling he had had some weird dream though. About waking up, and Dean being there... smiling... He had liked that smile... Dean had been so happy to see him. Saying he was home... He had called him Seth... He had used his name... Held his hand... It was a shame it wasn't real. He had really liked that...

The tiredness kept on like that. Every time he woke up after an hour or so of sleeping, he just felt just as tired, not able to keep his eyes open so he just drifted off again.

It wasn't until later in the afternoon when he finally wasn't feeling quite as heavy. He sat up, still feeling a little mushy. The low had faded even if he still had the tiredness. Maybe it was something that was enhanced by the Exhaustion, with a lot of the other things that had been going.

He should maybe Re-Set soon too... It needed Recovery so might as well take care of that as he was already tired.

He looked around the room. Only Dean was there. Did he dare ask him...? He would prefer him... not that Roman's were bad... it was just... Dean's were special.... he liked those. And that was a kind of important aspect when it came to Re-Setting by itself.

“Dean...?” he said. The swordsman sat at the table, taking care of their equipment by the looks of it. He turned and faced him when spoken to.

“I... uh...” Seth's heart beat so fast in his chest just thinking of asking. It was kind of ridiculous, they should be used to it by now.

“Are you sure you should do it already?”

What was that? Why was he asking that? Did he know he wanted to ask about the Re-Set? Was he concerned...? Or did he just want it to sound like that? His voice didn't sound like how it usually did though. 

“Roman's cousin said it would need like a kick-start”, Dean continued. 

Kick-start? Because it was emptied? What would that mean?

“So I was just... thinking if you were like ready for it, I mean after the Exhaustion?”

This wasn't like Dean, but Seth didn't complain. He was... caring. How weird it may sound. He wasn't sure what it would mean to go through a kick-start, but he couldn't help feeling more urgent for him to Re-Set with Dean, just because.. yeah he liked his Re-Sets... Maybe it wouldn't be as bad... if a kick-start hurt or just... felt more.

“Have to do it at some point”, he just said, fidgeting with the blanket over his knees.

“Why... why do you do it?” When he met Seth's confused look he added: “The Re-Sets. They hurt you, right?”

Seth was kind of taken aback at that. Dean actually made conversation. “It hurts some, but it's more like a very unpleasant feeling. But... I... I need the Magic.”

“If you didn't Re-Set... you could be a normal kid.” He wasn't sure about Dean's tone there. It didn't sound accusing, it was more... lamenting?

“Well... Maybe I'm not supposed to be a normal kid. I got these Runes, and Healing nonetheless, it would be a shame not to put it in use by not Re-Setting. You're talented with a sword. I'm with Magic... we're both trained and skilled. You wouldn't want to lose your arm, right? To lose your talent?”

“Those Re-Sets still hurt you...”

“It's manageable. I'm sure your training hurts you too.” Seth got even more surprised by this conversation. Not only was it civilized, Dean showed signs of actually being concerned, just by his voice, and look saying it. It warmed him, genuinely. Other times when he had showed concern he always tried making it sound like he wasn't. But this time he didn't do anything to deny it.

“And...” Should he say it? “But...” He hesitated. “It's... it's not as bad when you're Re-Setting me...” his voice was barely a whisper. He almost stopped breathing for a moment there. Had he ruined everything by confessing that?

Dean wouldn't tell him. He went into his expressionless state. Crap... But he didn't dare say anything else, for once he forced himself to shut up to minimize the damage.

Dean rose from his seat and Seth was sure he was leaving, as he always did whenever things got a little too much for him. But he went to the bed and placed himself by the edge.

“Are... are you sure you wanna do this?”

It was like he hadn't even heard what Seth had said. Maybe that was a good thing? Or maybe he had heard but didn't know to respond, even though it had been most likely for him to just take a hike.

He stopped his train of thoughts and decided it would be better to reply to his inquiry: “Yes...” Because he wanted, _needed_ , it to be Dean. But of course he had to keep talking: “Why are you offering?”

“Maybe I just don't want to see you hurt.”

Before Seth even processed what he could mean by that, Dean wrapped his arms around him and slid his hand in under his shirt and placed it doubtlessly between his shoulder blades. A strong jolt pulsed through his spine, making Seth cling to Dean with a surprised gasp. The fluttering was back, just so much more intense than before. It still wasn't painful, he just didn't know what to do with himself and that immense energy. He hid his face against Dean's shoulder. He was so glad it was him... Just having his arms around him made it endurable. Even if the sensation was stronger than before, he just lost himself in Dean's embrace.

The pulsing faded, leaving just the tingly fluttering. He lost the sense of the Runes, meaning they were filled up again. Nothing seemed off. His Runes worked and could still hold Magic.

He found himself panting. That kick-start really took... it's... toll... Just feeling... so... drained...

* * *

He woke up some time later, cradled securely into Dean's chest. They lay on the bed together, Dean holding him tightly. Happy the Hunter was still with him, he nuzzled closer and let out a content sigh. A blush warmed his cheeks realizing but he felt so... at home. And safe...

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked with a low, trying voice.

“I'm fine...” he said. He really liked this... just having Dean so close...

That didn't last long though as Dean moved to get up. “You didn't have to go...” Seth whined, hearing himself how needy he sounded.

“You're awake now.” He scooted off towards the edge of the bed.

Seth felt rejected. “Dean...” He wanted to know if he also felt something... when they had been Re-Setting. But his words didn't want to get out. Maybe it was the rejected feeling that hindered him. “Thank you...” it was something, but it wasn't right. He didn't want to him to leave...

Dean was still on the edge of the bed, his back towards Seth.

“How's your knee?” Seth asked, doing his duty as a Healer, but also as a way to maybe have him stay.

“Don't worry about it.”

“I'm Recovered. I... I can Heal you.”

“You don't need to, okay?” He sounded so tired.

“Just let me. I want to Heal you.”

Dean turned and faced him. Another one of his most conflicted expressions. It ended with closed eyes and a sigh as he moved around and threw his leg up on the bed. He made a face stretching it out. Seth could see the damage before even removing the bandages. Carefully, he reached out and got rid of the cloths. Even though Roman had made an effort taking care of it, it was still furiously infected. It looked very painful. Seth raised his hands over the knee and started curing. It wasn't hard. The soft glow illuminated their shared space as the wound closed up and the angry red faded.

“There you go”, Seth said, finishing up. “Any other injuries?”

“Nope.” 

Dean swung his feet over the edge. Seth knew no thanks were coming but some appreciation would have been nice. Didn't want to feel having been taken advantage of or something.

“You good now?” he pushed, hoping in vain for some acknowledgement.

“Yeah... it's fine.” He drummed his fingers against the bed's wooden frame. “Hey... um...”

Seth's hopes rose. He anxiously waited for something, _anything_ else.

“Glad you're okay”, Dean got to his feet without looking at him.

Seth held a helpless smile. That was something, he guessed. Seemed to have been too much again, as the swordsman left the room. Seth wasn't that worried though. He probably had a lot to process. He had been so... sweet. Dean had been sweet. He really liked his attention though, when he was being held by him. And his hugs that came with the Re-Sets. When being held, there was no hesitation. That made him feel safe. And he was so warm.

That made him think of Fire. Maybe Dean would be Fire if he had an element. He sure had the temperament for it. But he had this calming aspect of a friendly fire too.

He just hoped... he would continue to be like that...

* * *

Roman was the one bringing them food later on. Some potatoes, sauce, meat and veggies. And Seth even had his pancake as dessert. It wasn't much talking, and Seth didn't mind since he just wanted an early night. Maybe it wasn't good sleeping so much... but he was tired to he didn't bother.

Finishing up in the bathroom later on, his eyes fell on his reflection. Or his blond patch to be specific. Did it look... paler than usual? He reached up and touched it. It seemed normal enough, maybe it was the lighting making it look like that? Or the reflection itself? He took a few locks and investigated them in front of his face. It was solid blond. He made a chuckle. It was just silly, it looked the same. It was just his imagination. And the tiredness.

When he got out, he contemplated his sleeping options; his floor bed or Dean's bunk, absentmindedly pulling on the hem of his shirt some. As he stood there he noticed Dean's eyes on him, lingering kind of long for some reason. It was like he scanned him. Probably analyzing him and his next move. He should probably get back to his own bed by now. He was Recovered and everything so he didn't need some more comfort because of that. And he didn't want to risk stepping on his toes by overstaying his welcome. He made it for his “bed” and reached for the blanket.

“What are you doing?” it was Dean.

“I figured I'd go to bed...?” Seth said. Shouldn't it be obvious what he was doing?

“You shouldn't sleep on the floor.”

“Well... they still haven't fixed a real bed and I'm fine now so I'll just return to my sleeping place.”

“We can share”, he mumbled.

“What?” was all Seth managed to get out. Share?

“I don't wanna repeat myself. You heard me.” He refused eye contact, looking busy with something else.

“You sure...?” He really couldn't be offering it voluntarily, could he?

“Sleeping on the floor sucks, okay? Just take the damn wall side.”

Seth was completely stupefied for a moment. Dean really willingly shared his bed... heat started to spread across his cheeks yet again. “Th-thank you...”

“Yeah, whatever, if you kick me out of bed, _you're_ out, you understand?”

Seth nodded. It wasn't really heated, just more like an embarrassed statement. “But... um... I'm going to bed then...”

“By all means, sunshine.”

Dean and his nicknames... They could be worse though...

He just rolled up the bed stuff on the floor before he crawled onto the bed and made himself comfortable for sleep.

This day had just been... weird was maybe the best word to describe it. His concerns for Dean... and then how Dean had been towards him. Being both cold but then showed that kindness. Several times, but Seth had been equally surprised every time. What had happened? He really cared? He wanted to believe that. Dean had been nice. He liked him nice. A lot. He remembered his dream again. Was he still dreaming? Was he really out of Exhaustion? Or did it just play tricks on him still? He wanted it to be real.

The dip of the mattress indicated that Dean joined him. That was a reassuring thing, the warmth from his back, the weight beside him, the ghostly pressure of their bodies touching, the unique smell of his body mixed with a lingering soap, the sound of his breathing. It was all too real for just being a dream. 

He could drift off to sleep, knowing Dean was very much there.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooneym made an update :O but seriously, thank you all for your patience on this... Things have finally started to like level out some now, making me more stable and able to actually focus on this.

It was in the middle of the night. Dean came around from sleep. Needed to switch positions; he had to wake up to do that.

He turned over and faced Seth. The kid was sleeping on his side, face towards him. At first, Dean was about to return to the position he'd been in but since he had been sleeping on that side for so long, he kinda needed the opposite side for a change. He closed his eyes and settled in. Soon, there was a movement and some nuzzling. The kid moved in his sleep and scooted closer to Dean. Drowsily, Dean opened his eyes and was met by fluffy hair. It became a little crowded so he threw his arm over him for better room. The kid sighed contently in his sleep. That made his insides do a small backflip.

Even in his sleepy state, it had him return to the previous day some, with how he had been dealing with him. Fragments of him making sure the kid was alright passed him by. Most had happened when Seth had briefly woken up in the wee hours. That had been a great tension releaser; Seth was okay. That was the important part. But it wasn't a bigger deal than that. Nope. Back to sleep. He adjusted himself to his bed intruder and started to drift off again.

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when he was abruptly awoken by a great sudden pang, as if a bolt of lightning had struck the building. He sat up straight with his heart racing and adrenaline fiercely pumping. He barely noticed that he shoved the kid aside with a yelp. No way he hadn't had that freak wake up call himself though.

“What was that?” the kid said.

Dean didn't have time to process a reply, there was another pang and loud alarming screaming. The swordsman quickly got out bed and headed for the kitchen window. It was pitch black aside from the moon, but he could see a shadow flying past in between the buildings.

“Fuck...” it was barely a whisper. “Roman...!” he yelled, his voice rising from fear. His brother was already out of bed too as Dean fumbled towards his clothes and equipment.

“What's going on!?” it was the kid again, his voice as panicky as Dean felt.

“We're under attack...!” he barked as he tried to get his stupid armour on. Easier said than done under this sort of pressure. Every strap and buckle did their best to not cooperate. The kid quickly got out of bed too and headed for the window, looking out.

“What did you see, Dean?” Roman asked as he got the last pieces of armour on.

A shriek filled the air that made every hair on their bodies stand on end. Dean closed his eyes. He feared it was...

“A Night Dweller”, he said, opening his eyes.

Roman's eyes widened in fear. “A Night Dweller?”

Another shriek.

“It's huge...!” Seth said, his big eyes even more so as he looked outside. He joined them and started to quickly look for his gear too.

“Whoa, hey, what do you think you're doing?” Dean asked when he saw the kid throw on his shirt and pants.

“What does it look like I'm doing? We have to go out and protect this place from that thing.”

“You're not going anywhere.” The kid stopped what he was doing and just stared at him. Dean couldn't risk Seth being hurt. Not by that thing. He just came out of Exhaustion.

“Are you crazy? I'm fighting too.”

“No. You're staying here, kid. That thing is outta your league.”

He looked seriously hurt. He didn't mean to but it was just way too dangerous.

“Don't 'kid' me. I'm a Hunter as much as you are and you will need every manpower out there! I'm a Healer, you'll need me.”

Dean hated how true that was... It wasn't because Seth was a weak player he didn't want him out there. It was because he was an _important_ player. “It's too dangerous. You're just out of Exhaustion. You're safer here.”

“That's not why I'm a Hunter. I'm a Healer and if it's dangerous you'll need me even more. You really think I'm gonna stay here with a dangerous monster out there? I'm fine, Dean. I feel my Runes and Magic.”

He didn't disbelieve his abilities to do so. He just hated the image of him getting gravely injured. Night Dwellers really weren't your average monster. If you thought a raupnir was bad... He just wanted him to be safe.... and he maybe wouldn't be able to keep him safe... He definitely was in less danger here.

“I don't want you out there.” Fuck, that sounded way better in his head. He could see something break in Seth. Shit...

It was only a matter of seconds but it felt like several agonizing minutes before he said something. “You really are an asshole, Ambrose...” his voice was so full of disappointment. “I'm not _weak!_ I can take care of myself! I'm going out there to protect your sorry ass and you're not _wanting_ me out there!? You've fucking seen my abilities and you still think I'm just some weak kid!?”

“Seth, calm down, I'm sure that's not what he was saying”, Roman said, giving Dean a look asking what the fuck was wrong with him.

“Just come out and say it! I'm just sick of people just assuming shit and denying my abilities! You of all people should have seen it by now! But you're just a small-minded bastard that hates Runes just because they're Runes. I can't believe I believed in your nice vibes! You're just a manipulative son of a bitch that gets me to like you to then stab me down when I let my guard down!”

“It's not like that!” Dean was getting frustrated and desperate. He really didn't want Seth to feel this way. He got it all wrong. And it was totally the worst time to even discuss this.

“Oh, really, because you sure as hell make it sound like that!” 

Gah, the kid was so pissed... It wasn't like Dean mirrored his emotion, which in itself was quite interesting considering he was kinda famous for his raw emotions. “Just listen to me, okay?” This was going to be so hard. The kid folded his arms over his chest. He wasn't happy. Would he be willing to listen? “This is serious. I don't want you out there because it's dangerous and you might get hurt.”

“Well, that's kinda in the job description, Ambrose.”

“Just let me finish, okay!?” It was hard as it was, without his sass. “It is dangerous and... I... I... I just want to protect you, okay?”

_“Protect_ me?” The kid looked like he thought that Dean was really just full of shit and outright delirious if he believed Seth would believe him.

“Yes, you are a Healer, but those freaks out there are just so fucking strong. I just want you to be safe. So stay here, okay? Take care of the wounded here. I want you to be safe, Seth, but I don't know if I'll be able to protect you out there.”

He almost regretted admitting it. It was just too big and sooo at the wrong time. To think Seth would even be able to believe him in the state he was in. It was his own fault though, Dean fucked up handsomely there.

Seth kept his defiant look. “I'm not weak! I don't want your protection!”

Dean felt something inside of him shatter into a million pieces hearing that.

Seth took his armour and left. Dean called after him but Roman stopped him from following with a big hand on his chest. “Let him go.”

“But Roman--”

“I know, Dean.” They shared a look and Dean lost.

“I just want to protect him, Roman... I've met a Night Dweller before. He's really safer here...”

“It's admirable, Dean. But we're in this together. And we're gonna need him. He knows how to protect himself too. He's a good Rune Bearer and a Hunter.”

“I didn't mean for it to come to this...”

“He needs some cooling down, he'll understand.” He put his hand on his shoulder. “I'm proud of you, brother.”

For what? Making Seth pissed...? Making him... hate him...? He didn't want to see him like that... and now he has embarrassed himself by being all emotional and shit.

“What for...?”

“For being a protector. But now you need to focus.”

Dean knew that. This would have to wait if they wanted to get through this alive. They were under attack.

“Go out and make yourself a picture of what's going on out there. I'll have a word with Seth. We need him out there and we need him in a good state of mind. He can't have his mind elsewhere.”

“I really fucked up...” What if Seth really _would_ be hurt because of him now? Because he put him in that state?

“Dwelling on it will get you killed. Pull yourself together or I don't want you on the battlefield. Got it?”

Dean nodded. He knew that all too well. He knew what was at stake.

“Same with Seth. If I can't him into a safe battle mode, I'll lock him up in a closet.”

In a way, Dean kinda wanted that to happen... A much as he knew Seth's abilities would be needed.

* * *

The scene outside was worse than he expected, and he had expected a really grim one. The town plaza was in ruins and screams of terror surrounded them. Only shadows could be seen and just faintly. It was pitch black, an effect from the Night Dweller. Dean remembered the last encounter, the darkness and shades of the monster.

He looked up and saw something in the corner of his eye. The shadow just passed behind some buildings, destroying it in its path. Its silhouette was huge. As before, he couldn't make out what it looked like but he doubted it was the same as last time. This one seemed more shadowy and it was floating. Almost like a ghost.

“Ambrose! Reigns! Cesaro!” It was Triple H that called their names. He knew better than to be stalling and gathered together with the other Hunters. To his dismay he noticed there were a lot of Rune Bearers there too, and not just Hunters.

“We need to bring that bastard out of here”, Triple H shouted out. “We got the support from the academy since we need Fire Magic to scare if off. The rest for you mages; Earth, Water and Wind, you focus on shielding both the people and Authority. Hunters, protect the civilians! You need to protect the Rune Bearers and help fend it off.”

Dean wasn't cool with that, having to defend the mages. If... if it wasn't Seth. He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. Damnit, he needed to focus!

“Rollins, you stay at the Guild and Heal the wounded.”

At the sound of the kid's name, Dean turned around. He noticed him in the back. Roman was with him. So big brother had been able to talk to him? He couldn't make out the state the kid was in either. He really he hoped he'd be okay. Otherwise it would be his fault.

The kid nodded towards their boss, but he didn't look too happy though.

“Juniors, you stay here and support the medics. Reigns, you're on medic duty. Everyone else, move out! Get that bastard out of here!”

There was a loud confirming collective shout as everyone headed off to their assigned tasks. Dean had a last look of Seth. He felt better knowing Roman was going to be with him, but he felt jealous as well. Roman went to talk to him and get him in a better state. A state caused by Dean. And yeah, got to stay with him. Roman could keep him safe but Dean wanted to be the one to--

_Dean, focus for fuck's sake!_ He really didn't have time for this. He mentally slapped himself and it seemed to help some at least.

The mages went out there and did their thing, putting up shields to protect the town as well as keeping the invader from advancing. There were scared people everywhere and the Hunters did their best to protect them from danger.

Fire was cast at it, it seemed to hurt it, but it wasn't seriously injured. It just looked like it made it angry. The Fire lit up its form; its lower body was more of a shadowy mist and from that rose a spine and exposed ribcage. It had long freakish arms with not just one but two elbow joints on each limb. Being attacked made it flail, making it through the shields and crushing a nearby building. A couple of Hunters that were too close got hit by it, being sliced open by saber-like fingers. There was no way they could have survived that.

Dean could only stand there and stare. He'd seen people go down before but not being cut to shreds. Blood pooled under them and a sickening smell filled his nose, almost making him vomit. This was all too real. This Night Dweller was even worse than the one he had encountered before. He wasn't even able to attack since it was floating and the lower, accessible part of his body was just a smoke cloud.

The Fire kept hitting it, making it shriek. Another flail and he saw Barrett and Daniel being knocked into a building. They moved but just barely. Kane and Sheamus took care of them and hurried back towards the Guild.

Hunters were useless in this fight...

The Rune Bearers kept it at bay but for how long would they last? They would need Re-Sets and then they would be unstable and maybe Exhausted. What if...

He looked around. There were still plenty of Hunters left... And there were several Fire mages. Wyatt... that Orton dude and some other dude... maybe one he'd seen at the Trial. And then some other Earth, Water and Wind... Most could probably Re-Set themselves but it was risky for anyone.

His thoughts were interrupted by another flail and debris from another building flew everywhere. Cesaro got hit in the shoulder. Dean rushed towards him as the foreign hailed warrior fell to the ground holding his injury, defenceless when a part of a window pane fell on his lower body, the razor sharp edges piercing his skin. He could almost feel his fellow Hunter's pain as he cried out. Dean got to him, trying to calm him. Ziggler was nowhere to be seen. “Take it easy, I'll help you.” He went for the glass buried into the leg but Cesaro's panting hindered him.

“No... no, let it be, just get me to the Guild.”

Dean was doubtful, but he figured the bleeding might be even more severe if he removed the shards. If he just could get him to Seth as soon as possible... He helped the taller man to his feet as they stumbled as fast as they could to the safety of the courtyard.

He saw Seth do some Healing on Daniel as Sami hurried up to them to help support the wounded.

“What's happening out there?” Sami asked, fear very evident in his eyes.

“We can't do anything. Magic is the only thing biting on it, and even that seems to just anger it.”

Sami got speechless at his reply. Couldn't blame him, it was a report of doom. 

If he wanted to say anything, he didn't get the time to as they reached Seth. He looked up, seeing the state of the injured. “Mr Cesaro”, he said, sounding shocked. He released his spell and left Daniel, leaving him unconscious on the ground.

“Help him first--” Cesaro started.

“He's stable enough, and you're bleeding”, Seth said. “Sami, can you stay at Mr Bryan's side?”

“Of course.”

Sami got to Daniel and Seth instructed them to put Cesaro in a lying position. He wanted to know what had happened. Dean tried to explain but he didn't seem all that interested in his explanation.

“I'm gonna remove the glass so I can Heal you, okay?” he said as he swiftly pulled the glass out. The bleeding was immense but he gathered his Magic over it, making it stop, and then having the wound close up completely. “How about your shoulder?”

“Hurts like hell”, Cesaro panted. Dean could understand that; his angle didn't look quite natural.

Seth used his Magic to scan the injured area. “It's dislocated... And I... I'm not sure how to Heal that, since it's out of place. It's not just something I can patch up. And I don't know if I'm able to put it back in place manually.” He looked so lost, scared even. Having found something that was out of his Healing Magic's range.

Dean felt bad for him. “I... I can...” he said. The other two turned to him, both surprised. Dean himself had a problem shoulder. It had been dislocated once during a mission so it was a weak spot and could happen even more easily again. But he had learned how to pop it back in himself. And he'd received help with it before too so he kinda knew the procedure. It wasn't the same as doing it to someone else but... he knew it could hurt pretty badly. He went up to Cesaro, making some kind of examination before grabbing his arm, checking if he was ready. With a nod he mimicked what had been done to himself before and actually managed to get it back in place, under some violent multi-lingual cursing.

Seth went on, doing some Healing or scanning the area again. “It... it seems to be where it should be...” he said hesitantly. “Some of the tissue and nerves around the joint is damaged, and it's outside of my ability... I think you'll need traditional treatment with that... I'm sorry...”

Cesaro just looked exhausted. “'s not as bad though... Thank you... both of you...” Seth still held his apologetic look as he finished up his Healing.

Dean just observed him. Seth really was needed there... Already, so many people needed his assistance. And he had been wanting him out of there. He had already known it but... shit...

“You're hurt or what?” Seth asked, disrupting Dean. He didn't sound too friendly.

“Uh... no...”

“Then I have others to attend to.” He turned to take care of another Hunter.

Dean still felt a little down by that attitude even if he probably had it coming. He wanted to tell him he hadn't meant to hurt him before... repeat that it was just that he wanted him to be safe. It still wasn't the time. He knew that. Roman was right, they needed to focus, but Dean couldn't feel focused. He'd known Seth was important. But... fuck...

More people came back hurt, making Seth have even more to do. Dean finally realized why he couldn't focus. It was a feeling he hadn't had in a very long time. But all too familiar and unwelcome. He felt... useless. He couldn't do anything out there and he couldn't do anything in here. Everywhere, everyone took care of someone else, but Dean... he just was there. 

The attack went on. Why wouldn't it be scared off, even though the Fire mages were out there hitting it over and over with their Magic? Fire was light. It should be scared. Maybe Night Dwellers didn't follow logic. They were demons, like raupnirs.

Dean looked towards Seth again. He seemed tired. How was his Magic levels? He'd been doing a lot of Healing. How close was he to another Exhaustion? That would be devastating. Even unstableness would be better than that, even if that was incredibly bad as well.

He carefully went closer. Seth was having a breather in between patients. “How are you...?” it took a moment before he even spoke. But he needed to at least try to check.

Seth barely looked at him. “Fine...”

“You seem tired.”

He didn't reply. Dean was about to push on when there was a large crash and the screaming intensified.

“It's getting closer!” could be heard over the terrified yells. “It's heading towards the Guild!”

Seth got up, looking terrified. The shadow of the Night Dweller rolled in over the walls. They could see the Fire attacks but it didn't seem to be bothered. He stared at the enemy.

“It has a shield...” Seth breathed.

Dean could see that too when the kid said it. It looked like it was injured but it had changed forms; it used its defensive state to push forward.

“Everyone, switch to defence, hold your grounds!” Triple H ordered. “With its shields up you can't hurt it anyway! Keep all the shields up, don't let it pass through them!”

He already knew Night Dwellers were high ranked monsters and were as bad as everyone said. Still Dean had thought they were ready for such a mission. But now... seeing this type, what had he been thinking?

Dean couldn't do anything...


	20. Chapter 20

Seth swallowed as he saw the towering ghostly figure. It couldn't be invincible but it sure looked like it. It had some really powerful shields, rendering Magic completely ineffective. All they could do was try to at least halt it until it lowered its shields so that they could attack again. Attacking now was just waste of Magic.

He himself was low though... It had been a lot of Healing. Not yet alarming but still not at a level where he could go into battle.

“Look out!” Dean pushed him to the ground, escaping the dark Magic by a hair's breadth. They landed hard but the Magic created a solid crater where they had been just the moment before. It used that advanced Magic even shielded...?

Dean still covered him, Seth looked up... He was so conflicted. Dean figured he was weak just like everyone else. He had saved him. Of course he “protected” him because he was weak. But looking at the hole in the ground... He would have been dead hadn't it been for Dean... But he was mean...

“You okay?” Dean's voice pierced his thoughts. Seth could just nod as a reply. “You're low, aren't you?

Dean could tell? Why did he even care? To him, Seth was just some lousy kid with Runes. Another Magic attack forced him out of that thought as they scrambled to their feet to get away.

“I can Re-Set you so you have Magic to attack that son of a bitch!” Dean shouted as they were in some kind of safety between the attacks.

“I don't want your Re-Set!” Seth shouted back, feeling how wrong it was, but he didn't want that, not then, but he still wanted it to be Dean but he wasn't sure if he liked him right now. He knew he couldn't be thinking about all this stuff. Roman had told him. And he knew it all too well but it was all too difficult. His mind just raced anyway.

Another attack avoided.

“It's not like you have much choice!” Dean ripped the back of his jacket aside and forced his hand onto his Rune. Seth gasped at the contact. The situation made it much more intense. He lost feeling of his Runes. He was unstable. It wasn't an opportune moment but Dean was right; he couldn't do much Magic as it was.

Seth needed to do the best out of the situation. The thinking and dealing with his emotional crap just had to wait. 

He started observing the monster. It was floating, having that shield... then there was that smoke... He went against orders and sent out his Wind towards it, and it moved...!

“Are there any other Wind Rune Bearers here?” he asked anyone.

“Wind has been on defence the whole time”, another Hunter said.

“Tell them to switch!” Seth demanded.

“But Triple H said we should all go on defence--”

“Just do as I tell you! That smoke underneath it is unprotected and the winds can scatter it!” There had to be something hidden underneath that... Seth ran closer to the Night Dweller, some other robe clad Rune Bearers joined him, even if they were fewer than he had hoped for.

“Aim for the smoke!” Seth shouted. He formed his Wind blades and thrust them forward towards the mistiness. The others followed suit. The first few attacks weren't enough for the smoke to reveal its secrets. It just rounded up on itself again and again. Seth sharpened his focus and built up his Wind. And saw a mark.

“It has a Rune underneath the mist!” the petite lady from the Trials shouted. So it wasn't just Seth who saw it. Together, they managed to tear the cloudy smoke apart as some quick long-range Hunters destroyed it with some well-aimed arrows. The shriek was deafening as its shields fell. A last resort Magic was sent out and it was heading towards them, but to him, all he could see was that it headed straight towards--

“Dean!!” Seth cried out. The world went into slow motion as he gathered all the Magic he could muster. His winds created the largest whirlwind he'd ever seen. As the Wind spun faster and faster, it turned into Fire, creating a fiery tornado. The Fire users added their Magic to his tornado...? He couldn't believe his eyes. He forced it forward, channelling the Magic and engulfed the monster, completely burning it. He watched the Night Dweller fall, trapped in that inferno from hell, as he himself fell to the ground... everything turned to black.

* * *

Seth woke up probably two days later. He was in the bed he shared with Dean. The unpleasantly familiar blur and mushiness returned. He remembered the Night Dweller. Its attack. It had been aiming for Dean. The image haunted him. He had no idea what had happened afterwards. If anything were to have happened to him... He didn't even know, but he had created one huge tornado because... Dean had been in danger. Despite everything.

“... Dean...” he croaked, he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. He had to be alright.

Where was everybody? What had happened? He knew he used all his Magic, Exhausting himself. The Magic had been Fire. An inferno. The Fire Rune Bearers... who had added their Magic to his?

Dean... Dean had protected him... He--

“Seth...?”

It was Dean's voice. Was he dreaming again? He used his name? He managed to turn to his side. Dean was sitting at the edge of his bed.

“Dean...” he could barely voice it.

“Seth...” Dean moved closer, reaching up, touching his cheek. His hand was warm, on the edge of being clammy. 

Seth almost couldn't believe his gesture of intimacy but he realized he liked it as he instinctively leaned into it. Seeing him... all Seth could feel was relief. Dean was okay. He was sitting there. Right in front of him. He couldn't believe it. And he was using his name. Seth just smiled. Or he thought he did. “You... you said my name...” It was a small thing but for him, at that moment, it was huge. He'd never used his name, just stupid nicknames or 'kid'. Degrading stuff. 

Dean hadn't heard him, or he ignored him. He just kept staring at him, as if he wasn't sure if Seth was really there. He held a look Seth had never seen on him. It was happy and sad and... something else. All at the same time. “I...” His eyes were teary. He gripped the front of Seth's shirt and suddenly leaned down, hiding his face into his chest. “I thought I... I thought I'd lost you...” he said, his voice full of emotion. “When I... when I got you unstable... and then Exhausted... I didn't know what to do...! I just wanted to protect you...!”

Seth didn't know what to think. It felt like a dream. But he felt more alert suddenly so he knew it wasn't a dream. What had happened? Why was he...? He just looked at the man. Dean was here... and... he was letting his guards down.

“I didn't mean to...” Seth wasn't sure what he was referring to but Dean continued. “Your Exhaustion... I didn't mean for it to happen but I got you unstable... I brought that upon you. I just wanted to protect you... but I couldn't... I couldn't do anything... that monster... my physical attacks couldn't do anything to it...”

“Dean...” There was so much stuff in there. Seth didn't know where to start. He just felt so bad for the man clinging to his shirt. He was so vulnerable and unshielded. And Seth was present when it happened. He reached up, slowly carding his fingers through his messy curls, making Dean look up. His eyes were still teary but his cheeks were dry.

“You... you protected me...” Seth finally said tryingly. This wasn't real. But at the same time it felt all too real.

“I just put you in danger... I just wanted to protect you...” Dean mumbled as if his thoughts were stuck on them. 

Seth wasn't sure how to think of that. Did he really think Seth was so weak he needed Dean's protection? “But... I'm not weak--”

“You're not weak”, Dean said before he managed to say anything else. “I never said you were weak. I don't think you are.”

“But with what you said... when you were so much on about keeping me safe and it being dangerous and all that.”

“I fucked up, alright? I... I didn't mean it like that. I want you to be safe, I don't want to see you harmed. I can't explain it... it's like... I have this stupid annoying uncontrollable need to keep you safe. It doesn't even make sense. You're just some--” He stopped. “I really don't know okay. But it's not because you're weak... because you aren't. You're capable and really know your stuff. It's because... it's because... you're... i-important...”

He was important? Important how...? He gave him cred? It wasn't because he was a weak mage? He thought back on the event again. Maybe he had just assumed stuff. Jumped to conclusions... Dean had done his all to protect him and now with what he was saying...

“I... I just can't stand the sight of you being hurt...” Dean continued. He hesitated. “You know... you know the raupnir?”

Seth just nodded, as if being scared Dean would stop talking if he said something. He was actually beyond words. Was this really Dean?

“It hurt you... and I hated it for it... when that bastard drained you... got you Exhausted... when I got back... I just raged at it.” He made a humourless laugh. “Roman figures it was a good thing it happened. Says I got more efficient, going berserk at it... because you... yeah...”

Seth was speechless. He knew Dean had been the one taking him to safety. Roman had said he had returned with a vengeance. But for Dean to go berserk because Seth was hurt...? Maybe he really was important, not because he was weak... he couldn't have raged because Seth wasn't strong enough. Not with what he was sharing now. He admitted some serious stuff. Dean did a lot of big things. Seth didn't know what to think... he just... felt awful for his behaviour before.

“Dean... I'm sorry... I didn't mean what I said before...” he sat up some, felt like he was about to cry. “I called you a lot of mean things... I called you...”

“It doesn't matter...” Dean said.

“It does...!” and he cried. “I called you manipulative and that I regretted I had believed in you...! That I didn't want your protection...” He looked down, seeing the tears falling on the blanket. “I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...”

Dean reached up, putting some of Seth's hair behind his ear. “It's okay... I understand you... I know it came out wrong and I hated myself for it... I just... wanted to explain... to tell you what I really meant... These past few days... all I've wanted was for you to wake up so I could explain myself...” He searched for Seth's eyes, tilting his head up some to succeed at it. “I know I'm repeating myself... but I really don't wanna see you hurt... I just want to protect you...”

Seth sniffled some, wiping his nose. They had both said the wrong things... He still felt like a shit, but he felt better to have apologized at least. “I... I don't wanna see you hurt either...”

“Guess we got the wrong profession then...”

Seth let out something that was a mixture of a sob and a laugh. “At least I can shield and Heal your sorry ass...”

“Yeah...” Dean took Seth's hand in his, slowly rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

There was a silence.

“I know I was wrong...” Dean said after a while. “I know I want to protect you... but keeping you from danger isn't the way... I know that... I just... I dunno...”

Seth figured he knew what he meant anyway. With how he had spoken, he just wanted to see Seth unharmed so badly that he over-compensated. Like he wanted to roll him up in cotton and keep him inside to keep him safe.

“But I know that's not how it works... but I still want to protect you...” Dean confirmed.

“We're in this together... you, me... Roman... we'll protect each other. I don't want to see you hurt either, and I protect you. And... I know you protect me. I want you to protect me... I need you to protect me... Just... let me protect you too, okay? We're all in this one, we all need to do our part to keep each other safe. Without over-worrying, just.. yeah, doing our thing.”

“I was stupid... I was just so scared... you'd been Exhausted and...”

“I know...” Seth squeezed his hand, hushing him. “I know...”

“I'm just... glad you're safe...” it was barely a whisper.

“Glad you're safe too...” Seth whispered back.

A new silence. But it wasn't awkward. A little nervous but not uncomfortable. Seth just felt good in his company. Feeling relieved in so many ways. Even if he felt a little bad for his actions before, but he let it out, and Dean accepted it. They had both accepted each others' wrongdoings. At least Seth had with Dean... and it felt like Dean had too.

He felt honoured. Not just that Dean had this will to protect him, seeing him unharmed... That was huge in itself. He was honoured that Dean had been so unfiltered and unguarded with him. It must have been so hard for him. He had never been so open, not without him saying something mean afterwards just to make up for the nice stuff. But now he had just... been honest. That was the closest he felt. He was honest with himself. And Seth was allowed to be present at that.

Dean had always protected him. Whether he admitted it or not.

Would he go back into his shell? He didn't want that to happen. He liked the sweet side of Dean too much. The other side was an image to uphold. But to see this side...The one he kept hidden from everyone except for a selected few. To be one of them...

He didn't want to screw it up.

“Thank you for sharing it with me...” he mumbled, watching Dean's thumb trace his hand. The swordsman looked up. “It means a lot...”

He mumbled something in return but Seth couldn't make out what it was. At least Dean didn't flee.

It must have been so hard... He had admitted so much to Seth. Someone he supposedly disliked. But with everything he'd said... he couldn't be... Could he actually be...? He half expected him to call out “doesn't mean I like you” or something like that. Just for good measure. What did that say about Seth himself to get those thoughts or feelings?

“Just so you know... this doesn't mean I--” Dean started and Seth was certain he'd been right. “... doesn't mean I...” He never finished his sentence.

“I know...” Seth said with a voice he hoped sounded more tired than sad. He should know Dean wouldn't admit anything suggesting a changed opinion, even if his actions spoke louder than words.

He still wanted to cherish what he'd told him. His “uncontrollable need” to protect him, that he'd thought he'd lost him. Used his name. Saying he was important. Important... He wanted to ask what he meant by it, but he was already treading on dangerous - or maybe fragile - grounds.

“What... what happened to the Night Dweller...?” he asked instead.

“The Fire mages took care of it. It's dead and gone.”

“What about the town? The people?”

“Got some damage, the plaza is like ruined, together with some buildings. There were some casualties, no one I knew though. But quite some injuries. Cesaro... Finn... Daniel... Neville... they're all on the shelf for now. Others too. Jeff's dog got killed. He's devastated.”

Seth didn't even know who Jeff was but the thought of a dog having been killed in the attack made him almost cry again. He loved dogs. Had it been bad? Of course it had been _bad_ , it had died but... Had he been able to help it before that...? He couldn't help Mr Cesaro or Mr Bryan. “I couldn't Heal them...” he said.

“You still helped them.”

“But I couldn't restore them, they're still injured, it was beyond my Healing...” He'd never realized there were things his Healing Magic couldn't fix. He felt... disappointed... But then again the human body was really complex and the fact Magic could help it mend broken bones and bleeding injuries was a miracle actually. But it wasn't almighty...

“You were still needed, while I was--” He let it trail off. “Never mind, I'm done embarrassing myself. You just... rest up or whatever. I'm... I'm gonna go see where Mr Eager-to-help went.”

And he left. Seth could just be happy he had stayed for as long as he had before the inevitable escape act. 

* * *

“How did you do it?” it was Roman.

He had returned with Dean some time later, being as relieved as Dean to see their team member awake. Seth had been happy too. Roman was okay.

They were now all together in their room; Seth was still in bed, sitting up against the pillows, Dean was sitting on it too, leaning against the wall and having his legs bent over Seth's. (Because duh, it was his bed too so Seth would just have to deal with it. Dean's reasoning.) Roman was at the table, having taken care of his weapon.

“The Fire tornado”, he clarified.

“I didn't do that”, Seth said, looking confused at his question. They had been talking about it. Dean had said the Fire Rune Bearers had taken care of it. And he had thought Roman had thought so too. “I just made the biggest freakin' tornado I've ever done. Using all my Magic on it obviously. And yeah, some Fire user added some Fire to it. I wonder who did though, as far as I know it takes some serious skill to add Magic to someone else's Magic. It takes a lot of training and being synced and stuff. But then again... there were people from the academy there. Being Masters.” He could see Roman still wasn't satisfied with that. “What? That's what must have happened. Dean said the Fire mages took care of it.”

“Don't bring me into this”, Dean muttered tiredly.

“I was just saying.”

“You weren't there, I mean you were _there_ but you didn't see it'”, Roman went on. “And I don't know what to think. You had been having the Winds scatter the cloudy stuff and the Hunters destroyed the Rune. Then you created that Magic. All other mages were on defence or didn't do anything.”

“I just have Wind. It's impossible, it must have been one of the other ones. Maybe you just didn't see it.”

“I dunno, with what I saw you did it yourself. Even if it sounds impossible.”

“But it _is_ impossible.” Really, one could only possess one element. Yeah, he had his Healing too, but that wasn't the same. “I... just can't have done it.” But what Roman said made him uncertain. He hadn't been “there” so he couldn't know. He had just... used all of his Magic and Exhausted himself. All he knew was that he had made his biggest tornado ever and then he noticed the Fire. It must have been blended in from someone else.

“I just haven't got any other explanation... Maybe we should go ask one of the Rune Masters anyway? Just to hear their opinion?”

“Yeah...” Seth fidgeted some with his blanket “I'll go tomorrow...”

He was so confused. It was just impossible. He had never heard anything like it. That Roman actually considered Rune Bearers being able to have two elements. He'd done a lot of reading and he had never come across it. But he felt uncertain because he had encountered some other stuff during the last few weeks that he'd never heard of. He still wanted to believe what he'd read. Rune Bearers only handled one element. Yeah, cooperative Magic could be done, but it still needed two Rune Bearers.

He could ask around anyway. Someone must have seen something, seen who of the Fire users that had been on offence too. He hoped it hadn't been Orton...

A pair of eyes were on him, interrupting his thoughts. It was Dean. He didn't say anything even though he looked like he wanted to. His unreadable face was on too. 

Seth wasn't sure where he and Dean were at, at the moment. They had had that unfiltered conversation before but they hadn't been talking a lot since. He hoped they were cool but... a lot had happened. Too much even. And seeing the difference in Dean... a lot had happened to him too.

As for now... Seth just wanted wait him out. Too many times had Seth been the one to drive him away. Just because he pressed stuff. He didn't mean to, he just wanted to know, to understand. Just to get to know him. But he had been causing Dean to retreat before. So now, he just went passive. He didn't know if it was good or bad. How Dean would react. What if his passivity would drive him away? He didn't want to think like that...

There was just so much on his mind.

Dean had his wanting-to-say-something face on even when they went to bed. Seth still didn't ask, didn't press anything. He still didn't know what to do, so he just stuck to being passive. They settled in but the uncertainty, or was it awkwardness, made them turn their backs to each other. After a while, Dean backed into him though, having Seth feel his warmth. It made him a little more at ease. Dean didn't avoid him.

* * *

“I forgot to tell you but Triple H wanted to see you”, Roman said during breakfast the next morning.

“Why?” Seth asked, as he chewed on his turkey sandwich. He had wanted to take care of the academy business right away.

“Something about the Night Dweller attack?”

“... Well... I guess I did go against orders...” Seth said without too much need to think.

“You got it killed thanks to that.”

Seth got Orton's voice echoing in his head. _Hunters have to take orders and you can't do that._ What if Triple H was suspending him or... taking him out of the Guild? What if...

“Don't give me a headache. Just go see him...!” Dean said with a mouthful of breakfast.

Seth just stared at him. He had used that expression enough times but he was still surprised by it. Did he really give him that or was it just how he phrased it? He must just have a certain thinking-face or something... It was kind of cute though, that Dean halted his thoughts like that.

“Really... no reason to bust your head for it beforehand...”

Even if he sounded harsh, Seth managed to keep the thoughts out. Dean was right. It was no use in worrying about it beforehand. Even if he was prone to it.

He didn't want to drag out on it so he left pretty immediately after having finished his food. 

The Night Dweller really had done a number on the outside. The courtyard was filled with debris from the building where it had done its advance. Much was already shifted to the sides but there was still much left. And the holes in the ground created by its Magic. They were even bigger in daylight. The ground was covered in ash too. Probably what had been left of it after that Magic... The image sent a shiver down his spine. Freaky... If the Guild looked like this, he was kind of worried what waited for him in town. Dean had given him a slight image but...

He soon reached Triple H's office and just decided to grab the bull by its horns and... see what happened.

“Mr Rollins...” Triple H said as the young Rune Bearer entered. He invited him to sit in the chair and this time Seth accepted. “You went against orders during the Night Dweller attack.” He really didn't waste any time.

Seth's gut dropped some even if he had already known what it was about. “Yes...”

“You were supposed to be on Healing duty and otherwise defence.”

“... Yes...” What could he say? It wasn't like he could deny it. And trying to explain himself could make it worse too.

“It was an extraordinary situation and at those times it's even more important to be following orders. I'm not satisfied with that, Mr Rollins.”

Oh shit...

“However... your decision produced results and you found the Rune to cancel its shields. I'm not rewarding you for it since you still went against orders but you're not sanctioned either. Consider yourself lucky this time.”

Seth let out a relieved sigh. It sure could have been worse, but he was just glad he wasn't like... too angry with him. “I'm sorry... I didn't think at the moment. It was getting closer and that mist... I had to do _something._ And well...”

“No need to explain yourself. I understand the reasoning. You have a good, quick head on those shoulders, and you're a good Hunter. But Hunters follow orders, alright?”

“Yes...” Seth wasn't sure what he was going for. He was on about them taking orders but he still praised him? Maybe he wasn't too disappointed with him after all? But they had this protocol to be followed and he had to be having this conversation because of that? Or did he just flatter himself?

“Good we understand each other.” The Guild leader didn't reveal anything about his attitude about it. “You are dismissed.”

“Thank you, sir”, Seth got up and turned to leave the room.

“And Seth, about your spell against the Night Dweller”, Triple H said as Seth got to the door. “I suggest you go see CMP about it.”

“What about it?” Should he be worried?

“I don't know. But CMP might.”

Seth figured Triple H knew something he didn't. He did have a lot of intel like everywhere it seemed. But he was still wondering: “What's CMP?”

“Someone I'd rather not have to deal with. But he's a Rune Master.”

He wouldn't say anything more about it. Just reading his body language and tone told Seth that he had some history with that person. And not the greatest one. Seth knew better than to try to find out more than their leader was willing to share by his own. “Thank you.”

He left the office and the building and headed towards the academy to find this Rune Master. Couldn't help feeling he was glad he hadn't been suggested he would go see his own Master about it...

When he reached outside of the Guild building, he could see what Dean had meant; houses were severely damaged, the streets cracked and stuff everywhere. But at the same time there were a lot of people around, doing cleaning and preparations to repair. So it was kind of nice to see people joining together and helping each other out. It was sad about the plaza though. It had been a nice spot... He stopped and just watched for a while. There were wagons of all different sizes out where people sorted rubble on. In one they put wooden pieces, stones and concrete stuff in another. Metal in a third and so on. That was good. Maybe the things could be used again, for a new purpose. It was mostly men doing the heavy lifting but women and children did their part too, with the smaller stuff. The kids could find those things that were overlooked by the adults. He even saw dogs carrying wood pieces around. A smile went to his face. Everyone really chipped in to do their part.

He continued towards the academy, noticing that building for the most part had been spared. To his surprise he could see that Dean was leaning against one of the tree pillars. Was he waiting for someone? He walked up to him. “I didn't think you cared too much for the academy?” he said jokingly.

Dean seemed a little startled before realizing who it was and put on his nonchalant face. “And I don't.” And he was back being Mr Grumpy-pants...

“Then why are you here?”

“Can't I be taking stroll?”

“Well, yeah. It just seemed like you were waiting for someone.”

“No.” He made his incredulous face. “Maybe I just happened to end up here.”

“Where I was supposed to ask someone about my Magic?”

Dean just shrugged.

“You wanna come with?” Seth didn't think he would but he could be nice to ask anyway.

Dean didn't say anything. He pushed himself off the pillar. Seth thought he was going to leave, but he just stood there.

“You really wanna join?” Seth asked in surprise. “I mean I don't mind if you want to...”

“Whatever...”

He sure didn't make it easy for him with his uncaring response. He _had_ been waiting. Had it been for Seth? And why? He didn't care for Magic at all. But he was just so unwilling to share anything besides his whatever mood. But he was here, supporting Seth? Maybe he should just be happy with his company.

Seth walked towards the building and Dean did indeed follow, a few steps behind. He went for the info area that was in between the library and where the Rune Masters had their quarters.

“Um... excuse me...” he started when he got up to a lady with carrot-coloured hair. She was doing some paper work but looked up with a friendly smile.

“Hi, what can I do for ya?” She had quite a broad accent, he noticed.

“I, uh, was wondering if I could see someone called CMP?”

“CMP?”

“I got the recommendation to ask him about my Magic.”

“Are your Runes okay?” she looked a little concerned.

“Yeah. Yeah, nothing wrong. I just heard I could ask him about a spell.”

“I see. You're probably referring to CM Punk.” Didn't ring any bell. It sounded like a nickname too.

“Is he in?” Seth actually started to get a little nervous.

“Yeah, he should be. His room is down the hall, third door on the left.”

“Thank you.” Seth headed towards the appointed direction, Dean still in tow.

It was like he reacted the opposite to when he was about to meet their leader; his heart started beating faster as he got closer. He had no idea what to expect but he tried not having his head running ahead of him. Just trying to take things as they came this time around too. It was easier said than done, with that over-analyzing mind of his.

He counted the doors, making sure he was at the third one. There wasn't anything indicating personal rooms so he just had to go with the description. For a moment he just stood there. Just feeling nervous. He finally found himself ready enough, took a deep breath and knocked three times.

Silence. It was longer than what could be considered normal. Maybe he was out anyway? He glanced at Dean, as if he would know.

“Yeah, come in.”

Not very inviting. Another calming breath and they entered.

The room was like a study, with a desk and a couple of side tables. Some shelves and a closet. Books, scrolls and notes were placed haphazardly on every flat surface, but it seemed somewhat organized anyway. Chaotically. Dean seemed to approve though, he just had that vibe about him.

Seth saw the man and immediately recognized him, though surprised. It was the same man as at the Trial; the pierced one with Runes completely covering his arms. He seemed busy, looking through a scroll. It had a lot of intricate-looking symbols.

He looked up to greet his visitors. Recognition made him shine up. “Hey, you're--” He paused as if having had a brain fart. “You're... sorry, I don't remember your name. I know you from the Trial.”

“Seth. Seth Rollins.”

“Seth! Yeah, that's it. Sorry, names just escape me sometimes”, he reached out his hand. Seth took it but the man didn't further introduced himself. The man turned to Dean.

“And you are...?”

“Dean Ambrose.”

“I don't remember you... you haven't taken the Trial have you?” He reached out his hand but Dean didn't respond to that.

“Nope. Not a mage. Warrior.”

“Oooh... okay, well, that explains it.” 

“And you're CM Punk?” Seth said, both apologetically and tryingly.

“Just call me Punk.” And a mysterious smirk.

“Right”, he replied, giving a small smile.

“So, Seth, I'm assuming you're the one to visit me. Why is that? You're Wind, right? And you were under Orton, so asking him would otherwise be a first choice?”

“Well, yeah...” He wasn't sure how much to tell. Who knew how much the Masters talked about their students. “But.. uh... nevermind. I wanted to ask... You were at the Night Dweller attack, weren't you?”

“Yes, more or less every capable Rune Master was there.”

“Right... I have been wondering... Do... do you know who added the Fire to my tornado?” He felt like it was a weird question. He'd been trying to formulate the question in several ways, but none seemed good enough. But now it was out anyway.

“You're the one with the tornado?” Punk got taken aback at it. For a moment he got silent just looking at him. “I don't know. Everyone else were on defence at that time...”

“That's what Roman has been telling me too. But it's impossible, right? I just know I made the tornado, but someone must have taken advantage of it. Someone _must_ have added their Fire.”

Another quite long moment of silence. What did that mean? He just couldn't have done it himself.

“I can't recall sensing attacking from more than one person. And I'm sensitive like that. Able to tell attack and defence Magic apart. I didn't see you cast and I can't sense it was _you_ since I broke the Magic tracking vibe, but I sensed the Magic type. That Fire storm was the only attack at that point, so it must have come from the same person. And you said you made it.”

“What?” He hadn't known what to expect, but he had wanted it to be in line with his own beliefs. “But... I just used _Wind_ so what the hell happened? Where did the Fire come from?” He didn't know what he thought anymore.

“Can you tell me your version of the event?” Punk asked, calmly.

It helped Seth getting back to a more levelled state. He tried to tell him everything he remembered, as detailed as he could. About having a Re-Set and becoming unstable, the small attacks and the big one that drained him. He felt a little embarrassed telling that he caused himself the Exhaustion but shit happened, being unstable. He knew that.

“I can't believe it...” Punk mumbled, getting lost in thought as if he was doing some major analyzing in his head. The atmosphere became so much more serious and Seth found himself holding his breath. Was he ready for this?

“With what you just told me... I can't think of any other explanation. Seth. I'm positive you made that Fire tornado all by yourself. I think some Rune Bearers are capable of storing one additional element beyond their own in their Runes. Some have like... sensitive Runes that are able to pick up some other Magic.”

“Additional element? Sensitive Runes? How? I have never noticed anything else than my Wind and Healing.”

“I'm not sure yet, you're the only actual person I've met that has them. My theory is though that like people can be like different levels of sensitive and emotional, I think Runes can have the same natural differences. Some just have more 'sensitive' Runes that can pick up elements.”

“Pick up how? I mean... where is it even stored. I don't get it. And to be able to use an element... how can I use it if I don't even know I have it?”

“I would like to see it as 'stashes'. You already have your 'Wind and Healing' stash, since your Healing essentially comes from your Wind as Healing by itself is not an element. Then you got a small stash of Fire besides that. You were unstable so you weren't able to sense it anyway. And when you used your Wind, and used it all because you were in an unstable state, you actually used up that small Fire stash, and it created that Fire storm. I'm just theorizing since, again, you're the first person I met that has done this.”

Seth didn't know what to think... He picked up others' Magic and accidentally used it for his Wind? “But... where did it come from...? I picked up the vibes from the Fire Rune Bearers and like... why only then?”

“You didn't pick it up by accident. I think it was transferred to you.”

“What...?”

“You said you were Re-Set, right?”

“Yes...?”

“You have your Re-Set Rune on your back so someone else Re-Set you. Who?”

Seth looked at Dean, who actually returned his gaze at the same time. To his surprise the swordsman was the one to reply. “I did.”

Punk turned to him, having a look saying that he was intrigued but holding it back. “And you said you're not a Rune Bearer?”

“Not a freaking Rune anywhere.”

“I can't believe it...” Punk said again. “You Re-Set him just before that attack... you don't have any Runes... I think you are... It's rare but I believe there are actually some people with no Runes that actually carry like a hidden element. They don't have any Magic since they don't have any Runes. It's like an affinity or a 'preparation' for the element that they would have if they have Runes and able to use Magic. They don't know they have it or feel it. It's just there and it can be transferred to Rune Bearers with sensitive Runes. It happens during Re-Set and therefore it can only happen to Rune Bearers that can't Re-Set themselves. The only reason the element can be transferred is the fact that they have no Runes; they can't control it. An element can't be transferred from one Rune Bearer to another because it's controlled by the Runes. Even if I wanted to give you Fire, my Runes won't release them.  
We don't know how or why some people have these hidden affinities, just that they exist. Could be something with the heritage, being born from two Rune Bearers inheriting their element but not developing any Runes.”

“No... no... no, it can't be...” Dean silently said, like a whisper of disbelief.

“You are the one who gave Seth the Fire. I know how crazy it sounds but with everything you both have told me and my own studies. I can't see any other explanation.”

Seth stared at his team mate. He gave him the Fire...? Hidden affinity that he picked up? That Dean had...?

“No... no...” Dean slowly shook his head. He looked so scared and conflicted. “I can't have some element...! It's just... it can't be...!”

“Dean, it's okay...” Seth said and walked up to him and put his hand on his upper arm and the other around his back, holding him. He was also confused by all of this.

“It's a lot to take in, but it's nothing dangerous. You just have it there.”

“I don't want to have any freaking Magic in me...!”

“You don't have any Magic per se, just this affinity.”

“Well, I don't wanna have it...!” Dean was terrified by this and Seth couldn't blame him. It was just so overwhelming and considering his view on mages... And now he got the news he had some sleeping Fire in him...?

“I don't think it's something we can do anything about, it's just there and you don't need to worry about it. The only thing that is, that when you Re-Set Seth here, it seems that you can transfer that to him. If you wouldn't mind, I would be interested in learning more about it from you two--”

“Like hell I'm gonna be your fucking guinea pig!” Dean released himself from Seth. He looked at him. Having those sad conflicted eyes, as if looking at Seth gave him a painful flow of difficult emotions. “I... I can't do it...” He quickly went for the door. Seth tried calling after him but he left without heeding his words. Poor Dean... He already had so many things going and now this. Well, it was overwhelming for Seth too...

“I think I'm missing something here?” Punk said, carefully confused.

“Well... Dean is... not quite comfortable with Rune Bearers...” Seth had no idea what to say about it.

“I just assumed you were partners in this since you came here together.”

“We are on the same team and all, but... we're still kinda... new.”

“But he Re-Set you?”

“Yeah...” Seth felt shy admitting it because it was such a special experience with him. 

“Has he done it before or was this the first time?”

“It's been a handful. Like... five times.”

“Have you experienced his Fire before?”

“Not that I know of. I mean yeah... I've been feeling like more... efficient but... nothing like another element.”

“You may have had it hidden before, but because you Exhausted yourself...”

“I used everything, including the Fire.” Seth nodded, yes he remembered.

“Since you don't know you have it, my guess is that you can't access it as you are. But... I was serious about my offer to you two, before he got upset; I'm interested in observing you if you were interested in learning more about your element and your... connection like so. I mean it's rare that two of these people meet; one with sensitive Runes and one Runeless with hidden affinity. I could help you access the Fire and help you use it. It would help you and I would know more about this phenomenon.”

“I'm with Dean though, I don't wanna be your guinea pig”, but he was still quietly intrigued by it; to be a Rune Bearer that was able to use two elements. So he was still curious as well as not wanting to go against Dean. It was still so much to take in. He had made that Fire storm. And it was thanks to Dean...? He thought his Re-Sets were special but for them to be special in that sense he could use another type of Magic? Did it happen all the time or did it happen randomly? He had never sensed anything weird... But if it happened randomly he thanked all the lucky stars it had happened during the Night Dweller attack since it was defeated thanks to it.

It sounded all so logical but impossible at the same time. There was so much new information and nothing he had been reading about. And he thought he was smart... knowledgeable. But so many times already he'd been cornered with stuff he didn't know anything about. So much for all his reading...

“I appreciate your view on it”, Punk said. “I'm only offering and asking you to think about it. But Seth... what you two did was amazing. Even if the spell was more of an accident. You still made it and it's an amazing feat.”

* * *

Runes that could pick up an additional element. He was the one that had engulfed the Night Dweller in that Fire storm. A Wind user that had added Fire. It couldn't be possible. But it had been true. According to Punk. But he was a Rune Master and he knew stuff, more than them anyway. It was a lot to take in, a lot to try to digest.

The Night Dweller had been terrifying. It had even killed people. And a dog.

His body instantly went cold. He just realized he hadn't given his family one thought during this whole Night Dweller episode. Were they okay? He profoundly hoped they were. If they weren't... What if they were hurt... what if--?

He felt awful. Why hadn't he thought about them earlier? They were his family. It had been so much, but that wasn't an excuse for not having thought about his own family once. They had to be okay...

He rushed home. His guilty conscience lifted a tiny bit seeing that the house was undamaged at least.

“Mom? Dad?” he called out as he opened the door.

“Seth?” his mother called out. Seth felt another small stone fell from his shoulders. He found her in the kitchen. She looked unharmed.

“Seth...” she repeated with a mix of emotions; first disbelief but then relief.

“Mom, are you alright? Where's dad? Where's Keith?” He quickly got up to her, sitting down on his knees on the floor by her side.

“I'm fine, your father and brother too. They're just out right now.”

Seth let out a breath. Thank goodness...

“Are you okay? Were you hurt?”

“I'm fine. I wasn't hurt. Mom, I'm sorry I didn't come home earlier and that--” He got interrupted by the door.

“Honey, Seth's here!” his mother called out immediately, having both his father and brother join them without even taking off their outer clothes.

“Seth”, his brother called and got up to him in two strides, giving him a tight hug. Seth relaxed some. Keith was okay. He returned the hug, just feeling glad they were unharmed. “Are you okay? We were so worried. Why didn't you contact us earlier?” He released him, just looking him over, placing his hands on each side of his head, stroking his hair down.

Seth just returned his look. “I'm fine. … I'm sorry I didn't get home earlier. I would have, but I couldn't... I... I got Exhausted.”

“What?” it was his father.

“During the attack. I was on Healing duty but then I needed a Re-Set and got unstable. Someone was about to get hurt and I cast my Magic... Exhausted myself. But the Night Dweller was defeated and I'm okay now.”

The room fell into an awful deadly silence. Seth just looked at them. Why wouldn't they say anything? His mother looked terrified, his brother shocked. He wasn't sure about his father. He looked... angry?

“Exhausted? In a fight? You realize how dangerous that is? What were you thinking? Even Re-Setting mid-battle is risky, how could you even consider that!?” He raised his voice.

“I was low after all the Healing--”

“You should have stayed out of it! Something like that is not for a newly approved Rune Bearer like you! You could've been killed!”

“But I wasn't...! I was on medic duty but the Night Dweller invaded the Guild. We were all targeted. If it hadn't been for me, we would've--”

“I don't want to hear it! You went into battle, you could have been killed. And you get yourself Exhausted? How could you be so irresponsible and stupid!? What kind of Hunters are you with anyway?”

That was a kick to his gut. He got the worst conscience ever for them but now he got accused for shit for it? And he even dared insinuating his partners were bad people?

“They protected me!” He snapped. “They are the best team I could ever have! They have taken me in and they make sure I'm safe! And Dean is...! Dean is...!” He stopped himself, this wasn't what it was about. “If it weren't for me, we wouldn't stand here now! I'm sorry I didn't come here earlier but I couldn't! I was worried about you! I came here as soon as I could.  
I'm a Hunter and it's my duty to keep you safe, to keep everyone safe! I risk my life for you and you just give me shit for it!? I care about you, and want to protect you by being a Hunter. I don't expect you to thank me. I just want some support okay?” He was so fed up... seeing their true colours like this. He really had hoped it wasn't like that. “I don't expect you to be proud of me, but at least accept and respect what I do.  
I'm glad you're okay.”

And with that he left. A thought of realization that maybe this was the reason why he hadn't been thinking about them until now. Remembering all the stuff before the Trial and after... how they had so little faith in him.

“Seth... Seth wait...!” Keith called as the little brother stomped down the path from the house.

He did. Didn't know why but he waited.

“Seth...” Keith stopped a couple of steps behind him. “He didn't mean that... what he said.”

“Then why has he never acknowledged my abilities? My choices? He's changed. Ever since I got into the hearing about the unapproved Magic, my Trial... becoming a Hunter... He just... stopped believing in me. Even mom... I thought they were proud of me. But they were only proud of my Healing. Wind was a letdown. I know the rest of the family dislikes Wind. I had just hoped my own family would see it differently...”

“They're just worried about you.”

“They sure have a sucky way of showing it then.”

His brother wasn't there. He hadn't seen or heard how it had been. Had never been. He'd moved out before Seth got his Runes, so he had never been there during any of this.

“You know I'm proud of you, right?”

Seth turned and faced him. In his state, he didn't want to believe him. He'd never been there, he didn't know anything. He hadn't seen the crap he'd been through since he got the Runes. Hearing the shit and opinions. But looking at him. He knew he was sincere. His brother had always been there for him. Threatening bullies, picking him up when he fell and hurt himself, letting him sleep in his bed when Seth had a nightmare, teaching him stuff, protecting him. Yeah, he had moved out and hadn't been there because of that. But he had “always been there”.

“I was so happy for you when you got your Runes. I know I've been busy working, but I really was. When I heard you got approved and taken in by the Guild. I had never been prouder of you. You're strong, going out there to defend our people like you do. I could never do that. That's why I'm just a medic at the hospital. And I don't even have your Healing. I'm just a regular doctor. But you defend people pro-actively. I am proud of you, li'l-bro.”

That was a name he hadn't heard in ages. He hadn't had contact with his brother for so long, he had almost forgotten about that. A smile crept up on his lips. He still had his brother's support. Keith came up to him, giving him another tight, secure hug. “They're just worried about you. They _are_ proud of you. They just... don't know how to show it.”

Seth doubted that. But he appreciated his brother's way of trying to make things better.

“I... I need to go...” Seth said, escaping Keith's arms.

“Okay. I'm glad to see you safe. Come visit me sometime, okay?”

With being reminded of his support, Seth figured he might actually do that. It had been too long since they got together, like for real. At least a couple of years. His brother had always been busy, ever since he went to medical school and then after. Counting those years too, then... it was way too long ago since he'd just been able to hang out.

“I'll talk to mom and dad.”

“Don't bother...”

He just smiled at that. For some reason Seth got a quick thought to Roman and his smiles. Maybe it was a big brother thing? “Stay safe.”

“You too”, Seth turned and left him. It hadn't turned out as planned but his family was safe so that bad conscience got lifted. Too bad they, or especially his father, were so anti about his choices. But he was glad his brother had been there. He'd been so genuine and he was glad that that was real and not anything he had been imagining too.

So yeah, they were worried about him... just wished they showed it in a better way... He kind of got it though; it couldn't be nice getting the news that their son had been Exhausted on the battlefield. And thinking about it, he guessed he hadn't contacted them since he had been taken in as a Hunter and started living with Dean and Roman... So in a sense maybe he had given them reason to worry considering his line of work... But he had good people around him. He was okay. They kept him safe.

He could deal with that later, they were okay and that was what he had come for.

But right now, he just needed to talk to Dean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who noticed, Dean's "annoying uncontrollable need to keep Seth safe" was inspired by a quote in "Blinded Angel" by DaneAmbros. Because I just figured it was really adorable x'3


	21. Chapter 21

Dean hurried through the corridors of the academy. He knew he shouldn't have come. Why did he come? He just wanted to-- The kid was serious about this, and he was-- _He happened to be there._ He couldn't even lie to himself like he believed it. He had been there because he had wanted to give him support. But he shouldn't have. This couldn't be... He couldn't have Fire... She was-- No... no... He couldn't have any element, he didn't have any Runes. How was it even possible? He held Fire...

He gave it to Seth...? What did it do to him? Maybe he shouldn't ever Re-Set him again... it messed up his Runes... his Wind... He didn't want that... But he liked his Re-Sets. No... No...! He didn't, Re-Sets were bad. But Seth needed it... But not from him. Roman had to do it from here on. Dean had to protect Seth and he can't be transferring some alien element to him. Fuck...

It was all so much... He didn't want this... He would have rather not known anything about this. If he hadn't tagged along...

He reached the outside, not sure where to go. He just needed to escape this, it was all too much. It hurt him. Not physically, but... It hurt... He couldn't even voice it.

He wanted to cry, but it wouldn't help. It was like when Seth had been Exhausted for the second time. It had been his fault... Dean had gone against what Seth said and Re-Set him; put him in the unstable state and... since he didn't know his levels... he got Exhausted... He felt so bad... and just had wanted him to wake up so badly... And now this... Dean gave him Fire... poisoning his Magic... Maybe that caused the Exhaustion too. What if it drained his Magic because it wanted to get rid of the wrong element?

_He just fucking wanted to fucking protect him!_

He hit the stone pillar as hard as he could and he heard a small crack. The pillar had been damaged. If it was like that after the attack or if he did it now, he didn't know or didn't care to know. He just panted as he became aware of the throbbing in his hand. It was red and the knuckles already had some swelling as well as cuts from the rough surface. At least his inner pain died down some. But his thoughts were still there. He cradled his injury with his other hand as he started to head back to their room. 

Thankfully it was empty when he got back. Roman was probably out doing his volunteer work to help as many as he could and Seth... wasn't there.  
He got up to his equipment and found some bands to support his hand with. He didn't deserve it, he needed the pain to be able to keep out the pain from his mind and chest. But the small sensible voice he still had in his head told him he needed to take care of his hand if he wanted to be able to swing his sword.

He sat down on the bed. He was just so tired... Everything was just too much shit for him to deal with... He looked at the bandages on his hand. Why did it come to this...? Maybe it would have been better had he never met Seth at all... It would have been simpler... He'd been doing his thing without having all this crap. Seth was the reason why he had been going through all this shit. But... for as much as he wanted to just lash out at him, put all the blame and anger on him. He couldn't. Seth had opened his heart. Even if just a little. He had barged in and from the first moment they met, he had... changed his life forever. For now, was it good or bad...? If he hadn't met Seth... this wouldn't have happened... So... maybe it was better to continue without each other... Maybe that was best for... Seth...? Him...? He didn't _like_ Seth but... he didn't dislike him... He liked messing with him because he made... interesting reactions. Seth was... important... He didn't know how and why but he just was. He had even told him... Thinking of leaving him made his chest ache. Like he didn't want to but he didn't feel like there was any other way.

What should he do...? It was probably better if he just--

He was interrupted by the door that opened and the kid returned. Dean didn't know how to react so he just looked away. He was bad for Seth... Maybe he should just leave...? Before he even--

“Hey”, Seth said carefully, closing the door behind him. Dean didn't respond, he still kept his gaze elsewhere.

“How are you...?”

Good, fine, okay, surviving, not good, bad, terrible... He just shrugged.

“... Are you okay? It must have been hard for you...”

That was the understatement of the year, and he'd been through a lot of them this past week or so. He still didn't know what to say. Seth was too nice to him.

The kid went up to him and placed himself on the bed beside him. He noticed his hand. “You're hurt, when did that--? And I'm out of Magic... Re-Set me and I can--”

“No...! No...” How could he even consider that, he was toxic. He can't Re-Set him. “I... I can't...”

“But you're hurt and--”

“I can't Re-Set you. I have some freak additional element that gets transferred to you! You just have to wait for Roman or find someone else. I won't do it anymore.”

“What...?” Seth just looked stupefied, shocked, and something else, like something broke in him. “You... you won't Re-Set me...? But Dean... I... I like your Re-Sets and I thought you...”

“If I did it doesn't matter. I can't do it. Don't you see? I transferred that shit to you and caused you to get Exhausted.”

“It wasn't your fault. If you hadn't Re-Set me I wouldn't have had enough Magic for that massive tornado to happen and if you didn't transfer that Fire then I wouldn't have made it into Fire. And it was that, that killed it. It was thanks to you, Dean.”

No... It couldn't be... “We don't even know what this is, I mean you realize how freaky it is, I have Fire without any Runes? And you're a Rune Bearer and you have your element and then getting this other shit?”

“I haven't been feeling anything strange, and you have Re-Set me several times. I'm just as freaky as you are. I have these sensitive Runes that can pick up Magic from other people. I get you're afraid but... I'm... curious about this additional element and... I really like your Re-Sets... I want you to keep sharing them with me... I don't know... they just makes me feel... good.”

Dean just took in what he said. It was just so... He didn't know anything about it, but Seth wasn't afraid. Or maybe he was but not in a bad way. He wasn't blaming him, instead saying it was... thanks to Dean they could get rid of the Night Dweller? Thanks to...? But he had some freak element... It was all so much and he didn't know what to do with it. Seth sounded so calm and reassuring though. Like he really had nothing to fear.

“It just feels like I have a contagious disease that can be transferred to other people...” he finally said.

“Well... I'm like one of the few that can catch it...”

“Guess you missed the vaccination...” It wasn't supposed to be funny but Seth made a short giggle and that made Dean's insides do that small backflip. Maybe it wasn't that bad anyway. Or he didn't know, but maybe... just maybe he might have overreacted about it... But it was just so overwhelming with everything, but with how Seth reasoned and his vibes... It just felt like... soothing...

“Maybe... maybe you should see that Punk dude about that... ”

“The vaccination?”

“No, stupid...! This element crap okay? Your freaking Magic is important to you... Like, what if you got Exhausted because it was drained when it wanted to get rid of the invading element?”

“Well... that, I don't know, Punk said I used the Fire last because I can't access it normally so it just was used together with everything else because I didn't sense anything.” Seth smiled a little, making a pause. “But I kinda want to visit Punk and I want to do it with you. I want to know more about this additional element but I won't do it without you.”

“You mean you _can't_ do it without me.” He didn't want to see it as Seth only needed him for that but that accusation slipped anyway.

“No. I mean I _won't._ You're part of this too and I won't do anything you don't want to do. But I do need your help to find out if it is dangerous or not. And I'm not saying it to make you feel like you have to do it. I just know that I want you to keep Re-Setting me but if you don't want to... I can't force you but... I like them and... they make me feel... I know it sounds weird but... they make me feel safe... I will miss them...”

He was really cool with them... It was just Dean who felt like it was bad... But he... he did like them too for some freaking reason, because they weren't the usual Re-Sets...

“It just freaked me out... All of this... I'm not a mage but I have Fire... that can be picked up by you. I just couldn't... I was even prepared to leave because of that...” Just admitting that out loud made him feel that ache again. He didn't want that.

Another shock from Seth. “You would leave...?” His big eyes held a painful mix of emotions. Fuck, he shouldn't have said-- “I wouldn't want you to leave... Like... you're... I mean I... ”

“I wouldn't want that either but... I just felt like I had no choice and that it would just had been better”, Dean quickly tried to explain.

“Better how? You would just... leave...?”

“I don't know okay, I freaked out and when I thought I was bad for you I just figured it would be better for you without me.”

A single tear fell down Seth's cheek as he stared at him. “You're not bad for me. I wouldn't wanna be without you...” he whispered, looking down. “I wouldn't know what to do... you're just too...”

Seeing Seth like that made his insides ache a little again, but not like before, more like... he could relate... Even if he, they both, had trouble wording it... he really wouldn't want to be without him either. It didn't even make sense.

“But I didn't, I'm still here...” he tried.

“Yeah, but you're always like escaping when it gets like difficult, you've been prepared to leave even then...?”

That's... He was aware of that habit of his, but it was just easier trying to figure stuff out being somewhere else. Yeah, it was escaping but what should he do...? He just needed space...

“I want you to stay...”

There was that small jolt in his stomach again. It was a big deal to Seth... it was a big deal for him too. Maybe, somewhere. With all this stuff... not just from earlier today but with everything that had happened between them... It was just such a weird freaking roller coaster... He had been so overwhelmed he hurt himself to get rid of it... and now seeing Seth upset, it just switched everything around. He didn't want Seth to be upset...

“I'm not going anywhere...” he said, trying to make him feel better. “Sometimes I just need space but I'm not leaving...”

Seth was silent for a while. “It's just... it's been so much and with what you said...”

That, Dean knew everything about.

“But I'm glad you're still here...” Seth said with a shy smile. He fidgeted with his hands some before he put his hand over Dean's. It was his bandaged one so he was very careful. “It's overwhelming and scary. For both of us. But I want to figure it out... together with you...”

Together... He wanted to do it together... Seth needed the Re-Sets to function. He didn't know how his element worked... but it got transferred to Seth. Maybe it would be a good idea to return with him to ask that Punk dude. To know more about this crap and... well... see if there was any danger for Seth and his Magic. Because Magic was his thing and it would be bad if it didn't work for him, alright?

“C'mere...” he mumbled and just hugged the kid. With all this stuff and that he had made Seth shed a tear... At first he just felt like Seth needed a hug. Maybe Dean needed a hug. Maybe they both needed it. From each other. Evidence was in their embrace as they just kinda melted into each other. At first he thought that would be it, but then he thought back on the conversation again. Without wanting to think more about it, he found his naked back and put his good hand on it.

“Dean, you--” Seth gasped at the contact. He hugged him impossibly closer and Dean just secured him there, taking in the tingling running through his body. If it was any danger to this... he sure would miss this too. Yes, he admitted that. He liked the sparks in these Re-Sets.

They just kept holding on to each other, even if Dean figured it was already over but he didn't mind. Seth was warm and smelled good to hold close.

“Thank you...” Seth whispered into his shoulder. Dean didn't reply, didn't know or care if it needed any. He was a selfish bastard who just held the kid for his own selfish needs. No... he held him like this because _he liked having Seth close._

Dean was the one to pull apart first. All this just made him feel like... he wanted to share something else. 

“You know...” He started to feel like uncertain and nervous but he still continued. “My mom was Fire... I never knew my dad but I've been told he was a Rune Bearer too, so if he was Fire too then... maybe I got the Fire from them. Or at least from my mom. Even if I didn't get any Runes but... He said it was inherited so... I guess it makes sense.  
She's... the reason I don't like mages and Magic. Maybe my dad too since he kinda walked out on us but... Mom had her Rune on her shoulder blade and she couldn't reach it properly. Couldn't Re-Set herself... So... I did that for her... I hated it... she got high on the unstableness. And I was the one that put her there.” He had expected Seth to have said something but he just let Dean speak. “She... she hurt me with her Fire once. Accidentally of course but yeah... Still have the scars on my right arm and shoulder. “He noticed Seth's eyes travelling back, even though he wouldn't be able to see the scars because of his clothes. “She used her Magic for bad stuff... and I hated her for it. She used it for her highs and... other stuff. She wasn't a bad person... the Magic made her bad... and I helped her by Re-Setting...”

“You were just a kid...” Seth's eyes were tear-filled again and Dean had to look away to not be affected by it.

“It was better if it was at home and that I did it, than it being outside somewhere, with some 'boyfriends'. At least that was what I told myself... so yeah that's why I don't like mages and shit... and the Re-Sets...”

“I'm sorry...” Seth reached out his hand and put it over Dean's, the uninjured one this time. A small jolt of electricity rushed through his body at the contact.

“But... doing it with you hasn't been like them... but then again I probably didn't transfer my disease... Not that I know if she had sensitive Runes, but we would have had the same element anyway.”

“It's not a disease, Dean. You like enhanced my Magic, you made me stronger.”

Dean still wasn't sure where he stood, but he didn't have the same low feeling about it. Just knew that his hand still hurt like hell.

“I'm sorry to have bugged you about it... I appreciate you wanted to tell me though...”

Dean wasn't sure how to respond to that. He _had_ been bugging him about it. “You just came barging in here... turned everything upside down... I just wanted to dislike you like everyone else but... I just couldn't. You... really aren't as everyone else. And it scared the shit outta me... and you're just a tenacious little shit that kept pressing on...”

“Dean”, the kid didn't know what to say at first. “Well... you didn't make it easy for me either...”

“Can't have some freaking mage finding his way into my hea--” He cursed inwardly. He really didn't mean for that to slip. He could see a small colour change on Seth's cheeks when he said it though as he shyly looked away. It was no way he couldn't finish that sentence himself.

“Dean... I...” the kid was really out of words.

“It's not like that... I-I mean...” Dean didn't know what he meant.

“It's okay...” Seth squeezed his hand some as he faced him again. “I think I know where you're coming from, you just wanna protect yourself. But... I'm glad you're letting me in some... Thank you...”

Dean took his hand more in his, lacing their fingers together. He was glad he had told him what he had. It was far from everything but still a lot. Even if he kinda got a little too unfiltered and shit... But Seth was a really understanding dude, when he didn't press it. But it just felt good being able to tell him stuff in his own pace and not being forced forward. 

Seth was the reason he had started to get a slightly different view on Magic. Even if he still didn't like it, he could still acknowledge that it was also needed. The fight with the Night Dweller was proof enough. He had wanted a mission like that... That had just been crazy... But then again, they would probably have had more info on the target if it was a mission and they would have been chosen specifically for it. This had been an unprovoked attack by some kind of monster he'd never met before.

Thing was, there were just some monsters out there that Hunters wouldn't be able to take care of without the mages. So he could tolerate that Magic existed too. And Seth wasn't like the other ones. He really did his stuff for other people, never doing anything for himself like he'd only seen in the past. 

He could _not dislike_ a mage. Seth was important and he was needed. So he wanted him to be safe. He sure gave him a lot of complicated emotions and thoughts but... he felt... less bitter. He felt good around Seth. Talking... touching him... He liked the excitement of it. He felt... lighter.

Being able to talk...

Seth sat there next to him... Shy blush, just looking at their hands.

Dean was... thankful for having him to share stuff with. He had Roman too, but that just wasn't the same.

Seth looked up. Dean caught his eye. He just wanted to... thank him. But he didn't do that... Instead he just leaned forward and quickly pressed their lips together.

The kid just froze, looking confused. “What was that for...?”

“I dunno...” Dean said, truthfully. He felt his cheeks burn slightly though. “Just felt like it.”

“... I'm cool with that.” And he smiled.

Dean smiled back. He felt lighter again, a little because he had received such a positive reaction from him. He had liked that small kiss. So much that he kinda wanted to do that again. But he didn't want to ruin the moment. He still leaned in again, testing the waters. Seth let him. Dean closed the gap and kissed him again, holding it for a couple of seconds. He smiled as the sat back up again, Seth also smiling, though shyly.

* * *

“I can feel my Magic.”

Dean just looked at Seth. It can only have been like half an hour since the Re-Set. “Already?”

“Yes, so I can Heal you now.”

“But how can you already have been Recovered? That's like...”

“I've been having my suspicions but... that's something that has to do with you too, I believe. When you Re-Set me, I only have 23 minutes of Recovery.”

“23 minutes? That's like... People with 45 minutes are considered fast.”

“You're knowledgeable. But I know. I've noticed I have a faster Recover after your Re-Sets but... I've always thought it had to do with adrenaline or stress or something. But... it has happened too many times for that. And right now... I just feel fine... So... it must be you...”

“You sneaky bastard, that's why you want me to Re-Set you, because you Recover faster.”

“No, you suspicious bastard, I like them because they... feel good. Having fast Recovery is just a nice bonus...” He turned to Dean and started to remove the bandages around his hand. Dean wanted to hinder him, because he caused this to himself and he didn't deserve his Healing. But... he liked his touch so he let him. 

“Why did you do this...?” he asked, his voice having a sad undertone when he carefully moved his hand over his in a feather light caress as he examined it. “I mean I can Heal you and all... but...”

Dean knew Seth would have known he caused it himself. “It's... I... Physical pain, I can deal with”, was his short answer.

“But... hurting yourself...?” He looked up, meeting his eyes.

“I don't know, okay. It's not like I _wanted_ to. It was more like... an easier pain to deal with than the emotional and shit. Some impulse action because... with what he said and everything else around it... The stuff we talked about before...”

Seth looked down again, his thumb grazing over his swollen fingers.

“It just happened, but this pain, I could relate to and it took away from the pain on the inside...”

He was silent for a moment before he actually said something. “I know it's overwhelming and scary but for it to be so much, you...” he just let his sentence fade. “I'm sorry...” It wasn't like it was his fault and Dean wasn't sure why he apologized. He just did. “I'm here for you... just don't want you to hurt yourself...” He whispered but the sentence still went straight to Dean's chest, creating a small ache, like he didn't deserve his caring but still apprecia-- It was a welcome distraction when Seth held his hand over his, working his Magic and he just kept looking at his wounds visibly Heal away in the calming light. It was kinda intimate in a way, them just sharing the space and, yeah, the touching. But to see how Seth reacted to him admitting he'd done this himself... He wasn't feeling good about it as it was but seeing it on someone else...

“There, good as new”, Seth said as he finished up his Healing. He held a small smile. Even though he hadn't needed to help him since this was self-inflicted, he still did... For just that reason and the conversation they just had... Dean leaned in and kissed the side of his mouth. Maybe it was a thank you... an apology... maybe he just needed it. He finished it by quickly pecking him fully on the lips, having Seth smile a little more, shyly looking away. Dean smiled at the reaction.

“You're welcome”, Seth said. Sneaky bastard, he'd already figured him out?

He liked that despite the seriousness it still turned into something kinda light-hearted. It had been a lot lately, an extreme emotional roller coaster back and forth for both of them. With him almost being prepared to leave... but... he would have missed this. The two of them just... sharing these moments. And he didn't want to have been without them. He still didn't know what it was, and maybe it didn't even need to be defined. They just shared... _something._ He had a feeling that they could get this to work. Whatever “this” was.

* * * 

“Did something happen between the two of you while I was away?” Roman asked during the evening after they had their take out dinner. He had been watching them for a while as they sat next to each other.

The kid tensed up some at the question. He immediately searched for Dean's eyes. “Wh-what...? No... we--”

“No. What are you on about, Reigns?” Dean said over Seth's awkward try to say something.

“Nothing, it just seems to be something... different about you. Like another vibe.”

“Well, we did visit that Punk Master so, duh, of course it's a little 'different'. The kid made that freak Magic himself and well I put it there, so. Yeah, excuse us for being a little _different.”_

“You did? Like how, what did the Rune Master have to say?” He obviously hadn't been prepared for that.

The kid visibly relaxed at his question, he had clearly been more on about the kisses they had been sharing. Come on, not even Roman could sniff that one out. Seth was the one to take charge in telling him what they knew about their new situation. Dean still felt a little awkward about the hidden affinity aspect of it and what it could mean for both of them, but the way Seth talked about it was calming and reassuring. Roman seemed both surprised and not with some of the stuff he heard. But then again he was more into both worlds than Dean was. At least more willingly.

“Wow...” Roman just said afterwards. “Runeless people with hidden affinity and sensitive Runes being able to hold an additional element...”

“Yeah, it's kinda unreal to be honest”, Seth said, glancing at Dean, though the swordsman wasn't sure what his reason was this time.

One of those obnoxious big bro smiles crept up on Roman's face. “No wonder you two seemed calm-tense.”

Calm-tense? What kind of expression was that anyway? “What's that supposed to mean?” Dean asked suspiciously, thankfully hindering the kid from saying something, just judging from his still almost-flustered state.

“You tell me. I'm just saying what I'm observing and you have some calm-tense vibe about you. Like you're more cool around each other but at the same time a little unsure or tense. I don't know. But I guess it must be weird to learn all that stuff about yourselves. Confusing to say the least.”

“Well...We are still trying to figure this all out...” Seth said silently.

“Can imagine... But with all this... how do you feel about it?”

The kid sneaked another glance towards Dean. “I... I think it's cool, like... unreal but... I think it can be really advantageous to have this ability. When we know more about it.” He obviously held back. Dean wasn't sure himself about all this. With all the stuff he, they, still didn't know about.

Roman nodded to Seth's answer and turned to Dean. “And you...?” he asked, concern and uncertainty very evident in his tone.

Dean just shrugged. What should he say? “I dunno... Guess there's nothing I can do about it anyway so... Even if I still don't get how I can have it without Runes... But otherwise... I just feel like... it is as it is...”

“Maybe Punk has some additional theory?” Seth suggested.

The swordsman just shrugged again. Maybe.

“We'll figure it out, okay? It's gonna be fine and we're gonna make sure there isn't any risk for any of us.” Seth put his hand on his forearm. It was warm and it was a nice distraction or consolation or whatever. He probably needed it, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Roman just nodded, seeming to appreciate what was shared with him. Dean was just glad he didn't press it further. Dean would probably tell him more about it at some other point but right now... he was just so tired...

“How was your day?” Seth asked Roman after a few moments of all of them just sharing the silence.

“Well, you know, a lot of heavy lifting and stuff. But I'm just glad to help. With everyone's help, Authority will be restored in no time.”

They kept talking more about that and Dean just let them. He decided to get to bed, it was a little on the early side but with everything that had happened lately, he couldn't care less. He was dead tired and just wanted to sleep. After doing what he needed in the bathroom he got up to his bed and just threw himself on it, flipping the blanket over himself. God, it had been so much today... 

The other two stayed up talking some more but Dean unexpectedly drifted off quickly. Sometime later he did notice Seth crawl over him to get to the wall side of the bed.

* * *

Dean and Seth left after breakfast. Not like super early but decent. Well, Seth figured it was _late._ Because he was like an early bird... But to Dean 10 was decent. On the verge on early still.

Seth led them directly to the room, not taking the detour of asking at the information place. Dean didn't care. He just tagged along... and secretly hoped the worst reveals had already been made.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response from the inside. That Punk dude sure wasn't quick though. When they finally got some kind of “come in” they entered.

“You two again? Already?” Punk said, very surprised by his visitors.

“Yeah”, Seth said. “There were some... things we kinda wanted to know after yesterday... About what we learned. Um...”

“I Re-Set him again yesterday. Is there any danger to his Runes by having this additional element?” Dean just spoke in his stead. It still bugged him, even if he wanted it to sound more matter-of-factly.

“Not that I've heard of. May I?” Punk asked Seth and the kid offered his back. The Rune Master put his hand on his Rune and did his reading mumbo-jumbo. Dean chewed some on his thumbnail as he was waiting.

“It's incredible”, Punk said, a little too excitedly for Dean's taste. “This is the first time I've sensed this. You have your Wind Magic and then you have like a small additional stash with Fire. It's like 5% of your capacity that is Fire, so it's not much.”

“I can't sense it at all, to me everything is just... Magic.” Seth said.

“It's like in a hidden stash so to you it's all the same. But I'm trained and I can sense the differences.”

“But is it dangerous?” Dean pressed on.

“I can't sense anything like that. It's just Magic sharing places.”

“You sure? So his Exhaustion before wasn't because his body wanted to reject his invading element?”

“Dean...” It was Seth. But he was serious about this. It wasn't like he wanted to be the one to ruin what made Seth useful.

“Exhaustion is the result of using up all Magic, it's not something the Magic nor body does by itself. Seth was the one to decide to use the Magic but accidentally used all because he couldn't regulate it. You don't need to worry, it was not because of this.”

“I told you I was fine, Dean.”

Well... someone had to ask it anyway. He let out some nervous energies by moving from side to side.

“Your Runes are perfectly normal. There isn't anything to worry about.” Punk said as he finished his reading.

“Thank you”, Seth said, adjusting his coat some. 

Punk turned to Dean. “Can I try something? I'm still curious about your affinity.” Dean immediately got a very wary look instead. “I would like to try to see if I could sense something about your affinity. Would you mind if I tried? Just to try sense something from your body.” 

Dean wasn't all that happy to have someone touching him but he guessed he had no choice if he wanted to try to understand this shit better. “Whatever...”

Punk walked up to him and put a hand on his arm. It lingered there for a while, moving up and stayed... down and stayed... “Do you mind pulling your shirt up?”

Dean should have known it would have come to that. As long as he wouldn't have to strip down completely. Not that he was insecure about his body, it was just not that nice being looked over and poked at or whatever. He decided to do as asked and pulled his shirt up, having Punk's hand on his chest, over his heart. He tried looking at something more interesting. While looking around, he noticed Seth taking a look at him. When he saw that Dean saw him, he quickly found something else to look at. He found himself kinda liking the appreciative blush on the kid's cheeks.

“I can't sense anything.” Punk reported.

“Then what is it?”

“Just because I can't sense it doesn't mean it's not there. I mean I can sense most things from Runes but since you don't have any... well you can say that in this matter I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for since I haven't sensed an affinity before. But I appreciate it that you let me try anyway.”

By all means... he just wanted to feel him up... He pulled his shirt back down though as he seemed finished.

“You still have _something,_ as you said that you Re-Set Seth and he for sure has a small stash with Fire. It's not like he could have gotten it otherwise.”

“I still don't get how I can have it to begin with... Like you said it was like a preparation, but without Runes, I still don't get _where_ it is, if it's not there. I... I couldn't have any Runes I don't know about...?” He didn't like the last part of the question. It still nagged in the back of his head and he needed to know. As much as he feared the answer.

“I can't know for sure either... But what I do know is that you don't have any Runes. You would have developed it during puberty and it would have sent out the Magic vibe. If you had one, we would have known it.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“It's my job. I sense whenever new Runes are surfacing and I'm the one that breaks the connection that sends out the Magic vibe. New vibes are so strong I just can't not sense them. Trust me, I would have known.”

That did sound reassuring though. At least there were no new nasty surprises.

“But where is this affinity shit then?” he still didn't get that part.

”Maybe the affinity is stored in your energies as the Re-Set transfers your body's energies and make it into Magic. We all have these body energies.”

“That's so vague...”

“Could make sense though”, Seth chimed in. “I mean there are some theories that temperaments are associated with energies, so maybe it's not that farfetched that people can have elements in their body energies.”

If Seth was happy with that explanation, then so be it... it could make sense though, at least it was a plausible “storage” for it. Whatever.

“Can one do anything about it?” Dean asked. He may have asked the previous day but with his state... well he wasn't sure. But hearing about it this way, he had a feeling beforehand, he was stuck with this.

“Doubt it, since I can't even sense it. And if it is in your body's energies then... well I would say it's just... there.” He made a pause and asked, maybe a little too eagerly: “Have you thought about my offer? I would really want to be part of it and know more about all this too.”

Dean looked at Seth. He knew Seth wanted to know more about this. And... he didn't want to deny him that... as part of the protect and support thingy he had going. Seth returned his look for a long while. It was like he wanted to make sure he... they did the right thing.

It was Dean who finally said something. “We're in this together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and I'm sorry it's taken so long in between updates.
> 
> This is the last chapter I have prepared so far and I wanted to take the opportunity to tell beforehand that _**there will be a planned, longer pause to this story.**_ Foremost that I need time to plan and write the continuation but also because I've had it busy for quite some time and will probably have it busy for a while longer.  
>  Even if I feel bad for leaving it hanging, I feel like it's most fair to announce the pause instead of updates just being dragged out without you knowing...
> 
> I'm sorry that it will be a wait, but thank you for your understanding, and thank you for bearing with me this far. <3


End file.
